Keimei
by 2Ilena
Summary: Naruto was born Keimei. SHE took a different approach when faced with adversity. Different path also led her to a different kind of greatness. Logic over emotion. Warnings in Chap 2. Chap '24'-60%
1. Uzumaki Girl

CHAPTER ONE: Keimei and Naruto.

In one world, timeline, universe, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina had a healthy little boy that inherited his mom's eyes' and face's shape but all the coloring of his father's. A boy that due to neglect and abuse resorted to pranks to get attention and tried to cover everything with a smile, a mask that as open as it seemed was even better than that of his apparently more skilled peers, Neji's, Sai's, Sasuke's, Gaara's, you name it, but Uzumaki Naruto, born Namikaze Naruto was infinitely better at hiding his emotions, at the very least the truly bad ones than any of his peers.

He figured, that perhaps if he was someone as important as the Hokage, people would treat him with the same respect and kindness that they did the Old Man. In his thirst for acknowledgment, he was competitive and so straightforward that more often than not it was taken as sign of ignorance. Years of pretending that nothing affected him took its tool; so much that the strongest among the Bijuu ranks, the Kyuubi could use that part of him that grew in the depths of his being to control him.

Unlike his more apathetic friends who embraced hatred and anger, Uzumaki Naruto never acknowledged that a part of him – no matter how small – truly and fully hated Konohagakure for everything it did to him, treating him like a vermin only to worship him after he dragged half of the village back from death itself.

Now, boys and girls are different aside from the obvious. They respond and acted to stress differently; so if Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina had a healthy young girl, _**Namikaze Keimei**_ : the story would be different.

Uzumaki Keimei, born Namikaze Keimei was different from your usual girl. She wasn't into gossip – aside from the pieces of info that one could use to kill/threaten/blackmail people – she wasn't interested in dressing trendy and tidying her hair or talking about boys like the Yamanaka _**Ichizoku**_ 's heiress Ino, which for those that knew her mother came as no surprise; people would think that due to the undeserving hardships she endured she would be quiet and withdrawn like the Hyuuga _ **Ichizoku**_ 's (Clan) heiress, Hinata, or angry and vengeful like the Kurama _ **Ichizoku**_ 's (Clan) heiress, Yakumo, but even with her frightening temper inherited from her mother, she was reserved and would only speak if spoken to like her father.

Her hair was long and very straight tied at the nape of her neck and swinging around her knees, sapphire blue eyes just a little slanted at the corners giving her an exotic look. Short and too thin because of lack nourishment made her slightly rounded face look narrower than it should be, tanned skin for spending a lot of time outside, full lips. Keimei always wore a standard black Shinobi training suit and blue sandals.

This is her story.

.

.

.

The seven year old just finished her notes on the last bit of History of Konoha when the teacher that was replacing Iruka for the day called her attention.

"Uzumaki! Stop messing around you're disturbing the rest of class, get out immediately" the man was a thirty something year old that was quite aggressive towards the girl, he was a promising Chuunin that was on his way to become Jounin when the Kyuubi struck, rendering his feet's tendons almost useless.

Said child just lifted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"I was unaware that taking notes on the class was such a disturbance" her voice was as light as any girls' her age, but had a calm to it that made it sound like the voice of someone much older. The Chuunin blushed angrily when every student turned from the girl to him with curiosity.

"Doesn't matter! When I say for you to get out, you get OUT" Keimei just calmly gathered her books, notebooks and pencils in her battered backpack before standing in front of the man that clearly thought he had won.

"Well?" he said smugly pointing towards the door before his expression turned into a confused one when the girl raised her hand.

"As per the Academy Regulations, rule 5, that encompasses a student's exclusion of the class, section B that comprises of the said student's lack of any infectious diseases, the fourth paragraph clearly states that in case of misbehavior, the Instructor at the time is required to give the student in question a Report Card, in which it has to be written the reason he or she is being excluded, the class and subject that are going to be missed and the Instructor's signature in case the student's guardians need or want to speak with him or her"

All the other students gaped at her, Nara Shikamaru even raised his head from where he was in deep sleep while the Instructor sputtered before angrily stalking towards his desk and searching around before finally coming across the 'Report Cards' he scowled even harder because he was sure that the Demon was making this all up, but there it was, a neat stack of blank Report Cards, hurriedly filling one he chuck it towards the girl that analyzed meticulously before nodding and leaving.

Keimei didn't realize, but that was the day that she thoroughly impressed Aburame Shino.

The blonde was heading towards the Hokage Tower, by now taking the more scenic routes in order to avoid her worse attackers. She still grimaced when she remembered the worse ones, but Iruka-sensei taught her to always keep track of situations she knew were against the laws, when asked how she could do that, the kind Chuunin answered with a simple: "Paper track". Therefore every single attack on her, she insisted in keeping the medical records, every single time an Instructor made good on his or her word, she used the Academy own rules to keep track of every single move. The young Uzumaki was smart.

Once there, she nodded towards the Kunoichi that was the Hokage's assistant, she was completely ignored but her passage wasn't barred, not after the last time when the Hokage himself threatened the girl's _ **life**_ and not just her job when she was about to strike the blonde.

"Hello, Sandaime"

Hiruzen Sarutobi winced at the cold tone, but he really only had himself to blame, he sighed.

"Hello, Keimei-chan" not to be deterred by the deadpan expression he continued "shouldn't you be in the Academy? It's important for the basis that will be your strongest…"

She let him go on and on about the Academy while thinking that she needed to tend to her garden, she was almost out of apples and broccolis, now that she really thought about it, the best season to plant strawberries was approaching as well, damn she loved those. The plantation of grains was going nicely per usual, rice, wheat, soy, beans, oatmeal anything that she could get her hands on, a few ANBU went out of their way to help her, gave her the first few seeds and it snowballed from there. She discovered that she really liked gardening and it provided her a steady source of food, unfortunately Keimei still needed to buy meat and milk derivations since to get those there was only one alternative: breed cows and other animals, and she didn't have the time or resources for _**that**_ , but like any food that she tries to get through normal means those had the danger of being overly priced, rotten, expired or worst case scenario but that was still pretty constant at the very least 1 in 5: poisoned.

Keimei sighed before adopting a thoughtful expression. Perhaps she could begin to hunt for some game around the village, at the Academy, Iruka-sensei already taught them how to set up traps and skin the different kind of animals those could catch. She still snorted in amusement every time that she remembered how every single girl in class save for a very a pale Hyuuga Hinata absolutely refused to even go _**near**_ the dead game. Yeah, they would survive for a _**very**_ long time in real world. The idea had merit, she decided, it wouldn't cover for the lack of calcium, but at the very least the iron was ticked, now she had to find out if she was allowed to do so.

The blonde blinked when she realized that Sandaime was trying to get her attention, a frustrated expression in his aged features.

"Sorry, I got distracted"

The Hokage sighed and tried to explain again why the Academy is important when Keimei raised her hand stopping him in a move so alike her father's that it always stunned him for a second.

"Iruka-sensei's replacement excluded me from classes, here is the Report Card. I recommend that you no longer hire him for the events that Iruka-sensei has to be absent" she just watched while Sarutobi blushed in embarrassment for giving such a long winded speech when it wasn't even her fault that she was there in the first place and read the report before his shoulders slumped.

"I will see to it" she nodded and accepted the Report Card back, Sarutobi knew that she would want it back, she always did and he still didn't know why, but she was diligent in this.

"Just one more question: would I be allowed to hunt for small preys, such as rabbits, squirrels or birds in the village's forest areas?"

The Hokage blinked at this before scratching his chin.

"Well" he began absently "There is no law against it, I believe that no one ever had the need to, but if you want to practice traps, I see no harm in it"

Keimei lifted an eyebrow but didn't bother to correct the Hokage, she already got her permission and any other explanation would just delay her, the blonde just nodded her thanks and headed home, she needed to find the most deserted spot of forest area so she wouldn't be disturbed… or attacked.

The next day she was approached by Aburame Shino.

He was hesitant, many if not all of his peers balked at his allies, so he was unsure whether this is a good idea or not. But logic – and his very insistent mother – dictates that making friends is fundamental for his psychological and career progress.

For what he could gather, only Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Keimei are the ones most likely to accept his clan's symbiotic relationship with the **Kikaichuu** (Parasitic Destruction Insects) hive. Uzumaki Keimei would be his obvious first choice for many reasons. Nara and Akimichi had too much of a tight and old friendship for there to be much progress for outsiders, Uchiha Sasuke seems a very likely companion, but his personality, while alike enough to his own, had proved to be isolationist and arrogant and indifferent, therefore striking a friendship with him would take a lot more effort than it was worth in the long-term, Hyuuga Hinata while the most glaringly obvious, also being the heir to one of Konoha's Noble Clans, was at the other end of the scale personality-wise.

Keimei never arrived a second late, but always at the last possible moment, after a few days of Academy, Shino certainly could understand why, Uchiha Sasuke was always one of the first there, closely followed by his fan club and punctuality sometimes just wasn't worth one's hearing.

So his best chance would be in lunch break. Uzumaki Keimei usually spends this time by herself in the swing in front of the Academy. Gathering his own lunch, he headed towards the entrance, as he expected she was there, with a _**bento**_ in one hand, chopsticks in the other and a book that looked almost as heavy as she was in her lap, her feet swinging her very softly.

Shino had already realized it, but here, where most Academy students spent their lunch, the discrepancies towards her own social life and similarities to his own are more evident. Most of those from civilian families sneered at her and steered clear, in the first few weeks there were more than that thou, blatant attacks and bullying, that ended pretty quickly when Keimei made her temper known. And boy, _**what**_ a temper, even Shino that prided himself of his clan logic and stoicism had unconsciously taken a step back from the fray that took place.

Regardless boy or girl, Uzumaki Keimei had torn through them like a white hot knife through warm butter. But he excused himself on the fact that in this stance, it was logical to distance himself from clear danger, he really didn't expect Keimei to… _**explode**_ like that, she was usually pretty quiet and reserved; honestly, he couldn't fault her actions, a boy three years older and almost five times bigger was about to hit her when her patience had run out…they have yet to fix the human shape size in the fence. He heard that many parents tried to complain and have her throw out but Keimei was smarter than this, she glared so fiercely that only the more stupid peaked on her, waited for and only retaliated in the Taijutsu classes when violence was controllably incentivized. Shino wasn't even eight feet from her when her head snapped up, blue eyes shining with curiosity and wariness, stilling himself, he was man – regardless of his age – enough to acknowledge the drop of sweat that he could feel in his back, he walked the rest of the way until the distance was polite enough.

"Hello Uzumaki-san, I'm unsure if you know my name, but-"

"Aburame Shino-san, I know who you are" she seemed unsure whether or not he was there to insult her, a fair judgment considering their classmates' historic, but completely unconcerned with the fact that she was having lunch close to what was basically a living hive.

Now here was the second issue that Shino had no idea how to go about: how one makes friends? He had no idea; first because of what he could observe; was with constant coexistence, or they just naturally become so because they have common interests?

Keimei only watched as Shino struggled with himself, then something in her hard stare melted slightly and the corner of her lips twitched a little, almost imperceptibly. She shouldn't find this amusing, she knew, but it was funny to see someone so socially inept venturing out of their comfort zone; regardless of her own inexperience in social matters. Keimei was always very skilled in reading people; that said, she doesn't think that Shino had any ulterior motives for trying to befriend her. With a small smile, the blonde decided to take it easy on him.

"Would you like to accompany me in today's lunch break?"

By the almost deadpan expression in Shino's face, he knew exactly what she did, not that she made it hard by not even attempting to suppress a small smile in her face. But beggars can't be choosers, so Shino just nodded and sat beside the swing, five minutes of serene silence later, Keimei asked if he would be willing to play '20 questions'.

"I do not know that game" he admitted after trying to remember if he ever heard such a thing.

"It's a less hypocrite and a more straightforward way of getting to know each other. I ask a question about you and then you do the same with me, now it can either be 10 question each or 20 question each, considering that we only have 45 minutes of lunch break, I am presuming that we'll only have time for 10 questions each. What do you say?"

Shino could feel his eyebrows lifting, Keimei was, for sure, the most different girl he had ever met, not that this was saying much, but even at the tender age of 7, he knew that girls liked to play little mind games with boys to confuse them just for personal amusement, the blonde beside him was clearly not a believer in that.

"That would be acceptable"

Inside the classroom and watching the scene, Umino Iruka smiled a little hopefully. A few feet away, Hyuuga Hinata was hiding behind a tree and staring at the scene a little wistfully.

Uzumaki Keimei was diligent and stubborn when it comes to many things; very early on life she understood that books gave her unbiased information and that was the base of everything she knows, a very shame-faced Umino Iruka taught her how to read after asking her to stay behind to lecture her for falling the theory classes to which she waited until he finished and only responded 'I do not know how to read or write', her rich vocabulary being born on the several hours she spent in the Hokage's office, being babysat by said man.

The first problem she ever had after that was with food, a book on healthy eating habits and how to subsistence marked the beginning of her hobby as agriculturist. The first ever beating she received, the blonde overheard the Hokage, that was visiting her at hospital, saying a simples phrase 'against the laws', turned out that according to the dictionary 'law' is a rule or conjunction of rules that every citizen must follow with various repercussions should someone disobey and so she acquired her first book on Konoha History and then a book about its laws.

A simple _**Henge**_ guaranteed her entrance in the Public Library after the first violent refusal and as she didn't like spending her money, instead of borrowing it, Keimei copied all of them. Doesn't matter the subject, a book would always be her first source. They helped her live, survive and fight. She brewed poisons and studied the correct positions on fighting stances, she knew of the various clans and notables citizens, thought nothing too secrecy after all it was open to the common public, but at the tender age of 7, Uzumaki Keimei could be considered as dangerous as a ninja…even if a different way. When it is considered foolishly suicidal to piss of a Jounin since they can kill you and make it look like an accident or an illness, the same could be said could be said about Keimei since she could legally ruin you and you wouldn't even know that she was the one that did it.

At the end of the Academy term, besides Hinata, all the other girls in class couldn't help but be jealous of her impossibly long golden blonde hair that swayed around her knees. The threads silky and straight, the bangs sometimes getting in front of her eyes; the bluest set of eyes that anybody has ever seen shadowed by a thick and long set of lashes, naturally tanned skin that was a burnt gold and subject of envy to anyone who saw it. But they all knew better than to try to mock or intimidate her, not after she sent all and every single one of them to the infirmary after the first week of class in their Taijutsu spars.

It didn't take long for one Uchiha Sasuke to realize that both, Uzumaki Keimei and Hyuuga Hinata were the only two girls that wouldn't jump… well, him; of course, much to the exasperation of both girls, Sasuke's friendship, or something close to it, meant having to put up with his fangirls' screeches and pathetic threats – the Taijutsu spar between the winner among the girls and the one among the boys where Keimei literally made him eat dirt by slamming his head in the ground, grabbing his hair and dragging him through the grass was non deterrent to his approaching her, if anything it was this incident that made the Uchiha realize who he could freely socialize without the risk of either committing suicide or homicide. He wasn't exactly their friend, but it was something close to it. Of course, it helped that even though he lost, Keimei didn't go home unscratched, male pride and all.

Hinata was always very kind to her even if at times she looked at the blonde like she was some kind of a hero, being used to the opposite end of the spectrum, it was more than a little awkward, but after catching her hiding behind a post, Keimei invited her for lunch; Shino… well, Shino talked even less than Sasuke and considering that the Uchiha was either screaming or mute it was really something. But there was comfort in the companionship for the four lonely kids, it helped that Shino's parents were accepting in their silent way of their friendship; and Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, seemed to try and find every possible excuse for Keimei to spend as much time as possible in the Uchiha Main House, much for Sasuke's bafflement and Itachi's knowing gaze. And the three of them were the only ones that Sasuke let coming within sniffing distance since the Massacre. At first, Hinata's caretaker, Hyuuga Ko warned her to stay away from Keimei, but Hinata wasn't about to ditch the friend that meant so much to her.

The blonde was at a friendly terms with Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, but something went cold in their almost formed friendship after some trouble involving a foreign named Yota, no one on their class even Sasuke, Shino or Hinata knew what happened, but whenever mentioned both boys would cringe and be filled with guilt; at the same time, both Shikamaru and Chouji hang out – or put up – with Yamanaka Ino and said girl was friends (?) with Haruno Sakura, often competing to see who screeches loud enough to shatter glass. Combined, it was enough for Keimei to be in 'greetings only' status with them.

That all being said, the four kids knew that they would likely be separated, three of them – in reality four – from prominent clans and Keimei always finding out stuff that she shouldn't; the Genin teams were composed of three Genins and one Jounin-sensei, the chances of three of them being put on the same team were slim, the chances of the four of them being on the same team were zero.

The rest of class, save for Inuzuka Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, were all from civilian families that were fed the usual fairy tale bullshit about Ninja life, they were in for a nasty experience.


	2. Graduation - GENNIN

_**WARNINGS AND TAGS (PLEASE READ IT SO THERE WON'T BE ANY FLAMES/FRUSTRATION LATER**_.

Considering the reviews (thank you guys so much!) and a couple of friends pointing it out, I need to address some things:

 _ **Classification**_ : It is classified 'T' because of curses and descriptions of injury, not to mention the implied (and outright) child abuse and neglect and the heavy themes such as war, PTSD, violence etc. Not 'M' but it may change as the story progress.

 _ **Lemon**_ : NO. Sexual relations will be implied but NOT explicit. Nothing against and I have no problem reading, but I don't have the talent to describe the steamy scenes. Every time I tried it, it came out either REALLY inappropriate and 'ha' if everybody heeds the 'MA' little sign, or REALLY weak. So I don't wanna ruin the story with something that I have ZERO talent for.

 _ **Length**_ : I plan on expanding this until the end, meaning until Naruto the Last, but Boruto (the next generation and the movie) will be _**very**_ different (duh) but so far I don't know how many chaps this monster will have. Which brings us to…

 _ **Schedule**_ : I already have the first 23 chapters ready with the 24th half way done, so I plan on updating once a week, every Friday. I won't promise an exact hour because it will depend on when I get home, then I will revise the chap of the week and post it.

 _ **Fillers and OVAs**_ : Hmm, I guess I can do them if there are enough requests on a specific one (or the ones that I particularly liked will already be included), otherwise I will stick to canon.

 _ **The Crossover Elements**_ : There will be NO crossover CHARACTERS present. I will MENTION them (heavily especially after the Chuunin Exams, you will see), but no lines and their 'world' won't 'exist'. The elements will be from Claymore, Fairy Tail, InuYasha, Shaman King, One Man Punch and Avatar (The Last Airbender). Sometimes it will be pretty obvious like a move or technique or even the explanation (that let's be honest, one anime can easily apply to the other) and sometimes it will be subtle like a personality trait, an object and so on but it shouldn't interfere with the main events.

" _ **Sakura Bashing"**_ : I am not sure what is the line dividing 'bashing' and what is just Sakura being Sakura because… wow. I may be biased but in my opinion she never actually 'got better' regardless of her newfound interest in getting strong so she wouldn't be 'looking at her teammates' back anymore' that took idk how long to finally stick for her to do something about it (the entire Naruto Classic she was completely useless, only whining that she was always 'behind' but never doing anything about it until she went and asked Tsunade for training at the very last episode) *sorry for the mini quasi rant* and even then I have other plans for her because KARMA! I will TRY not to 'bash' her but considering everything, she didn't exactly endear herself to me, anime, manga or whatever. So please keep that in mind, Sakura fans!

 _ **Main Pairing/Romance**_ : There WILL be one, but I am still unsure if this can be classified as a romance because while there will be an obvious interest, nothing more 'daring' will actually happen for a good while, until at least Shippuuden.

 _ **Final note**_ , the first chap was very boring and filled with exposition because I needed a base to build on, this one is a little but not much better. I admit that this story has been on the shelf for years but it wasn't until now that I managed to finally get inspiration back. I only publish stories (and that also has been years) when I am sure that I can finish them. So my English (that is not my main language) back then was horrible as were my writing skills. I promise that it will get better, especially since I am revising them before publishing.

I know that almost no one reads the author's notes, but… any other questions, please don't hesitate!

.

.

.

CHAPTER TWO: Graduation – GENIN!

Umino Iruka entered the classroom with bandages around his head and right arm.

"Iruka-sensei, what happened to you?" Sakura yelled and unfortunately she won the 'who seats next to Sasuke-kun' ordeal of the day so the poor boy's right eardrum almost irrupted and he glared at Keimei when she smirked at him.

"A little incident yesterday, nothing to worry about" his eyes traveled briefly towards Keimei, a clear warning that the happenings from the day before were in the 'need to know' basis and no one here save for the two of them needed to know.

"Ok, class, today I'll be assigning you into your Genin Teams, so pay attention, those will be the ones that you will have to rely on for…" most of the clan kids tuned the Chuunin out having heard all that already from their parents, only coming back from la la land when their names were mentioned "Team 7 will be Uzumaki Keimei, Haruno Sakura" a virulent look was sent to him from the blonde and the Chuunin winced apologetically. He wasn't the one to truly assign them, as it was the Hokage's job and was only telling it as it was, Iruka couldn't help but feel for the poor girl, the feeling intensified when a insanely and unbelievable high pitched screech reverbed across the room.

Holy crap, he still didn't understand how a human could produce that kind of sound "and Uchiha SasukeataHa" this time he was better prepared as he blocked his ears with chakra and hoped that, as they are friendly, each other's presence would be enough of a compensation even if said boy now joined Keimei in trying to incinerate him with his eyes alone.

Clearing his throat Iruka continued as if he didn't just deliver two students' hearing and patience's death certificate "Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba" Hinata sent Shino a small, relived smile "Team 9 will be… and Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino" this time Iruka wasn't the only prepared as Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke and Keimei blocked their hearing with chakra, not even one second later Ino screamed in a rather unattractively manner and Sakura soon joined with her protests followed by all the other girls in class save for the obvious two exceptions, it was only when they could see that Iruka managed to make all the fangirls actually listen to what he had to say that they stopped sending chakra to their ears.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!"

"But Iruka-sensei! Why Sasuke-kun and I have to put with Keimei-Baka" Sakura scowled.

" _ **SHANARO! True love prevails! That bitch won't get Sasuke-kun!"**_

Iruka sighed while praying to whatever god that was willing to listen, _oh well_ , his prankster side thought with glee, _not like I will be saying any lies_ "Because, Sakura, it is standard procedure to put the Rookie Kunoichi and the Rookie of the Year with the student whose grades are the lowest, considering your poor performance in your Genin Test, you ranked the lowest while Keimei scored all of hers"

All the boys laughed out loud while most of the girls were snickering, they were torn because both Sakura and Keimei got to be in Sasuke-kun's team and while Iruka-sensei praised one of them he pretty much gave them a laugh excuse with the other. For a second Keimei forgot that she was pissed and even unwillingly found herself smiling in amusement.

The thing was, in another life, where an annoying boy with poor attention span would constantly pester her for dates, that's all Sakura would think of him: an annoyance that was a good outlet for her anger and frustrations, all in all a good violence therapy, but in this life, there was a beautiful girl that was close… ish to Sasuke-kun; in her efforts to gain the boy's affections by pampering herself, caring for her skin, hair, nails and doing her best to look feminine and demure through diets, Haruno Sakura's grades took a dip and her physical ones were already disastrous when you add the suicidal diet – as only an idiot would have a _**weight**_ _**loss**_ _**diet**_ in such a physically demanding career – and her disregard for training, you have an even poorer Kunoichi; not that it would be much better if she only had the annoying boy pestering her for dates.

All the while, Keimei was devouring books, books were heaven for a child like her; they indiscriminately give you information, no questions asked, no dirty looks sent, no denials given; with her friendship with three heirs from prominent clans, they helped her in her Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu just required extreme control exercises for the basic and low chakra costing techniques, but once that was down, Keimei was a natural, easily surpassing her female peers that were much more interested in looking pretty, and while Hinata was no slouch, the Hyuuga preferred to rely on their classic Juuken Taijutsu.

The funny thing about the whole situation? Both girls didn't even realize the animosity that Sakura in specific had for them; to them, she was just another face in the 'Fangirl Sea' as they disturbingly and accurately dubbed it. Seriously they never even _**talked**_ to the weird colored haired girl.

"Well, congratulations once again for graduating, your Senseis will be meeting you shortly after lunch" with those last words, Iruka left the room, once again wincing when he thought about the Senseis, one in particular that would only show up after hours. He silently promised to treat Keimei to ramen, with Sakura and _**Kakashi**_ of all people in the _**same**_ day, she deserved it.

As per usual, Keimei met with Shino and Hinata to eat lunch in the Academy's roof, occasionally, like today, Sasuke joined them, all four discreetly amusing themselves by watching Haruno Sakura and the 'Fangirl Sea' searching all over the place for 'Sasuke-kun', from their position there was pink head walking around like a headless chicken.

Back in the classroom, all the other Senseis have already collected their respective students, Keimei recognized several prominent figures, among them Yamashiro Aoba, Shiranui Genma and she was pretty sure she saw Gekko Hayate. Finally only Team 7 was left. The poor fools.

Sakura was talking nonstop in Sasuke's ears about dating, not knowing that said boy had taken the earplugs that Keimei had charitably given to him in a spurn of pity for the boy. Keimei wasn't even pretending to put up, she was reading a book of poison and herbs. Their pink haired teammate finally took a hint – or got bored, it was little hard to tell at times with her and fell silent.

Three hours later the door opened.

Sasuke and Keimei were brought back from their respective books when Sakura stood up and slammed her fists in the table.

" **YOU'RE LATE!** "

Both turned their heads. The Jounin at the door was tall and pale, wearing the standard Jounin uniform, he had a thin face that was hidden behind a half mask, his hair was light grey and its angle had to be seen to be believed.

"My first impression of you: I hate you" to his bafflement, Keimei and Sasuke didn't seem to care, at all.

"Meet me in the roof"

Kakashi stared at his possible students without any expression.

Uzumaki Keimei, his beloved Sensei's only daughter with the exact same eyes. Her Academy records were true to her heritage, impressive even if she had the habit of ditching most of Kunoichi's classes, which was the only thing that prevented her from actually beating Sasuke to the punch of being Rookie of the Year. She had her father's silent personality, but according to the – completely ignored – more than a few complaints from her peer's parents, had her mother's temper.

Uchiha Sasuke, the only loyal…ish Uchiha left in the Village, consumed with the need to kill his brother for the Massacre four years prior. Quiet, brooding, aggressive beyond reason if pushed in the right way, but seemed oddly fond of his three only friends… friendly peers.

Finally Haruno Sakura, civilian born from a civilian family and if weren't for the three Academy required Jutsus, civilian everything, as it was she was just that: a civilian cheerleader. Book smart, but obtuse and delusional to the extreme and just as violent.

"Ok, introduce yourselves. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future".

Keimei was almost opening her mouth when the Banshee that ran to take the place between Sasuke and Keimei got there first.

"What do you mean sensei? Can you do it first so we will know what to do?"

The blonde could feel her eyebrows rising and at corner of her eyes she could see Sasuke turning slightly to their teammate, disbelief on his face, but resigned herself that at the very least Sakura didn't screech this time around.

It seemed that their prospective teacher was just as dumbfounded because a Jounin like him actually paused a little at the stupid question. Seriously what was so hard about 'introduce yourself'?, Keimei and Sasuke had to suppress the urge to facepalm at the fact that they met the man five minutes ago and their teammate was already losing face, they didn't like Sakura and that was an understatement, but her actions mirror the entire team; they didn't apologize though, also figuring that the guy didn't deserve that much deference after making them wait three goddamn hours regardless if they were entertained reading or not.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Keimei's eyes widened before narrowing on the man, carefully analyzing him, she couldn't believe she fell for the most basic trick on the book that she herself was forever using: deception. He was as good as his reputation said and was just as late as well. She really thought that this rumor was just that: a rumor. Holy crap, the blonde could just see that this wasn't going to end well for her career. Damn, he noticed her reaction, well he was one of the, if not _**the**_ best Jounin in the village, so a Genin like Keimei didn't have much hope to deceive him.

 _Hmm, it seems someone made their homework_. Kakashi thought, returning the analytical look.

"I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

"We only learned his name" Sakura muttered disgruntled, not noticing the exchange, Kakashi rolled his eyes on the inside, but was pleased to see Sasuke looking between him and Keimei, suspicious.

"Pinkie, your go" Sakura just scowled at him, but was soon smiling bashfully.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are, I mean who I like is…" she tried to be sneaky and glanced sideways to Sasuke who had a resigned grimace on his face that only deepened at the squeal she let out "My dreams are" another glance and another squeal, this time high enough to make her teammates cringe a little.

The Jounin's bored expression didn't change but he was wailing inside that he was stuck with a fangirl. No _**wonder**_ the girl had such poor scores in the Academy, which made him question what exactly the Sandaime wanted him to do with her, because really? The girl was such a mess that Kakashi was scared to start a physical exercise and find her passed out in the _**middle**_ of it.

"And your dislikes?"

"KEIMEI-BAKA!" and she glared at the disinterested blonde that was staring at the sky, her elbows resting on the step behind her, completely ignoring her existence, which only made her glare harder.

Make it in the _**beginning**_ of it.

"Blondie, you next" if Kakashi was hoping for an explosive reaction, he was disappointed, Keimei never understood why people got angry with 'Blondie', sure she knew the stereotype, but why get angry with stupid people? Considering how the world was going she would be constantly yelling. Hmm, perhaps _**that's**_ why Sakura was so loud: she had to live with herself; inwardly smirking she turned her attention to the legendary man in front of her.

"My name is Uzumaki Keimei, I won't tell my hobbies to complete strangers and since likes and dislikes are a huge factor into it I also don't feel comfortable divulging that information. My dreams for the future?" here she actually paused "I never really thought about that, I have objectives, but for dreams in specific? I suppose that…" Keimei hesitated, what is it that she wanted and was classified as a _**dream**_? Something that she seems unable to reach, but would make her happy enough to fulfill her life? Her expression darkened a little without her consent, she haven't thought of that particular _**desire**_ for many years, but the feelings Keimei felt _**then**_ were still the same _**now**_ , a sort of desperate longing "I suppose that… in the end of the day, I want what any gi-, any _ **one**_ would want" she finished resolute.

Kakashi just stared her; an uncomfortable pressure in his guts, Sasuke was analyzing his friend. Sakura was… rolling her eyes that sparkled when she returned her attention back to her right.

"Very well, Broody?" he eye smiled at the glare he got, quite impressive for a 12 year old, but a pout to a Jounin.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and a kill a certain person".

Keimei just grimaced, Sakura squealed again and Kakashi was thoughtful.

' _He's falling faster than I thought'_

"Ok, tomorrow we will have the Genin Test to see if you have what it takes to be a real ninja"

"WHAT? But we already had the Genin Test, see?!" and Sakura tapped her forehead protector.

"Oh, those? Those are just to weep out the hopeless, the real deal is a lot harder" the Jounin noticed that while Sakura was freaking out, Sasuke just glared harder and Keimei raised an eyebrow.

"You two don't seem… surprised" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointed his thumb to Keimei whom just made a face to him.

When Kakashi turned to her, she huffed a little in aggravation but relented.

"First of all, we both knew that today we would be separated into teams of three plus a Jounin instructor, there were 27 students total that passed those ridiculous tests which meant 9 teams, yet I realized that aside from Team 7, 8 and 10, all the others were comprised of three students _**exclusively**_ from civilian families, yet those three teams had many _**Ichizoku**_ (Clan) heirs, the prospective teachers were _**Tokubetsu**_ (Special) Jounin not full-fledged ones for the civilians, unusual, but not unheard of, all of them had good reputations and remarkable careers, so rest assured that their competence was not what tipped me off"

Kakashi was feeling his head spin. Holy hell! He didn't even know what to say. But to save a little face he got something.

"And how did you know that you would be put into teams of three?"

The blonde just shrugged and gave him a very pointed 'don't insult my intelligence' look and began counting with her fingers.

"The Sannin and Sandaime, Ino-Shika-Cho with the Sarutobi _**Ichizoku**_ , your own team, all with enough skill and power and feats to be put into History lessons and books, it's not so hard to get that the whole 'three Genins, one Jounin' is standard procedure"

Kakashi could feel himself blush in embarrassment, holy hell! Sakura was gaping at the blonde and Sasuke just looked amused at the whole situation. The Jounin cleared his throat a little.

"Meet me at 0600 in Training Grounds 3 for your _**real**_ test"

Sakura got scared but then remembered that Sasuke-kun was right there.

"Ha, you don't scare us, Sensei! Sasuke-kun will pass for sure"

 _ **SHAAAA! We will pass this thing! And then Sasuke-kun will realize that we are meant to be!**_

Just then, Hatake Kakashi began laughing, a foreboding air settled around him.

"Ah, Sakura, this test has a 66% rate of _**failure**_ "

She got green and before she could retort Keimei corrected their hopefully sensei with all the calm in the world.

"Actually, if one is to be accurate, it is 66,66… many sixes… 7 % rate of failure, rounding up it is closer to 67%"

The Jounin could feel his shoulders dropping, he could just _**feel**_ the future migraine. Damn, she was taking all the fun out of it!

Sighing he tried once again.

"Remember what I said: Training Grounds 3, tomorrow at 0600, and I suggest that you don't eat breakfast or you will puke!" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura was already turning with an invitation for a date when she realized that she was alone in the roof.

"WHAT?!"

Keimei and Sasuke jumped off of the roof the second that they recognized the _**Shushin**_ , not wanting to be alone with high pitched voices, yelling or arm-tugs.

The blonde was up at 6 am, the day before she had researched more deeply about the man that can be her future teacher, what she found was disheartening at best. Yeah, if someone ever asks her why the pessimist view in life… Keimei had many, _**many**_ answers.

Back to the more pressing issue, she was by no means willing to wait at the very least three hours every day before Hatake Kakashi deemed it worth his time to show up, so she just followed her routine. She did her part, she informed both her teammates about his habits, even if the Genin-hopeful was sure that only Sasuke would listen.

She was up in her usual time at six that it was when Kakashi asked to meet with him, stretched, ran her laps, push-ups, sit-ups; a lighter version since she didn't know what kind of test Kakashi would implement, but a warm up was always nice. Drank a lot of water and since it wasn't an order, ate a full breakfast, two huge cups of orange juice a juicy green apple, grilled fish with rice and soy-sauce.

When Keimei saw that it was 8 am, she took a quick shower, and put the outfit that she promised to herself only to wear when she made Genin. Until then she was always dressed in black shinobi pants, with blue sandals and a black, long sleeved shirt with mesh in the collar, the usual training clothes in clans, and her very straight and long hair usually in a low ponytail, the end swinging around the knees.

Now she was putting on a light yellow battle kimono with black trimming and black, thick sash in the waist, instead of the black stockings and black skirt that came with the rest, she opted for black tights and brown sandals. Finally, she untied her hair and parted it, her bangs being held by two tiny clips before tying it again with low sided ponytail.

Sighing a little, Keimei knew she was being overconfident, but she was unwillingly to let this test deter her.

Grabbing a tangerine and putting her lunch box in her pack, the blonde saw that it was a quarter to nine, sliding the front door open she ran down the stone steps and jogged to the enormous gates, reaching the seal on the right, the stones opened to revel a thick forest area. The second that Keimei stepped outside, the gates were already closing.

Training Grounds 3 was a bit far, so Keimei had to run a little and this would guarantee her digestion, the stately Uzumaki Compound quickly disappearing behind her.

Once Keimei was already approaching the middle of the assigned training grounds, she could see Haruno Sakura with a dark cloud over her head, smartly, the blonde decided to wait a little bit, conveniently out of her sight, a quick glance at her wrist watch and there was five more minutes and it would be 9. Sure enough, she could see the outline of her other teammate calmly walking towards them; she tsked in pity, the poor bastard was making a beeline directly into Sakura's view.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN! GOOD MORNING!"

Yep. Keimei carefully approached, still out of sight and sat down behind one of the posts, completely ignoring the deadpan look she got from Sasuke, not knowing that she actually startled him with her change. It was the first time he has seen her with lighter colors and in a more girly look, it was… not unpleasant, he decided feeling a slight blush in his face, thanking God that it was light enough that Sakura didn't notice it, heavens knew what the Banshee would do if she thought it was a reaction to _**her**_.

Another two hours before Kakashi appeared, in the meantime, Keimei was busy sharpening her tools and Sasuke was already a pro at ignoring fangirls.

"Good morning!" Kakashi greeted cheerfully. Keimei and Sasuke prepared themselves.

" **YOU'RE LATE!** "

Absently rubbing the inside of his ear, Kakashi saw the virulent glare that was sent by Sasuke and Keimei's unimpressed stare, her head being the only visible part of her body. Why was she sitting in the other side of the post?

"Well, well, let's begin shall we?"

"Heh! Keimei-Baka is not here, typical she is always so incompetent, she must have cheated to be Kunoichi of the Year"

Kakashi and Sasuke only stared at her.

"What?"

Without a word, Kakashi only pointed to her side.

"EEEEEH! When did you get here, Keimei-Baka!"

"I got here the same time Sasuke did, Haruno-san" she answered politely.

"THAT'S A LIE! That's a lie, Kakashi-sensei! I was here when Sasuke-kun got here and she _**wasn't**_ here"

"Yes she was, Sakura" Sasuke decided to interfere, against his common sense "She was just sitting behind the post"

"Oh" she blushed. And blushed even harder when she noticed what her fellow Kunoichi was wearing. Jealousy burned in her, it just figured that Keimei-Baka would have more curves than her; and her _**hair**_. That was _**so**_ not _**FAIR!**_

 _Oh boy, this one will sure go far_. Kakashi _**would**_ think sweat dropping. But Keimei's clothes, he remembered those, the only time he saw this outfit was in picture of his sensei and his crush, when they were _**12**_. The yellow battle kimono with the black sash and trimming was Kushina's. He could feel his heart beating as thought it was trying to jump out of his throat, Keimei wouldn't just change overnight or just randomly chose it.

She knew.

Did she know about him? About her father?

"Well" he cleared his throat trying to ignore the fact that he could almost _**see**_ his heartbeat and held up two bells that jingled softly "Here is your test: you have to get a bell, those without it by the end of the test will be tied to the post, go without lunch and be sent back to the Academy," Sakura's stomach growled, it didn't help that she skipped dinner the day before for her diet, she frowned when both Sasuke and Keimei didn't look hungry at all "You'll have until noon" he put an alarm clock on one of the posts. It was 11.

"But sensei, there are only two bells" Sakura _ **helpfully**_ pointed out, not noticing Keimei rolling her eyes.

"So there are" Kakashi's voice was completely bored. Sakura gulped "Ok, everybody, come at me with the intention to kill" she gasped.

"But sensei we could hurt you" Kakashi saw the glint in Sasuke's eyes that he was willing to do just that; Keimei just rolled hers again.

"Sakura, I'm going to say just this much: if you manage to hurt me, you're welcome to take my rank as Jounin" she blanched.

He reached for the pouch on his hip, the three tensed but almost face planted when all he got was a small orange book.

Keimei, being a proud book-worm was sure that she has already seen this book, as the tug in her memory grew stronger so did her indignation, but before she could really place where she had seen it, the Jounin's voice got her out of her musings.

"Start" immediately all three jumped into the foliage. The Jounin's visible eye widened when he realized that he couldn't sense Keimei anywhere!

Kakashi wasn't a **Kanchi** (Sensor) Type, but considering how much chakra the girl have it just wasn't possible for a Jounin _ **not**_ to feel her presence.

A few branches higher, Keimei was finishing putting the last Suppressor Seal in her arm, it would make it difficult to use chakra, but she could quickly unseal them when the need arises.

Well, Sasuke could be reasoned with, she knew he was a little intimidated by her temper, she smirked, and if Sasuke did it, Sakura would follow like a loyal little puppy.

Four singed, soaked and tired figures were walking towards the Memorial Stone, well, three; one of them was being pig-backed by the tallest.

"Well… that was fun" Kakashi eye smiled.

His hair was a bird's nest and his clothes had thousands of tiny cuts, as did his face and wrists – the only exposed parts of his body, courtesy of Keimei's explosive tags, all of them were singed because of the way Kakashi maneuvered around them so Sasuke's Fire Ball spread around like a hurricane, to which Sasuke and Keimei responded with their respective Jutsus, the blonde kicked herself when she realized what was going to happen but she was too far and too slow to take any kind of cover or perform the _**Kawarimi**_ , Kakashi's sole eye were comically wide as he had the same problem as Keimei's and Sasuke was oblivious.

The result was a fucking _**wave**_ of fire going on all directions, if it wasn't enough, Kakashi threw all three of them head first into the river (the jury was still out whether that was because he wanted to humiliate them or because they were kinda literally on fire) but wasn't counting on the fact that Keimei had tied wire around both his ankles to her own, so he was dragged in as well. By the end of it, he passed them because of their teamwork and Sakura fainted a second later with CE – Chakra Exhaustion and she was still a little wobbly… which only made the rest of the official Team 7 sweatdropped considering that she didn't _**do**_ anything besides running around looking for Sasuke, getting caught in a **Genjutsu** , fainting, running around again and throw Kunai and Shuriken at Kakashi since she would get seriously hurt if she tried hand-to-hand into the fray.

"Ok, guys, pay attention" he set Sakura in the ground where she collapsed in her butt "Do you know what this is?"

"KIA" the level response came from the only blonde.

"Yes, Keimei, this is the Memorial Stone, the names of the heroes of the village are craved into it, my best friend's is craved into it and I want you to listen to what I have to say next, the reason you guys passed the test when so many others failed: it's true that in the Ninja world those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash".

Hatake Kakashi gazed at his new, well _**first**_ , students, Sakura was staring at Kakashi in awe, Sasuke just glared pensively and Keimei… he almost froze when he saw her eyes.

That tone that was so impossibly blue, just like her father's in the same shape too, but set in her mother's features. They were glinting deadly, staring at him impassively, almost as if she was trying to suck his soul out. A soft breeze blew softly her straight golden blonde hair – her father's exact tone – that spilled all the way down to her calves in a style so similar to that of her mother's, bangs being held by two tiny black clips. Uzumaki Keimei was truly and literally half her father and half her mother. The almost heart attack he had when he realized what she was wearing was almost happening again.

Talking with the Hokage was a priority.

Finally she spoke in that calm voice that was a painful reminder of her father's, soft and calm, but in that moment it was almost challenging, as if daring him to find a suitable, truthful answer.

"If those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash… what does it make Konoha?"

Kakashi froze. Absently, he could see Sasuke and Sakura's confused glances, but he couldn't care less about that right now, all he could see were those eyes. Bluer than anything he had ever set his eyes on, with the one exception. They were filled with an icy resolve, boldness and scarred from wounds that no one seemed to take notice.

After a minute of staring, Keimei smirked, as if Kakashi just confirmed what she already knew, shouldered with more guilt than he knew was possible to have a comfortable night's sleep for the next week, the Jounin straightened from his crouch.

"Ok team, meet me at 0700 at the Hokage's Office for missions assignment, I will take care of Sakura" that fainted again, Sasuke immediately started walking away, but Keimei hesitated, giving a strange look towards his hip pouch "Yes, Keimei?"

"While I wouldn't waste affection on the likes of Haruno-san, I cannot help but feel…"

"Bad?" he eye smiled but face faulted when all she did was give him a blank face.

"No. I cannot help but feel a little sense of loyalty, perhaps it is the most accurate term, since from now on we will be fellow Konoha Nin… that being said, I do not trust a young girl's safety with a man that is notorious for being shameless enough to read porn in public, ruse or not"

Kakashi could only gape… and gape some more.

WHAT?


	3. C Turned A Part 1 - Teachers

Guys I just have to say: I am very sad with the lack of reviews… 29 people following and just one review from a reader that has an account…

Well, thank you for the review, naruita14 and the guest Tanya.

.

.

.

CHAPTER THREE: C Turned A Part 1 – TEACHERS.

"Team 7 here for mission assignment right?" the Sandaime smiled gently.

Kakashi nodded, his nose buried in his porn; Sakura did all she could to look the best in her first mission, spending a lot of effort in her hair and dress, Sasuke was looking interested, but Keimei had a faint grimace, she read a very thin book "Ninja Career: The Beginning" the night before and knew about those 'missions', D-Rank or, to be more precise, a Ninja's Worst Nightmare. At first she was a little baffled about how thin the book was, but on the first chapter in and she understood why.

"Very well, ah we have a good one, they are paying the price of three D-Ranks: painting the fence of the Dosuka family"

Her grimace became more pronounced, but she felt slight amusement by the disbelief she could feel from her teammates. _Ah, shattered delusion, it was funny to watch._

The fun ended when they got there and not even five minutes later, Sakura began complaining.

My nails;

My hair;

Ew, I'm sweating.

Turns out, that the Dosuka family's 'fence' was really a wall, very big and very tall one that surrounded the entire property. No wonder they were paying so much, Keimei thought finishing mixing the paint. Well, as it was if it wasn't for her clones they would be there for at the very least three or four days.

She quickly put the new bucket near Sasuke and got away before his partner for the day noticed Keimei was even there, the blonde still smirked when she got sight of the black earplugs. Then Kakashi would pull them aside to teach all sort of teamwork exercises, a ninja version of 'trust fall'.

At the very least, Keimei now knew that 'at least three hours late' was really _**at least**_ , because to Kakashi it seems that training his Genins wasn't worth his time as he was always _**five**_ hours late, so the blonde had the time to hog in more missions or more training. It was more money or more skills for her and a more pristine curriculum, so she didn't complain…out loud.

After the first month, Keimei got together with Shino and Hinata, she would have invited Sasuke, but the boy was so used to avoid Sakura like the plague that even Keimei had problems catching him after 'training' is finished for the day. Anyway, the three had lunch in Training Grounds 3 where Keimei had her Genin Test, they would have done it sooner, but it was the first time since graduation that their days off coincided.

"So, how do you like your team?" she asked casually.

"Kurenai-sensei is a rookie Jounin, she is firm but seems to have problems establishing boundaries" Shino stated having another bite of his winter salad.

Hinata nodded, blushing a little, sometimes Keimei regretted having invited her to have lunch with them that first day, don't get her wrong, she really liked Hinata, it was good having a female friend. One of the only ones among their peers that was serious about their career and wasn't a rabid fangirl, not that one wouldn't imply the other either way, but the blonde sometimes wondered that had she just let Hinata take her time in approaching _**her**_ like she clearly wanted, on her own, the heiress perhaps would have an easier time developing a little confidence.

"S-s-she is very thoughtful, a-always taking her time to help e-each of us".

Keimei frowned, "How so?"

"All in all, Yuuhi Kurenai is well rounded teacher, _**Nazenara**_ (Why I say this?), just yesterday we began Water Walking Exercise and myself and Inuzuka Kiba were having trouble, I was using too much and him too little chakra, Kurenai-sensei took the time with each of us to explain what we were doing wrong and gave us tips on how to improve" Shino explained, lifting an eyebrow at the face Keimei made, both girls not even a little bit surprised by how much Shino talked, more than used to his occasional bursts of speech.

"Water Walking?"

"Yes, it is a Chakra Control Exercise" Shino and Hinata watched as the displeasure in her usually pleasant and calm features deepened.

"What else have Yuuhi-san taught you guys?"

"Firstly, she was naturally aware of the three Academy Jutsus, so she helped us improve those to their maximum potential and the **Kakuremino no Jutsu** (Cloak of Invisibility) and **Nawanuke no Jutsu** (Rope Escape), I must admit that wasn't very proficient with the former. Then she proceeded to teach us the Tree Climbing Exercise, the most basic Genin Chakra Control Exercise and the next step after the Leaf Concentration and after that we began Water Walking. Due the fact that all three Genins under her tutelage are from established clans, the deeper techniques are left to ours relatives since it's our choice to develop other areas that are not **Hijutsus** (Hidden Techniques). As I stated, all in all, a very well rounded teacher".

"A-ano, K-Keimei-c-chan, is something wrong?" Hinata asked seeing as the grimace on her fellow Kunoichi didn't fade in the slightest.

"Hatake Kakashi is my teacher" she began but paused at the slightly shocked expression on her friend's faces "Yeah, don't be too impressed, for I am less than so with his methods, we didn't learn any battle moves or techniques. He obsessively worked on teamwork for the past few weeks and we have yet to move on to any other activities" both wrinkled their brows, they knew teamwork was important, but for weeks on end without improving on anything else? They didn't even share a look before offering to help their distressed friend with her own training and even offering to teach her whatever they themselves learn in a day to day basis.

"Thanks guys, but I prefer to talk about it with Hatake-san, to know his reasons, it's only fair, and if he can improve in his methods before taking drastic measures" Hinata paled and Shino tensed. 'Drastic measures' with Keimei were really, _**truly**_ , DRASTIC, as in people ending up dead kind of drastic. And the thing was: they weren't even exaggerating.

Then again, her influence was changing them as well. Shino was more assertive and even manipulative, Hinata was standing up for herself more and more each day, even if oddly shy around those she genuinely liked. Aburame Shino wasn't the least bit ashamed to say that he already ruined a man's life and reputation with Keimei's help.

The man in question was the owner of a restaurant, he insulted Shino's entire clan, publicly humiliated him and refused to even allow him entrance and almost physically confronted him if it wasn't for the ANBU nearby, all because of his hive. Now, anyone can deny anyone patronage if they feel like it, but the rest of it? As a ninja, even if just in training at the time, he wasn't about to let it go without blood. Child or not he already had the beginning of a ninja's mentality, instead of asking for his parents', Shino asked Keimei's advice for her vast knowledge in Konoha's civilian and ninja's laws. She in turn asked something that made _**him**_ bemused in the same calm voice of always.

"Do you want to ruin his life or just kill him?" nowadays the question sounds perfectly reasonable, bloodshed has happened for less. And 'just' kill him also sounded completely acceptable description: there were many things worse than death.

So when he answered that ruining him would suffice, Keimei shrugged and began telling him about his rights as Clan heir, particularly since the Aburame was one of the noble clans of Konoha, about the political protection that he had, since clan Heirs were basically the future of the entire village as a whole and such an insult, if handled correctly and fast enough would not only demolish that man's reputation but land him in jail for several years before being kicked out of **Hi no Kuni** (Fire Country) entirely.

Still, Keimei warned him that there _**was**_ ways to kill him by legal means, but Shino was still getting used to the idea. Members of civilian families would blanch at the brutality, but Shino was taught and trained extensively by his father and clan, grew up with and knew that this was cruel by civilian's standards but almost too merciful by a ninja's.

They needed to understand, not only the clans heirs but the civilians that seemed to forget too easily about the fact that Konoha wasn't just some civilian city; it was military base.

Shino just prayed that Hatake-san wasn't an idiot, for Keimei always explained her actions and always thought of every possible loophole before doing anything, so if someone didn't listen to her, it was usually a mistake, Keimei was _**always**_ fair, she always forewarned anyone, for the blonde there were no such a thing as 'threats' there were only fair warnings.

The next day, Keimei approached Kakashi after watching their teammates go away at the end of the day's mission.

"Hatake-san?" Kakashi winced, holy hell, how he hated being called that, too many memories associated with his father. He didn't even notice that Keimei called him that, now that he thought about that, Keimei never really 'called' him for him to notice.

"Ma ma, my cute little Genin, 'Kakashi-sensei' will do" he lost count of how many times he froze with the intense looks sent by Keimei, he was getting better, he swears. Sort of.

"The word 'sensei' is a title correct?" she asked without breaking eye contact, the intensity in her gaze was the same that Minato-sensei used when he was serious, as if someone was holding a kunai to his _**soul's**_ neck.

"Yes…?"

"I have read and agree with the logic that titles of respect or otherwise are earned not freely given; considering that up to this moment you have yet to officially teach us anything, you did not earn the 'title'" Kakashi gawked at her, that seemed to also be recurring theme "Don't you agree that titles should be earned?"

Not knowing what to answer to that, he decided to try to get the issue at hand.

"What is it that you wanted?"

"Actually, it is related to your teachings what I wanted to talk about; I was wondering when you'd start teaching us combat techniques; since I'm aware that this is your first Genin team and you are relatively young yourself, perhaps you don't know what it entails or are not comfortable with the position of a teacher to such young and novice students" Kakashi's sole visible eye widened in alarm.

What?

"But you could perhaps begin by telling us about different ways to improve in all Ninja's basic areas that a well-rounded Genin should be proficient in theory and execution: Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and even the areas that are not deeply explored, I understand that for a Genin they would be a little obscure, but if not permitted to directly teach us, you could tell us a bit about **Iryo** (Medical) and Elemental Ninjutsus. I know that a few skills are usually acquired after reaching Chuunin rank for the very reason that having competency in those specific branches _**being**_ a Chuunin level expectation if you excuse my redundancy and as such are taught usually by a Jounin or a seasoned Chuunin that specializes in the field, but nothing stops you from giving us a general explanation in the case one of us has interest in the area".

 _What?_

She frowned.

"I… honestly do not know which part would confuse you" it seems he said it out loud. "But I have read a lot about it and perhaps you can make spar sessions or spar against us yourself to begin Taijutsu, and what we could improve, ahn… I'm not sure what do with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, but chakra control exercises would certainly help" she concluded while thinking about Hinata and Shino's own progress in training.

 _Holy crap._

"Ah… actually I was focusing on teamwork" he said weakly.

"Clearly" and it was the fact that she _**didn't**_ said it sarcastically that made him blush in embarrassment and thanks his mask for hiding it, "I agree that you are… a lot more focused on that than the Academy; the Chuunin instructors gave lectures about the importance of relying on your teammates and the responsibility of having others relying on you, regardless of how fundamental a lesson, I really don't believe that exceptional teamwork would help when not _**if**_ we get separated by an enemy's strategy. Once you begin to work on our individual skills, we will then have to re-reorganize our teamwork anyway, not even taking into account the fact that zero plus zero is still zero so improving our teamwork without improving our individual skills will amount to nothing" his face felt even hotter.

She… had a point. But still, if life taught him anything is going through steps. First teamwork then… he would see, and he was _**still**_ dissatisfied with them in this point.

Ok that wasn't a fair assessment, he was dissatisfied with Sakura's performance in this point, but if one of the team was dragging them down, there was no point about teaching them the more advanced techniques. Damn he was never going to hear the end of it if the other Jounins caught wind of this and when the hell did he start to care about his peer's opinions?

"I… see, nonetheless I think that my program will work just fine, Keimei" he said lightly but with a clear undertone. The blonde frowned and when she opened her mouth he held a hand up "This is the end of the discussion".

She pursed her lip, but nodded.

"Good"

The blonde watched Kakashi disappear in a swirl of leaves before turning and heading towards the Hokage Tower, she had a lot to do before the day was out.

Once again taking the more scenic route, she reached it a little before nightfall. Knocking on the door and opening it before being answered she quickly shut it behind her.

"Ah Keimei, I assume that this is no social visit" Hiruzen sighed, whenever has it ever been? Since she was younger than five for sure. The last time he actually talked to her was when he requested her presence here the day after the Genin Test; it shocked and shook him to the core to see that yellow kimono again.

"You assume correctly, Sandaime. I have a few problems concerning Hatake Kakashi-san"

"'Kakashi-sensei', Keimei" he admonished lightly but the girl just sighed softly.

"'Sensei' is a title, correct?"

"Yes…?"

"I have read about and agreed that titles should be earned whether it is pejorative or out of respect, not freely given, do you not agree?"

Hiruzen could feel himself blush. He now understood Kakashi's words that first day when he asked for the Jounins Instructors to give their reports on the new Genins. In his own words 'Keimei… is something else, you just don't _**win**_ against her, because you can't win against logic'. He sighed sadly when he finally understood that even thou Keimei always used the correct honorifics for everyone she met, she never, not even once, called him 'sama', because: whatever has he ever done to deserve her individual respect? And how could he fault her for this?

"Yes, Keimei, I agree completely with you" because he did.

"Therefore, after our conversation of today, you'll agree, that Hatake-san does not deserve being called such" she said while giving him a stack of properly filled paperwork.

 _Bloody hell, Kakashi, what have you done?_

At the end of it, he was rubbing his temples. It wasn't a rule _per se_ , but usually a Jounin instructor just trained however he/she sees fit his/her Genins students. It was unheard of that a Genin would go to the Hokage to make a _**Formal**_ Complaint, a formal complaint with valid arguments and solid base at that. Hiruzen stared at very official papers that Keimei presented him. A _**Formal**_ Complaint, shit, where the hell does this girl get those, those… strategies; he couldn't even use the term 'ideas' because this? This was a goddam _**strategy**_ and a very good one.

Thing was, a Formal Complaint wasn't something that people can just shake off, even more for Ninja that were people allowed any and everything if not explicitly and specifically forbidden, it was literal blotch in the curriculum – and a very big and dark one at that – that's why people needed a very good base and very, very convincing defense, it almost never happens, but when it does…

But back to the issue, he didn't even have any arguments to defend Kakashi. Not after the blonde expressed every single one of her arguments and proofs…on paper.

"Very well, Keimei" he conceded because really, what other choice did he have? "What solution do you propose?"

"I would like permission to seek other teachers, it doesn't infringe any laws or rules, unorthodox for sure in _**Konoha**_ , but it's not punishable"

The Hokage grimaced. It was very, very reasonable request, _damn Kakashi, you're losing the chance to train your sensei's daughter, you're losing every chance to really connect with her and I am_ **not** _going to help you if it's for you to be an idiot._

"I agree"

"Thank you, now I'd like a small list with Jounins or Tokubetsu Jounins available with free time to instruct a Genin with the following skills: a Taijutsu and Genjutsu specialist. I understand that there is no such a thing as a Ninjutsu 'specialist', since this area is very varied and very difficult as well and I also understand that Hatake Kakashi-san is the closest thing to it that Konoha currently have, but I'd like to test my elemental affinity and, if possible, train under someone with proficient grasp in my element, and a skilled Kenjutsu user would also be appreciated, thought this is more a… luxury than a need as it is, even if I _**am**_ interested in it"

He cleared his throat "Granted", opened one of his drawers and found what he was looking for: a slip of a paper that he gave to her "This is…"

"I know what this is, I have read about it but I didn't know how to get one. Forgive the interruption" and immediately channeled chakra. It didn't surprise her much when it split in two: the book that she found when she was seven stated that the Uzumaki usually have water or wind affinity, even with her father's genes interfering.

Hiruzen barely took a look at it before quickly scribbling the names in a piece of paper, along with the most likely location that they would be.

While the child read it, the Sandaime took the risk, "Keimei, I… didn't know you were interested in a change of wardrobe" after all the times he deflected when the girl asked about her parents, Hiruzen really doubted that he could flat out ask 'Where did you get that?' without sounding like a huge douche…more than he already was acting as, there is.

"I didn't tell you" the girl answered politely and coldly, if Hiruzen was anyone else he would have cringed back. Oh, great.

"May I ask why the sudden change?" Keimei only raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning his behavior. Oh, _**great.**_

"The black training uniform was getting too tight and short and this kimono's material is sturdier for the missions and more intensive training"

"Oh, and why not something else?" he was sweating bullets by then. But it seemed that Keimei got tired of this charade.

"Because that was what caught my eye from my mother's outfits"

The Sandaime could swear he felt his heart stop… and then beat so frantically that it seemed he was running a marathon of endurance against Maito Gai. The change's reason was obvious, but he tried to delude himself. Oh, crap.

"Y-your mother, uh?" he clearly his suddenly dry throat. Keimei sighed. Deeply.

"Yes, you must have known her, Uzumaki Kushina?"

Was 68 old enough to have a stroke? Hiruzen never really cared about these kind of health problems. Being a Shinobi, he was far more likely to die being assassinated than because of something wrong with his body, self-imposed or not, he thought about his pipe. Oh how much he was missing it right now. Unfortunately if he began smoking in here, the fire sprinkles would ruin everything in his office.

"You asked to see me because of that, correct? And now you are wondering how I found out and where I even got it. Simple: that week when I was kicked out of the orphanage, I was sporting butcher knife wounds; I was running for my life. I ran a lot that day" she added, thoughtful, completely ignoring the way the Sandaime was palling with each word "I stumbled into a wall covered with seals, as I was covered in blood, I accidentally activated them. Turns out…"

"You found the Uzumaki Compound" it came barely louder than a whisper, his lips were feeling strangely dead. Keimei didn't bother to answer, if before his throat was dry then now it was desert "You probably are wondering why…"

"Actually no" he blinked "I'm not wondering much of anything" partially because she had no interest in his excuses and partially because whatever the hell happened and was still happening…well…she wasn't training and studying as if her life depended on it for nothing. All would be clear in time.

"Oh?" Sandaime shifted awkwardly in his seat, getting the distinctive feeling that he was 11 year old again and being scrutinized by Tobirama-sensei, which fit considering…

That was when he completely lost hope of gaining her trust and respect, why would she anyway? Especially for the man that hid so much about and from her regardless if he had good reason or not because when the time finally came, he did nothing.

He couldn't even ask her if she knew about her father because then she would _**know**_ instead of 'just' being pretty sure that he also lied all those times that he claimed not knowing his identity, even if only by omission. 'Do you know about your father?' wouldn't win him any points whether Keimei knew or not.

When the silence stretched, Keimei just furred her eyebrows, "Was that all?" the Professor blushed.

"Yes… yes."

"May I be dismissed?" she asked when he still said nothing.

"Yes, ahm, you are dismissed" Keimei just nodded and walked towards the door before pausing for a second and turning.

"Just one final note: I tried to get Haruno-san and Sasuke-san to also sign those papers so they could also benefit from it and while Sasuke-san just replied saying that he has confidence in his own skills, Haruno-san completely ignored and belittle myself and my idea and so she refused to have anything to do with it, hence the addendum on the last paragraph" and she closed the door. The elderly leader had a bemused expression on his face and rapidly went to the last paragraph before slumping.

" _As stated, since I, Uzumaki Keimei, would be seeking for the position of student, I exert my right to request that any teachers that deem myself worthy of the spot, deny any request of official lessons from third parties afterwards"._

 _Holly hell_. Despite his current headache, Hiruzen couldn't help but feel a very dark pleasure that Keimei, at the precocious age of 12, was proving to be quite the political powerhouse, and this was when she didn't actually have any power to sway the big things. Imagine when she assumed her position in the Council. He had to suppress a dark chuckle, the Heads wouldn't know what hit them, especially the Civilians that gave her most of her scars, physical or otherwise.

 _Kakashi was completely right_ ; Hiruzen was almost shaking with the thought of what she would accomplish, what she would _**be**_ , once this girl becomes a _**woman**_.

When he was alone, he turned his gaze to one of the portraits to his right, the last one, a blonde man with the same intensity of the girl that just left, the kind of gaze that freezes you in the spot.

Hiruzen sighed again "Ah, Minato, it seems that everybody that you and Kushina were leaning on to protect your only child failed you, _**are**_ falling you, but you know what? You can feel the vengeance slowly but surely rising as Keimei proves that… she doesn't need them… any of us… not anymore"

.

.

.

The next day, Keimei requested a day off to a disinterested Kakashi that just waved his hand, in lack of any official words, she felt her brow twitch, but nodded her thanks. First: one of the training grounds that went a little deeper in forest area. Keimei didn't exactly trusted the Sandaime's judgment considering he had the brilliant idea of revealing to everybody about her status so they could 'see her as a hero' but he has to know who would and wouldn't outright try to kill her, right?

"Yuuhi Kurenai" she muttered to herself. Keimei didn't talk about it with Shino and Hinata and Yuuhi-san was just a rookie Jounin so she didn't have much of a reputation, but rumors of her were already beginning to fly.

It was said that she was the only one to fool a Sharingan with a Genjutsu of all things, for only a second, but considering that this was the Doujutsu's skills and it was four years ago when Uchihas were sprouting out of the ground with their numbers, it was quite the feat. As she walked, she began to hear the clash of metal, Keimei relaxed minutely as she saw that it was just a training day, she waited a little and sure enough, the Jounin in question appeared before her.

The day of team assignments, Keimei didn't catch a good glimpse of her nor knew much about her due to her status of newly minted Jounin, but she seemed very professional. From her dress style that allowed a lot of movement to the stern, but gentle features. The blonde thanked the Gods that she wasn't some fangirl, but she reasoned that there was no way in the world that a fangirl would make Jounin, regardless of Konoha's reputation of being soft.

"Good morning, Yuuhi-san, since you are a Jounin I presume that you know what, if not who I am" the Genin watched her superior's expression showing nothing. So far so good, competency is always a good thing, even if she denied her, at the very least Keimei would be comforted that a girl manage to go so far in her career, the blonde concluded thinking about Haruno-san and Yamanaka-san.

"Yes, I know _**who**_ you are, Uzumaki-san, and that all that I deem important in social conventions" honestly she was surprised. Any other child would be hesitant and even fearful of addressing her condition, but she is no ordinary child, she thought sadly when she noticed the 12 year old's guarded and suspicious posture that her words did nothing to quell, in her own home village too. What could she want?

"Sandaime recommended you for extra lessons in Genjutsu" Kurenai had a moment of feeling flattered that Sandaime would do so, especially with a rookie Jounin like herself, but then the implications processed in her brain and she frowned.

"Aren't you Hatake Kakashi's student, isn't he already covering it?" she knew Kakashi since her Academy times. Of course, he graduated at 5, so it wasn't until she became Chuunin at 13 that she and the rest of their peers if not classmates truly began to get know each other. That and her –cough – connection to Asuma, he was a very skilled Shinobi, with legend status even, being prodigious in nearly all ninja areas, Genjutsu included; why would a student of such a man need her help for?

Her frown deepened when the blonde told her about the problems she faced with a completely deadpan look. Kurenai wrinkled her brows at Kakashi's attitude – of course she believed the girl – for one no Genin could ever hope to fool a Jounin and all that _**did**_ sound a lot like Kakashi much to her chagrin. Her attention snapped back at Uzumaki Keimei, she never heard much of her actually, she knew only what other Jounins or basically anyone old enough knew: Kyuubi Jinchuuriki since birth, she was constantly attacked between the ages of 5, when she was kicked out of the orphanage and 7, when she entered the Academy.

According to a very concerning report from one Umino Iruka that she vaguely remembered from her own days at the Academy, Keimei was still illiterate at this point, Umino Iruka taught her how to write and read and, for some reason, after that the attacks stopped altogether.

Kunoichi of the Year, she never attracted attention to herself, Kurenai scoffed, of course she wouldn't. She often speaks only if spoken to, a very good Kunoichi with a lot of potential if you ignore all the reports beside Iruka's. The Genjutsu mistress read her file – like all the prospective Senseis – and it seems that the only reason she wasn't Rookie of the Year was because she missed all the Kunoichi classes. She remembered those. Seduction, poisons in the lips and all matters that only a woman would be able to pull off, it was a little degrading for sure, but useful nonetheless, she made a mental note to ask her about that at a later date.

Returning her gaze, Kurenai thought that this was the perfect opportunity to teach another promising Kunoichi of that generation, sadly Keimei and Hinata and the Kunoichi in Gai's team were the only ones between the ages of 11 to 17 to really apply themselves. Then there Inuzuka Hana, age 18 and if Kurenai wasn't mistaken, there was Shiho from the archives and that was that. Useless. Kurenai still didn't understand how these girls even passed the Genin test of the Academy let alone the real one only to drop out once they reach Chuunin, most not even that and went to **Iryo** (Medic) Training Program or a paperwork related work.

"Very well, Keimei" she started, using her name for the first time "I agree to it" the blonde nodded her thanks and gave the Jounin a very small smile that made Kurenai's heart melt, if that angelic smiles wasn't 'aw' worth, Kurenai didn't know what was.

"Thank you Yuuhi-san, which is the best day and hour for us to meet?" she asked taking a pen and a schedule book of all things from her pouch, the little book was filled with colorful stick notes making it almost twice its natural size because of them, the Genjutsu specialist could feel her eyes widening. Who is this girl?

That scene repeated itself three more times, the next one was with Maito Gai, Keimei was a little disturbed to realize that another legendary ninja's eccentric 'rumors' weren't rumors at all, and she got the chance of meeting the man's apprentice, Rock Lee, both were walking around the village on their hands, even then, Keimei had to jog a little to keep up with the two lunatics, a… mostly good sign, right? Considering what favor she was about to ask the man.

"Ah… Maito-san?" she asked unsure all of a sudden if that was a good idea.

"AH, ANOTHER YOUTHFUL GENIN OF THE SPRINGLY KONOHA! HOW CAN I HELP YOU, MY YOUTHFUL LITTLE FRIEND?"

"HELLO MY FELLOW GENNIN! THAT WE BOTH ENJOY THIS YOUTHFUL MORNING TO ITS FULLEST!"

Keimei was silent for a few seconds, not knowing how to respond.

"Sandaime recommended you for lessons in Taijutsu" she muttered.

"AH, THIS IS MOST YOUTHFUL, I'D BE MOST HONORED TO TEACH A LITTLE BLOOM OF YOUTH UNTIL SUCH A TIME COMES THAT IT SPRINGS WITH BEAUTY"

Keimei tried very hard to ignore its double meaning and suppressed a sigh. Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi were easily the most prestigious, skilled and powerful Jounin in Konoha and yet both were, in different ways but equally… _**aggravating**_. To put it mildly.

"Thank you for the opportunity, what time is most opportune for you?" and she took out the same little book.

Two down, two to go, Keimei thought reading the last two names, she also recognized those two.

Gekko Hayate, a skilled swordsman, Tokubetsu Jounin, the only reason the man wasn't a full Jounin was his unknown sickness and Sarutobi Asuma, Sandaime's son, Jounin and used to be a member of the _**Shugonin Juunishin**_ (Twelve Guardian Ninja) seven years ago, impressive, he would be easily S-Rank if he wasn't such a _**slacker**_. A month ago, Keimei would be a little appalled at calling a figure as important as him a slacker, not completely since she knew first hand that didn't matter what other people thought, no one was 100% rainbows and sunshine.

Then, her idealisms were close to zero, now they were already in the negative numbers and the one to blame for that was the one and only Hatake Kakashi. Seriously she didn't even mind the whole 'reading porn in public' thingy because who was she to judge other people's hobbies, but his complete disregard for his students' actual improvement was just unprofessional and downright dangerous.

If her talk with Sandaime was anything to go by, Asuma's affinity was wind. She sighed, Asuma was easy enough: for the last month the man liked to hang out at the Nara Compound, playing shogi with Shikamaru, the whole village knew that because of their teammate, one Yamanaka Ino's loud voice and gossipy nature.

Now, she had little hope of gaining entrance in the Compound itself, considering _**what**_ she was; not even once considering that she actually would be welcomed there. But it was easier than Gekko Hayate, the man has the habit of hanging out with Mitarashi Anko in the **Dangoya** (Dango Shop) in downtown and Keimei _**wasn't**_ looking forward to going there.

She had all day, so she could just wait for Asuma outside the Nara Compound or she could ask Shikamaru for a favor, she knew that the lazy Genin would be watching clouds whenever he had free time, if he managed to get away from his mother and Ino and wherever Shikamaru was, Chouji was right beside him eating chips. With a sigh, she headed towards one of the flower fields closer to the Academy.

Keimei and Shikamaru haven't talked since the incident with Yota. Back then, Keimei was beginning to get accustomed to her peers, she never really had much of a good experience with… anybody really, she used to go to a nearby park, it was ricked old and almost no one ever went there, so she used it to eat her lunch and read a book at the monkey bars, it was perfect to do both, since she could propel her lunch box and the book without her hands.

All of a sudden, she was being accosted by Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji about someone named Yota, as if she even knew who that was; after being yelled at, accused of and almost threatened, the blonde was helping find this Yota, all the while cursing herself for getting involved, she could have just ignored them all and walked away. Damn her pride.

When they finally met the kid, and the pink APE Haruno had the gall to try and force her to apologize to the kid that she never saw in her life, all it took was Yota saying that _ **he**_ never saw _ **her**_ in his life that her four migraines of the day turned to her with sheepish looks in their faces, turning even redder when they saw that she was with her arms crossed and an unimpressed look; without a word, she turned on her heels and walked away, ignoring Shikamaru's calls.

Two days later when they all met again in the Academy, since the whole circus took place in a Friday, Shikamaru and Chouji couldn't look at her in her face without blushing and Haruno and Yamanaka seemed to have completely forgotten the whole incident. Before all that, Keimei would sometimes talk with Shikamaru and Chouji, after that she made sure to steer clear, particularly since Yamanaka was hanging out with the two boys more often, which, parental pressure or not, was weird considering how much she complains about them.

The whole joke still left a nasty taste in her mouth, but she would have to swallow her bitterness, the blonde concluded when she saw Shikamaru almost sleeping and Chouji eating a bag chips beside him. Both boys froze when they meet eyes with her, Shikamaru even bolted upright, oh yeah, they haven't seen her with her mother's kimono yet. It gave her a moment of amusement when their eyes widened, mouths opened and a light blush covered their cheeks.

"Good afternoon, Nara-san, Akimichi-san" they grimaced, almost no one called them that and left them uncomfortable as shit.

"G-good afternoon, Keimei" Shikamaru greeted lightly, but his grimace just deepened, it felt so disrespectful calling her by her first name when she wouldn't do the same.

"I wanted to ask for a… favor" he straightened out a bit, the lazy genius had little hope of ever being able to properly apologize, but a favor is right up at that alley right?

"Yes?"

"I'd like to be introduced to Sarutobi Asuma-san, if it's at all possible; I understand that he is your Jounin-sensei, correct?"

Shikamaru could feel his brows rising, what would she want with Asuma-sensei? Seeing as it wasn't an otherworldly favor, he shrugged.

"Right now he is probably at the Jounin Station" before cringing when he realized that this wasn't what Keimei asked and it just emphasized what a douche he could be without meaning to.

By Chouji's grimace and Keimei's deadpan look, they thought the same thing, but after all these years of practice, the blonde was nothing if not benevolent with how often she overlooked this kind of social…dumbness.

"Very well, thank you for the information" she nodded her thanks, ignoring the way both winced at her wording, the blonde was benevolent but never sugarcoated anything, why begin now with them?

Before Shikamaru could even get up, she was already distancing herself, with a morose sigh, the genius dropped his body in the grass and Chouji was watching her walk away with regret in his eyes.

Jounin Station was a step up than Konoha downtown, she consoled herself, but not much better, the ninja didn't treat her all that fairer than the ordinary civilian, just more coldly than outright violently, and if she was lucky, Gekko Hayate would be there as well, her luck usually held.

The Jounin Station was like many other Konoha buildings: circular, with medium sized windows, big enough for grown men to get in and out – which is usually what is was used for, red roof with beige walls and a big round red plate saying 'Jounin', nodding, Keimei stilled herself and nocked with purpose.

Half a second later a figure that she also recognized opened the door: Namiashi Raido, the scar on the bridge of his nose was hardly disfiguring even if it was the feature that most caught the eye in an otherwise unremarkable face. Because of that or not the man seemed pretty shy if not self-conscious most of the time, even thou he was one of the best assassins Konoha had to offer; just to show that appearances can be deceiving, she concluded. His brown eyes widened when he also recognized her. The blonde tensed, but Raido just scratched his nose a little and seemed confused.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, what are you doing here?" his voice matched his appearance and posture, quiet and almost timid, but deep enough.

"Good afternoon, Namiashi-san" she saw the way he also made a face, hmmm, of all the Jounins she met up to this point, only Kurenai didn't seem bothered by formalities, well Maito Gai didn't either, but she tried not to think of it "I would like to know if Sarutobi Asuma-san is there"

Before she even finished, Asuma was leaning in Raido's shoulder, making the man grunt a little in annoyance.

"Ah, Keimei, right? What is it?" he was amused at the way her little nose wrinkled in a pretty cute expression when the smoke from his cigarette hit her, but was interested when she smoothed her expression and squared her shoulders.

"Sandaime recommended you for lessons in Ninjutsu", there was a startled sound behind them and his cigarette dangled from his mouth a little, he felt Raido's shoulder twitch in surprise.

"Ah" he rubbed his neck, that was not what he expected "Er… aren't you, Kakashi's bra-student?" he coughed a little.

"I hardly know him on a person level enough to know if he does or does not wear a bra, but I assure you I'm not it and yes, I am his student" she was perfectly deadpanned while saying it and Asuma's mouth was once again a little open and people broke in snickers, the rest let out a startled and amused sound behind them, even Raido seemed hard pressed to contain a smile "And the Sandaime recommended you for lessons in Ninjutsu because my affinity is wind" the blonde concluded.

She heard laughing again.

"Fuuton, uh?" it was very rare in **Hi no Kuni** (Fire Country), besides himself and Shimura Danzo there was no one else with affinity for wind, sure there were other who could _**use**_ it, but no one that had the primary affinity for it. For his father to recommend him for lessons in the area… he cared more about this girl than he thought; even then, the opportunity to train someone with the potential for it… he smiled "Do you know where is the Training Grounds 14?"

"The one Team 8 uses" he blinked, how…? "I am friends with Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino" more startled laughing.

"Ok, meet me there at-" he blinked again when she wiped out a little book almost ripping with so many stick notes in it and a pen and raised her head to look expectantly at him when he paused, he cleared his throat "Er… every Monday and Tuesday… after lunch…?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a question?" whoever was it that was inside couldn't even be discreet this time around, female laughter exploded and this time even Asuma in his usual laid back personality couldn't help but turn his head to glare at whoever was it that was laughing.

"No, if those days are fine with you then it's fine with me" she nodded, wrote something in her book and thanked him.

"Also" Raido and Asuma turned to her again "Is Gekko Hayate-san in there as well?" with an amused glance, Raido went back inside and a second later a disgruntled Hayate was at the door, with a chuckle, Asuma waved goodbye to her.

"Yes?" he coughed a little.

"Sandaime recommended you for lessons in **Kenjutsu** (Sword Fight)" Hayate groaned when the same female laugher ringed in the room.


	4. C Turned A Part 2 - Skills

I will be now be _**updating every six days**_ , I made the math and it almost made me blanch on how long this fic will be going if I did it once a week like I planned.

Ok, I will answer the most common question: when I wrote about Keimei being as dangerous as a Jounin, I didn't mean that she can take one. But in the way that she knows exactly how to cripple someone without the need for any physical attributes to her. Remember that there are many different ways to be 'dangerous'.

Thanks for **EmyLove, Nogs28, UnknownSoul, Kraceir, starboy8016, fanficreader71** and **bunnyguest** for the amazing reviews!

Oh, and **Nogs28** , thanks. It just kinda a bummer that so many people are following and/or put it in their favorites but so few reviews you know?

 **Kraceir** , that was this obvious, lol.

KISSEs and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will soon be answering any other questions.

.

.

.

CHAPTER FOUR: C Turned A Part 2 – SKILLS.

She had dinner the same day with Iruka-sensei, the kind-heartened Chuunin that did so much for her.

"Hey, Keimei!" Iruka greeted the little blonde, his smile widened when he saw what she was wearing; Iruka was the first one that she said everything. About Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki **Ichizoku** (clan) at least and he was happy to see that Keimei was finally wearing her mother's outfit. They met a few times in the Missions Room, but that didn't really count in her book, it was business then.

"Hi, Iruka-sensei" she greeted with a happy, rare smile, very alike her mother's for those who knew her as she sat beside him in the ramen stand, "I have many news to tell"

"Well, then let's begin to eat"

Keimei told him everything: the introductions, Hatake Kakashi, what she knew of him and the test itself, what she was thinking of the missions: annoying, but useful for easy money, better curriculum and gave her more time for training and told him about the decision of making a Formal Complaint, which made Iruka spit the water he was drinking. Looking properly apologetic for the glare Teuchi sent in his direction, he turned an alarmed look in Keimei's direction.

"Are you insane? No one make a Formal Complaint, you need…"

"The proper filled paperwork in the proper department and present the case before the Hokage with a strong defense and undeniable proof that will then be analyzed and stored for six more months in case the situation can and/or will be rectified without the subject's knowledge and in the occasion that it's not, it will proceed to permanently blotch said individual's curriculum"

Iruka blushed, with her 4'8 feet and very slender built, almost malnourished, he often forgets that Keimei wasn't defenseless, at the very least in the theoretical sense of the word, actually she was one of the most politically savvy people he ever met as for the physical… it seems that she was making the amends for it too not be a problem for long.

"Ok, ok…still, I know he has his problems, all of us do, really, but I can't believe that Kakashi-san would stoop so low" honestly, the man has such a prestigious name. The blonde just shrugged. And began telling about her idea for new teachers. Sarutobi Asuma, Gekko Hayate, Maito Gai and Yuuhi Kurenai.

.

.

.

"Again" Hayate shouted, Keimei was panting in front of him, the training wooden swords clutched weakly in her hands that supported her upper weight in her knees, she was sweating, her hair was tied in a low pony tail and a mess and she was once again cladded in simple black ninja training clothing, but the determined glint in her blue eyes never once wavered.

In the month that Asuma, Gai, Kurenai and Hayate began training the young Genin to say that they were impressed was an understatement. The girl wasn't a genius, far from that; but she trained so hard and worked so much that her progress wasn't a surprise once you watched it, the blonde only _**looked**_ like a genius because people saw the results from afar, they didn't see the process up close.

Catching her breath, Keimei was back at the stance that Hayate deemed the best for her, strong defense which seemed to be one of her weaker points, with horizontal slashes that was perfect for her future **Fuuton** __use, __but with enough leeway to adapt her developing Taijutsu with Gai that focused on speed first and strength second and taking full advantage of her astounding natural flexibility, something unpredictable that suited her battle thinking.

Asuma told her about the Kage Bunshin memories transference, she already knew that because how else she would know what a clone did when it dispelled? But she _**didn't**_ know about its possible uses in training which made her even madder with Kakashi, seriously? Not even _**that**_ he was willing to give her? Did Kakashi _**wanted**_ his students to simply fail? As for the safety reasons, she wasn't stupid, if he told her that she could leak the Kyuubi's chakra if pushed too hard in this kind of training, Keimei wouldn't have done innumerous clones, just six or seven.

Regardless of how much a banshee she is, Keimei felt kind of bad for Haruno, she manage to get around this situation and Sasuke had tons of family scrolls to fall back to if he really didn't want external help, but Sakura was from a civilian family with a civilian background. Oh well, no one can say that she didn't try to help, both of them even.

Kurenai was perfect for chakra control being Konoha's Genjutsu specialist at the relatively early age of 27, the Ninja area that required the most concentration and detail-oriented focus, the exact control of chakra being vital for creating every tiny element of the illusions, Keimei could see that the Jounin was fuming that Kakashi didn't even teach them the Tree Climbing exercise, she rectified that and also the Water Walking one, Keimei was still a little wobbly in the second, but the first she accomplished in six days' time without Kage Bunshins, Kurenai explaining that after she mastered Water Walking she would go back to the basic Leaf Concentration Practice.

"This is the one taught at the Academy, but I could never complete it, the leaf always burst or caught fire" Keimei explained a little hesitantly, this is the one practice that always pulverized her patience and left her with the enormous urge to scream her head off.

"Because you have too much chakra. I know you hear that a lot" Kurenai said quickly when she saw Keimei about to protest "But this is basically the… 'problem', which many would beg to have! You had to begin with more chakra intensive control exercise and go backwards from there. Usually it is the Leaf Concentration one because of the small chakra capacity Academy students have, then for more finesse the Tree Climbing and Water Walking. Usually Genin learn the techniques as they expand their reserves, but you already have too large reserves of chakra, so you have to go backwards. The training will be arduous, you will have to apply yourself three hundred times more than any other of your peers because you _ **have**_ three hundred times more chakra than any of your peers, but once you have the _**control**_ , you'll be a powerhouse of a Kunoichi. The _**control**_ makes any technique you have in your arsenal many times more powerful, faster and stronger, if you add all the chakra you have…" the Jounin left the idea hanging but was satisfied that instead of looking smug, the Genin looked determined.

Once she was able to spar in the surface of lake that the Genjutsu Mistress was disrupting the water of, almost two weeks after meeting Kurenai, Keimei began the Leaf Concentration. She realized it was easier this time around, but the leaves were still practically combusting. An entire month of this continual nightmare and two since meeting the Genjutsu Mistress, with Kurenai's gentle nudges and helpful advices, the blonde couldn't believe it: the leaf was gently floating in her forehead, exact two inches away from her _**hitaiate**_ (forehead protector) she was exhausted, not physically, but mentally and psychologically. This exercise demanded so much concentration that her naturally hyperactive mind just couldn't focus in a single point for so long. Usually, Keimei was thinking in a hundred different things, even if she was capable of focus, particularly when reading about a subject she was interested in, there was no subject this time around, only a tiny leaf to occupy her feverish mind.

But she did it!

Kurenai thought it best that she did it with as many **Kage Bunshins** as she could with the most chakra consuming control exercise and then lessen their numbers and increase the difficult of the chakra control exercise, so Keimei would have an easier time with smaller amounts of chakra and then progressively learn how to control her vast reserves. The progress was astounding and Kurenai couldn't help but giver herself a mental pat on the back for her brilliant training plan.

As she finally had the control necessary, Keimei was deemed ready for the real deal of the Genjutsu arts. The blonde learned how to successfully and efficiently detect and dispel medium Genin level Genjutsus and after one month of intensive Chakra control training, Keimei manage to perform her first battle Genjutsu. **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique), a D-Rank and ironically it was the same one that Kakashi knocked Sakura out with in the Genin Test. The image still wavered at the corners, but considering her earlier atrocious chakra control, Keimei knew the impossible leap in progress she made and Kurenai also made a point to reiterate, much to the blonde's surprise and whose respect for the red eyed Jounin grew, Kurenai praised her, but made sure that she wouldn't let her success get to her head.

Kurenai also recommended that Keimei enlisted in the **Iryo** (Medic) Training Program, stating that while she _**may**_ never have the amount of control to specialize in the area considering her massive reserves or be well known for it, be it Genjutsu or **Iryo Ninjutsu** (Medical Ninja Techniques) really, it would be tremendous help in her control and to have a **Iryo Nin** (Medic Ninja) in the team or at least a member knowledgeable in medical treatments could be fundamental for a teammate's survival.

Kurenai wasn't trying to discourage her, but she had pointed out that the only two ninjas in history to have such a massive chakra reserves like hers and still the amount of control necessary for every single drop of it for such delicate art as being a medic required were Senju Hashirama and Senju Tsunade, hardly fair comparisons.

Knowing that she wasn't welcomed in the hospital regardless of the reasons – visiting a patient or almost dying, Keimei without so much as a flinch, told Kurenai about her less than kind experience in the hospital, said Jounin controlled her rage and introduced her to Hoshou*, a field **Iryo Nin** whose job was basically to be sent after the teams injured in combat that are unable to be transported back to the village, which gave him a lot of experience.

 _*He really exists, first appearance being in the 'Sasuke Recovery Arch', one of the medics to try and heal the Genins sent to get Sasuke back._

Since she was a field Kunoichi and not stationary like the ones that worked full time in the hospital or behind a desk full of paperwork, the blonde was first taught how to do the **Hyorogan** (Military Ration Pills) and the **Zoketsugan** (Blood Increasing Pill), stuff the stationary medics didn't learn since they were almost never out of the hospital. Modify the different kinds of chemicals to vary the effects of the little bombs that were made in the labs underground of the Hospital such as **Kemuridamas** (Smoke Bombs) and **Hikaridamas** (Flash Bombs), basic poison that was used in blades such as Kunais, Shurikens, Senbons, swords or the like, battle injection shots and how to counter each of them and create an antidote.

Of course, since Keimei was only beginning, she didn't know much more than the basics and theory – and boy how much theory there was to read – but being a medic required a lot of study and concentration not to mention patience because of the slow progress, and that she could do, the blonde learned at a very early age that rushed progress only had poor results. For her to use _**anything**_ she learned in the Program on missions, she needed to pass a Field Test, that was a series of evaluations to see a **Iryo Nin** 's competency in a certain skill and permit said skill to be used in field and without the proper supervision, almost four months of training in and the blonde managed to get permission to make and use the **Hyorogan** (Military Ration Pill) and the **Zoketsugan** (Blood Increasing Pill) in part because of her already relative knowledge in herbs due to her green thumb.

 **Kemuridamas** and **Hikaridamas** however needed a lot of knowledge and precision on chemicals to have the particular desired effect and she was still learning, nonetheless she did already learn how to perform the basics of the **Shosen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique) nothing that would help in a surgery and without assistance, the Kunoichi needed to use every drop of concentration she had in her to heal a pretty nasty laceration, for sure nowhere near the level that was needed to pass the Field Test let alone be useful on missions if it became necessary. After all, on field she wouldn't have the benefit of a very quiet hospital room with no danger around and a watchful professional eye almost breathing down her neck to make sure she didn't screw up; but any progress is still progress in her mind, especially since Genjutsu and **Iryo Ninjutsu** were two of the most difficult Ninja arts only losing to **Fuuinjutsu** (Sealing Techniques) and the ones who required the most chakra control.

With the Kage Bunshin, her elemental training went without a hitch, with 200 Kage Bunshin only on that daily and Asuma's help, Keimei manage to cut the leaves in half after only ten days, she still chuckled a little at Asuma's expression when she showed him the leaves. As the next step was more dangerous, she was introduced to Yamato, a Jounin with a serious, but pleasant enough demeanor and generally good-naturedly, he was there to suppress the Kyuubi chakra that was bound to leak in such an intensively chakra draining exercise. Both men were a little surprised that she didn't even cringe at the subject, her eyes darkened a little, but otherwise she didn't seem overly uncomfortable. Keimei was impressed a little by the waterfall that Yamato made, she didn't see how it would be useful in combat situations, but it was pretty exciting anyway.

"Ok, kid, here is the next step: the way you cut leaves? You'll cut the waterfall" without a word she made more clones and they jumped in the platform of wood in front of it. That part really stumped her; the amount of **Fuuton** (Wind Release) chakra that was needed to cut the waterfall was too great and left her completely drained after each, unsuccessful, try.

"My teammate is capable of using **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball) but I doubt he went under a similar training as the one I'm undertaking" she commented when they stopped for the day and the three Ninjas were drinking cool beverages in the shadows to ward off the **Hi no Kuni** 's(Fire Country) summer heat.

"While there are many theories about Affinities; are they hereditary, psychological, due to environment? More commonly than not it's accepted that it's biological, even if it's not impossible that a child possesses a different affinity than the parents; the Uchiha were well known for their innate affinity for **Katon Seishitsu Henka** (Fire Release Nature Transformation). It is quite common that a member while not possessing the _**primary**_ affinity for it, with the right training is able to use **Katon** (Fire Release) and just as strongly as their affinity, though perhaps not as easily. Now, without the training in Nature Transformation, you are only able to perform very basic moves, especially as a Genin, Sasuke probably has primary or at the very least secondary affinity for it. Don't be mistaken, if he had went through the same regimen, his **Katon** techniques would be a lot more powerful"

Gai was… something else, his training helped her tremendously, left her tired in a way that as soon as she got home she'd have _**just**_ enough energy to take a shower, put on her pajamas and just drop, she's usually sleep deprived because of nightmares or plain insomnia, but Gai's training was so crazy that left her too tired for her usual three or four hour of sleep per day. And that wasn't counting the ridiculous weights he gave her, she was already tired by the time she _**reached**_ him for her the day's training. With him, her speed and strength were improving so much that the blonde found unbelievable, as eccentric as Gai is, no one could deny the man was a genius at teaching, despite his… explosive personality, he was very patient with all her questions and always incentivized her curiosity, used to being dismissed or belittled for asking questions, Keimei was soaking it up for all it was worth like she did with Iruka-sensei. Gai was actually the one to give the 'overall' lecture.

"You have to compliment all your trainings, because one is only a _**part**_ of your fighting style. You have to be able to use all of them at the same time in a battle, like in Taijutsu, the movements and decisions have to follow the former. For example: the control Kurenai is teaching you will allow you to use **Iryo** (Medical) and Genjutsu techniques in field situations and exponentially increase the power and speed and skill of the Ninjutsu Asuma is training you in, at the same time that Asuma's training is increasing your already vast chakra reserves. My physical training will help you with your sword stance and the practice you are getting from Hayate will give you more finesse in your Taijutsu and complement your **Fuuton** (Wind Release) Jutsus, the same way that my exercises of Taijutsu will give you more discipline in learning the other areas. **Iryo** training will give a deeper knowledge on where to strike and about how much you, your opponents and your teammates will be able to take after a prolonged battle, the theory is lengthy and complicated, but your training in **Fuuinjutsu** gave you the patience required to learn" Gai only winked reassuringly at her stunned expression.

Keimei never once revealed to _**anyone**_ that she was teaching herself **Fuuinjutsu** (Sealing Techniques), there were no masters in Konoha and the only adept at it currently in the village was Kakashi… and that was the same as a dead end. It was arduous, sophisticated, and more often than not, very puzzling, the slightest mistake in stroke or chakra regulation could mean a very painful consequence. Yet… her very distracted mind just seemed to soak it all in. In seals there are many different things, many different elements all working together and apart and happening at the same time, but not in the same order. While one element controlled the intensity, the other could control the flow, while one was only redirecting the power to another, and one was reducing it before another began acting as a filter, or it could be purely structural, it was maddening, but… she understood it. Keimei only need a little bit of tolerance and her brain just seemed to… understand, she couldn't explain it until she read a book about an Uzumaki's brain biology that she found by accident when trying to research more about neurons for her **Iryo** (Medical) training.

"See how one is fundamental to the other? You remember that and I have no doubt you will become a splendid Kunoichi" and his smile turned softer, it still shined eerily, but…

For the first time since Umino Iruka, Keimei was left speechless by a teacher. Was it such a great surprise that Rock Lee, whom Keimei had the chance to meet officially for spars against a more skilled Taijutsu fighter, had such an idolization for the man? And for the first time since Umino Iruka…

"Hai, Gai-sensei" and she smiled with uncharacteristic shyness.

All four older Ninja gained her respect and the right in her eyes to be called 'sensei'. Gai-sensei just being the first to do so and, if she was honest with herself, the one she had the most respect and fondness for.

Keimei couldn't deny that Kurenai was a good teacher and if not for her, at least half of the progress that she had in the last five months wouldn't be there but Kurenai was a little quick to judge and, in Keimei's opinion she shouldn't coddle her students so much, her included but specially Hinata, they were bound to get hurt eventually, physically or otherwise and there was nothing she could do to _**prevent**_ that, the only thing she could and should do was prepare them to the best of her abilities and while she had all the right in the world to be angered at those that wounded them, she could not _**discount**_ her anger on those that did so, regardless if through threats, a simple glare or lectures, nor could she reprimand everybody that did something she disapproved of, she was no one's _**mother**_.

Asuma was pretty detached, blunt to the extreme and was not above using dirty tricks to get the desired results. Keimei could respect that since it was pretty much the ninjas' way, what truly made her laugh was watching him interact with Team 10, bribing Chouji with food and Shikamaru with matches of Shoji to train and battering right back when Ino got out of hand… which was pretty much all the time. All that aside, he truly focused on her training and didn't expect anything else but the most she could give, Asuma wasn't asking for her to do what she couldn't just to give it all and nothing less. He was pretty easy to understand and coexist with…and she was nobody to criticize people's habits, but that cursed cigarette! Keimei was always leaving his training smelling of smoke and while Asuma-sensei had all the right in the world to ruin his own organs if he so wished, she didn't want to turn hers into pieces of coal!

Hayate was a hard taskmaster, the man wasn't satisfied until the day's objective was met, there was no 'let's stop, we can try again tomorrow' with him. To learn swordfight, you didn't begin with a real sword, you begin with blunt or even wooden ones with the accurate weigh and length of the professional one that you'll eventually use, memorizing stances, be they soft and flexible or hard that uses the most of your physical strength, Hayate wouldn't leave her alone until all the stances were perfect and then she would have to practice with the training swords, the Tokubetsu Jounin not allowing her to even think about touching a real sword until her technique was adequate enough for Keimei not cut off her own limbs…his own words.

Hoshou was the more… normal one, for lack of a better term. He was fair, taciturn and non-nonsense that tolerated no jokes on the job. He taught her like he would teach anyone else, diligent and very detail oriented like all **Iryo Nin** , he only accept perfection, in his field there were no room for mistakes, but since **Iryo Ninjutsu** was straining her focus a lot more than her knowledge – Keimei always had a knack for big texts – there wasn't much he did after a while besides making sure she didn't screw up somewhere and ended crippling someone and answering her questions about the theory, it wouldn't be until Keimei was more advanced and could actually practice what she learned that he would take a more active role.

Keimei never once chastised their eccentricities, not because they were training her, that would be hypocrite beyond belief, but because they were adults and it wasn't her place to tell them what to do or not do. The blonde fiercely believed that everyone had their lives and, if it wasn't negatively interfering with others aside from mild annoyance, who were other people to put their two cents?

All that aside from her daily missions with Team 7 and the solo ones she manage to squeeze in, she shook her head when Kakashi didn't even _**ask**_ her why she was so tired every day. Keimei thanked whatever deity was willing to listen when it's Sunday or when Kakashi gave them the day off… which was a lot more often than the other Senseis gave their own students now that she was thinking about it.

But then, he might already know, but if he knew, he had to have found out about the Formal Complaint, he would have said _**something**_ right? He can't be that aloof. On the other hand that was the man that shamelessly read porn in public so…

Oh well, not her problem, she thought a little irked, it has been five months since the formation of Team 7 and still in the teamwork exercises, seriously Kakashi? Not even chakra control? Or at the very least sparing sessions? She huffed a little, was it because of the Kyuubi? If so, it wasn't fair that Kakashi makes the whole team suffer just because of her, it wasn't fair to her either, but even less to the other two.

Asuma and Kurenai were already considering teaching a few high C-Rank Jutsus and upping their team's training for the **Chuunin Shiken** a month from then, and team 7? Just as they were at the beginning. Keimei rolled her eyes, the time stipulation of her Complaint was up and it will reach his official scores any time in the next month or so, permanent blotch in his historic it is.

Keimei stood beside her team as Sakura gave Madam Shijimi her cat, Tora back, the blonde took a step to the side when Sakura rejoined them, the look on her face as she stared at the cat was unnerving.

"Very well, now let's see, we have 'walking dogs', 'cleaning the hot springs in the northern…"

"Ok, I have _**had**_ it!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs getting Keimei out her musings, the blonde blinked through the pain in her left ear and turned to the pink haired girl "Kakashi-sensei! How much longer will we do those _ **chores**_?"

Sasuke nodded, for once in agreement with his heada-teammate.

"Sakura! Do you not even understand the purpose of D-Ranks? And you're just a Genin, a newly turned Genin for five months!"

"Ma, Iruka, let's hear what Kakashi has to say" the Hokage interrupted gently.

"Hm? Yeah, I think they're ready for a C-Rank" Kakashi said with disinterest.

Iruka looked worried and more than a little annoyed, but had a moment of wanting to roll his eyes when Sakura looked fearful, wasn't she the one who pushed for different missions?

"Well, there is one for **Nami no Kuni** (Wave Country), an escorting mission, please sent in Tazuna-san"

An old man came into the room drinking a big jar of sake.

"What? I asked for ninja and you give me those brats? Is the pink chopstick even a ninja?"

Kakashi had to restrain Sakura.

"Ma ma, Sakura, no attacking the clients and Tazuna-san, rest assured, I am a Jounin and will be more than enough against any threats"

"Humph, fine, I am the great bridge builder Tazuna! And I hope you protect me with your lives"

"JUST A LITTLE BIT!" Sakura was still trying to take a swing at the man.

The Hokage and Iruka watched the circus: Tazuna drinking sake, Sakura yelling bloody murder while being held back by a bored Kakashi while Keimei and Sasuke just stared with uninterested looks on their faces. Oh boy.

"Well, Team 7, meeting time: 0700 at the village gates". Kakashi eye smiled to which Sasuke completed ignored and Keimei gave him a blank look.

At precisely 1200 the next day, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Keimei could be seen arriving at the gates, Sakura, that somehow still didn't caught the memo, was there since 7 am and it looked as if she didn't know whether to yell at the blonde or fawn over the raven haired boy. Kakashi's arrival made that decision for her.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Maa, I didn't find any clean sockets this morning"

"YOU DON'T EVEN WEAR SOCKS! YOU NEVER WEAR SOCKS!"

"Exactly"

Keimei's lips twitched a little, ok, the excuse of today were just as ridiculous as the numerous others, but some of them were actually pretty funny, in a childish sort of way, the blonde's eyes softened just a little, it's been years since she felt amusement for such a jokes. Damn, she was getting a tiny soft spot for the useless teacher.

"Ok team, let's move" he ordered while taking out his beloved porn.

A blue eye twitched before deadpanning. Yep, the soft spot just turned into steel.


	5. C Turned A Part 3 - Tazuna

Yes, Keimei will be learning **Iryo Ninjutsu**. I already wrote the reason why she is able to do so, but I will explain again. Senju Hashirama has an unbelievable amount of chakra (as far as we can infer even more than Naruto) but he still is considered the most skilled medic in history (even better than Tsunade). Everybody has to begin somewhere (which, if you take a step back is one of the main lessons of Naruto, How to Train Your Dragon, Harry Potter etc. I am willing to bet that Hashirama's control wasn't as godly as it was when he reached adulthood (regardless of his already considerable abilities from the 'flashbacks' of when he was a kid and first met Madara). Keimei will have to train and put A LOT of effort to be a medic, but who says that she can't do it? I am not saying that she will be the next coming of Senju Hashirama, but there is no reason for her not be a pretty damn good medic Nin if she really wants to be…

Many thanks for **Tanya, Mari Wollsch, Guest, peroxiidee, bladesbane, Kraceir, EmyLove and bunnyguest** for the amazing reviews!

.

.

.

CHAPTER FIVE: C Turned A Part 3 – TAZUNA.

Uzumaki Keimei and Uchiha Sasuke were milking the use of earplugs for all they were worth; the best 300 **ryo** ( 10 ryo = 100 yen = 1 dollar, then: 300 ryo = **30 dollars** ) she ever spent, doing a simple **Henge** she used it at the first opportunity so the owner of the store wouldn't kick her out, costly for earplugs? Of course, but the rubbery material made it almost impossible to hear outside voices. Dangerous in missions outside the village? Almost suicidal, but it would be 'dangerous' for Haruno Sakura if they were **_without_** it.

If they thought that Sakura's whining was bad during missions it's because they never actually required long periods of time away from the comforts of a house. As it was, the trip to **Nami** (Wave) took a week to ten days walking fast paced or three days running at medium to high Chuunin level of speed, since none of them – save for Kakashi – had that kind of speed and even if they did, a civilian was with them, they were stuck with seven days' worth of:

"Argh, when are we getting there?"

"I can't believe that we are actually doing this"

"Ew, all this humidity is going to ruin my hair"

"How long are we staying? I only brought a single bottle of shampoo"

Sasuke may be completely indifferent towards Kakashi's attitude, but Keimei was enjoying the annoyance in the man's face, she was already timing how long it would take for him to snap. Tazuna, the bridge builder was staring at Sakura in disbelief, the blonde didn't fault him, Haruno was pretty unbelievable.

"ENOUGH, SAKURA!" Kakashi finally had enough, his voice so strong and so loud that Keimei and Sasuke both heard despite the powerful earplugs "You wanted to be a ninja, you signed up for it, so put up and **_shut up_**. One more word and I swear I **_will_** knock you out!"

Ignoring the pale faced Haruno, Keimei just rolled up the mesh shirt she decided to wear for the higher ranking mission beneath the yellow battle kimono, just enough to reveal her wrist watch. Hmm, two days and five hours, a lot longer than she thought it would take, _the man had the patience of a saint_ , she reflected.

 _Ah, blessed silence_ , Kakashi sighed contently while once again wondering what the hell Sandaime wanted him to do with the pink haired – for intents and purposes – **_civilian_**. Discreetly glancing sideways he tried to figure out how Sasuke and Keimei **_didn't_** snap sooner than he had, the Jounin **_would_** feel a little ashamed that his tolerance run out before theirs, but it's been quite a while since he last feel ashamed for such trivial stuff. And he guessed that they were just used to Sakura's whining from their Academy days, how someone got **_used_** to that high pitched voice that tried and failed so badly to sound demure it would be laughable if it weren't painful was anybody's guess.

His heighted senses alerted him to two presences a little down the road, medium chakra reserves but they were hiding it moderately well: Chuunin level. Satisfied with his assessment, he decided to see how his team would respond to a confrontation, all the while already concluding that this mission was far from being C-Rank, at the very least a medium B-Rank.

A quick glance to their client confirmed it: the man was nervous, his eyes darting about; at first Kakashi thought that this was because of thugs and whatnot, but the situation was beginning to clear itself, the Jounin tried to remember what was the economic, political and social standing in **Nami** (Wave). Sadly, he didn't remember anything special about the place besides the nearing bankruptcy, so if there **_was_** something going on **_within_** the country, it was more or less recent.

When they were about a hundred feet from where he felt the presences, Keimei's eyes sharpened and glared ahead trying to pinpoint what she perceived, Kakashi wondered if the girl had aptitude as a **Kanchi** Type (Sensor) like her parents; before, her eyes were thoughtful and just a little curious – with a pang he realized that this was the first time she was out of the village and remembered when Kushina and Minato-sensei were always dreaming of spending her birthday in other touristic cities and countries, wanting their child to see the world – shooing the memory away, he returned his attention to the shortest Genin in his team.

Her blue eyes were glancing around, she **_didn't_** know what was going on nor what was it that she was feeling, but **_something_** was wrong: something that wasn't supposed to be there. It was like an itch on the **_inside_** of her brain, within her reach but impossible to touch. The feeling was driving her so mad that she didn't even notice the two puddles in the middle of the road; usually the blonde would notice something so obvious, particularly when it was mid-summer and hasn't rained in weeks, but the unnamed pressure in her head was occupying all her focus.

Finally, **_finally_** it happened. A chain burst out from one of the puddles and wrapped around Kakashi, shredding him into bloody bits. She faintly heard Sakura gasping, but was too preoccupied by the two **Kiri** Nin (Mist) that showed up where the puddles previously were. Cursing the fact that she still got the weights Gai-sensei gave to her, she began running at the same time Sasuke did, due to her handicap Keimei was slower than him, thankfully nothing that was fatally hindering her in the fight, with effort on the blonde's part, no question.

"One down, three to go" a somewhat deep voice mocked, but it was so obviously faked that the blonde almost laughed at the attempt of a teenager to sound like someone older if not for the situation.

The girl blocked a gauntlet with her forearm, grunting just a little and raised her leg to block the other, twisting her body, she elbowed hard her opponent with her free arm in his masked face, effectively breaking it, ignoring the faint throb in her elbow, Keimei once again twisted bringing her other elbow across, this time breaking his nose and making blood gush out of it.

With a yell of pain, the **Kiri** Nin put distance between them holding a hand to his nose, before the blonde could follow up in her attack, he was being yanked out of her reach, following his path she saw why: Sasuke kicked his opponent to one side and pinned the chain that was linking both combatants to a tree with a Kunai that was on the opposite side, the move broke the his opponent's wrist with a sickening crunching noise and pulled the other in their direction. Keimei was already rushing, but before she could do much more, Kakashi reappeared and knocked both Nin out.

"Ma, ma, good job, everyone" he eye smiled. Keimei deadpanned and with a quick peek her suspicious were confirmed; instead of a mutilated corpse, there was only a mutilated log. **Kawarimi** (Replacement). By the put out expression in Sasuke's face he was thinking the same thing:

 _'_ _Show off'_

"Well, good movements, Sasuke, Keimei. And good protective stance, Sakura" slightly surprised, Keimei turned and sure enough, Sakura was standing in front of Tazuna-san, a Kunai held so tightly with both hands that her knuckles were white, she was heaving and green faced, green eyes staring dully at the blood in one of the Nin's nose, making the other members of Team 7 raise their eyebrows. Surely she was not having this kind of reaction because of such small amount of blood from a **_broken nose_** , **_surely_**.

"Tazuna-san" his usually bored or laid back voice was more serious than the Uzumaki has ever heard it and it caught her off guard, Keimei cursed herself a little because Kakashi played the clown so well that sometimes she just forgets that this man was considered a legend. "Why is it that you don't seem surprised by this very sudden attack from the **Oni Kyodai** (Demon Brothers) when you specified that you didn't expect to encounter any danger besides… muggers, was it?"

Blinking and ignoring Sakura that was puking in the bushes, Sasuke began to tie up the Nins that Kakashi called "The Demon Brothers", yeah right, the Uchiha scoffed, he gazed at Keimei from the corner of his eye; neither had showed much skill, but he noticed that the way she was moving, even walking was a little different. Before, her **Taijutsu** was textbook perfect, with surgical precision, well executed and with power and speed behind it, showing arduous hours of training that the others civilian family members in their class couldn't hope to possess – the clan members relying in their clan's Taijutsu, now it was a little different: Keimei twisted her body too much for it to be the Academy style that was basically just a crash course in self-defense. And there was something else, he couldn't put his finger on it, but his teammate, the only one that he counted either way, was… prouder in a way, holding her head a little higher.

Absently hearing Tazuna explaining about **Nami** 's deploring conditions, Sasuke snapped back to attention at Kakashi's question:

"This exceeds the mission's parameters, I will leave the decision to you" and he stared at his three students that stared back with varied reactions.

Sakura was white, Keimei pensive but Sasuke glowered at both his teammates which made the first even whiter and the blonde send him an unimpressed look.

"We go forward"

"Y-yeah, what Sasuke-kun said" Sakura tried a smug smile.

Ignoring them, the shortest member of Team 7 turned to their supposed sensei.

"There are no Konoha posts near **Nami** (Wave), we are already three to six days away from the village so any possible help would arrive too late if the timeline to complete the bridge Tazuna-san said is to be believed. Even then, according to the laws of Konoha, there **_were_** other means of payment. Last I heard, **Nami** (Wave) is neutral to Konoha, the Hokage probably would be more than willing to negotiate –". Here she paused a little, ignoring the way Tazuna gaped at her, Sakura's jealous glance and Sasuke's grunt. Kakashi only eye-smiled to hide his astonishment, this kind of lecture was the same ones, even with the same bland and calm tone that Minato-sensei used to give. Damn.

Finally, the blonde sighed "I agree to continue the mission, regardless of the many rules against such actions, it is safe to say that our team is not 'ordinary', so even if we manage to contact the Hokage in time, it's almost guaranteed that we will have no choice but to keep progressing"

Tazuna only heard that she was in and Sakura stopped paying attention, but Kakashi and Sasuke clearly understood: she was resigned but not happy with the situation and the only reason she was agreeing to this whole mess was because she believed that the Hokage would have no choice and therefore **_they_** would have no choice, since both were mutually inclusive, but to send them in. The Uchiha didn't understand why she would think something like that and didn't understand why she thought their team wasn't 'ordinary', something was telling him that it had little to do with the fact he was an Uchiha, at the very least not all of it. Kakashi already knew about her extensive knowledge in laws and regulations, but this was the first time he saw her political mind put into action.

Damn. Again. She was a lot more aware of Team 7's delicate political situation than he thought.

"Ha, ha. Well then it's set-"

"Wait" the blonde interrupted him "It's a sure bet that the next opponent will be a lot stronger. According to the Bingo Book, the 'Demon Brothers' are a B-Rank threat, both Chuunin, I think that the only reason we got out unscratched is because of the obvious fact that we are so green out of the Academy and so we were grossly underestimated. The next obstacle will probably be a Jounin, so A-Rank for sure and a possible S-Rank if Gato has so much economical venue, that will not commit the same mistake if only because the first attack was unsuccessful" she turned to the only Jounin in the mission so far "What **_is_** the plan? We can't just go in this blind and throwing Kunais"

Kakashi sighed, knowing that everything Keimei just said was right.

"What you mean 'obvious fact that we are so green out of the Academy'?" Sakura asked completely vexed.

"You really think that even experienced Genin can't tell the difference between a serious and professional ninja to ones that are looking so in awe of everything around us, Haruno-san?"

Sakura blinked, looking completely shocked and for once not verbally attacking the blonde for embarrassing her. This is the first time **_ever_** that Sakura actually paid attention to what her teammate was saying and since when Keimei calls her 'Haruno-san'. _Since always_ a little voice that had nothing to do with Inner-Sakura whispered. All the while she was calling her 'Keimei-Baka' and she comes with 'Haruno-san'? What the hell?

She could feel her cheeks burning, now that she really thought about it, this marks a total of two times that the blonde was **_talking_** to her, as in directly to her, the first and last time being in their Genin Test, this is also the first time she was talking **_to_** the blonde and not **_of_** the blonde and she already said five months ago in the team introductions that she hated her… without ever even talking to her. Sakura could feel herself becoming a tomato.

Keimei stared disinterestedly at the very red girl, shrugging, the Genin turned to Kakashi, waiting to hear a plan. The silver haired Jounin watched the whole exchange with an inner wince. Damn, his team was so fucked up.

"Well…team formation 8B, you learned it in the Academy correct?" the three just nodded, Kakashi immediately took the lead in the front, Keimei on one side, Sasuke in the other and Sakura in the middle almost at Kakashi's back, Tazuna between Sasuke and Keimei. "This is what we're gonna do…"

.

.

.

The fight between Hatake Kakashi and Momochi Zabuza was mesmerizing, the _**KI**_ (Killer Intent) alone was so potent that Keimei was sweating and breathing heavily, Sasuke almost impaled himself and Sakura didn't even seem to be present mind anymore.

It was an eye opener for all three Genin. They thought with various degrees of delusion that they were ready for the life of a ninja, that they knew what they signed up for. The fight before them proved otherwise.

Again and again, Kakashi clashed with the other man, enormous waves would form and shake. But Kakashi had to protect and pay attention to one civilian and three Genin which in a fight between two experienced Jounins is the same as four civilians that coupled with being basically stagnated for the last five months ultimately he fell for a trap.


	6. C Turned A Part 4 - Wave

**_PLEASE, READ!_**

 **InARealPickle** pointed out that my story has many mistakes in English and that I 'make up words'…? Guys, what you have to understand is that English isn't my first language but I always thought that I wasn't this bad, since more than one reader pointed this out, **_I decided to look for a Beta_**. Now, when I say 'Beta' I was hoping for someone to do the boring job of proofreading. As I wrote in chap 2, I have the first 24 chaps ready and I already have the plot planned out, so what I need is just someone to fix the grammar mistakes (that is what I have the most difficult) or any other cohesion problems, **_if anyone is interested please PM me_**. A detail: I have an email that I use specifically for fanfiction and the likes' purpose (meaning with no personal information) so if someone is interested, it would be very useful since I don't know how to use the Beta system in FFN.

Following, there is some questions (from readers and friends that decided to PM or email me instead of writing a review):

Is Keimei arrogant?

That was not my intention so: Not exactly. She is just deeply unaccustomed with people like Sakura, who have a perfectly normal life. She grew up with both parents, sheltered and relatively spoiled her entire life (like most of us). Keimei has no idea how to associate with people like Sakura and also has no desire to do so, for her, Sakura was just that: spoiled, sheltered girl that doesn't know anything about hardship, because it **_is_** true.

Unlike Sasuke and Hinata that knows life is not all rainbows and sunshine and Shino that grew up in a clan that follows logic instead of feelings and being ostracized because of his hive; Sakura is a new, unpleasant experience for her. Basically it's a jaded soul that had witness some of the worst humanity had to offer, suddenly being forced to coexist with a little girl whose main and major concern was to look pretty in hopes of snagging a hubby.

In the same coin as Keimei has no patience for Sakura, she also doesn't **_understand_** her. Keimei doesn't envy Sakura, because she can't relate to her wants and desires or even her current possessions (she can't even relate to what it is to have parents! All Keimei can do is have a **_notion_** of what family entails, what she read and saw). Hopefully I explained this right. Any other questions, please don't hesitate!

Especial thanks to **ElementalFoxGoddess** , **bunnyguest** , **Raven097** and **WarFlower**.

 ** _ONCE AGAIN, ABOUT BETAS:_** (sorry for repeating but I know that most readers don't read author's note) Also… **InARealPickle** , oh my God! That bad? If you can point me a few examples I think I can take care of the rest… _think_. On that note if anyone is from a country whose main language is English and wants to help me edit this story I will forever worship the ground you walk on! But please note the warnings in chap 2, I already have the first 24 chaps ready and I know exactly where I want to go and what ideas I want to use. What I need isn't exactly a Beta but someone to do the boring work to proofread…anyone interested?

KISSES and I hope all of you like this chap.

 ** _"_** ** _WARNING! CURSES and FOUL LANGUAGE!"_**

.

.

.

CHAPTER SIX: C Turned A Part 4 – Wave.

Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza off when Senbon struck the **Kiri** (Mist) Missing Nin.

"Thank you for the help" the figure wasn't much taller than the Konoha Genin, about 5'1 feet, he was wearing featureless mask with the symbol for **Kiri** in the forehead, brown hair tied in a bun. Keimei could see Sakura gaping and Sasuke scowling. To be honest, she was put out as well.

"You are a **Kiri Oinin** (Mist Hunter Nin)" Kakashi muttered already feeling CE (Chakra Exhaustion) taking its toll but not showing a potential enemy any weakness.

"Yes. If you excuse me" and he vanished with a swirl of mist, Zabuza slung over his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura carefully approached the Jounin, the battle still making her heart race and limbs tremble.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"That… **Oinin** (Hunter Nin), was it? He couldn't be much older than us and yet…"

Kakashi just stared at her before muttering quietly and calmly, "It's not uncommon to meet ninjas that are younger than you... and stronger than me" she gulped.

"Hatake-san?" if he wasn't so tired Kakashi would have groaned. He **_had_** to find a way for Keimei to stop calling him that.

"Yes, Keimei?"

"That **Oinin** … he took the body **_with_** him" Kakashi's sole visible eye widened before letting out a string of curses so vile that Sakura gaped and blushed and even Keimei and Sasuke could feel their eyebrows climbing. "We can't do much right now, we need to take Tazuna-san to safety and then…" but he didn't manage to finish. Like a puppet with its strings cut, Kakashi dropped to the ground.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Keimei scowled and almost didn't manage to stop herself from slapping her. The fight made her nervous and a lot less patience.

"He is fine!" she snapped and Sakura was still too jumpy to get angry the pink haired girl just stared at her fellow Kunoichi with wide eyes, "He is just suffering from CE" the blonde stared at Kakashi with analytical eyes, many would just say it was simple exhaustion, but there were dark bruises-like shadows under his eyes that weren't there mere ten seconds ago, he was paler and seemed almost thinner.

This was one of the most common causes Ninjas landed themselves in the hospital. Beginner or not, Chakra Exhaustion was one of the first diagnosis Keimei learned to recognize if only because of the number of times she saw it. The only thing to do was let the patient rest, not needing to perform any kind of **Iryo** (Medical) procedure, if at times, give a **Hyorogan** (Military Ration Pill) if severe. It seems that the Sharingan drained him, no wonder Kakashi had such an outstanding chakra control, he had to, considering his poor reserves… well, for a Jounin in any case.

.

.

.

"Father!" a young raven haired woman hugged Tazuna hard enough that the three Genin could hear the man's ribs creaking. She was pretty but nothing that called attention in a large crowd, a quiet beauty.

"Hi, Tsunami, these are the Ninja that I hired to bodyguard me" they introduced themselves with Tsunami not batting an eyelash to their ages and she thanked them profusely, gasping when she saw the passed out Hatake Kakashi being carried by two of Keimei's Kage Bunshin.

.

.

.

Kakashi groaned and tiredly opened his eye a few hours later, "I really overdid it with the Sharingan this time" he tried to sit up only to fail and plop down again.

"Then you should be resting" a young woman's voice called out. Tazuna was at the door along with a woman in her late twenties.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! ARE YOU OK?" he winced at the volume and sure enough, Sakura was kneeing beside him with Sasuke and Keimei standing behind her.

"I will be, Sakura, but I won't be able to move around much for at least a week" he interrupted himself when Keimei stretched her arm. In the middle of her gloved palm a small dark brown sphere. A **Hyorogan** (Military Ration Pill) or as they are more commonly called, a Soldier Pill, Kakashi could feel his eyebrows climbing. Those are only available to Chuunin and higher ranks.

"Where…"

"I made them" she shrugged still holding the small pill. Kakashi could feel plain shock in his features. They were actually created by Senju Tsunade in conjunction of the Nara and Akimichi **Ichizoku** (Clan). The Nara provided the right not to mention _**rare**_ materials, the Akimichi imparted their knowledge in chemicals and Tsunade actually confectioned the one of the most successful **Hyorogan** used by a Hidden Village, only losing for the ones **Kusagakure** (Village Hidden in the Grass) uses because of the components.

While not exactly difficult, the knowledge on how to make them was only revealed for those that were undertaking **Iryo** (Medic) training, "How…"

"An **Iryo** **Nin** (Medic Ninja) taught me" she rolled her eyes. What? Did he think that she stole it or something or that it's chocolate and she was hoping for some kind of placebo effect?

But even if it replenishes a significant share of its user chakra and its backlash being nowhere near as violent as the ones used by most of the other villages, Kakashi would still be knocked unconscious after its energetic effects passed more or less by then end of the day, "Actually, I don't think this is a g…"

"This is a lighter version, you'll get back in your feet but not much more than that, there will be no backlash, but you can't take more than one each week since it has properties of wild mushrooms and can give hallucinogens' symptoms if constantly consumed" Keimei shook her arm, finally losing patience.

Honestly, it wasn't like she was stupid enough to knock out or poison their only chance of getting out of this mess alive and told him just that. Kakashi blinked owlish at her, both ignoring Sasuke and Sakura that were watching them like a tennis match. Giving a slightly embarrassed eye-smile, Kakashi finally took the pill and something seemed to caught his attention at the window behind them because his eye got so comically wide that one would think he saw a ghost, as one all three Genin and the two civilians at the door turned to see… a small squirrel that froze under their eyes and took off like lightening, not before putting a small nut in its mouth that it was trying to eat before the strange humans turned.

Sweatdropping, the five turned to the Jounin only to see him happily crunching on the pill. The sweatdropp got bigger.

Seriously?

The Jounin just eye-smiled, feeling the familiar bitter taste of the **Hyorogan** in his tongue and the familiar feeling of being startled awake in the middle of the night by a bucket of cold water that made you feel your heart rate speed up unpleasantly, but Keimei was right, the effects weren't as strong as a regular one, meaning the backlash will also be lessened. With a sigh, he propelled himself up, deciding to ignore the fact that his very green Genin knew something that she shouldn't… as per usual,

"Well, my kawaii Genin. I think that Keimei already explained to you…"

"KEIMEI-BAKA WAS TRYING TO STIRR UP PROBLEMS LIKE ALWAYS! But don't worry sensei, Sasuke-kun and I didn't believe her".

All three other members of Team 7 stared at Sakura while Kakashi was once again wailing on the inside. _ **WHY?!**_

"What exactly did Keimei tell you?"

"She said that **Oinins** (Hunter Ninjas) are usually tasked with tracking and killing **Nukenins** (Missing Ninjas), and they eliminate usually by fire the entire body in the spot, save for the head for confirming the kill. Considering that the **Oinin** took Zabuza with him instead of just destroying his body, he is likely his ally and Zabuza is alive and being treated" surprisingly, it was Sasuke that responded, making it clear that while he may have his doubts as he didn't know much about **Oinins** and their M. O. and also wasn't as paranoid as the blonde, he thought that Keimei's reasoning sounded probable… knowing that the blonde gets almost cross eyed so much she reads and probably knew more history and theory than their teacher at the Academy also helped.

"Well… she is right" the two Genin and the Jounin instructor cringed by the screech Sakura let loose, Tsunami-san and Tazuna-san were staring at her like they never heard something like that, almost forgetting to be frightened at the news, that wouldn't _**be**_ news if anyone had taken what Keimei said seriously, not that anyone could be blamed for not taking the short 12 year old seriously… besides her teammates that is.

Ignoring Sakura's rant, Kakashi absently rubbed the inside of his ear with his pinky, hoping it wasn't bleeding, that one was really painful.

"What should we do?" Keimei asked unfazed, but both Kakashi and Sasuke could see the nervousness in her usually calm eyes. Kakashi wasn't surprised, of all three Genins, Keimei was the only that was seemly able to look at the long term consequences.

"I estimate that Zabuza will be in good health in a week, meanwhile I will be training you guys" Sakura looked skeptical while Sasuke and Keimei just shot him deadpan looks.

"But sensei, what a week of training will do against an opponent like that?"

"Ma, Sakura, any amount of training can save your lives."

" _ **Real**_ training?" Keimei asked with the same look on her face as Sasuke. Kakashi sweatdropped..

The same day, they were deeper in the forest area, Kakashi leaning heavily in a crutch that was graciously offered by Tsunami-san, "I will teach you how to climb trees" he eye-smiled just waiting for it and…

"WHAT?" Sakura's eyes bulged and Sasuke only glared, but there was a distinct sparkle of disbelief and Keimei grimaced, but not for the reasons Kakashi was thinking.

"We already know how to climb trees!"

"Without your hands?" and he demonstrated by walking up the nearest tree, crutch and all much to the astonished looks of _**two**_ Genins, the last one was too busy cursing in her head. Many would be shocked speechless for her crude vocabulary, particularly if they ever had a single civil conversation with the low voiced, polite and impressively articulate blonde. And she would say all out loud completely shamelessly if it wouldn't give her away.

First, Keimei cursed her father, blasted, motherfucking, hellish, bastard, idiotic, moron, naïve of an airhead Namikaze Minato. For sealing the Kyuubi in her, for literally choosing death when there were many other seals that could be used just as effectively as the **Shiki Fujin** (Dead Demon Consuming Seal), but nooooo, instead the asshole thought 'Ah, I will use the one in my repertoire that need me to sacrifice my life because it will 'be better this way' and then I will leave my only daughter completely alone and unprotected, after all, I will ask the villagers whose home was basically destroyed and whose family and friends just died to treat her as a hero because I have a _**fucking**_ boner for death!'. And so, most of her education up to the point of Iruka-sensei taking over was sabotaged due to the ignorance of the imbeciles teaching at the Academy. Bunch of useless little pests that Keimei would like nothing more than to slice into itty bit pieces, burn and scatter the fucking ashes.

Then, she cursed the Sandaime, useless fucking _**pushover**_ that bends over for anyone that barks too loudly and takes it up his ass so much that the pain must be too great for him to sit still and actually goddam _**listen**_ to what people have to say and actually _**doing**_ fucking _**something**_ for a dickwad of a _**change**_ , the cursed dipshit that put the most incompetent _**pussy**_ in Konoha as a teacher. Oh Keimei knew all about the cyclops' skills and whatnot, but teaching skills? BULLSHIT. There is a huge difference between knowing how to do something and knowing how teach it to someone else.

And finally, of course, she cursed the one eyed, lameass, shit for brains, suckass, retarded of a supposed teacher that was so useless and so imbecilic that he was only teaching them a fundamental part of being a Genin let alone a ninja _**FIVE**_ _**FUCKING MONTHS**_ after _**everybody**_ fucking else learned it.

Of course, the blonde knew that saying all of this out loud wouldn't accomplish anything, but fuck!

Grimacing, she was pulled out of her musings by Sakura's voice, for once not the glass shattering kind.

"Hey, this is actually pretty easy" blinking, the blonde looked up and there she was, Sakura was sitting in the highest branch of the very sizeable tree. Keimei could feel her eyebrows rising, impressed. Her opinion that Sakura was worse than worthless or not, Keimei always gave credit when it was due. Haruno Sakura had a near perfect Chakra Control. Thing was, that was mainly – not to say only – because of her toddler-like reserves, even then, insignificant reserves or not, getting it down on the first try, _**was**_ impressive.

In an impulse she couldn't curb in time, Keimei was actually opening her mouth to suggest that Sakura run up and down the tree to increase her chakra capacity or even suggest that the girl trained in Genjutsu when Kakashi beat her, "Well, Sakura is the strongest Genin in Team 7. Looks like the Kunoichi and the Rookie of the Year are only talk" Sasuke's glare was so fierce that Keimei was surprised Kakashi didn't spontaneously combusted while the blonde just rolled her eyes. She saw what Hatake-san was doing, trying to goad in competitiveness, but considering everything, this would amount to nothing.

Sasuke would only see the whole thing as another thing to obsess about and also, he had the same opinion on Sakura that Keimei did: cannon fodder, useless, loudmouth of a fangirl. Being told that she was stronger than him? Was Kakashi _**trying**_ to push him over the edge?

While Keimei _**was**_ competitive, that went down the drain when Kakashi tried to compare _**Sakura**_ to her. Impressive control? Of course, no one can deny that. But that was it. And unlike most other twelve year olds, Keimei recognized that, did she feel envy that something she struggles so much for acquiring, comes naturally to Sakura of all people? Of course but she didn't feel the least inclined to compete with Sakura on something so specific.

Now if Kakashi's objective was trying to pit her against Sasuke, it _**could**_ be slightly more effective…if wasn't for the fact that both respected each other's abilities and knew each other's limitations due to the many times they trained together. Such as Sasuke's chakra capacity being quite smaller than hers and consequently his control was better, on the other hand she was a lot more determined –cough– stubborn –cough– and when putting something on her head, Keimei was very narrow minded and they knew it…

So… yeah Kakashi. Keimei sweatdropped.

"Well, Sakura come with me, we will be guarding Tazuna-san while your teammates complete the exercise"

Keimei watched they walk away and only when she was sure they were out of earshot the blonde turned to Sasuke that was doing a back flip in order to land on his feet rather than his face after his first attempt.

"Hey, Sasuke"

"Why aren't you training?" there was confusion with just a hint of incredulity.

He knew her crazy training regimen that only a lunatic would try and only someone with her stamina wouldn't die of. So now that Kakashi, finally, was showing them _**something**_ that was actually useful, he was confused why Keimei wasn't the first trying to go up the tree and _**damn**_ how that phrase sounded weird in his head, Sasuke made a mental note to never say it out loud.

Keimei was contemplating the best way to go about it. She was pretty sure that saying 'I already know how to do it' was a guaranteed way of fueling his temper…which was probably going to explode in her face…on the other hand: what other way was there to say it? Clearing her throat, she tried to think in a way that would direct his, very likely, unstable reaction towards a more productive target, such as Sasuke himself. Someone with his ego problems needed a little self-hate.

"Remember four months ago when I tried to get you and Haruno-san to sign a Formal Complaint that would then provide us with satisfactory retribution towards Hatake-san's less than stellar teachings all the while giving us the professionals that would best suit and improve our fighting styles and mindsets?"

Sasuke lifted and eyebrow. He _**had**_ thought of it, but the idea of asking for someone's help, because that was essentially what that was, was kind like driving a hot poker trough his left eye, he had never been good at it and had no idea how to even _**do**_ it. Kakashi was different; he was _ **legally**_ obligated to train them.

"Yes"

"Well… I met and began training with specialists in the areas of Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Additionally, I also found out my Chakra Affinity and began training with an accomplish Shinobi with the same ability" Keimei decided to divulge the whole thing lest Sasuke finds out the extent of her new training regimen by other sources.

"What are you trying to say?" the Uchiha was beginning to see where this as going, was not liking it and was already getting annoyed with Keimei beating around the bush, the blonde rarely, if ever did that. Her long winded explanations were a little frustrating for people that liked quick results (or answers as it were), but those were for the sake of context, this feels more like trying to avoid the subject.

"…Yuuhi Kurenai is one of Konoha's Top Genjutsu Specialist, a newly turned Jounin but quite competent, she taught me how to do this exercise in our first lesson together… four months ago"

As Keimei expected, Sasuke's expression was probably able to peel the paint off of a wall.

.

.

.

Keimei gave all the hints and advices she could think of and the detailed explanation Kurenai-sensei gave her, why they did it and how to do it.

"And now what?" he asked her after both lost count how many times he fell off, in the sixth day doing it.

As much as he loathed asking anyone for help, before Sasuke could even have the chance to rage, Keimei sent him a look so glacial that he could swear he _**felt**_ his spine turning into ice, Sasuke didn't dare dismiss her. Flashes of all the Taijutsu spars back in the Academy going through his head kept his mouth firmly shut.

"You are still using too much chakra and you are focused in the wrong things" she could see the bursts of chakra that were taking out chunks of the tree's bark.

"Focusing in the wrong things?"

"What were you thinking when you were trying to walk up?"

He was thinking about Itachi. That man, he was always thinking about him. Every single training, every exercise, every practice, Sasuke was always thinking that this was a way of getting strong and finally avenging his clan.

Of finally cleansing the stain on the Uchiha name, that has been his whole motivation, the only reason to get up in the morning and face the reality that Sasuke would never again see his mother or father or the cousins he was closer to, or the hundreds of other Uchihas ever again.

"Doesn't matter" he mumbled.

"Well, you are too fixated on whatever is it. Try to concentrate only in climbing the tree, divide a little of the attention to going up, overly focus on anything tenses you up" she snapped back without as much as a pause.

 _ **That**_ was why he... did his version of 'befriending' Keimei, Shino and Hinata, unlike most people their age, particularly the girls, they didn't pry…and not matter how annoying he found it, but by their knowing gazes, they deduce what was bothering him nine times out of ten. Sighing, Sasuke nodded and tried again.

Meanwhile, Keimei was doing her own training, just because she mastered the three Control Exercises didn't mean she could stop. As Kurenai-sensei explained, her reserves were still growing and by the time her body was fully matured, at the peak of her physical condition, her chakra capacity will be many times the size that it is now.

The thought gave her mixed feelings of giddiness and wanting groan in despair. Sandaime and Shodai both were railed for having an absurd amount of chakra, especially the Shodai, yet Senju Hashirama was still regarded as the best **Iryo Nin** (Medic Ninja) in _**history**_ ; Senju Tsunade, a chakra powerhouse herself was called by anyone, any _ **where**_ as the most skilled **Iryo Nin** in the world and yet many still say (mostly the older generation that have memories of both, the Shodai and Senju Tsunade) that her prowess in the area pales in comparison to those of the Shodai, who had a lot more chakra than his granddaughter too. So Keimei knew that it wasn't _**impossible**_ for her to have perfect chakra control even with her reserves, but…

Keimei sighed and almost pouted. Even after mastering it, every single time she did any of the three control exercises, the blonde still felt like she was trying to fit a dinosaur into a sake cup. She actually could _**do**_ the damn exercise and it _**was**_ getting easier, but very, _**very**_ slowly. At least it wasn't like trying to make an ant drink a river's worth of water like it felt like when she started. At times, the Kunoichi asked herself if it took this long for the two Senju **Iryo Nins** to possess such a godly control over so much chakra and if they ever felt like pulling their own hair until they were had bald spots at the progress' snail-like pace. Morosely plucking a few leafs off of a bush she headed to the river to Water Walk while making the leaves hover.

After about three hours of that daily, the Kunoichi would cut leaves with **Fuuton** (Wind Release) Chakra, the first stage of the Nature Transformation training that she already completed in Konoha; even if she found a waterfall, Keimei wasn't idiotic enough to try the second stage with the possibility of leaking Bijuu Chakra and so the blonde was trying to reduce the time it took to cut the leaves. Asuma-sensei didn't say anything, but it couldn't _**harm**_ her progress and if anything it could make the second stage easier.

Three more hours and Keimei would then practice physical conditioning and then the Taijutsu stances Gai-sensei was teaching her and trying to see a way to compliment them with the **Kenjutsu** (Sword Techniques) movements the blonde already got down, never trying to combine them since she didn't even know how to even commence such a thing…and Hayate-sensei basically threatened her not to do anything stupid when he wasn't there to correct her; soft spoken, tease and kind or not, the older Nin took **Kenjutsu** very seriously; there wasn't any particular dangers when learning and training **Kenjutsu** stances, the practice without any chakra and with wooden swords, but if she did the stances wrong too many times and it gets ingrained in her muscle memory it would take a lot of effort to correct.

Muscle memory can be both a nightmare and a blessing, since it helped you with well-honed reflexes and moves on the fly, but if the stances were wrong then it was a bitch to correct something that your body was already used to doing and so, Keimei only practiced the low to medium-Chuunin level stances that she already mastered.

Already in an intermediary level in Taijutsu and ready to go for a few of the more advanced moves, mid-Chuunin if the scrolls Gai-sensei gave were to be believed, but since he wasn't there, the blonde was hesitant to begin those and screw up somewhere. She would wait until they were back in Konoha to go deeper into the her studies in **Iryo Ninjutsu** and **Fuuinjutsu** on account of being quite the heavy reading and the actual practice needing supervising or, in case of **Fuuinjutsu** , a controlled environment that wouldn't matter all that much if was destroyed… by the seal _**or**_ her frustrations, and without Kurenai-sensei's help, Keimei was pretty much lost in Genjutsu but she could try and improve her chakra control.

A few yards from there and looking at a tree, Sasuke tried to think of anything that didn't involve That Man when a memory that he almost forgot resurfaced. His father, Uchiha Fugaku, teaching the **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique) to him, Sasuke remembered the determination not only to impress his father, but also to prove to himself that he was just as good as Nii- as that Man. It was almost ritualistic. He remembered the pride he felt, how he _**had**_ to show his father the complete technique.

Sasuke run up the tree and this time… he didn't fall.


	7. C Turned A Part 5 - Her Resolve

Guys! I changed the first chap/prologue. Hopefully it is better now, nothing that will change anything if no one reads it, but now I think it is clearer and cleaner…

Thanks for **Oriana16, Amethystpone, WarFlower, fanficreader71, DannyPhaton619** and **InARealPickle**!

Of course, 10000000 kudos and thanks for my new Beta, _**bootkr00**_!

.

.

.

CHAPTER SEVEN: C Turned A Part 5 – Her Purpose.

"YOU ARE NOT HEROES! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SUFFERING! OF WHAT WE WENT TRHOUGH! YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE BEFORE GATO KILLS YOU ALL"

Keimei and Sasuke couldn't believe that they were actually using earplugs because of a _**civilian**_ , a bratty, _**eight**_ year old civilian. The blonde was actually kind of amazed really.

All three more serious members of Team 7 completely ignored the kid while Sakura shouted… something at him.

Seeing as he wasn't brave enough to actually scream at an adult's face, Inari targeted the three young Genins…two of which didn't even look to be listening … and they really weren't, to the bafflement of the other two that still didn't know about the earplugs.

After the very warm welcoming Inari gave them that first day that Kakashi was actually conscious, Sasuke and Keimei at least had the sense of steering clear of the brat, least they did something drastic. But seriously? They were tasked of protecting the brat's grandfather, his mother and him by proxy and he basically told them they were incompetent and they should leave or they will die? A kid or not, the Genins had to hold themselves back from punching the little punk.

Considering the multitude of bullshit they would have to go through in case of violence against a client, Keimei and Sasuke smartly began using their earplugs. Ah, sweet silence.

Finishing their lunch, they finally and very discreetly took their prized possessions off their ears when the circus of Sakura vs Inari was over and the kid stomped off leaving a fuming pink haired girl behind.

"Well, since I think both Sasuke and Keimei will master the exercise sometime today, tomorrow all of us will be going to the bridge and guard Tazuna-san"

Keimei stole a glance at Sasuke, silently asking why he didn't say that he completed the exercise the day before or about her new teachers, the boy just shrugged and hid a smirk behind his bowl of rice, Kakashi being on the other end of the table didn't notice the very discreet gesture sent to her. The blonde hid her own smirk in response; it seems that the Uchiha was finally catching on.

To be honest no one cared much about the whole Kunoichi or Rookie of the Year once out of the Academy, not the teachers (Academy or Jounin), not the Hokage, nor other villages, it was mostly something to appease parents, civilians more often than not. But Keimei had to admit that in their class the title has a little more weight because of so many clan heirs graduating in a single go. Even then, once out in the Shinobi World, the enemy hardly cared if you got a perfect score in history, just that you're in the way.

Keimei perked up at that the mention of the bridge, drunken old man or not, Tazuna was really talented, she thought remembering the huge construction. That got her thinking about the Uzumaki State, she didn't kid herself into thinking that reading about Carpenter work in books made her some kind of professional about building restorations and despite all the improvements she's done in the Main building, the one she has been living in since she was a starved five year old, there were many things that the Kunoichi had no idea what to do about, like repairing the window's glass, changing the broken linoleum in the kitchen and the bathrooms, fixing the wiring and the plumbing in one of the houses, see what was wrong with the cooker hood or repairing the roof's tiles.

Those needs aside, the blonde was uneasy with the thought of anyone besides herself in the Uzumaki Compound. That place became heaven to her when she was even more defenseless than she was now. Keimei knew that she didn't stand a chance against a more experienced medium Chuunin (Mizuki didn't count), let alone a Jounin, back then? An Academy Student would be able to land her in the hospital… not that she would be treated there either way.

It was after one of the more brutal beatings, October 10th, it was always worse on that day. Keimei remembered running. Running by pure will power, the pain and blood loss long impaired her vision, a tiny hand holding the deep slashes across her ribs. All she thought, all she could do was run away, run away from the people that would certainly finish the job if she stopped.

What she never knew was that in the second she stepped foot outside the village's parameters, the Hokage's crystal ball activated, but could no longer see her since its limits were exactly the village's. Hiruzen sent various ANBU squads, captured, imprisoned and sent the offenders to Yamanaka Inoichi, the head of T&I (Torture and Interrogation) back then, and tried to find her, but by then she was already within the safety of the Uzumaki Compound.

When her legs could no longer support her weight, Keimei tipped forward and had to lean in a great wall that was covered in moss and taken by nature. Looking up, she saw that it was very, _**very**_ tall, taller than the Konoha's gates. Underneath all the plants that grew because of the absence of the property's owners, the little blonde could see strange black writings, in front of her they were really tiny, complicated and intricate, but to her left they began to get a little bigger, words beginning to be recognizable. She couldn't read, but a few of the symbols were a little familiar, she understood the _"ke"_ and _"zu"_ in katakana, both being in her name.

Fearful, but having nowhere else to go, she held her wounded torso and began to follow the wall to her left, a heavy limp slowing her, but it would be a very long walk with or without the handicap; the words and symbols, before smaller than the tiniest ant, now were the size of her fingers and getting bigger, by the time they were twice the size of her hand, the size of an adult's hand, she walked for long hours and the sun was just beginning to set. The attack happening in plain daylight, but to her it was the normal; therefore Keimei didn't see the horrifying aspect of it all.

Tired and in a lot of pain, Keimei looked up when the symbols stopped being horizontal and began to go up, almost as if they were being held and sucked by the very light blue almost white swirl in the _gakuzuka_ of the huge Torii gates, as if the writings were drawn curtains*.

 _*Traditional Japanese gates, 'gakuzuka' is a supporting strut, usually covered by a plate with some kind of symbol or name._

She didn't know, but the Kyuubi was already working to heal her, a lot slower than it would if she was an adult or even a little bigger, since there was just so much chakra a tiny body like hers could contain, and so, Keimei was able to lift her bloodied hand and like any curious child that she was so strongly denied to be, the blonde pressed her hand in the middle of the gates where there was only a lone column of tiny white swirls. The second that her blood touched the swirls, they began to spin and all the symbols, from the great white one in the _gakuzuka_ to the writings in the walls began to move, the swirl began to spin and like snakes, the writing would contort, move back and forth and then stop.

Startled and more afraid than she ever thought was possible, Keimei began to get up from where she had fallen in her fright. With a noise of rock being moved, the gates slowly opened, moss, leafs and webs dropping from the middle and making the opening slower than it normally was, it was clear that the place was abandoned for many years.

Looking around, Keimei knew that she couldn't return to the village, she probably wouldn't make it with her injuries and she could come face to face with her attackers. Stilling herself, the young girl hoped that the place was truly abandoned like it looked.

It clearly has been neglected for years, plants growing in what was once a beautiful courtyard, the tiles forming a picture of waves that formed a spiral in the middle of it, it was covered by dust and shattered in a few places by the growing vines, a granite fountain in the center of the swirl, vines growing around it. There were ten huge houses on each side, traditional style, raised floors with tatami, _shoji_ doors and columns outside with enough space between one and another that each of them had a reasonably sized garden and was even delicately fenced. The twenty houses lined the big and flat stone pathed highway towards a main building, almost twice the size of the other buildings.

Keimei was close to the fountain when the huge gates slowly closed, but even without knowing anything about the symbols, she saw how they had the same pattern on the inside and knew that if she pressed her hand in the same place, the doors would open again, unknowingly displaying quite the instinct and knowledge in **Fuuinjutsu** (Sealing Techniques) that even those trained in the area were hard pressed to display. Too tired to do much exploring, she went to the closest residence, thanking her luck that it was unlocked.

She entered a living room, and as the size outside indicated, it was very spacious, once it could have been called luxurious, but time clawed at the rich fabrics and expensive ornaments, however Keimei figured that vases and the likes were probably conserved.

Thinking back at the orphanage she was just kicked out of, she knew that the matron had a med kit in the kitchen, and the kitchen is usually located near the living room, going to the closest door, Keimei found herself staring at quite the impressive oven, the pans hanging in hooks above the aisle, a low and traditional table in front of a double door fridge.

Searching through the cupboards, the blonde found what she was looking for: a medium sized white box with a red cross in the middle and a handle in the surface, everything inside were all probably past their expiration date considering the dust that was covering… everything really, but the child didn't have any other choice. She remembered the matron taking care of one of the kids that got hurt, the nasty woman didn't know Keimei was eavesdropping so she explained step by step what she was doing to the hurt and curious kid that cut himself with the miniature sword-shaped letter opener while 'playing ninja'.

The young Uzumaki gingerly shed her second handed and too big clothes, the threadbare black masculine tee shirt that was twice her size was completely ruined, but its dark color still masked how much blood she lost and Keimei could only wince when she saw her torso where those women in charge of the orphanage sliced her with butcher knives, there were quite a few in her back but those didn't hurt as badly as the ones in the front. She could clearly see her flesh, it was deep enough and the sight was almost enough to make her lose consciousness, taking deep breaths like the blonde remembered the matron instructing that kid to do, Keimei tried to calm down.

First: clean the wound. Like that kid that was playing around in the yard, the cuts were covered by dirt and blood, she searched through the box and found the sterile gloves, they were too big, but the child still recalled that woman explaining the danger of infection just by touching the wound with their bare hands. A quick glance around the box's contents and she was relieved when she saw the different colored labels and different shaped bottles. Not being able to read, Keimei could easily put the wrong thing in the wrong place.

Trying to see if there was anything inside the wounds, she couldn't detect anything so she got the brown plastic bottle with the light blue label. Peroxide. It was still sealed, so Keimei knew that it didn't lose too much of its purpose, putting in a piece of cotton she started rubbing the slashes. It stung horribly, but the Uzumaki felt a lot worse, she gritted her teeth not to scream and cleaned very carefully every single gash. When the strongest waves of pain were over, the child dried the excess of peroxide tiredly but purposely.

Seeing that although deep it wasn't bleeding anymore, it was time to close the wounds. There was a paste tube inside an orange packing. Antibiotic Ointment. She couldn't recall what it was for, but it was important so Keimei ripped the package, opened the tube and put some in every gash, it didn't hurt too much, she found the packet of butterfly bandages and carefully closed each cut. Finally, she had to dress the wounds. Getting the adhesive tape and cutting small stripes, the child got rolls of clean bandages and put a few layers in each cut, holding them in place with the tape.

Drained from the pain, she slumped against the low table where she put everything. Taking in a deep breath, Keimei summoned whatever was left of her energy and got up; in one of the drawers, she found old dish towels and cleaned a relatively small square of the dirt covering the table and the ground of the kitchen. Too tired to even bother with the fact she was shirtless, she succumbed to sleep.

The next morning, the small child was feeling a lot better, the Kyuubi and her Uzumaki blood taking care of her lacerations, they were still pretty nasty but they didn't hurt as much as the day before, she searched the rooms of every house, but only the Main and the closest ones to it were used even if all of them were well stocked with med kits, furniture and everything else a person might need besides personal items like toiletries, clothes, books and the likes.

In the Main house, Keimei found quite a few pictures of the apparently past owners; the first that caught her attention instead of just gazing right through was that of a young girl, a couple of years older than herself, perhaps seven or eight. She had deep red hair the color of a rose that reached mid thighs, since no one ever bothered to cut Keimei's hair, hers was longer, reaching her knees, but both had very straight, silk-like threads that was parted to the side, hers always got into her eyes, but the girl in the picture didn't have the same problem: her bands were carefully cut to delicately frame her round face, she was wearing a purple battle kimono with a sash a shade darker, yellow sleeves that reached her elbows and a skirt in a very dark blue. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of amethyst.

The girl was with a hesitant smile on her face, standing close to an elderly woman, she was tall and had very long hair that had a red undertone, Keimei was willing to bet it was very red when she was younger, the same tone of the girl's probably, two buns on each side of her head with the rest of her mane falling down her back. A purple gem in her wrinkled forehead and dressed in a formal white kimono with a purple sash, she had a very kind expression.

The next picture had the same young red-head, a few years older, she was grinning and standing behind a boy the same age, the blond hair spiking at every possible direction, blue-eyed and wearing a white hoodie with blue stripes in the sleeves. Both were wearing a shiny new Konoha metal band on their foreheads that Keimei sometimes saw people using.

.

.

.

Keimei blinked and came back to the present; she could hear Sasuke trying to walk up and down the three slowly, testing his control a few meters from there. Shaking her head a little, she tried to shoo the memories away. She stayed in the Uzumaki Compound for an entire week, exploring the grounds, eating the fruits she could find and the more resistant vegetables that were taking over the grounds. The Main house was located at the edge of a low highland, behind and below there was a giant hill divided in sections, she could see what used to be a plantation several gardens and further away separated by a huge grapevine and surrounded by random practice dummies: what used to be a training area.

A month later, the Hokage finally found her: very far away from the Uzumaki Compound _**and**_ the village, trying to fish in a stream. A very guilty looking Sandaime enrolled her in the Academy and got her an apartment and, two years later, she met Iruka-sensei.

Squaring her shoulders, the Genin focused in the exercises of the day.

.

.

.

Panting and sweating, the Genin still had it in her to swipe a Kunai and get in a defensive stance at the sound of a twig breaking.

Keimei almost did a double take.

 _ **Holy**_ …

She could feel her eyebrows rising and no one would be able to blame her. This is probably the most beautiful person she _**ever**_ met and despite her almost indifference towards her own appearance and the disdain she feels whenever she heard those girls back at the Academy and now just Sakura wasting hours to no end on their looks, Keimei couldn't help but feel her self-esteem get a punch in the face.

At first glance everything would indicate a girl, from the long silky hair to the full lips and long lashes framing too wide brown eyes and elegant eyebrows… and the pink kimono. But there was something in the features…the cheekbones a little too noticeable to belong to a woman, still aristocratic and graceful, but... boyish, as much as Keimei herself had muscles from her vigorous training, hers were leaner than the ones under the pale peach skin that were only visible when the person moved the arms, the pink fabric of the female clothing was also a little too open for a girl that would wear such a prudish clothes in the first place and chest area too flat for someone a few years older than Keimei herself. Independently of Sakura that even taller than Keimei and whose body should already have begun developing being flatter than a board… Keimei blinked and sighed lightly while closing her eyes for just a second, it seems that coexisting with Haruno-san for so long has induced her into making inane observations like this.

Either way… she had no idea if this person in front of her was a boy or a girl…and that only added to the alien feeling of having one's self-esteem becoming road kill. Never paying attention to anyone's appearance, hers included, now Keimei is coming to the annoying realization that she _**did**_ care. Great.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know there were people here" smooth penetrating voice, the blonde thought. And still no hint about gender, the Genin had already met androgynous people but this is just ridiculous.

"Please don't mind me, I am not a local so I am the one intruding" Keimei wasn't revealing anything that anyone who lived in the area wouldn't be able to conclude just by looking at her.

Short sleeved, pale yellow battle kimono with mesh underneath held closed by a thick black _obi_ , black Shinobi pants tucked in black high boots without heels. Long, golden blonde hair tied to a low sided pony tail that was nowhere near common in **Nami** (Wave), very blue eyes and naturally tanned skin, her blue _hitaiate_ tied in her forehead and keeping her bands away from her face.

"Oh, thanks, I was just about to collect some herbs"

This caught her interest, as a medic trainee Keimei knew that the field they were in had some plants that were able to speed healing.

"Are you a medic?"

This made her/him pause.

"I am a healer, yes, and this _hitaiate_ … are you perhaps a ninja?"

"Yes" she answered carefully. Never mind the fact that she… he… this person was wearing civilian outfit; it was never a sin to be extra careful with hostile ninjas just looming around the corner and in foreign soil, not that she really needed to since she _**was**_ wearing a Konoha hitaiate.

Well… he/she _**looked**_ like a local, knowing where to find these plants and walking with purpose and the Gato situation with hired **Nukenin** (Missing Ninja) made Keimei remember the Law of Conquest… what if she…

"Were you training?"

The soft voice made her snap to attention and curse herself at the same time for being so absent-minded in the middle of a mission. She must be more tired than she thought.

"Ahm… yes, I… was"

"But you already look really strong, why train so hard?"

The question made her pause. Her first thought was that civilians were too easy to impress but if Keimei was being honest to herself the only reason she even wanted to be a ninja in the first place was to be able to protect herself. If she could fight back then the attacks would stop, that was why she didn't say anything when the Sandaime enrolled her in the Academy, Keimei almost scoffed, back then she didn't even know that she didn't actually have a choice in the matter of becoming a ninja. Was there even something like a civilian Jinchuuriki?

But the blonde manage to avoid the attacks just by being clever: taking scenic routes, using her knowledge of the laws and intelligence is not an exclusively ninja trait…despite her experience with civilians. What about now? What _**was**_ her motivation for training so hard? _**Why**_ was she putting so much effort into it anyway? Even taking pride in her skills and feeling derision for those silly girls back at the Academy. Keimei didn't know what prompted her to answer such a question to a complete stranger, but this stranger was the first person that asked her motivations in her life.

"I don't know" the words were out before she put much thought into them which was something that Keimei thought she have grown out of. The response made him/her surprised and Keimei hastily tried to explain herself even knowing that she didn't own any satisfaction to a stranger, but… "It's just… the original reason is…no longer… applicable" she grimaced.

The stranger then tilted his/her head in thought.

"Do you have anyone important to you?"

What was it with this girl/guy and his/her infuriating questions? Keimei was perfectly fine without anyone in her life asking her stuff like that; that being sad or not notwithstanding and as much as she would like to just turn on her heels and walk away, Keimei prided herself in her education, since it was something that the majority of Konoha's population seemed to lack.

Important. The first person that she could _**ever**_ put in that classification was Umino Iruka-sensei, Keimei knew that she owned him at lot more than she could ever repay. In second place, but in first in terms of chronological order were Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, in spite the fact that both were civilians and in perfect age to know _**what**_ she was and despise her for it, they were kind, kinder to her than even their other clients. Keimei just couldn't understand how they could be so glaring of an exception, she still remembered the day she first met them.

.

.

.

It was already dark and it was raining so much that only the few, occasional ninja could be found jumping from a rooftop to another, so no one was around to watch a tiny, malnourished four year old girl dressed in what was clearly boy's clothes: long sleeved green tee shirt and a short sleeved white one over it with a red swirl and dark blue shorts, walking aimlessly through the streets. The matron found a broken lamp in one of the rooms and punished Keimei for breaking it, it didn't matter that Keimei didn't even know the existence of the room and couldn't possibly reach the box of lamps in the highest cupboard. She was kicked for the night without dinner… and a very poor lunch, but that was the normal there. That was the usual punishment, not that Keimei knew it but the matron didn't want to risk the Hokage finding out and kicking her out for good, but the old woman was starting to become bolder, more aggressive and angrier.

Keimei wasn't even bothered by the rain, already used to sleeping under it; her very long hair was already drenched as were her clothes when she came face to face with the only commercial building on the entire street that was still open. It was relatively small if compared to other restaurants and shops in the village, no tables, just a stand with stools.

The scent that was coming from behind it was so mouthwatering that she couldn't help but approach a little, putting a hand on the wall and staring a little wistfully as a man in a white apron and matching cook hat stirred noodles in the water, his back was to her, so she didn't have to worry about flying objects or being chased out. Keimei watched as the cook put a generous amount of noodles in a bowl and began artfully arranging other ingredients in it, she was so distracted that when he spun around and blinked at her, she didn't even notice, but she _**did**_ notice when he made a notion with his hand, Keimei startled and bolted but froze when the cook's words reached her.

"Don't you want a sit?"

Back then, she was still a little too trusting, how many people have faked kindness just to get close enough for a chance of hurting her? But that was still the first time someone has _**ever**_ showed her kindness. The warm voice and amiable words stopped her in her tracks; hesitantly, Keimei took back a step and showed her face, when all the man did was give her a smile and offer her a sit, the tiny blonde wandered and sat on the a little too high stool.

Keimei still felt warm whenever she remembered that day. Ayame, then just a little more than a child herself, came over and one look at her, scolded her father, Teuchi, for not bringing anything warm to her, she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her shoulders and another one on her head and helped her father prepare the rest of the noodles, before Keimei could even say anything else, they put a steaming ramen bowl in front of her and smiled kindly. She stared at the bowl in wonder, blue eyes shining beneath drenched blonde hair and beamed at the duo that was waiting for her opinion on their pride dish, and it wasn't until after she was long gone that Keimei realized they never charged her and even at four, the blonde had quite the appetite.

"Yes" she answered finally. Thinking back at Teuchi and Ayame and after them, Iruka-sensei "Yes" Keimei repeated with a stronger voice "I do have people in my life that are important to me"

The stranger nodded and gave her a soft smile.

"When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong"

Sucking a slight breath, Keimei looked up, staring into warm brown eyes, she sighed.

"So you are saying that… my motivation should be those that I care about"

When the only answer she got was a smile, Keimei almost laughed catching herself just in time but she did let scape a soft chuckle and got a laugh in return too.

"Well… I believe so, yes"

"Thank you"

This time she was the one to startle the stranger.

"What for?"

"…I try hard not to mix the different parts of my routine, that independently of how much I value those that are close to me, I actually didn't put them into consideration in other aspects so… thank you, you made me realize that they don't have to necessarily be excluded from everything that is not directly related to them"

Wide brown eyes blinked and full lips parted slightly before forming a happy smile.

"Then, you're welcome"

Keimei smiled, her shoulder never felt lighter and she never even noticed how tense they were her entire life, the blonde even offered help in collecting the herbs and when they were parting the fascinating stranger turned to her, something almost sad in the brown gaze.

"You will become very strong and we will meet again, someday"

"Thank you…again, also…if you don't mind me asking…" Keimei was feeling really awkward with the question she was about to make but her curiosity was almost eating her insides by this point.

However the stranger seemed to know what the blonde was curious about because with an amused if slightly frustrated sigh, the soft voice answered her:

"I'm a boy"

Keimei wasn't sure if that made her feel better or not.


	8. C Turned A Part6-The Great Keimei Bridge

Thanks for all the amazing reviews!

 **Raven097** , **fanficreader71** , **Dark-n-Twisty** , **Oriana16** , **Kreceir** , **AmethystPone** ,and **Catsieee.**

Anyways, time for my plot changes! They began here, right up to this chap, the Naruto Plot followed the original, it changes now, I will still follow the main Plot but with my own twists, be warned that many people that died won't have the same fate if only because I think Kishimoto killed the wrong people in the wrong times… or just the wrong people period.

This chap is not 'Beta-ed'!

For all those that PM-ed me, guys! Read the warnings in chap 2! And also, I update every six days, this time I updated after a week because I was so anxious last chap that I didn't notice that it has only been five days. So next chap will be up April, 6!

.

.

.

CHAPTER EIGHT: C Turned A Final Part 5 – The Great Keimei Bridge.

The next day Kakashi tasked her to leave a few clones behind and guard the house; they were almost at the bridge when she got its memories back, only Kakashi noticed the very faint bemused smile on her face.

.

.

.

Keimei didn't know what prompted her to get socially involved, she already dispatched the henchmen samurai-wannabe and so she should already have dispelled herself, perhaps the encounter from yesterday mollified her, but she supposed that the brat Inari earned it when he tried to protect his mother… knowing full well that both would end up dead.

" _Good job, Inari" she just couldn't help herself._

" _But… but I couldn't do anything! If you weren't here we… we would…"_

" _Perhaps. But you tried and showed a great deal of courage doing that. I think that, today, you just became your mother's hero"_

 _Inari turned to his mom that was looking at Keimei gratefully before looking back at him. So full of pride, so impressed and… and…how someone looked at a_ **hero.**

 _In that moment one little boy looked at Keimei as if she could do anything, as if the world went round because she willed it to do so. Keimei sighed, uncomfortable and not knowing what to do with this new development, the last person to send a look like this to her was Hinata and the Hyuuga was slowly beginning to realize that she was human and had faults of her own, that didn't stop the admiration, but fortunately it did stop the almost reverence._

 _The clone dispersed in a small puff of smoke which, unknowingly to Keimei, only added to the otherworldly image Inari had of her._

Quickly and silently, Keimei explained to Kakashi the situation back at Tazuna-san house with Tsunami-san and Inari, leaving out her little pep talk.

"We are here. Sakura, guard Tazuna-san, Sasuke and Keimei you will take on the fake **Oinin** (Hunter Ninja), his use of **Senbon** __(Needle) mid-battle is advanced and impressive, but I think he must be Chuunin-level, more skilled and dangerous than the Demon Brothers, but Chuunin level nonetheless"

What Kakashi didn't expect was Keimei realizing that the skill to throw Senbon at that kind of distance and hit a nerve that would render the target not unconscious but in a death-like state was a Jounin-level movement. She already heard from Gai-sensei that a Taijutsu style that hit precise points of the body to render them useless needed years to reach a level that would be useful in real battle situations. That is part of the reason the Hyuuga were so feared, with their Byakugan they could pinpoint not a weak spot but damage their inner, very soft and vulnerable organs.

If being able to do that with their own hands, in _**practice**_ , __was already considered a high-Chuunin level of skill in Taijutsu, what did it say about someone that was able to do that mid battle with goddam _ **Senbon**_?

Probably part of the reason that Kakashi was saying he was at Chuunin-level was to give them a confidence burst, or because the fake **Oinin** didn't immediately engaged in combat when Kakashi was weakened, a fair assessment, but Keimei had a nagging feeling at the back of her head that was telling her that the accomplice was just worried for Momochi Zabuza which no one would think because of the bloody habits of **Kiri** (Mist) Nin. Even then, Kakashi was a Jounin so he probably picked up far more details than she did, as it was, it wasn't like she had other choice but to trust his analysis.

"What happened here?" Tazuna almost shouted.

The few workers that had enough courage to keep building the bridge were sprawled in the ground, a quick assessment and Kakashi was already able to tell that they were only unconscious, probably an intimidation tactic and then the same technique that was used before began spreading in the entire thing.

 **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Hidden Mist Technique), as the name implied diffused a mist so thick that they couldn't see a mere inch from their faces, they could barely see each other.

"So, Kakashi, round two?" Momochi Zabuza's voice mocked from within the mist that cleared just enough to reveal his masked accomplice.

"Sasuke, Keimei" Kakashi ordered to which both Genins nodded and advanced towards the masked nin.

"For Genins… those two take themselves way too seriously" Zabuza commented lightly.

"I'm afraid that your companion will not survive"

"Oh? Don't underestimate Haku, he is different from those brats of yours, he is different even from me or you"

Keimei and Sasuke were already facing the masked figure.

"Please, surrender now, I do not wish to kill either of you" his voices was muffled by the mask, but Keimei frowned, with a strange sense of _déjà vu_. _Where was this feeling coming from?_

"Nonsense" Sasuke was the one to answer, a smirk on his face at the chance to test himself against the fake **Oinin** (Hunter Nin) both of them already trading blows while Keimei just observed a few feet away, her arms crossed.

 _She is a lot more calculating than this boy. She is carefully analyzing everything I'm doing and is calm enough to do so effectively to actually find a weakness. That moment at the glade… I underestimated her._

"KEIMEI-BAKA! DO SOMETHING!"

"Sakura, shut up" Kakashi ordered much to the surprise of all three students; it was one of the first times that he actually sounded like a Jounin. But it was also the first time Kakashi was seeing Keimei in a fight of this level.

 _Just like Minato-sensei, she is letting her companions do their will, but stands close enough just in case they need her help, all the while not pulling her eyes off of the enemy, the way she is focusing mainly on the limbs and muscle movement, Keimei is trying to find a pattern. Sensei, Kushina-san, you'd be proud._

"I am already two steps ahead" the boy stated when he and Sasuke got in a stalemate, the fake **Oinin** once using Senbon to block his Kunai.

"Two steps ahead?"

"First: we are surrounded by water" he gestured to their feet, the floor of the bridge covered in many big puddles "And second: I blocked one of your hands".

He then did something that made all four Konoha Nin widen their eyes, he brought his unoccupied hand up and began to do _**one**_ handed seals.

"What the…" Keimei couldn't help herself; she thought it was a fucking _**myth**_. She read about it a few months ago about singular skills. That thick book contained from extinct clans to lost techniques, most of it sounded farfetched, but it was a good basis to create your own original Jutsus… even if she did treat it like fantasy. What she was seeing was very real.

Kakashi was in a similar state of chock.

 _He is doing_ **one** _handed seals? I never even_ **saw** _something like that._

" **Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho** (Water Release: Thousand Deadly Water Needles)" Haku stomped lightly in one of the puddles and in a second, the water that was innocently laying in the ground rose into the air, twirled and formed hundreds perhaps even thousands of water Senbons, all aimed at Sasuke that although pressed, seemed to be more concentrated than worried.

The second all the water Sebons charged in his direction, Sasuke disappeared, using his training in the Three Walking Exercise to expel a huge quantity of chakra at the bottom of his feet to propel himself away.

Keimei raised an eyebrow. _Psychological issues or not, Sasuke earned being called a genius_. She thought watching the fake **Oinin** being kicked in the face and lading near Zabuza, everybody ignoring the squeal Sakura let out.

"Haku, you know what to do" the **Nukenin** (Missing Ninja) said.

"Yes" 'Haku' replied and he was shrouded by a blue flame, no, Keimei squinted, it was chakra, but she never saw something of the like.

 _Is it… becoming_ **colder** _?_

She wasn't the only to think that, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were also looking around.

"It's a pity" Haku stated and did a hand seal that looked like a crossed **Tora** (Tiger) and whispered with a strong voice " **Hyoton: Makyo Hyoshou** (Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)"

Ice began to shape parallelepiped forms, twelve surrounding Keimei and Sasuke, eight blocking their upper exit with a single one facing the ground.

"What Jutsu is that?" they heard Kakashi whispering to himself. Haku just calmly walked to nearest structure and _**entered**_ it much to the shock of the Konoha observers, his image appearing in all of the twenty one blocks of ice. Giving the name of 'mirrors' of the technique.

"Dammit" Kakashi tried to rush to his students, but Zabuza blocked his way.

"I'm your opponent, yes? Well… once that Jutsu is activated, your students are goners"

Hearing that, Keimei finally moved from her crossed arms position and discreetly touched her left wrist in what people would assume as a nervous habit of tugging her mesh sleeve but in reality she was deactivating the chakra weights Gai-sensei gave her. Shaking her shoulders to get used to the new lightness in her body, she grabbed two Kunais, holding them in a reverse grip and bending her knees while positioning herself at Sasuke's back, however that didn't matter, there were too many 'mirrors' to keep track of, the Genin almost huffed in grim amusement, that meant that the attack could come from any of them or every single one of them at the same time if it had the ability.

The blonde realized why Zabuza had so much confidence in this particular Jutsu, probably only trained not to mention fast **Byakugan** users and at least high-Chuunin level Ninjas would be able to defend themselves against it, she even doubt that the **Sharingan** would be much use, predicting movements in their vision field was well and fine but that meant shit if the user was attacked from behind _._ Besides, Sasuke didn't awaken his, so that was a moot point. Keimei scowled a little.

"So, I shall show you my true speed" and 'Haku' began to throw dozens of Senbon from all directions, from every mirror; cursing under her breath, Keimei applied every single trick Hayate-sensei taught her.

 **Kenjutsu** users' opponents often targeted their swords, leaning so heavily in a weapon could be detrimental in other areas, so most assume that if a swordfighter was without their sword, they were weakened, and while that was true enough, Hayate-sensei taught her how to improvise if that ever happened, regardless of a Kunai's shorter reach, this Haku already proved in their first encounter that he had an astounding aim; besides Keimei's objective wasn't attacking, but defend _**herself**_. So her weapon's reach didn't matter in the short term of the fight when they didn't even know a way out of this dome.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde Genin concentrated and tried to keep up with the attack. It was damn difficult, Senbons are too tiny and thin, it was already hard to _**see**_ them mid thrown, blocking them was almost impossible and she was only managing because the technique resulted in Haku, or his reflection as it was, to be more or less close so Keimei could see his hands' movements to predict where the Senbon would hit. Twisting and twirling her body, when her Kunais couldn't catch the Senbon in time and to try and watch for every mirror, Keimei was using all her natural flexibility and the speed her arduous training provided her, pushing both to the limits; the blonde was moving her wrists and her arms as fast as she possibly could deflecting the battle needles with her Kunais and sending a silent thanks for Gai-sensei and Hayate-sensei because their training was a godsend, blue eyes glaring from the effort and almost fluttering from trying to see every mirror, her brows set in a hard expression. Zabuza, Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna could only gape at the display of skill, the Genin and the civilian only being able to see a blur where her arms should have been.

Metallic clings could be heard, one after the other, in such rapid succession that it sounded more like a very strong rain. Haku had a hell of an aim but his strength was also nothing to laugh at by the cracks the dodged Senbons made in the concrete ground of the bridge and Keimei could already feel her arms straining from the tiny but powerful throws that she had to intercept with her blades and that was saying something after all her lunatic strength training… and trainer.

Independently of her speed and her skilled **Kenjutsu** (Sword Technique) stances, Keimei couldn't possibly keep an eye on every twenty one mirrors and every half a dozen of Senbons that were fired from each of them at the same time, a few ended up passing her defense, fortunately nowhere vital. But shit if those few that hit her didn't hurt like a stab wound, but smaller and focused in a single point, which only hurt even more.

When her arms were already feeling more like pudding instead of flesh and bones, the fake **Oinin** finally stopped his attack. He also seemed surprised by his body language since his face was hidden by the mask.

Breathless and in a lot of pain, suppressing the urge to shake her arms to try regain feeling in them, determined not to show that weakness lest it be explored and pretending that she could have done that all day, Keimei straightened her stance, ignoring her gaping spectators and calmly plucking the few Senbons that made it past her defensive movements. Each time refusing to wince at the sting and with a perfectly composed expression that didn't betray an ounce of the pain she was feeling. But she _**couldn't**_ ignore Sakura's shrill, usually it only made her eardrums throb and, in one more spectacular occasion, bleed. But this time the words made a chill ran down her spine… not so much the words, since they were no news, but the panic in them.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Oh. Fuck.

Blue eyes widened and naturally tanned skin paled. Absently taking out the last Senbon that was in her shoulder, this time not even needing to suppress the urge to wince because of the dread that was weighting her down, Keimei slowly turned. Almost not being hit in her back, the Genin just assumed that Sasuke was also successful in blocking the needles… well, he _**was**_ but not in the way Keimei would have preferred.

There, lying at her feet was Uchiha Sasuke that more resembled a porcupine at the moment.

Oh. Fuck.

Keimei could hear both Kakashi and Sakura shouting Sasuke's name, but she was a little too busy gawking. Did the Uchiha at least _**try**_ to block the Senbons? Keimei winced at the thought, not his fault she basically neglected her teammate, but _**so**_ his fault that he didn't even prepared to block! When she was twisting her body to dodge when she couldn't block, the blonde _**saw**_ Sasuke moving, but she guessed that, not being fast enough, he was _**dodging**_ the damn things, which, Keimei cringed, was somewhat on her, if he was _**dodging**_ why the hell so few Senbons hit her in the back in the first place?

Oh. Fuck.

So. Not. Good.

He was still breathing, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Keimei made a quick count of the needles and winced when she got to the twenties, but at the least at first glance exam it didn't hit anything vital… but it did hit many nerves, damn, that got to hurt like a bitch and it only spoke volumes about Haku's aim… and somewhat on his weird compassion with enemies. Anyhow, Keimei wasn't about to question her luck that her first real opponent in a real battle – the Demon Brothers didn't count as far as she was concerned – had such a weird code of honor that was almost an awkward trait for a ninja to possess. Without thinking much, the blonde hastily removed all the Senbons, Sasuke hissing in pain.

"Please, stand down, I do not wish to kill you" helping Sasuke to his feet, Keimei tried to calm her mind while ignoring Zabuza's companion.

It often happened back then, when the attacks were frequent and she didn't know what to do, Keimei remembered that her brain was always firing image after image, thought after thought, never being able to stand still in a single one and yet never giving her a headache. She remembered reading about the Uzumaki biology, how their brain cells were a hundred times faster than a normal person's and so, it was a hundred times harder to focus, coupled with their ridiculously high stamina and chakra reserves it made many people outside of the clan to think they had hyperactivity. That was the consequence of their biology and not the cause of their behavior. When adrenalin started pumping, their brain, until that moment 'dormant' in a way, went into hyper drive, taking in too many details at the same time.

Taste, feeling, hearing, scent, sights, everything was being computed all at once in every possible detail that most people don't even pay attention and a Uzumaki that was never taught how to process all of it in a way that would make sense would be overwhelmed and 'freeze', not knowing what decision to make with all the information their brain was receiving.

They needed to go through a rigorous training regimen of concentration and hone their reflex to their limits, but when completed, a well-trained, experienced Uzumaki could think in a counter movement at the same time they were receiving the data in the first place. Their abilities in **Fuuinjutsu** (Sealing Techniques) may have been what riled up **Kiri** (Mist), **Iwa** (Rock), **Taki** (Waterfall) and **Tani** (Valley) into attacking, but their prowess was why it took half an army of two of the **Shinobi Godaikoku** (Five Great Shinobi Countries) with two minor villages backing them up to destroy Uzushio, with the Uzumaki decimating every single one of their attackers in the process and managing to delay them enough for quite a few survivors to flee.

Taking a deep breath, Keimei tried to organize her muddled thoughts and slow her heartbeat that was clogging her ears.

"How…?" Sasuke muttered in her ear, the proximity inevitable due to Keimei needing to support his weight, but to her it sounded so far off.

She didn't dare to try and perform the **Shosen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique), in her state of mind, Keimei would be lucky if she only severed their nerves, hers and the Uchiha's, regardless of _**whom**_ she tried to perform it on. With a heavy tongue, she tried to answer.

"Training" it sounded mumbled even to her ears, but the Uchiha only snorted.

"So, you still wish to fight?" the voice was almost sad.

"Unfortunately, we have no choice" Keimei answered calmly.

"Very well" and Haku prepared a new set of Senbons.

"Can you stand?" she whispered to Sasuke who only rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of her.

"Somehow… it's getting a little easier to keep track of his movements"

Keimei raised an eyebrow and looked at her teammate at the corner of her eyes, his eyes… they were very dark blue, practically black and in the light had a slight grey undertone, but now…they were almost… reddish. She almost huffed, so he was almost awaking the **Sharingan** after all.

"Try to at least block the Senbons with a Kunai instead of your body this time around" she wasn't disdaining him and he knew it, Sasuke only smirked and quickly took two Kunais out, holding them in a reverse grip like Keimei was doing.

"Well… let's not give the kids all the fun, shall we, Kakashi?"

Hatake Kakashi was still marveling at Keimei's movements. Where did she learn such a thing? Blocking Shurikens and Kunais was one thing, he remembered Minato-sensei training him, Obito and Rin in it, relatively easy when you had the right training and the right experience even when it was raining them, but Senbon was another matter.

He couldn't dwell too much on it, Zabuza was already gunning for him.

.

.

.

Haku was already feeling the drain from the powerful Jutsu and moved to perform the final hit.

Sasuke, being caught unaware in the first attack, was still injured and in a lot of pain for the second barrage, but somehow… after watching Keimei through pained half lidded eyes, he could more or less copy her movements, angling and twisting his Kunais so they intercepted the Senbons. Not as gracefully or as competently, his body wasn't as flexible for the style she was using nor his muscles were used to doing those movements and as much as it gnawed at him to admit: Keimei was slightly more agile too. In raw speed, he still had the advantage but in pure reflexes, Keimei had the edge.

His eyes could capture the Senbons, but his body was too tired and injured to keep up and ultimately he fell again with a yell of pain. Keimei was also at her limit, she could barely lift her arms and this time more Senbons hit her.

"Sasuke, get up, I think I have a way out of this mess", one of his eyes was shut, but the other…red iris, with a single black coma.

 _ **Sharingan**_. Keimei thought with a slightly amused huff. A second later and the powerful **Doujutsu** **Kekkei Genkai** (Eye Technique Bloodline Limit) would be useless, but as luck had it, the Uzumaki only hoped that it could give them an edge.

"I'm all ears" he grunted and panted through the pain.

"Can you do a **Katon Jutsu** (Fire Release Technique)?"

"Hn"

Her left eye twitched at the non-response but her gaze didn't leave the masked figure and speed up her explanation, always whispering and using her hair to block their view so their opponent wouldn't be able to read her lips in the very likely case he had this ability.

"I will take that as a 'yes', this Haku called his technique ' **Hyoton** ' (Ice Release), a **Seishitsu Henka Kekkei Genkai** (Nature Transformation Bloodline Limit), but did you notice how he stops for a few minutes between the attacks? I'm willing to bet he needs to gather and mold an absurd amount of chakra to keep those 'mirrors' up and transmit his image to be able to attack from all of them at the same time, we need to counter in this break, but a single element against a **Kekkei Genkai** will be useless, I will do a **Fuuton Jutsu** (Wind Release Technique) to augment your **Katon** , this way, if we do it correctly and strongly enough, we will be able to overpower and break the 'mirrors'"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, not knowing that Keimei was able to perform **Fuuton Jutsus** but not at all surprised that she was able to analyze and plan a counter.

"What do you mean 'correctly'?" just Keimei using this word was telling him that this wouldn't be his teammate blowing some air and him breathing fire, their attacks combining and voilà, he also hurriedly in his question, taking the hint by the way his fellow Genin was rushing through the explanation that their time was running and this Haku would begin attacking again.

"We have to give our respective techniques precisely the same amount of chakra, or else either of the two: you will burn me to death or nothing will happen. **Fuuton** is weak against **Katon** because flames are fueled by air, on the other side of the coin, **Hyoton** is most probably **Suiton** (Water Release) and **Fuuton** combined and **Katon** is weak against **Suiton** because water naturally extinguishes the heat, that's why, even though it is harder than if we used smaller amount, we need to pump all the chakra we can give or else it also will be too weak to do damage against his ice, since by definition it is already strengthened by **Fuuton** ".

Sasuke nodded, impressed with her strategy, "How will we know how much the other is giving to combine our techniques?"

"You will be able to see" she almost hissed, incredulous that Sasuke didn't realize.

"What?"

"For Kami's sake, Sasuke! You have the **Sharingan**! You have been using it since the beginning of the last strike. We don't have time for this" Keimei almost shouted seeing his shock and that Haku and all of his reflections lifted even more Senbons, a lot more than in his last attacks, it seems that he is doing his last move.

"Please, don't resent me" the masked figure said almost dejectedly.

"NOW, SASUKE!" for the first time since meeting her, Keimei frantically yelled at him at the top of her lungs, knowing full well that neither her nor Sasuke would be able to walk away if Haku completed his offense.

The blonde quickly let go of her Kunais letting them clang against the floor and started making hand seals.

Moving their hands at an almost blind speed, both Genins completed the hand seals at the same time, Sasuke desperately trying to watch and measure the amount of chakra Keimei was using and match it at the same time. If it wasn't for their current situation, the Uchiha would scowl at his teammate's plan, it being a plan of genius or not she basically commanded him to do all that as if it was the easiest thing in the world. A tiny voice in his head said that Keimei wouldn't have asked him if she thought he couldn't do it.

Fortunately, all their chakra reserves were intact, not even having the chance to perform a Jutsu before being incased in the ice dome, the only drawback being the pain from Haku's Senbons that struck them, but it was too late for Haku himself…

" **FUUTON: DAITOPPA NO JUTSU!** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique)"

" **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"

Both Genins shouted the names to the skies, too high on adrenaline and their nerves too raw to be worried about volume control and shocking the others so much that they would laugh if they weren't so worried.

The chakra laced wind picked up instantly and began to howl, so fast it was going in all directions, amazingly wiping all the mist from the bridge and leaving a bemused Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura whose views were cleared just in time to gape at the scene… again; but the enormous fireball that was bigger and more intense since Sasuke performed it last in their Genin exam also used the wind's power, going for its target, all the while getting bigger and bigger, more and more intense when it hit the mirror the visage was that of a _**wave**_ of fire.

Miles away, people could feel the shockwave that sent Sakura and Tazuna to their asses hard and forced Kakashi and Zabuza to hastily shoot chakra to their feet to avoid being in the same position.

In the bridge, a heaving and exhausted Sasuke finally succumbed to unconsciousness, the Senbon that Haku manage to throw before the two Konoha Nin completed their Jutsus sticking out of him. Keimei was panting, an eye shut from debilitation, she never put so much chakra into a **Fuuton Jutsu** in such a stressful situation before and she finally understood what Asuma-sensei tried to explain about Nature chakra being harder to control and consequently harder not to let it go to waste than normal chakra and that was with her reserves and specific training… no wonder Sasuke fainted.

Both Genins' clothes were thorn and sweaty. Their hair a mess and damp from the mist, blood dripping from where a few of the thick needles were still in their flash, however…

In front of them was a giant crate, its diameter many times the size of their own bodies, lying in the middle, their opponent; his clothes singed and at the very least second degree burns here and there, his mask was slowly cracking from the blow that was so intense that it was more raw power than actual heat.

"Unreal" Zabuza muttered in shock, Kakashi wasn't fairing much better, but of course that they could always count on Sakura to have the first reaction:

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Keimei flinched in annoyance, knowing that Sasuke was perfectly fine, just tired, in pain and with a possible but mild CE (Chakra Exhaustion) case… perhaps 'fine' was a bad description but alive and considering the circumstances that was the best case scenario.

Still trying to catch her breath, the blonde slowly approached the dawned boy that couldn't be so much older than her.

 _Zabuza-san… I can't win against this girl… Zabuza-san… I…_

Haku knew that this whole strategy was on the tiny blonde haired girl. She was the only one that managed to evade almost all of his Senbons. She was also the one to figure his Jutsu out. She was the one to come up with a way to win this fight.

The mist was slowly covering the bridge again, only the sounds of Kakashi and Zabuza having shaken off their shocks and now were battling again putting everyone on edge.

Puffing and feeling sore everywhere, Keimei finally made it to the fake **Oinin** only to freeze as the last piece of his mask fell.

"You… are that boy…" 'The fascinating stranger from yesterday' went unsaid. Keimei didn't know what she was feeling.

It wasn't as if people have never betrayed her trust after gaining it through acts of kindness, but this was a _**stranger**_ from a foreign country, just this time… Keimei thought that it would be ok if she… Clearly life was still trying to punch the lesson of never trusting people into her. "Why did you stop?" Haku asked, slowly and clearly painfully sitting up, wincing every now and then "I would have calmly killed you both".

"I…" the words wouldn't come out and for someone that was, at the same time so articulate and still learning how _**not**_ to blurt out the first thought that comes in mind it was a _**very**_ new experience.

Keimei was feeling anger. True anger. Not like one of her temper explosions that those brats in the Academy sometimes elicited. She honestly thought, just for a few minutes that she could… she didn't know what exactly she thought, but Keimei wasn't expecting this, her vision was almost red and her hands were shaking and she knew that it wasn't because of the fight that just took place.

Haku just stared back at her.

"In the Ninja world, there are these kinds of people… ninjas that don't kill their enemies out of pity, and let them escape with their lives…but…as kind as you are, I did not think you would be one of those…kindness can sometimes be viewed as a weakness"

When all the Genin did was glare at him, Haku smiled a little.

"Zabuza-san has no need for a weak Shinobi, as it is… you took away the reason for my existence"

She flinched.

"What are you talking about?" her voice was still laced in fury making it a few octaves lower.

"Once, a long time ago, I also had people that were important to me…"

.

.

.

"Hear me, Zabuza? Perhaps this is not your style, but I will finish this now!" It was for a single second, but Kakashi would recognize the feeling anywhere: Kyuubi's chakra, for this one second he feared that Keimei's seal was breaking, the Jounin knew that he had to hurry his own fight.

And then… he shook his head, just _**where**_ did Keimei learn how to do all this? As biased as the Academy Chuunins could be, sans Umino Iruka, Kakashi knew they wouldn't risk making an incomplete assessment of the students skills lest it reached the Hokage's ears; disregarding all the derogatory comments about Keimei since in just a week after meeting the girl, he knew to call them bullshit, there was no written notes anywhere about her ability to perform **Fuuton Jutsus** , nor about her borderline Chuunin-level reflexes and armed combative skills.

The Hokage would go berserk at the Academy instructors. Kakashi came to the conclusion that this was just the prejudice against the girl even if he couldn't understand why she never used it in front of him, before realizing that first: she never got the chance since Kakashi has yet to spar or promote spars with his students and second: she must not have been as proficient back in the Genin Test.

.

.

.

In another world, where the notorious prankster and the Uchiha were always squabbling, the fight of two Konoha Genins against a high-Chuunin, almost Jounin-level enemy would be pretty short until the Uchiha fell in a death like state, provoking his teammate enough into tapping the power he had sealed in him. But in this one, as a serious and avid reader that knew her every right, prompted her teammate into cooperating and had the training to do her part, having demanded the professional guidance she had the claim to as a newly turned Genin, the fight was a lot more even, although the blonde knew that this was more their enemy underestimating them and his weird compassion code, but as such, the fight was also a lot longer.

In the world of the prankster Uzumaki boy, Yuki Haku would already be dead when the greedy, shady, billionaire Gato and his army of hired Samurai-wannabe thugs showed up and Zabuza would be already be very weakened from his fight against Hatake Kakashi.

As it was…

.

.

.

"Gato, you scum" Zabuza grumbled under his breath, both his arms were broken and bleeding due to Kakashi's **Ninken** (Ninja Dogs) and he could see Haku and the tiny blonde Genin's attention at the sight of a short, fat, balding old man in a businessman suit and black sunglasses. Sensing his depleted chakra reserves, his darkening vision due to severe blood loss and his beaten companion, Momochi Zabuza only had one final thing to say.

"It seems that we no longer have conflicting interests, Hatake Kakashi" to which the Konoha Jounin only nodded. The man having to catch his breath and tend to his many lacerations, "And Haku… you have been a good to-… a good partner… but I want you to stay in the bench for this one"

The injured teenager blinked, horrified by the events taking place before him and unable to do anything because he could barely move with his wounds.

"Zabuza-san!" he tried to protest, but his master didn't even turn his head.

"I want you to live, do you hear me?"

Haku's lip trembled with the pent up emotions inside of him, but that was his master's voice and he managed to nod.

"Good. One day, I want you to find your own path…your own dream"

With that, the famed Jounin turned to Keimei that stiffened a little at the attention she was getting from the powerful **Kenjutsu** (Sword Technique) Master, "Hey, **gaki** (brat) do you have a Kunai?" raising an eyebrow, Keimei retrieved an unused one from the holster at her thigh and threw it at him that despite his pain managed to catch it with his teeth of all things, "Kakashi, Gato is mine" with those last words, Zabuza entered the fray.

.

.

.

In spite of the great celebrations that took place a mere hour ago, Tazuna's house was silent. Not a gloomy one or even a tense one, just silent. Almost serene.

"As soon as Haku is fit to travel, we will be leaving" Kakashi announced, the bandages that were wrapped around his torso and arms nothing did to diminish the effects of his aloof attitude, his nose still buried in the orange book, that thank heavens, Tsunami-san didn't know what it was about.

"So soon?" Inari almost whined, looking at Keimei with pleading eyes. The look made the Genin freeze, uncomfortable and unused with people showing so much affection for her, but the blonde manage to give him a small, apologetic smile.

The exchange completely baffled the other two Konoha Genin, but Keimei was too busy fretting in her mind to pay attention, at the speed Haku's healing was going she needed to act now if she wanted to even _**use**_ her knowledge about the Law of Conquest.

Finishing her meal, said Genin stood and addressed Kakashi:

"Hatake-san" Kakashi really didn't think he will ever manage to suppress the wince that having someone call him like that caused.

"Yes, Keimei?"

"I need to absent myself for a few hours today. Also, I shall heal Yuki-san to the best of my abilities once I return". Figuring that there was no way Keimei could get herself into a trouble she wouldn't be able to get out of in a country that doesn't have a military force, Kakashi just shrugged, but the rest of her speech caught up to him.

"You have medical training?"

"A bit" Keimei also shrugged in return "Nothing that would save a life, but it _**would**_ speed up the process with Yuki-san, whose injures are relatively superficial even if in worse condition than yours"

Humming, Kakashi only brushed it off and nodded, remembering the **Hyorogan** (Military Ration Pill).

.

.

.

"I'm going to miss you, Keimei-neechan" Inari said with a blush.

The blonde paused when adjusting her bag and looked down at the short eight-year old. Aside from Konohamaru, she was not accustomed to have kids treating her so respectfully…well, 'affectionately' was a better word for it. He was still somewhat of a brat, but the dull brown eyes that were there when they first met were now replaced by a fire that even impressed Keimei.

Smiling softly, she reached down and softly brushed the end of his bangs with her fingertips not touching his skin at all but the gesture only made the boy blush harder.

"As I will miss you" she admitted in return. Since the battle at the bridge, the child was…has been very sweet. Behaving like a child should be behaving.

Even if Keimei had to admit that Tsunami-san and Tazuna-san's gratefulness at her in specific was a little uncomfortable. It seemed that Tsunami-san wasn't going to forget her few words to her son so soon and made sure to tell her father about it too…and Tazuna-san in turn told everybody else in the city the reason his grandson managed to convince the downtrodden people of **Nami** (Wave) to stand up again.

With a slight wave from Keimei and Sakura, Team 7 turned around and began to walk away. Noticing Haku's slumped posture and trying to comfort and at the same time encourage the teen, Keimei put her hand in his shoulder. Even when mourning for the death of his master and teacher, the kind boy still smiled at the strange and precocious girl that, right now, was the only reason he was not breaking.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's voice was strangely subdued, the girl still a little shaken from the terrifying fights she witnessed.

"Hm?"

"I don't understand. Why was Zabuza gunning for Tazuna-san?" she sent a nervous look to Haku that was walking a little behind with Keimei beside him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. Even if that didn't mean he wasn't listening.

"Because he was hired to" Kakashi turned another page from his orange book.

"Why? Why would he agree to do something like that?" Sakura frowned.

"In the future, you will also be performing missions that are not honorable. Outright cowardly and, sometimes, infinitely worse than what Zabuza agreed to do" his voice was solemn, even if his posture was still in slouch and his nose still buried in porn.

"Why?" alarmed green eyes turned to him.

Kakashi would have chuckled if it wasn't for the topic. _So much a novice_. "Because we are ordered to do so"

"Hokage-sama would never-"

"Hokage-sama's body count is thousands times greater than that of Momochi Zabuza's. He did not survived all Three Great Ninja Wars because he was merciful" when all Sakura did was widen her eyes, pale faced, Kakashi sighed, "The Ninja World isn't a place for the faint of heart. That is why many prefer to kill it, lest it be their condemnation" he looked up a little.

"I still don't understand" Haku, Keimei and Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl with varying degrees of pity. They knew that the world was a bloody place even _**without**_ ninjas. For someone that led such a pampered and sheltered life like Sakura, the Shinobi World was a harsh reality to face, to even understand.

"Why Ninjas have a whole regulation that orders them to kill their feelings? Because feelings get in the way, they impair your ability to make rational decisions, they make you naïve in a world that is 'kill or be killed'. Many don't have the 'heart' to kill their enemies and yet, the same cannot be said of those enemies. What do you think the result would be? Like I said it is 'kill or be killed'"

Sakura was quiet for a long time. Pale, shivering and deeply sad. Was that her future? Was that what she signed up for?

"Do we really need to do that? Live as if we are not even human beings?"

"Ninjas are not supposed to seek a reason to exist. We are supposed to be tools of our villages, living weapons with someone else in charge of the trigger. Obey without questioning, this is military dictatorship" Sakura seemed about to cry, "However", she snapped her head back hopefully "it _**is**_ only the _**theory**_ , after all, we are still humans, so when facing this kind of situation, we suffer, that's why we are called 'Shinobi': 'Those Who Endure'"

Sakura just bowed her head, sad and fearful again. Clearly that was far from the comforting words she expected but Kakashi wasn't about to coddle her, better learn now than to die later because of it. Sasuke only spared a glance towards Kakashi and Keimei gave a discreet and small half-smile. 'Those Who Endure' indeed. She allowed her eyes to close for a few seconds and took a deep breath. In a week's time, she would be back in Konoha, she couldn't fault that hellhole for that. Konoha taught her how to endure. If she wanted to truly live, she needs to survive first.

.

.

.

"Hey, father, we still need to name the bridge" Tsunami reminded the old man that was still watching the Konoha entourage with a fond gaze, more precisely the light blue swirl that was on the back of the yellow battle kimono of a blonde haired Genin.

"Hmmm… what about, The Great Keimei Bridge?"


	9. Interlude I - Policy Like a Jounin

Thanks for **yorushihe (loving our debate), 917brat, deathgenous, Oriana16, fanficreader71, Guest (hopefully it will please everyone, I will be calling attention to some things that have been nagging me because no fic ever point it out and yes, I am making everybody anxious on purpose *smiles angelically*).**

Ok, this will be the second time I am addressing this but: once again I changed the passage of the first chap (NOTHING that will be fundamental for anyone to understand the fic). I think that if people are still confused about that, it is on me as the writer of the fic. When I wrote that Keimei was as dangerous as Jounin/able to stand up to Jounins… I meant that in a DIFFERENT way… she is not able to DEFEAT Kakashi for example. And this chap will explain why Keimei should be taken as seriously as one would a Jounin…also…for the Guest (not the one I answered above)… you do know that Ino in 'the Last' grew her hair to her CALVES right? And Kushina also had hair to her CALVES too, ridiculously long hair in a Ninja is actually pretty common (Madara, Hashirama, Kushina, the Hyuugas etc), I don't see the big deal about Keimei not cutting hers (since nobody ever cared) and it reaching her knees…I also don't know if it is the same person…but Sakura does acts like this, I re-watched Naruto Classic before writing this fic and there are entire LINES that I basically copied for Sakura's dialogues.

Hope you enjoy this chap!

.

.

.

CHAPTER NINE: Interlude.

Keimei stood her ground in the face of all the heads of every single Ninja **Ichizoku** (clan) that Konoha housed, the representatives of every major branch, the Elders and the Civilian Council; that alone should have told the three civilians representatives that she wasn't just some kid playing ninja. " _ **Should**_ " being the imperative word.

But those are the people that moved the village…

12 Ninja Clans currently led by: Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Chouza, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Kurama Unkai – his niece's proxy, Nara Shikaku, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Senju Tsunade – currently absent, Shimura Danzo, Uchiha Sasuke – who, like the Kurama heiress, was too young but he didn't have a proxy and Yamanaka Inoichi

Three civilian representatives whose names Keimei never bothered to learn.

Then the heads of the many Shinobi divisions: the head of the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) – Morino Ibiki, the ANBU General – a Kunoichi with purple hair with the **Tora** (Tiger) mask, for one second Keimei thought that this was the ANBU that gave her the little pack of watermelons seeds back when she was 6, but this Kunoichi was a lot taller and her hair a lot longer and the Kunoichi back then was already a teenager so it was unlikely that she would grow up this much, the Head of the **Iryo Nin** (Medic Nin) Force was a grey haired Kunoichi with quite the severe expression and in her sixties, the Head of the Intelligence Division was Yamanaka Inoichi, the Jounin Commander – Nara Shikaku, and the Chuunin Figure – a face that Keimei honestly never thought she would see in this middle: Umino Iruka. She almost gaped at his slightly sheepish expression before remembering herself.

Then the Hokage Advisors slash Elders: Mitokado Homura, Shimura Danzo and Utatane Koharu, finally the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Keimei knew that the head that hold a position that would warrant a place in the Council are only granted a single vote in the big schemes, such as Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi and the Hokage himself. Aside from the Hokage for obvious reasons, when this happened, the Clan head position has priority since it was a pretty much lifelong duty, unlike being the head of a Division that could easily be passed to someone else.

Not surprising there was empty sits: four in the circle of chairs that were clearly the row of the clan heads, the Senju, the Uchiha, the Sarutobi ones, the Lee clan head was currently just out of town. One in the ninja branches representatives, being the Hokage Advisor: Shimura Danzo. The sits were arranged in a semi-circle and a step above the only unmarked chair, the civilians row being the lowest, then the Ninjas Representatives, followed by the clan heads and finally the Hokage flanked by the Elders that were a single step below the village's leader, clearly in an attempt to intimidate the 'guest'.

Keimei that was sitting in the only unmarked one, Haku standing behind her more or less in a state of shock at her relaxed stance in front of so many powerful figures, political or otherwise, she just treated the three civilians like she treated every single civilian that mistreated her: she didn't even acknowledge their existence besides the thought of a temporary nuisance that was best avoided…like a mosquito, in answer they sneered at her. Hiruzen cleared his throat

"I called this meeting on behalf of Genin Uzumaki Keimei in regards of her request for citizenship for the **Mizu no Kuni** (Water Country) resident, Yuki Haku"

"And what makes the Genin Uzumaki Keimei think that she has any rights?" one of the civilians almost spat.

"Sandaime, if I may have the word?" Keimei requested respectfully, just emphasizing the civilian representative's mistake in the chain of command, said man gulped and paled, risking a glance toward the Hokage whose glare was enough to make him cower in fear. Not even counting the hard stares that every ninja in the room sent him.

Old man or not, the second **Shinobi no Kami** (God of Ninja) earned the name for a reason.

"Granted" but he almost bit his tongue when he saw the glint in the sapphire blue eyes, he also saw the reactions of the other ninjas; the last time they saw it was in the eyes of their Yondaime and it never ended well for the recipient. Completely ignoring the idiotic civilian's words as if he never spoke in the first place, the blonde looked squarely into the Sandaime's eyes.

"I invoke the right as the proxy for head of the Uzumaki Ichizoku, that allied themselves with Konohagakure in the Founder's Era, to use the Law of Conquest to _**demand**_ that Yuki Haku, defeated by my hands in combat during an official mission be named as a valuable asset and vassal of the clan"

Such a serious and life altering words spoken in a 12 year old girl's voice would be comical…in _**any**_ other occasion.

Keimei just crossed her legs and daintily rested her hands in her lap, calmly waiting as the uproar took place and the Hokage tried to restore order.

The second they returned to the village, ANBU were escorting them directly to the Hokage Tower, where after the vocal report and Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke being sent home, Keimei fearlessly took a step forward and asked the Hokage to call a S-Rank Council Meeting. As a registered Kunoichi of Konoha, Genin or not, she had all the right to demand it and the Hokage nothing could do – that particularly law should be a lot more restricting. Oh, well.

"SILENCE!" the Sandaime finally had it, letting loose enough **KI** (Killer Intent) to knock a civilian unused to such a thing right out.

"But Hokage-sama, you can't allow…"

"I said ' _ **silence**_ '" he almost hissed at the interruption, the civilian woman quickly nodded "Now, Keimei, I think you are going to have to allow us a few questions…"

"Such as what do you mean 'Uzumaki Ichizoku' there is no such a thing, you de- you brat" a civilian quickly back-paddled when in face of the Hokage's warning glare.

"If I may?" Keimei was actually having a lot of fun, who knew that studying so deeply into politics would be so useful so fast? She almost smiled at the face the civilian made when he realized that he made the same bluff.

"The word is yours" one more strike and Sarutobi _**would**_ fly off the handle on his throat.

"For _**anyone**_ older than twenty, they would easily remember this, or if they bothered to study fairly _**recent**_ history at that. A little more than twenty years ago, the Uzumaki were originated from Uzushiogakure in **Uzu no Kuni** (Whirlpool Country), needless to say, they were quite the prominent clan. Due to their abilities in **Fuuinjutsu** (Sealing Techniques), **Kiri** (Mist), **Iwa** (Rock), **Taki** (Waterfall) and **Tani** (River) united their forces in an attack against Uzushiogakure, for fearing the clan's skills in the most difficult ninja art. Regardless of Konoha's ignorance concerning their survivors, long before the event, a young Kunoichi in training that was unregistered in Uzushiogakure Ninja Forces moved to Konoha. And so, her transition to become Konoha's citizen was undeterred, she went by the name of Uzumaki Kushina, as an ironic twist, she was the oldest daughter of the clan heir" then she took out a thick folder that she was sitting on much to the amusement of a few ninjas.

"Here, you have the birth certificate of Uzumaki Kushina and here, my own. You see, for me to bear the Uzumaki name, a noble clan name, independently of the country they originated being destroyed or not, I would need blood links to the clan, since name theft is considered one of the most heinous acts of treason in **Hi no Kuni**. That being said; imagine my surprise when I learned that Uzumaki Kushina was my _**mother**_. As many of you should know, differently from Head position, since it can be passed when the current Head deems his or her heir ready to shoulder the duty, or in case of death, the clan's council would determine if the heir is ready or a new head in case he or she does not have heirs, the only way for _**heir**_ station to be passed, bar the heir forfeiting the claim, unfortunately, is by death, in that case the oldest child of the lineage would automatically receive the full status, in fewer words it means that the day my late grandfather died was also the day that my mother was named heiress and, subsequently..."

"Troublesome" the lazy drawl was so familiar that for a second Keimei thought that Shikamaru was there, but she allowed herself a brief moment of amusement when she realized that it was his father, Shikaku, that finished her speech for her "The day your mother died, _**you**_ received full heiress status and all the rights and entitlements that comes with it, that way, as the heiress and proxy of the Uzumaki clan that is allied with Konoha even if the clan itself isn't Konoha's, you are in full rights to demand a law that is both only applicable to ninja clan members with alliance to the village and directly related to the Head's family"

Haku had to suppress a snort of amusement as the second shouting match took place before their eyes and Keimei only uncrossed her legs to stretch them and cross her ankles, an almost lethargic expression on the tanned face as if she was about to fall sleep at any second. It seems that he choose well his new master, she was training hard to acquire new skills, but it was the first time Haku was seeing a political struggle… and Keimei was no slouch, giving trouble to men and women many times her age.

.

.

.

The day after Zabuza killed Gato and basically half the army he took with him to the bridge, Haku was lying in the futon that Tazuna's family had graciously provided so he could rest from his injures when he felt Keimei's presence. He was no **Kanchi Taipu** (Sensor) but it was really hard no to considering her massive chakra reserves, he could also feel it when she got out of the house a few hours earlier and for whatever reason, her team didn't accompany her. He couldn't be a factor. Haku literally couldn't get up.

She politely knocked in the door, but even when he didn't answer, she slowly opened it.

"I wanted to check your wounds and see if you want to eat anything" she graciously knelt beside him.

Haku was too tired, too sore, in too much pain in all the senses of the word to properly answer. His mater's death too raw and too recent for him _**not**_ feel like his extremities were breaking, and at any second it would reach his chest and it would be all over. The blonde girl sighed, sadness and sympathy in her aristocratic and exotic features.

"I won't pretend to understand what you're going through right now. As much as you have all the right to grief the death of someone that was so important to you, taking Zabuza-san's last words as basis, I don't think he would want you to _**keep**_ doing it"

Haku was almost glaring but when he opened his mouth, Keimei only hurried.

"Perhaps not now, or even any time soon. But how many ninja's deaths are overlooked or even seen as completely unimportant collateral damages, if anything…even I, an unassociated enemy of Momochi Zabuza, would like to honor his last wishes… as unorthodox as the theme of 'honor' is for a ninja, I believe it is important for you as well"

The **Kekkei Genkai** wielder looked shocked at her words, before he could stop himself, Haku was laughing himself silly, his elegant and graceful voice the loudest he ever allowed it in his entire life, he didn't even know why he was laughing but somehow it was freeing, he thought he also heard a tinkle of bells, but when he controlled himself, Keimei was only watching him, the only sign of her amusement was slight quirk in the corner of her lips.

"You are an unorthodox Kunoichi yourself, Uzumaki Keimei"

Her smile widened just the tiniest bit before she replied good-naturedly.

"And you don't have any room to say so, Yuki Haku"

Haku smiled once again before sobering and staring at the blonde, almost thoughtfully.

"What about you? Do _**you**_ have a dream of your own?"

Her smiled dropped a little, but she didn't seem sad, her gaze was more searchingly than anything else and Haku had the distinct impression that he was being measured with a frame he had no way of knowing and therefor, no hope of even pretending to show what she wanted to see. Finally, Keimei sighed, but by her expression, Haku was pretty sure that this was more the Genin thinking 'whatever' than plainly trusting him, which was more than fair considering that they only met two days ago. He was willing to bet that she only thought that he couldn't do evil with the information either way.

"Since I became a Genin, I was forced to reevaluate several aspects of my life by several different people" and she sent him a pointed look and Haku only manage a slightly sheepish look in return "I do not think that it's a _**bad**_ thing, it's just a little… uncomfortable. I suppose that I wasn't truly living, I was just navigating through life's motions all the while trying not to participate in it while my plans wait for the right time. My dream also changed in the meantime…you probably don't know that, but I too am a member of a basically extinct clan"

As she expected, this surprised Haku that never heard of an Uzumaki Ichizoku before, but that was not what caught his attention.

"'Basically'?" he echoed, puzzled by chosen word.

"There _**is**_ a high chance of a sizable number of survivors. My dream is to one day track them down and, if they want, to reunite my family members once again, but this time around…I'd protect them"

Haku still smiled at the conviction in the sapphire blue eyes and still had to stifle a laugh at the shocked expression in her face once he stated that she was his new master… mistress after about five minutes of silence. But he meant every word. In exchange, her conviction was his; he would do anything to see that her dream bear fruits, but keeping in mind his last promise to Zabuza-san, he would have a dream of his own, but first things first: they need to get the Council to accept him in Konoha.

.

.

.

Back to the present, the three civilians were already purple faced, a few of the heads were arguing among themselves about who knows what and the Hokage was rubbing his throbbing temples.

"SILENCE!" much to the amusement of a quite a few heads, this jolted Keimei awake from where she was dozing "Uzumaki Keimei is in her full right to give voice to such a law"

"But, you can't possibly…"

"I won't repeat myself again" his voice didn't rise, but the warning was clear, the three civilians almost shook under the pressure.

As for the majority of the ninjas? Many of the clan heads actually knew said woman since they were children. Inuzuka Tsume being hit the hardest, she really enjoyed Kushina's company and even considered the blunt and boisterous redhead a very good friend.

To know that the tiny girl she ignored at best already knew who her mother was, really weighted in her conscious. Tsume never intended to be so absent in the life of a girl that needed so much help, it's just…the village had just been almost destroyed, her friend was dead and many of her clansmen also died, but the wild woman knew that, in the end of the day, those are only excuses – she almost fell off her chair when saw Keimei wearing that yellow kimono, a quick glance around the room and the rest of her peers were feeling the same.

Hatake Kakashi being the only one unaffected, already knowing that his student knew that part of her heritage but being unwilling to be the one to get the cat completely out of the bag with the other half… even if the more logical and smarter members for sure figured it out by now. He chanced a glance towards Shikaku and Shibi.

Keimei wasn't ready yet to face her father's enemies and as far as Kakashi was concerned, the Uzumaki half was the worst kept secret that he has ever seen and that was including the joke of the S-Rank Kyuubi one. Actually it wasn't even a secret. People never put two and two together about her mother because they didn't want to. As Keimei said, name theft was considered one of the biggest acts of treason in their country, so… he didn't even know what to think about the people that didn't connect Uzumaki Kushina with Uzumaki Keimei. Really? A little more than ten years equals memory loss? It wasn't like Kushina-san hid in a hole through her entire pregnancy… her **ten** -months-long pregnancy.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama" for the first time since the meeting started, Shimura Danzo spoke, and Keimei was immediately on guard. The famed War Hawk wasn't just someone that rivalled the Sandaime for nothing; along with the other two Elders, they manage to fight and survive all Three Great Shinobi Wars "But I believe that Yuki-san cannot possibly be a Konoha citizen, considering his affiliation with **Kiri** (Mist)".

"May I, Sandaime?" Hiruzen almost sighed again, it seemed that the only reason he was even in the room was to give voice to the ones that bothered to ask, so far only Keimei and oddly enough Danzo (and damn if the Sandaime wasn't almost gagging for putting them both in the same sentence), or to shut everyone up, he nodded warily "Yuki-san was never a **Kirigakure** Shinobi or even citizen, Momochi Zabuza took him in and trained him in the ninjas arts, correct, but by then, Momochi Zabuza was no longer affiliated with his former village, already branded as a **Nukenin**. Therefore, there is no law that prevents Yuki-san into joining a clan affiliated with Konoha and we will have no issues with the current Mizukage should he or she decide to take any actions which would be unlikely due to the **Kekkei Genkai** purges. However even if, in time, a new Mizukage emerges and decides that Konoha shouldn't, for all the effects, hold a member of the Yuki Ichizoku, he or she will not be able to demand anything seeing that the Yuki Ichizoku never got into **Kiri** 's forces even if the clan was originated in **Mizu no Kuni** (Water Country). As for provoking them into war? It would be years down the line before they have healed themselves to possess any kind of sizeable manpower. No one would be so suicidal in these circumstances to risk it, Yuki-san being the last confirmed member or not"

It seemed that the members of the council were finally realizing that Uzumaki Keimei wasn't some defenseless and easily intimidated Genin. Even Shimura Danzo looked at her with a new glint in his eyes, Keimei almost dared to call it something close to respect. Morino Ibiki smirked at her, more than impressed. The civilians were fuming, but then again, when they were ever satisfied when a ninja got their way? And the ones that knew her mother were at the same time proud and sad. People never went out of their way to help the girl that was still just a child however she was proving to the most powerful – in one way or another – people in the village that she no longer needed anyone's help. The best they could for her now that it was too late was to get out of her way. The Sandaime also realized that.

"I grant Uzumaki Keimei, heiress of the Uzumaki Ichizoku, ally of Konoha, the use of the Law of Conquest rights. Haku of the Yuki Ichizoku was bested in battle by a mainliner of a clan allied with Konohagakure and therefore said clan member has the right to invoke the aforementioned law. This matter is closed" despite the terrible migraine that he would get in mere minutes, Hiruzen couldn't help but laugh at the mocking polite smile that Keimei sent everyone in the room.

No one noticed Danzo's almost smile, Hyuuga Hiashi's contemplative look or Inuzuka Tsume's sad one.

Keimei took her time getting up, taking back the two birth certificates and motioned to the exit, Haku apparently took the meaning of that to open the door for her to which the blonde only responded with an discreet exasperated look, Haku only stared back but there was amusement in his brown eyes.

Which only brought his attention to one thing: how did she get her mother's birth certificate? Her own was easy enough, she only had to go to the hospital and request a copy since it was hers anyway, but direct descendant or not, Keimei would have to give the exact name to be given her mother's documents.

Hmmm… _I guess it's time to take a closer look_. The thought only made the Hokage cringe, he should have 'take a closer look' since day one. In all honesty if it was _**anyone**_ else, he would just get the papers, sign and stamp it and they would be sent in their merry way, this was just another prejudice against her that he always neglected to curb.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the civilians hissed.

"How is that the Demon has a CLAN?"

"Silence!" Hiruzen hissed back, "Yes, Uzumaki Keimei is the heiress of our ally, Uzumaki Clan, _**that**_ has never been hidden"

"What does it mean for Konoha, now that she has reclaimed her status?" Shikaku asked before the seething civilians could continue their tantrum. No one wanted _**that**_. They turned to the Hokage, also wanting to know the answer.

"First of all: she never lost it, second of all: nothing _**because**_ she never lost it." he got up and walked out of the room.

.

.

.

They were calmly walking for some time now, it was getting late and neither had a single second of rest since they arrived in Konoha. Keimei barely able to get the documents before the Hokage summoned the council. Still tired, sweaty and disheveled from the travel and the rather extended mission, Yuki Haku and Uzumaki Keimei were serenely taking their time, well, Keimei was, Haku was just following her because he honestly had no idea where to even go, he just assumed they were heading towards the girl's house.

He was proven correctly, but no training whatsoever could keep him from gawking. The walls were _**huge**_ and visibly a little old, like they spent a long time neglected but recently someone took the job of restoring it to themselves, there were seals everywhere, intricate and powerful. Absently biting her thumb and smearing the blood in the seals, Keimei waited the gates to open before turning to him with a speculative glance that made Haku squirm.

"Look, I did all this because… even if unknowingly… you helped me, in a way I never thought I would be…or even _**could**_ be… helped…so this is me saying: thank you, however that doesn't necessarily mean that you need or should swear loyalty to Konoha. As far as I was able to understand it, your affiliation with the Uzumaki Ichizoku is more than enough to protect you… at least politically saying… what I'm trying to say is…this is your last shot to take off running for the hills" Haku blinked. This was not what he was expecting; then again, he was beginning to understand that he shouldn't really expect much of anything when Keimei was concerned.

"I will stay, as long as you do, as long as you will have me" the blonde only chuckled.

"You're one weird friend"

"Just as long as I am your friend"

The powerful bloodline user masked his surprise well. In his head he would be a tool or a servant, like he was Zabuza-san's, yet, Keimei called him a friend, he would freely admit to anyone that asked that having someone like Keimei as a friend would be an honor.

With a smile he followed after the first friend he ever had inside the protective walls of the Uzumaki Compound.

.

.

.

One thing that Sarutobi Hiruzen never managed to learn in his two reigns as the political and military leader of the strongest of the **Shinobi Godaikoku** (Five Great Shinobi Nations) was that the happenings inside the Council Chambers, regardless of what they were, hardly stayed a secret. He should have learned when he tried to minimize damage and never turned public why the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, was dead and a week later every single Konoha citizen was calling for Kumo's blood.

He should have learned when, already a Hokage, he tried to secretly take on a Genin team but didn't want anyone to know lest people accuse him of playing favorites and then there were angry parents in his doorstep demanding to know why their kids weren't good enough for him the day after Graduation.

He should have learned when the most promising of his students turned into a **Nukenin** (Missing Ninja) after experimenting in dozens, almost hundreds of little kids and not a small number of them were from prominent clans that were demanding compensation for their lost members and the _**world**_ knew a few days later.

He should _**definitely**_ have learned when he revealed how exactly the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi and then there were thousands of people calling for a newborn baby's blood before he even figured out a way of explaining what happened to the rest of the villagers.

Alas…

"What is the meaning of this? The Demon having a clan?"

"That little whore, I should have known that she was up to something"

And the comments only got worse as the day progressed much to the horror of the Hokage that knew the repercussions should word get back to Keimei. Aware of her title and clearly aware of the village's politics, she would be in her full right to demand the blood of anyone who smeared her name or her clan's. Talking trash in mid fight was a given, but civilians dragging a clan member or their names through mud was a guaranteed and _**legal**_ literal slit throat.

It seemed that the girl was familiar with the privileges her status provided her and all the laws protecting every registered citizen of Konoha's and the only reason Keimei didn't tell anyone nor used what she knew was because she saw no reason for it. She evaded her attackers, got around the people trying to overcharge her and just kept going with her life, ignoring everyone just as everyone ignored her. Now, she finally had a cause to use all her political skills, a neglectful teacher for starters and just a taste, but the brunt was shown when protecting her friend, Haku, and therefor Keimei was unleashing her strategical mind in unsuspecting but deserving victims that only thought of her as some Genin not worthy of attention.

Oh, boy.

.

.

.

Keimei calmly hummed while collecting enough rice beams to make meals for the week. Haku a few yards away was plucking a few fruits, Kakashi said that it would take them a while to get another C-Rank considering the disaster that happened in their last… and first. Oh, she was well aware of the slander she was suffering, but as long as it didn't interfere with any aspects of her life, _**why**_ should she care? No one was doing anything new anyway.

"Keimei-sama?" Right… _**that**_. She _**really**_ needs to get Haku to stop calling her that.

As Keimei followed the reasoning that people should earn their titles, she also prefers to be called by something she earned. Being polite was an obligation and so the suffix 'san' was a given for her. But 'sama' was the utmost respect someone can be called and, in her mind, being a clan heiress and proxy of the head meant very little in terms of respect. After all, the only thing she needed to do in this stance was _**being born**_ , even defeating him in battle shouldn't earn such a title, or else the Ninja world would be screwed with everyone calling everyone 'sama', so by allowing Haku to call her that sounded so… undeserving. For him and for her.

But doesn't matter what she say, the teenager was undeterred. At least she got him to stop calling her 'Keimei-Hime' in goddam public… she also tried to hide her smirk whenever Haku slipped and called her only Keimei, never happened even once outside of the clan's walls, but she'd take what she could.

"Yes, Haku?"

"I just wanted to compliment you once again for your very successful crops, as a former farmer myself I know that nurturing so many different kinds of comestibles is not easy"

"Oh, thanks, I guess" once she returned from mission in **Nami** (Wave), there was a lot do, weeds here and there, but her crops were strong and healthy.

Keimei still shook her head in disbelief whenever she remembered the guy's reaction to the knowledge she was a Jinchuuriki. She saw it fit since Haku was pledging himself to her that he knew everything he was getting into before it became irreversible, not that it wasn't already but he didn't need to know that and she didn't need to act on it.

The prejudice, the attacks, the sabotage, everything, since he was likely to be treated the same way once his relation to her was revealed. The only thing he did when Keimei told him about her status as Jinchuuriki was wait with an expectant expression, as if she didn't finish talking. Damn. It was only when she was explaining the repercussions that he expressed anger, indignation and even disdain for Konoha's populace and Keimei had to hurry in the measurements she took to have a relatively healthy life.

How buying food directly from the market was a bad idea either for the pocket or for the health and as for books in general she only needed to go to the clan's library since the Uzumaki were apparently packrats.

Seriously, the huge building had everything from comics, to romantic novels to the most obscure knowledge in the Ninja arts and whatever else that it didn't have, chances are…no one else did either.

Minus one about Konoha's politics since the members of her clan that lived here didn't deem it necessary to have one about it since they _**lived**_ and allied themselves to Konoha. Ah, innocence. At one point it stops being cute. She got the copy she had doing a **Henge** a copying it from the library.

"I need to go meet my team. Today our break for recovery is over and our missions and… Hatake-san's version of training is going to restart. I also need to see my requested teachers and report the progress I made by myself, did you already finished the formularies I gave you so you could be a registered Konoha citizen?" she asked once they finished reaping their meal for the week and returned to the main house, Keimei putting the grains in big glass jars so she could peel them later and Haku putting the fishes in the fridge with half of the fruits and the other half in the fruit bowl in the low table

Four weeks ago, Team 7 went into a C turned A-Rank mission, three weeks ago they faced Momochi Zabuza for the first time and a two weeks ago, Keimei and Sasuke faced Haku while Kakashi fended Zabuza off. As Keimei was the only one standing, Haku having fainted once he saw his master about to sacrifice himself, she was the winner of that particular fight. And a week ago, Team 7 arrived in Konoha with a plus one.

"Yes, here they are" he pointed to a thick paper pile on the low kitchen table.

A week ago, Keimei made a quick tour with Haku in the Uzumaki grounds and offered any room in the main House, obviously and, in his head logically, Haku chose one in the opposite corridor, just to the right of her own quarters, the main one.

Figuring that any children or family members she might have in the future would use the ones in the main corridor and, as a vassal, he should get the physically closest in case of an emergency, but also not trespassing, something told him that Keimei knew what he was doing by the tired look she sent him.

He would never tell her that, but aside from his genuine respect for her, Haku was just amused by her reactions. He was impressed by his new home and amazed by her plantation. Keimei nodded to him and took an equally thick paper pile from under the table and added it to his.

"Ah, Keimei-sama?"

"Yes?"

"What…"

"These are the papers detailing other aspects of the Law of Conquest… I…acquired a little more than just, well, _**you**_ on the mission to **Nami** (Wave)"

At his expectant and curious look, the blond only sighed.

"Earlier that day when I went to talk to you, I tracked Gato's trail and went to his headquarters, as greedy as he was, Gato was also moderately paranoid, and so he also had with him great part of his monetary possessions…"

"You stole it" Haku finished with wide eyes.

Part of the reason Zabuza-san even accepted the job was the ridiculous amount of money Gato was offering as payment.

"Yes. I heard of Gato Company, Konoha actually has a bit of info about him: shipping, importation and exportation as a decoy of his business in smuggling drugs and other illegal products…such as people. I saw an opportunity and struck. Since the Law of Conquest only required a Council meeting for…living conquests, I only had to fill in the paperwork for any objects that caught my eye in a mission; money falls under that category"

She shrugged but carefully eyed Haku's incredulous form, but when the shock passed, the pretty brunet giggled, "I have yet to tell you this, even though I already thought it, but, in my opinion I chose really well my new master"

Keimei rolled her eyes but smiled at him for the compliment, taking the pile of papers and thanking Haku when he alerted that he would prepare dinner. Using the dark corners and the less traveled routes, Keimei got to the Hokage Tower, ignoring the whisperings that weren't there the last time, "Enter. Oh, hello Keimei, I see that young Haku already finished the paperwork" and Hiruzen glared at the tall pile by his right, it was probably taller than he was. Which… okay he wasn't the tallest man in the world, but still…

"Yes, and here are my own for the other part of the Law of Conquest"

"Other part?"

"Yes, there a few objects that caught my attention and that I fancied in the mission, since the previous owner was an enemy that Team 7 defeated, I just claimed it"

Seeing no way that this could give him more of headache with the Council, the Sandaime only nodded and took the papers from her, already knowing that young Haku had in his possession the famous **Kubikiribocho** (Decapitating Carving Knife), his late master's sword and assuming that this is what that was about.

Oh boy, if only he knew.

.

.

.

For those who are interested in the Council seats:

This IS complicated so here we go to those who are interested:

The Hokage (1): Sarutobi Hiruzen;

The Hokage Advisors, informally called Elders:

Mitokado Homura (2);

Utatane Koharu (3);

Shimura Danzo (4).

The Clan Heads in alphabetic order:

Aburame Shibi (5);

Akimichi Chouza (6);

Hatake Kakashi (7); (Hatake _**is**_ a cannon clan but idk if Kakashi is the head or whatever, anyway this is a fic, so);

Hyuuga Hiashi (8);

Inuzuka Tsume (9);

Kurama Unkai (10), (canon filler character and clan);

Lee Clan (11), (canon too, but the 'head' will rarely if ever show up until Rock Lee grows up, yeah, I know, whatever, like with Kakashi, this is a fic);

Nara Shikaku (12);

Sarutobi Hiruzen (13);

Senju Tsunade (14);

Shimura Danzo (15);

Uchiha Sasuke (16);

Yamanaka Inoichi (17).

Shinobi Divisions Heads:

Morino Ibiki (18): head of T&I (Torture and Interrogation);

ANBU General (19): Uzuki Gazeru (canon character but different patent and not an Uzuki, she is Uzuki Yuugao's distant cousin in my fic); Codename: Tora (Tiger).

Head of **Iryo Nin** (Medic Nin) Force (20): Furofuki (canon filler character);

Head of the Intelligence Division (21): Yamanaka Inoichi.

Jounin Commander (22): Nara Shikaku.

Chuunin Figure (23): Umino Iruka.

Plus the three civilians. Meaning that in theory, there should have been 26 members in the Council in total but there are only 19 in practice. Aside from Lee, Senju and Uchiha that are absent for one reason or another (putting the count to 23), there are other cases such as:

Shimura Danzo, being both: Head of the Shimura clan AND the Hokage's Advisor. Put the members to 22.

Nara Shikaku that is both: Head of the Nara clan AND Jounin Commander. 21.

Yamanaka Inoichi: Head of the Intelligence Division AND also Head of the Yamanaka clan. 20.

Sarutobi Hiruzen: Head of the Sarutobi clan AND also Hokage. 19.

The now deceased Uchiha Fugaku would also have two seats but only one vote: Head of the Police Force AND Head of the Uchiha clan.

Regardless of their position, they only count one vote each. The post they act as is in a case by case.

For example in this chap. Keimei wanting to 'claim' Haku as a member of her clan does affects the village but not their clans individually so Danzo, Shikaku and Inoichi were acting not as clan heads but as the Hokage's Advisor, Jounin Commander and Head of the Intelligence Division respectively.

Hiruzen doesn't have a choice in the matter for obvious reasons and he also couldn't appoint another for Head of the Sarutobi clan because then he would have to allow the same to the rest of the Clan Heads that have seat in another position and since the Uchiha's downfall, the Police Force was dissolved and the job integrated into ANBU duty.

Just a curiosity ;)


	10. Chuunin Shiken Part 1 - A Genin's Might

Thank you, **Nagisa Maeda, DannyPhantom619, Kreceir, Guest, Chase Network, fanficreader71;**

 **Random Reader (** you sych you! Not everything, but you will see ;D **);**

 **yorushihe;**

 **Guest (** don't worry, I have plans for Jiraiya! ;D **);**

 **brighteyes343 (** hmm, I am keeping loyal to how Sasuke was pre-Chuunin Exams, I know that made people like to bash him *and with reason I admit* but they often forget how he was before, distant but not overly confrontational or even that much of a bastard, blunt to the point of being a complete jerk? Sure, but not a sociopath murderer with princess-like tendencies. Sakura will get better, but she isn't exactly my favorite character so... it will take a little while and she won't be like in canon **);**

 **King of Konoha and punktard.**

Hope you guys like this chap.

Also for the Sakura fans: 99% of Sakura's lines and actions in this chap are Kishimoto's so don't get pissed! She WILL get better but I will keep her loyal to Kishimoto's original… sorry, but this is she…

.

.

.

CHAPTER TEN: Chuunin Shiken Part 1 – A Genin's Might.

Yuki Haku and Uzumaki Keimei were calmly preparing lunch once the Genin returned from delivering the papers to the Hokage. The Genin still had to meet Gai-sensei and then it would be team meeting at 1500, well, Hatake-san said to meet him at 1200 but that was unhelpful. So she had to hurry. Usually Keimei would make **Kage Bunshins** however she found Haku's company better for her usual chores. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't, but their personalities didn't conflict and so they seldom had a discussion.

The young blonde have long since become an accomplish farmer, her crops were big, strong, healthy and quite delicious if she say so herself. She carefully prepared the soil for each kind of plant before putting the seeds and properly nurtured them once they germinated. Her plantation occupied a pretty big space, but even planting enough food for about 10 people (she eats a lot) didn't even make a dent in the spacious property of the clan…none of it went to waste either, for once the young Uzumaki consumed enough food for two grown men each meal and she knew how to conserve what she didn't eat.

It was divided in sections for each kind of food a person needed; she knew the five food groups, three of which needed a green thumb: fruits, vegetables, protein, grains and dairy, Keimei was quite proud of her gardening skills and it showed.

For the grains: wheat, oats, rice and soy; Vegetables such as leaf ones: cabbage and lettuce; Fruits: avocado, bell pepper, cucumber, eggplant, pumpkin and tomato; Flower buds like broccoli, artichoke and cauliflower; Two kinds of beans: green and normal ones; Bulb and stems: asparagus and garlic; Root and tuberous: carrot, ginger, potato, radish, turmeric and wasabi.

The sea vegetables were a lot harder but Keimei was nothing if not stubborn and creative: there was nori (the algae that makes sushi and temaki for example) and wakame (the one that goes in miso soup) in big tanks filled with the proper soil and minerals. The blonde still felt amusement whenever she thought of the other people in the village: they need to import them from **Mizu No Kuni** (Water Country) or other coastal cities since Konoha was nowhere even _**near**_ sea. All that aside from the very juicy fruits such as strawberry and tangerines – when it was season – oranges, grapes, bananas, apples – green and red, pears, watermelons, plums, cherries and pineapples.

There was also a very large river that cut through the property, the fish proportional to the river's size, just big enough to sate an adult. Keimei knew she needed dark meat and milk and derivate, so she introduced Haku to her hunting area, as for the milk? Well, no one can have everything, she supposed.

.

.

.

Kakashi had just dispensed his team when Keimei craned her neck a little, popping a few tense bones. Gai-sensei upped her training _**and**_ increased her weights this morning so menial labor or not, D-Ranks with team 7 was just draining… she forgot her earplugs.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?"

The blonde paused a little, it was always amusing to see Sakura in all her 13 year old glory trying to sound appealing, shy or, in a few occasions, sensual – damn, Keimei had no idea what to even think about the last one – after six months of this, the blonde just enjoyed the show, not even managing to summon enough annoyance for Sakura basically shitting all over Kunoichis' reputation.

"I'm training" Sasuke widened his eyes in the same second Keimei did, her head snapped in his direction with a shocked and confused expression as if asking what the hell he was thinking. Said Uchiha wished he knew the answer, his dark eyes almost imploring for help even as the rest of his face was expressionless, but she was just too surprised to act.

Heh, it seemed she wasn't the only that sometimes answered an abrupt question with the first thing that crossed her mind. Keimei would be laughing if her brain wasn't short-circuiting, Sasuke _**never**_ answered Sakura and since he almost _**raced**_ in order to escape the pink haired girl, he never talked to Keimei either, but it seemed that his self-preservation instincts were a little dead in the moment.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun, you and I…we both…could train together"

Sakura's 'appealing' voice cut her woo-gathering, aww, so it was 'demure' approach today, she wiggled her whole body from side to side while her hands were clasped beside her head and her voice was high pitched and all cheery. It made the girl sound like she was talking to a three year old in her effort, not exactly what _**any**_ guy would call attractive.

Sasuke inwardly sighed, this one time was his fault really "If you have spare time to waste on me, why don't you train a new Jutsu? Why can't you be more like Keimei?" the last part was whispered and while he was already walking away however Kakashi, Keimei _**and**_ Sakura all heard it. Oh, fuck.

With a twitch in her eye, the Uzumaki vowed to disembowel the little fucker in the first opportunity that presented itself, absently noticing Kakashi's wise if hasty disappearance in a puff of smoke. Whenever it was proved that Keimei was the better… anything, Sakura had two possible reactions: raging bitch or depression.

Keimei's shoulders slumped in relief when today Sakura decided for depression and went back to her thinking ignoring her sulking teammate and, while flattered that Sasuke seemed to think highly of her that was no news, as arrogant as the Uchiha can be, he is not one to spend time with people that he was not obligated to.

The problem of milk of this morning was still without solution, when she almost bumped into Team 8 during Team 7's D-Rank of the day. Keimei blinked, realizing that she hadn't seen Hinata or Shino in almost a month.

Much to her amusement, they were chasing Shijimi-san's cat, Tora. The Genin's nightmare's nightmare. D-Ranks were already bad, but that cat was something else entirely…She could have slapped herself. D-Ranks! Keimei could easily hire a Genin Team to buy her groceries! Now that she was a legal adult, the blonde could easily request it! How many times her team had to do the same? Cheap, quick and painless, she could even write down that she didn't want the patrons to know who it was for, just writing for the team to be discreet and done.

Keimei resolved to go back to the Hokage Tower, she was so busy making plans that she was actually caught by surprise by Konohamaru's **Kakuremino no Jutsu** (Cloak of Invisibility Technique), well, at very least the kid didn't manage to actually get the jump on her, she would never be able to have a moment of peace of he did.

"Konohamaru, rocks are not so square… or with holes on them" she pointed out blandly, but amusedly.

"AH! As expected of my rival!"

A huge and thick cloud of colored dust almost exploded in her face and Keimei took a step back in what proved to be a wise choice if the coughs were anything to go by.

"Too much powder" a young girl's voice sounded annoyed nevertheless and quickly enough the three kids straightened themselves into ridiculous poses. As they were only eight years old, it was pretty adorable. Keimei could feel her lips forming a small smile.

"I'm Moegi, with the sensuality of an adult"

"I'm Udon, I like numbers"

"And I am Konohamaru, future Hokage"

"Together we are the Konohamaru Corps" the three spoke in unison much to the increasing amusement of their blonde spectator.

"Hi, you guys, long time no see"

Keimei first met Konohamaru when giving her registration picture to the Sandaime and, completely ignoring Konohamaru's rant about how she made him trip, Keimei didn't spare him a single glance and simply left the room. That in turn made Konohamaru realize that this girl wasn't going to bow, stutter or treat him like the **Omago-sama** (Honorable Grandson) which ended up with Keimei pretty ticked off as Konohamaru followed her around for six _**hours**_. Kami-sama! She honestly thought that the kid was going to give up or at least get bored after the first thirty minutes, whatever happened to 'kids have short attention span'? Spending a little time with him and treating him as she would anyone else apparently earned her an admirer of a sort.

"Keimei-neechan, do you want to play ninja with us?" Konohamaru smiled widely, the fact he was missing a few teeth doing nothing to lessen the cute image, actually, at least to her, it kind increased it since Keimei wasn't used to be around people younger and smaller than her.

Damn, Keimei had a _**real**_ soft spot for kids. Udon and Moegi both looked at her with hopeful expressions as well, the blonde was already smiling back but before she could answer, Haruno Sakura made herself known, a dead expression on the too pale face. The blonde asked herself if she was skipping meals again or if she was still depressed over Sasuke.

"A ninja 'playing ninja', Keimei-Baka?"

The three little kids turned to look a pink haired girl with an annoyed glare on her face. Udon and Moegi were a little flustered, but Konohamaru was not as timid.

"And who are you?"

Sakura just shot the kid a sneer.

"I'm this idiot's teammate"

"HEY! No one calls boss an idiot! You take that back!" Konohamaru was flushing in anger.

"Yeah! You're just jealous because you are not as pretty or as awesome as Keimei-neechan"

"Y-yeah" it seemed that even polite Moegi and shy Udon were not about to let go an insult towards the only Genin they knew that didn't insulted, ignored or belittled them for being so much younger and only Academy students.

Thing is… Moegi hit the nail on the head…it didn't help that her dear Sasuke-kun already said something, not similar, but with the same idea.

"Really, Keimei? Need brats to defend you?" her sneer only got harder, it seemed that today's rejection really got to her and Sakura usually took it out on Keimei, how the girl even found her so quickly after the fact was anybody's guess.

Well, like Sasuke in his earlier bluff, today was actually her fault, she was the one that stupidly stood still with Sakura just a couple of feet away, so the blonde figured that she could take that one for the team.

Konohamaru flushed even harder, who that Ugly thought she was?

"Ma, ma, Haruno-san" there was a glint in the blue eyes that Konohamaru never saw in her before, it reminded him of the glance his dad would sometimes get when mom went into missions without him "I'm sure that playing with them is not something so shameful that would provoke uninvolved third parties and these 'brats' are my friends"

"Yeah! And Keimei-neechan is not an idiot! She is pretty and awesome" Moegi quickly repeated, her two friends nodding along.

Sakura snorted, not wanting to acknowledge the embarrassed blush on her face, she was beginning to regret not following Sasuke-kun once he walked out.

"I still think that a 'ninja playing ninja' is the most idiotic thing I ever heard."

"The it is a good thing you're not the one subjected to this… idiocy, c'mon Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon…" she turned to the kids. Keimei _**could**_ understand Sakura's behavior well…now she could.

Keimei thought back to the Academy days when she would get confused why Sakura and Ino up and front of a group of girls would sometimes get in her way and order her to 'leave Sasuke-kun alone'. Even the bullies got the hint that Keimei would trounce them on Taijutsu spars if they keep it up, fangirls seemed another matter entirely.

She talked about that with Shino and the target of their attention: Sasuke. Keimei just couldn't understand the reason so many girls would just up and basically form a club with the sole purpose of getting a boyfriend. Weren't they Kunoichis in training? Didn't they know what is it that ninjas do? What they would eventually face?

So Keimei took an entire afternoon to think solely on that. Ino and Sakura and their group of… rivals…friends? Whatever they were, the were beginning to annoy her so there had to be a way to get them to stop yelling at her just because Sasuke sought _**her**_ company. First step to solve a problem is to know what caused it in the first place so one could nip it at the buddle.

For that, she enlisted the help of one Uchiha Sasuke, seeing as he was part of what caused her headache in the first place and he had one too, if not the same reasons, because of the same people. Aburame Shino was also convoked if only to provide an unbiased third opinion.

.

.

.

"Look, I don't get what they are trying to accomplish, ok?" an 11 year old Sasuke huffed in exasperated frustration, as if _**he**_ would know why those vultures chase him to his goddam _**house**_. If he did, didn't Keimei think that he would have stopped whatever it was so the annoyances would also stop?

"Calm down, Sasuke" Keimei asked evenly, "I know why I am a main target. Hinata is the heiress of one of Konoha's noble clans, for sure their parents already told them what the repercussions would be if they harassed Hinata but we have the same people causing problems. I never really paid much attention but most of them, even if subconsciously, realize that this is most probably the last year, their last shot at… well… _ **you**_. After Graduation in the next semester, it is unlikely that both of us will be seeing most of them any time soon and so they are becoming increasingly desperate and vicious" she explained and then got a contemplative look at his pale face… well, paler, "Do you want to become acquaintance with their more…drastic measures in order to… _ **woo**_ you?" she smirked at him which usually would earn a glare violent enough to make people wonder if something is about to combust…right now he was so pale that Keimei could see the blue veins on his too sunken face. He looked like he just went through war. So his glare's effects were kinda lessened in the moment.

"I would like some relative peace for the next seven _**months**_ , wouldn't you?" Keimei baited lightly. Checkmate.

Gulping slightly, Sasuke tried to put on his usual scowl…he didn't think it was working but Shino and Keimei were the only ones around and they weren't the kind to make fun… of anything really, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"When did it begin?" she nodded to Shino that looked like he didn't quite believe he was talked into this in the first place. Yeah, they knew him that well to recognize it even with his face half-hidden…and the other part behind sunglasses.

The Uchiha sighed, "I don't know really…I guess with Ino. At least I only realized it was this bad with her…and then Sakura soon after. I think it was in our third year"

"So, when we were seven" she muttered to herself, "Before Ino and Sakura, no one really displayed… romantic interest in you?"

"As far as I can remember" he shrugged.

"The most common motive for romantic interest in such a short notice is a limbic and physical reaction" since he was already here, Shino would do as he was asked.

"At _**seven**_?" Sasuke turned to the bug user incredulously.

"Girls do develop faster than boys. Maturity notwithstanding, I mean in an overall psychological sense"

"Shino is right. I will give you a metaphor: girls begin to think boys are cute long before boys stop thinking that girls have 'cooties'" Keimei smirked again at Sasuke's groan.

"So…?"

"Ino was the first one more forward. I can understand her motivations…while limbic response can be a factor. However… can that explain the other girls?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Ino? You can understand Ino?" Shino also turned to her at that, Keimei sweatdropped but sighed and explained.

"Ino is the heiress of the Yamanaka **Ichizoku** (clan)" as if that should explain everything.

"I am… not sure if I understand" he admitted and while fearful, the Uchiha was also curious.

"Well… Shino mentioned limbic response and I agree" Keimei shrugged, "Ino probably already had a superficial knowledge about you as a fellow clan heir. For sure her parents mentioned you since you would be on her classes as well. The first things girls notice about you are the superficial details thus: your looks and then you proved your talent and skill. That began a chain reaction in Ino's impressionable and young head… to be honest I am willing to bet that this whole…horde began because of her" the blonde crossed her arms but it didn't escape her notice when Shino took a step to the side to put some distance between himself and a furious Sasuke.

Smiling a little in amusement, Keimei decided to save the life of her fellow blonde, "I very much doubt that even if Ino wasn't a factor you wouldn't have fangirls, Sasuke"

"But you said that she began this whole mess!"

"Yes, however I never said that your fan club wouldn't be formed regardless of who started what. Like I said…the very first thing that the girls, not only Ino in particular, noticed about you are your looks and that triggers the limbic reaction" she nodded towards Shino, "and then you proved your skills in that first year. Skills and good looks in one packet but that is not your only attractive trait, in a level that people in general can associate with you even without thinking much is your high social status"

"Basically they are shallow, is _**that**_ why they have been bugging me for all these years?"

Once again Keimei came to rescue, of fangirls of all things, she was feeling quite confused with her role right now but what they say about teaching is true: she was noticing those things as she was saying them, "Not exactly, that is not the whole reason even if… shallowness did play a big part in it, actually it probably started it" she grimaced and absently tugged at her black sleeve, "I think that in part there is also the domino effect to consider. Think of movie stars, what fame can do to the masses, when Ino got interested in you this also alerted the other girls about possible desirable traits that you must possess…that put their eyes on you and they began to "notice" the same things that Ino must have seen. Like a man surrounded by beautiful women will also get noticed by other women"

Shino nodded at that put in his two cents, "There is also the fact that Yamanaka-san is quite popular herself"

Keimei's eyes widened a little before she was once again thoughtful, "Now that you say that… in order to fit, they would follow the 'popular girl', even if I very much doubt that this influenced Sakura…"

"Sakura? You're telling me that she is somehow different from the rest of the horde?" Sasuke noticed that Keimei usually referred to Ino and Sakura together instead of putting one or the other with the rest of the fangirls. He would also come to regret learning the reason even if he didn't ask for it.

"Actually she is" Keimei looked surprised at his confusion, "Sakura was teased a lot because of the size of her forehead. Children can be very cruel and she was crying when Ino met her and defended her, since then the two have become basically inseparable even when they were fighting for you"

"How the hell do you even know that?"

"Sakura actually advertised that many times. Often in the context of reiterating to Ino that she is no longer the little girl that needed Ino to protect her" her expression told Shino and Sasuke that Keimei had no idea what to think of that, to be fair they didn't either.

"And what does that have to do with her bothering me as much as Ino does?" he couldn't see the connection.

What her forehead have anything to do with the daily headache he was forced to endure for five days a week? And yeah, talking about it with Shino and Keimei made Sasuke think that perhaps he should have only showed enough skills to pass as a middle student…well, with only seven months until graduation it was too late and Sasuke could admit at least to himself that he had too much pride to be considered a 'middle student'.

"As far as I see and keep in mind that I can be wrong about everything that we have spoken about so far since this is all conjecture" she cautioned, "Sakura saw you as she saw Ino. You have the looks, the confidence, the popularity, the status and the skills – and yes, at least in comparison, Yamanaka Ino is better prepared" Keimei sent him a look in response to his disdained expression.

"'In comparison'" Sasuke mocked under his breath but Keimei ignored it and continued her theory:

"When Yamanaka Ino became her friend, Sakura began to gain confidence in herself. Surely, if someone like Ino was her friend, she also saw something alike herself in Sakura. She very probably didn't think that with all the words but that is how the human mind works even if we don't realize it: humans stick close to what is akin and similar to them and even if we don't intellectually recognize it, we are reassured when someone that we perceive as 'superior' to us in some way accept us, our psyches make the somewhat wrong assumption that we have the same traits we admire in that person" Keimei paused, she wasn't sure if she liked her description, although fitting, the words were more than a little cutting, "The same logic could be applied to you" she shrugged.

"Instead of searching and building her own character and confidence, Haruno-san would be satisfied to be a reflection of you and your status, not much unlike she did with Yamanaka-san: she was still insecure about herself, her looks and her skills but she pretended for Yamanaka-san's sake until such a time that she stood up for herself by her own initiative. The saying 'fake it until you make it' is apt. Beyond that, as Keimei just said, as your reflection, Haruno-san would have proof that she was superior to her peers" Shino concluded.

"I can't _**believe**_ this crap" Sasuke shook his head, "She was bullied and _**that**_ became a reason to follow me around" it wasn't voiced as a question but the incredulity was easy to detect.

"Other girls, pubescent girls at that very probably have their issues with confidence and have arrived at the same inner conclusion as Sakura. Also… _ **part**_ of the reason" the blonde reminded but he only rolled onyx eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Limbic response, domino effect, copying the popular girl…sure" now it was Keimei who rolled her eyes.

"There is also delusion" Shino intervened again, not that he believed that an argument would break out between those two but not even Keimei was immune to distractions and the conversation was also pretty interesting. Who would have thought that fangirls could make such an interesting subject about the social behavior in groups and individuals and their reaction to stimuli?

Sasuke scoffed, "You mean their delusion about being 'Mrs. Uchiha'?"

"Partially" Shino allowed, "It is doubtful that they are investing so much effort if they had no prospects of reward. Most of your…fangirls are happy to admire and follow you from afar and while there are a few that stand out, two examples are glaringly exempt of mere idolization: Yamanaka Ino-san and Haruno Sakura-san truly believe that they can achieve their…ambition" the Aburame finished with a pensive tilt of the head.

Something clicked in his head and Sasuke remembered how Keimei was always singling Ino and Sakura out from the rest of those banshees. Kami-sama…

Keimei sighed and that got the attention of the two males, Sasuke even grimaced, irrationally… he was feeling a little guilty for the problems those vultures have been causing her, not his fault since he has also tried to get rid of them without success but still, "Jealousy of Keimei?" well, he could see that much after all the times he willingly spent time with her.

Said girl hesitated at the question before her lips twisted in a quasi-scowl, "They, all of them, feel threatened and that would happen regardless of their feelings for you" it was Shino that voiced it, "Hinata and Keimei have the looks and the talent, the later surpassing by far their own and that would in turn make them feel self-conscious, even Yamanaka-san is not completely immune to that" the bug user paused a little, considering, "Keimei is also the only one, boy or girl, that has been able to defeat you, Sasuke, and while she didn't manage to triumph, the same can be said about Hinata and yet you did not react the way most boys do when they lose. With either anger or wounded pride, instead, you sought their company. As Hinata is out of their reach due to her heritage, this made Keimei a 'fall-guy' so to speak. This is where the other part of their delusion is about: they see Keimei and Hinata as obstacles to take out. In their delusion, if it wasn't for Keimei and Hinata, your attention would be in one of them. That actually exacerbated their so called feelings for you. You showed Hinata and Keimei your appreciation… you presented physical proof that what they crave is real and touchable"

"Like dangling the bloody body to the sharks" Sasuke agreed with horror.

Keimei sighed again, "Well, I guess that this is it"

"What? What are you talking about?" Sasuke couldn't help the shudder, the way Keimei said it and her words were so foreboding that it made horrifying images of fangirls trying to do the unspeakable to him and there was nothing that could be done.

By her half-smile, Sasuke just knew that Keimei…and Shino were seeing all the dread he was feeling displayed on his face, he couldn't care less right now, "There is no feasible solution to this is what I meant. There is now way to stop the flow and even the girls that are _**not**_ interested in you would pretend just in order to be accepted by the majority since at first glance, the only visible alternative is to be like myself and Hinata" the blonde sighed at what she was about to say but knowing this was the true, "We are threats but at the same time that they want to have what we seemly do, none of them want to be in our place since that would mean social exclusion. I think that most of them realize that if they do achieve their goal, there is a chance of being cut off by those that were rejected; they are still willing to take the risk so they probably tell themselves that the sacrifices are worthy it. Not very unlike Sakura that ended her friendship with Ino once she realized that both of them had feelings for you" Keimei closed her eyes a little despondently, "Even if you personally tell them with all the words that you are not interested in dating at all, the final part of delusion comes in play: their investment, the social acceptance in having a common interest and, particularly in Ino and Sakura's case, their conviction will make them believe that they will get what they want, if not now, then eventually.

There is also the possibility of the ones that were but no longer are interested in your affections but habits and peer pressure is something hard to fight, especially for 11 year olds. I am willing to bet that there are girls in there that are just pursuing you out of pure habit instead of real interest. Therefore: we just have to… hang in there until graduation when, with some hope, we will be assigned to teams without them".

Seeing the discussion coming to an end and wanting to arrive at the shortest conclusion, Shino wrapped things up, "Summarizing: one girl's interest pre-formed or not, began it all, it was heightened by the fact that this particular girl was the most popular. They intuitively knew about your high social status and you did not help by showing off. The interest of a popular girl, looks, prestige and skill… those traits in turn would lift their sense of self-worth if the idealized boy each built in their minds were to reciprocate their romantic interest" Shino deliberated for a few seconds before continuing, "Because of the two highly skilled and beautiful female companions, Hinata and Keimei are seen as the only obstacles and since by becoming close to them you showed that what they want can be obtained one way or another and thus, delusion kicks in. Just as the time and effort they spent trying to achieve their objective made them either pursue you due to what developed into the norm and because of their fantasy or plain determination in other cases just added to their delusion".

"That was summarizing?" Sasuke almost hissed, almost green to the face and eyes manically gleaming in the middle of the day, "What about: they are unrealistic dumbasses that mindlessly play 'follow the leader' and have nothing else to do? I can't _**wait**_ for graduation!" warily eying the almost hysterical Uchiha, Shino and Keimei wisely decided that this was not the time to point out that with the numbers in their class and the classic three men formation, one team had the chance to end up with two girls.

.

.

.

Keimei was brought out of her memories by Konohamaru.

"Ne? Keimei-neechan? Who was this big forehead, ugly witch? Is that even a girl?"

The blonde blinked. Ah, now she remembered why it was so much fun hanging around Konohamaru, he didn't mince words; Keimei had to admit that it has been weeks since she wanted to laugh so much that it actually hurt a little to curb it.

Even if Keimei could understand the reasoning behind her actions, that doesn't excuse them. Sakura's habits were so ingrained that Keimei wondered what kind of trauma would snap her out of them. She had potential but the girl was squandering it, Keimei remembered how she got the Tree Walking Exercise on the first fucking try. Speaking of which, the pink haired girl remembered herself, turned even redder and stomped towards Konohamaru with a glare so fierce that the three kids hid behind Keimei that was not in the least bit cowered by the pathetic display, what did Sakura think this was? Kindergarten when a girl glared people fled?

The blonde deliberately took a step in front of Konohamaru, very pointedly not even crossing her arms; instead her hands were calmly by her sides. She almost snorted when Sakura realized that she wasn't going to be bullied into running, seriously _**what**_ exactly was she expecting?

Keimei was quite enjoying herself, the uncertain expression in Haruno's face was priceless and she was just waiting to see what Pinky was going to do now, "Hey, brat! That hurts!" a male voice sounded behind her, interrupting the first time in a long while that she was having fun.

Turning, Keimei realized that, in her distraction, the Uzumaki didn't notice the 'Konohamaru Corps' trying to be sneaky and get away, but they didn't see where they were going and bumped into an older boy with Konohamaru accidentally stepping in his foot.

The annoyed, brown eyed boy was a few years older than her and was wearing what appeared to be, for lack of a better term… a black cat suit… with war paint on his face… Keimei blinked. Oh well, it's not like she never saw odder… Maito Gai and Rock Lee coming to mind, but she scowled when the weirdo picked Konohamaru up through his collar. A **Suna** **hitaiate** (Sand Forehead Protector) in his forehead.

"Let him go" her voice was even and cold, making clear that she wasn't in a joking mood.

The boy looked up to find a girl a few years younger, a little on the short side, "Oh, great, another brat"

"Let the kid go, before you get into problems" there was a girl a few years older than him, her dirty blonde hair tied in four pigtails, a **Suna** hitaiate in her neck and wearing a purple battle kimono, both had some kind of weapon strapped to their backs.

"I will just rough him up a bit for him to learn to respect his elders…" and he shook Konohamaru that let a small eep.

Keimei took a deep breath and tried to chant in her head that attacking ninjas from allied villages would look _**really**_ bad.

"By those hitaiates, you're here for the Chuunin Shiken, aren't you? Don't cause problems for other ninjas while you are in our village outside of the exam or you could be court martialed…after all" Keimei tilted her head a little, her expression even, "You _**are**_ holding the Hokage's grandson"

Sakura's and the two **Suna Nin's** eyes widened in dread. _Hokage's grandson?_ They thought in unison looking at the little kid with a scarf so long that even being held up to the much taller boy's eye level it dragged through the ground. Sakura was panicking, she was about to hit the Hokage's grandson! Keimei was right, she would be lucky to get court martialed!

Said blonde was too busy frowning in concentration. She identified Sasuke's chakra but the other one…this presence…to her left…hidden.

"Kankuro!" the blonde beside 'Kankuro' almost snarled and pale faced, the teen let Konohamaru go, he dropped in his butt with a small grunt and stuck his tongue out before darting to the safety of his neechan's back.

"Kankuro, stop it" a much graver voice echoed to their side, the **Suna Nins** , Konohamaru and his two friends and Sakura all flinched in surprise and, in the case of their new… acquaintances, in fear. Keimei just looked, so that's what that was…"You are an embarrassment to our village"

"G-Gaara" Kankuro stuttered.

Keimei almost huffed. Uchiha Sasuke was casually sitting in one of the branches and there was a redhead more or less their age on the branch above him, upside down, with a huge gourd on his back and crossed arms, it seemed that Sasuke also didn't notice his presence. Now that she was looking at him, the blonde knew that he was the one she felt earlier.

Keimei really needed to talk to one of her teachers about those feelings she sometimes got, perhaps she was a **Kanchi Taipu** (Sensor) – as if there is doubt by now – if so she needed to train this ability quickly before the many presences and different bursts of power every ninjas gives off when they perform their techniques drive her crazy. The Uzumaki read about that, it could get very distracting as this ability grew more powerful but untrained, and a distracted ninja was a dead ninja.

Those thoughts were shoved out of her mind when light teal eyes framed by very dark circles that could only mean the worst case of insomnia in the world or a **Kekkei Genkai** met hers. They were so cold. No, Keimei's eyes narrowed, not cold, it was _**hate**_ , overbearing, overflowing, eyes that already saw many deaths, by others, by them, so may that there wasn't difference anymore. Craving for more deaths and something else… something sinister. The Uzumaki almost flinched but stilled herself in time. They reminded her of hers. When she was still so lost and so painfully alone. When, for the first time in her short life, she imagined what would happen… if she fights back.

 _Who was he?_

Gaara's eye narrowed a little, glancing at the serious blonde. There was something familiar in her eyes and different at the same time. He noticed how her eyes kept glancing to his direction discreetly while she was interacting with Kankuro and how she was unsurprised when he spoke… she sensed him. And the boy on the branch below his…his eyes were also very interesting.

"Let's go!" he commanded his teammates.

"Wait, what's your name?" Sasuke dropped down beside his own team.

"Me?" the older blonde asked with a small blush.

"No, the one with the gourd"

"Sabaku no Gaara. And yours?" he stared at the Uchiha and the Uzumaki.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uzumaki Keimei"

Teal eyes narrowed and the three **Suna Nin** walked away.

 _Sabaku no Gaara, uh?_

"Keimei-Baka! How did you know about the Chuunin Shiken?" Sakura turned just to see… an empty space, Sasuke-kun having left with the three kids and his teammate, not wanting to be alone with one of his more rabid fangirls, as he took to calling Ino and Sakura, "WHAT?"

.

.

.

The next morning, Keimei woke up in her usual time of 6 am, just as the sun was beginning to rise. Swinging her legs, she winced, having forgotten that yesterday Gai-sensei increased the weights again. The Genin already consulted with every single one of her requested teachers, all of them having come up with a schedule to up her training in case Kakashi decided to nominate his team for the Chuunin Shiken. Keimei had some doubts about that, the other two rookie teams were nominated because they had political reasons to do so.

Team 8 had Hinata, the heiress of the, currently, most powerful clan in Konoha political or otherwise, Shino was also the heir of one of Konoha's noble clans, Kiba the second heir of their best trackers, and Team 10 was this generation's Ino-Shika-Cho and every single year, this combination participated at least in one of the Chuunin Shiken, and they were the clan heirs… unfortunately she was in the team with the last Uchiha, damn. People didn't know about her parents, so _**she**_ wasn't obligated to enter, but the Uchiha…Keimei could only pray that Kakashi wasn't so reckless to the point of nominating a team that he hasn't even taught any combative moves into what is pretty much a free for all.

And the fact that Keimei wasn't sure if she was Chuunin-level. Once she was assigned to more professional teachers, Keimei began researching about the career's progress and she knew those special occasions aside, a Genin cell was only promoted through the exams or in field.

If the field promotion doesn't happen, then the Jounin-sensei usually trained them for a _**least**_ a year before entering the team in the official Chuunin Shiken. Although not _**forbidden**_ , it was almost unheard of mere rookies being nominated, this being the first time in how many years?

The village always made sure to put their most promising Genins as to attract more clients and since the third phase was a one-on-one fight open to the public, that hardly meant 'rookies'. It wouldn't do for an unprepared Genin to pass the first two phases through luck or their teammate's skills and shame their village in the third. The blonde sighed, she _**really**_ prayed that Kakashi had more sense than this. But she wasn't hoping for anything, Kami knew that having expectations with Kakashi lead to nothing, aware of it or not, the man lived to break them… and she has been kinda hoping for a field promotion once reading about it.

Wearily getting up from her high futon, Keimei made the bed and went to the kitchen, where something smelled so good that her stomach was almost collapsing on itself.

Sure enough Haku was there putting a grilled fish in a plate, oranges were already squeezed into juice in a big jug and there were two bowls of rice too. In the almost two weeks the **Kekkei Genkai** user came to Konoha, he settled comfortably in his new life, even thou people knew about Keimei's heiress status and the fact she had a vassal, no one knew how he looked like, so he would be able to more or less tread the village inconspicuously… more or less because wow! The teenager attracted attention! Keimei didn't want to offend him, but Haku was the prettiest person she ever met… of course, he really didn't help it when he insisted in wearing clothes that one would often find in a girl's wardrobe.

The powerful teenager would need to alert the proper authorities and be under ANBU supervision every single time he stepped out of the compound for a year. Then he would be cleared to join the ninja holsters, but he still has to decide on what to do. Keimei had the feeling that he would want to join the **Iryo** (Medic) TrainingProgram, still who knows, he certainly had more than enough ability be in a battlefield.

Thankfully Sakura was still with that pissing contest with Yamanaka Ino, the biggest gossip in the village, it was almost ridiculous the speed in which that girl could _**spread**_ information. Keimei didn't know how the girl's father, that held a very high position in both the Council and in one of the most secretive branches of ANBU, Intelligence Division of all things, managed to actually _**live**_ with her, he must watch his every word around her or else **Iwa** (Rock) would already have attacked with all the knowledge that they would need.

Thanking Haku for preparing breakfast, she absently leafed through a medical book. Keimei was almost giddy with excitement, just after the confrontation with Sabaku no Gaara, Hoshou-sensei, her teacher in **Iryo Ninjutsu** declared that she had enough control to actually help around the hospital for minor injuries _**without**_ supervision.

Mostly she would take care of just writing the patient's sheet exams and give support to the more experienced Nin, but still! She waited until she was in the privacy of her house to squeal like a deranged fangirl.

It was after gruesome training, but it was damn worthy it! Keimei could actually perform the **Shosen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique) indefinitely, having finally passed the Field Test, she was officially a Genin level **Iryo Nin**! With permission to treat patients in D-Ranked missions!

After that, Keimei went to see the Hokage and told him about her interest in hiring a Genin team to do her groceries. Confused, but shrugging, Hiruzen granted the permission and gave the form, the blonde already paying in advance. A team would be delivering her stuff today at 5 pm at her request since today was one of the very few she didn't have any training, more than enough time to make dinner.

To be honest, Keimei didn't know if Sandaime was aware that she has been living in her mother's Compound for the last seven years but he would have to be unbelievably dim not to…then again it did take him five years to figure out her living conditions in the orphanage so…busy or not and her heritage notwithstanding, she was the goddam Jinchuuriki. Just that would warrant more interest.

To be honest Keimei was in a good mood all morning while she completed one more D-Rank before meeting her team… three hours after Kakashi said he would be there, which only improved her mood since it was a huge progress from the _**five**_ hours he was late before the mission in **Nami** (Wave), it was sheer luck that Keimei was passing through the bridge where they held their team meetings at the time or else she would be the one that was late.

Damn! She only had time to do _**one**_ D-Rank before team meetings instead of two or three she managed to squeeze in before. Sure, the meetings and 'training' were still useless, but improvement!

"Good morning, Sasuke, Haruno-san" she greeted, never once losing her satisfied smile in face of Sasuke's grunt and Sakura didn't seem to realize she was even there in the first place. Holy! First time _**ever**_ that Keimei wasn't with her earplugs and even listening to Sakura's attempts at winning 'Sasuke-kun' over didn't do anything to ruin her good spirits… too bad that all good things must come to an end.

"Ohayo, my kawaii Genin!" Kakashi eye smiled.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Yeah, well, you see, I got lost in the road of life"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

Keimei and Sasuke sighed, but by then they were desensitized… to both, "Ma, ma" Kakashi waved while reaching inside his jacket and pulling three sheets of paper. Blue eyes widened.

Oh, no!

Oh, fuck!

Why her?

WHY!

Keimei didn't realize she shouted it out loud until she noticed that her mouth was wide open, her throat a little sore and the rest of her team looking at her completely dumbfounded.

Blushing a little and apologizing in a low voice, the blonde took a step back; _**that**_ haven't happened in quite a long while.

The Genin mentally began to make a list of the stuff she thought she purged out of her personality but still lingers like the little cockroaches they were, _Ok, so 'dattebane' is gone, at least I didn't say it once in five years, so it_ _ **better**_ _be gone; now there is this annoying habit of having extreme reactions out loud and when someone unexpectedly asks me something completely out of the blue when I'm distracted I automatically answer the first thing in my head… I_ _ **really**_ _need to get rid of that one._

Kakashi cleared his throat to shake the last of his shock. Damn that was unexpected. "Anyway, those are the forms to enter the Chuunin Shiken, it…"

Keimei ignored the rest simply feeling too much terror to really pay attention as she stared at the sheet of paper like it was the picture of someone's innards…poor comparison since as a medic in training she already saw innards even if only through pictures and it didn't faze the blonde, but still…

Was Kakashi retarded? The man didn't teach them _**anything**_ , yeah, ok, he _**showed**_ Tree Climbing Exercise and that team bonding thingy and that was that! Whatever makes him think that knowing how to regulate chakra more or less properly and being able to rely on one's teammate (which should have already be implied after all, why else would they be put into teams in the first place?) meant 'Chuunin material'?

The hell?

Was he so desperate to get rid of them? Then again if that was his plan it was actually pretty good: everyone would be gunning for everyone, the Chuunin Shiken had a 40 to 50% rate of mortality in the second exam and you need to sign wavers relinquishing the Village's responsibility in case you _**died**_. Damn, it was actually the perfect opportunity for a teacher that have unprepared students to relieve himself of his three little burdens.

Eyeing Kakashi suspiciously, Keimei decided that she would rest her mistrust… for now, but she would not let her teammates drag her into this oblivious of the danger of fucking _**death**_ looming over their heads.

Sasuke wouldn't pass the chance to 'test himself' and Sakura would only follow his lead so if Keimei was the only one not to enter, Sasuke would be the grand master of sulking and insufferable to work with and Sakura may actually transform into a _**real**_ Banshee and yell herself and the whole team to death.

So before Kakashi could disappear in the familiar puff of smoke, Keimei hurried, she needed to word her questions very carefully, so he would have no choice but to answer honestly all the while rounding and cornering him up to the checkmate, "Ano, Hatake-san? I would like to ask a few things about this exam" she put on her usual expression on her face. Correctly assuming that suddenly start to act all innocent-like would raise many flags in the Jounin's head.

Both her teammates paused to look on as well. Kakashi had a dead look on his face with the way Keimei keep calling him.

"Yes, Keimei?"

"Well… is there another way to become a Chuunin or we have to take these exams?"

"Hmmm… there are two ways: the Chuunin Shiken and a field promotion"

"Oh? What is the difference?"

"Well…the in field-promotion you need the recommendation of at least two other Chuunins that you have worked with and your Jounin-sensei aside from the minimal D and C-Rank missions before being approved by the leader of the village, in your case the Hokage"

"So, you mean that if I pass all the tests in this Chuunin Shiken, I will immediately become Chuunin without all this?"

"Ah… no… even if you win all the phases it cannot be a guaranteed Chuunin position"

"Hmmm, you said that there were 'tests' what are those?"

"Er, I'm not really permitted to…"

"Whatever you _**can**_ say will be great"

"Ahm, there is usually a written test, a survival test and then the finals"

"Survival test? Like one of those we did at the Academy?"

"Oh… you see… not really, it usually needs the entire team and the teams are pitched against each other" Kakashi was beginning to get nervous with the questions. If this kept going…

"But with other villages participating… does that mean we will also have to face them?"

"Yeah…yes"

"But the other day I saw a Genin team from **Ame** (Rain) and they are not allied with Konoha, isn't that dangerous? What if one of them gets hurt in Konoha territory? Wouldn't the village be blamed?"

"Hmmm… no, to participate in phase two, the survival test, all the candidates need to sign a waiver so it won't be the village's responsibility in case of death". Kakashi seemed to realize his mistake at the same time Keimei did but it was too late. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes bulged out and the blonde seized the opportunity like a lioness attacking her prey.

"Die? Are there many people that die in this exam? How many? Can you tell us?" she looked properly appalled and distressed…for her, overplaying it would also tip him off, Keimei was already treading dangerous territory as it was, probably the only reason Kakashi didn't caught on was because he was nervous himself.

The Jounin cleared his throat.

"Er… about 60 to 70% of the people that sign in don't pass to the first stage, and from the numbers that do, about 40 to 50% die in the survival test"

 _Oh boy_ , Kakashi sweatdropped; looking at the green faced Sakura to the alarmed Sasuke to the terror stricken Keimei. _The Sandaime is going to murder me._ Kakashi thought with dread. Too bad that he didn't know that Keimei was only remembering the feeling she got when Kakashi gave them the papers… oh yeah, she was _**that**_ good. A chibified version of her was jumping in her head while doing a victory dance.

No way was Keimei going to step a foot in that goddam thing as some cannon fodder, that it was basically what she was as a Rookie Genin. Especially if that redhead Sabaku no Gaara that just oozed bloodlust and **KI** (Killer Intent) was going to participate. Was she good for a Genin? Sure. The blonde could probably defeat and outsmart even _**some**_ of the more experienced Genin and _**perhaps**_ a rustier Chuunin.

Was she ready to face the best that each village participating had to offer? Some that even rejected field promotion for months so they could show off in these kinds of exams? Ninjas that were trained by the best for their entire lives in comparison of her meager four months – if you discount the first month as a Genin when she literally learned nothing from anyone and the three weeks she spent in her A-Rank mission – for the sole purpose of crushing their opponents in a huge stadium where everyone can see?

No way.

No how.

HELL NO!

.

.

.

Two things:

1-Team 7 (Sakura, Keimei and Sasuke) WILL participate in the exams. (a friend of mine read the chap before I posted it *I will make her pay later* and she was worried that Team 7 wouldn't participate so rest assured).

2-Sorry, Sakura fans, but once again: I COPIED almost all her dialogues…so… blame Kishimoto, I guess…got the inspiration for my reasoning of fangirls from 'Konoha no Senkou Arashi' by Minion of Set.


	11. Chuunin Shiken Part 2-Pure Peer Pressure

Thanks for **moonlightkiss1515** (I live for rants!), **yorushihe, Guest, bloodredmoon22, MiserableSOUL66, Kreceir, Demory, fanficreader71, DannyPhantom619** for the amazing reviews!

Next update: April, 24!

.

.

.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Chuunin Shiken Part 2 – Pure Peer Pressure.

Keimei tried to hide a scowl.

After Keimei's interrogation, Kakashi's other two cute Genins also exploded with questions and the only thing Kakashi could think was _'Sandaime is going to kill me'_. The bit of news that Keimei is a clan heiress, that wasn't really news, or at least _**shouldn't be**_ for anyone in the Council regardless of their reactions, spread like fire in a room full of gas and the only ones that didn't seem to know – aside from those that didn't listen to village gossip – was the girl's teammates. One because he was a notorious isolationist and the other because she was too busy stalking the first.

As such, she _**really**_ needs to enter because it would look… Kakashi didn't even know a suitable word to describe the catastrophe that it would be if _**all**_ the _**many**_ heirs of her goddam Academy class entered and she didn't. Sasuke was a given, there were already thousands of people _**in**_ the village _**right now**_ that came with the sole purpose of watching him fight.

If he could convince Keimei then the other two would follow. Sasuke always respected the blonde's decision, seeing that she saw everything trough and always thought logically and logic is something that the Uchiha could respect, if Sasuke entered then Sakura would follow, white, red, green, blue and purple to the face, but she would follow. Ah, what obsession can accomplish and while Sakura didn't need to enter it _**would**_ be lees of a hassle than to find a third teammate this late in the game – the damn exam was two days away!

Pursing her lips, Keimei just resigned herself into following the Jounin but froze when she realized where he was leading her.

"What is it?" Kakashi turned to the Genin behind him.

"I don't go downtown" her tone broke no room for argument.

Kakashi sighed, _why is it that I have such a challenging Genins on my team?_

"Why not?"

Keimei sent him a look as if questioning his intelligence; Kakashi would feel insulted if it wasn't for her next words.

"I'm not welcomed there"

If guilt could kill… the Jounin suppressed a wince and nodded, changing directions.

They walked for a while for one of the least used training grounds. Usually you could find scuffs here and there, scorch marks or other fight signs but this one was pretty intact.

"Very well, what is it that you are hesitant about the Chuunin Shiken?"

For every single argument Kakashi gave, Keimei immediately had a counter. Was it such a surprise after the tiny 13 year old duped all the major heads of the ninja force? Even if it was only the civilians that were giving trouble? He sighed, oh boy. Well, now he had no choice but to come clean and pray.

"Keimei, I know that you have your reservations but you need to enter"

"'Need'?" she echoed with a withering glare, clearly not impressed.

"Yes, 'need'. I don't know if you are aware, but your clan status has already reached even other villages"

"Other villages?" she frowned, while Keimei already knew that everyone or at least most in Konoha was well aware, what with the Council's big mouth it was hard not to, but she didn't know that they were so dumb as to… what she was thinking? Of course they were.

"Yes. Therefore it would be disastrous for Konoha if you are the only clan heir not to enter" at the sharp look the blonde sent him Kakashi knew that he revealed a lot more than he should. Oh crap.

"So Teams 10 and 8 _**are**_ entering" she mumbled.

"You don't seem surprised"

"Hinata is the heiress of the, currently, most powerful clan in Konoha, Shino the heir of the most numerous clan in Konoha, almost all of their members enter the Ninja force and although Inuzuka-san doesn't _**need**_ to enter, he is still the second son of the clan head of our most successful **Oinins** (Hunter Ninjas); as for Team 10…this year's Ino-Shika-Cho, the heirs no less. They _**need**_ to enter" she deadpanned at the word, the Jounin would call her tone mocking but it was too void of emotion to truly say it.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't even ask how the hell the girl knew all of this shit because anyone who bothered to use their brains can figure it out. Ok: anyone that actually bothered to use their brains for this kind of crap and that hardly meant thirteen year olds. The Sandaime was really going to kill him.

"Then you must know why you and Sasuke need to enter"

"I'm aware of my teammate's…predicament. However I don't see any reason why _**I**_ , in particular, should enter"

"I know that you are very knowledgeable of Konoha's Ninja and Civilian's Laws, but you need to understand what it will be like for the village's image to have a perfectly healthy Genin heiress _**not**_ participating in one of the most important events of the year, one that we are hosting"

"I'm being used as a _**label**_ , am I not?"

"We all are at some point"

There was also something, something that the Jounin never even saw in the girl's eyes, it was well concealed though. Keimei just kept looking at him, what for, Kakashi had no idea, whatever it was, it was making him highly uncomfortable, like he was being tested… and failing, that was proven correctly when the blonde sighed in disappointment and Kakashi had the sudden urge to apologize.

"Is this an order?"

"What?"

"Are you _**ordering**_ me to enter this circus? Bear in mind that I won't participate unless a formal, official and direct order is given. Our choice or not, as a Jounin you have the military power to order me" when Kakashi didn't answer, a little too out of it to even feel his own body, blue eyes glared at him "We already covered all the bases in the professional level, Hatake-san, so we shall move to the more personal ones: for the very same reason why I never indulged myself with visits to grocery, clothing, entertainment or any other Konoha stores, I'm nowhere near agreeable into entering a very public contest just so the village can show off their living weapons. More missions in the future in case a client specifically asks for me or not, the scrutiny and subsequent slander that I would personally suffer are not exactly very motivational".

…

…

…

The _**Yondaime**_ was going to kill. But he had no choice.

"This is an order" Kami knows he tried to make his voice sound resolute, or even bored like usual, but it came out more like a whisper. A pained one.

"Very well" she was ready to ask to be dismissed when Kakashi called her again, "Yes?"

"I'd like it if you talked to your teammates as well"

"What about?"

He sighed again. Nothing was ever easy with her.

"Sasuke respects your opinion and Sakura will follow his lead"

This time she looked almost amused but also a little disapproving.

"People are entitled their free will, Hatake-san, and yet, we live in a military facility so we will many times be robbed of any choice" Keimei was gracious enough not to say _'like right now'_ "and I am nobody to force, coerce or manipulate Sasuke to do anything he doesn't wish to do. I'm not his superior. If you wish to order him to enter as you did me, then you should do it yourself, face to face. Of course, you can always order me to talk to him" well… that was perfectly articulated and wrapped together in order to make a jab at him, his respectability, the girl's father, the village as whole and still send the message that she was every bit the professional she thinks he is not…he wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or impressed.

But Keimei still looked at Kakashi with that same stare again, calculating but with patience, as if waiting for something.

"I will talk to him"

The Genin just nodded and looked at him.

"Am I dismissed?"

"What? Oh, yeah, yes, sure"

Keimei waited until she was out of sight to let the grimace take over. This would put a damper in her immediate plans, but it was no use, the Genin will only have to reorganize her schedule. Ok, what she knew about the Exams? Three phases, a written one that it was never as straightforward as it appeared, then the survival one with an objective in the middle, when you'll have to rely the most on your teammates, she almost scoffed, oh boy but Kakashi was right about this much: Sasuke respects logic and Sakura would follow, hopefully this would be enough, and finally there were the finals where everyone and their mother could attend. She was _**not**_ looking forward to this one.

" **Okaeri** (Welcome home), Keimei-sama" Haku greeted from the living room where he was bending over a thick book about his own **Kekkei Genkai**.

Said Genin blinked, even after almost a week it was still a little weird to come home and be greeted by anyone. It was…pleasant, she decided.

" **Tadaima** (I'm home), Haku. Oh, by 5 o'clock, a Genin team will be here with our groceries, I asked them to buy milk and dark meat, the rest we can make with what I already planted"

"Very well, Keimei-sama"

Having nothing else to do, Keimei joined Haku in reading, picking a few books about human's anatomy since she had a test to pass in a few days.

The very unused Compound's doorbell actually startled the two occupants, Keimei never had any guests by choice and by circumstances and even if she knew that there was a doorbell, Haku didn't. Getting up from her spot she raised an eyebrow at Haku when he hurried to the door.

"Please, Keimei-sama, I will attend our guests" sighing, Keimei nodded and sat back again.

"You know how to open the gates for unregistered guest, right?"

Haku was keyed into the seal the day he arrived and he always marveled at the intricate designs that were the strongest protections one could receive. Keimei taught him the basics on how to allow people that were not blood related into the Compound, but warned him that if said guest ever leaked a single drop of KI or ever expressed even ill intent he or she or they would be literally and violently kicked out by the many seals that protected the lands.

"Yes, Keimei-sama, I remember"

Carefully making his way through the stone paths, Haku was still in awe at the beautiful structures. Ten days ago, he never thought that he would get a home, an actual home, with someone he respected and liked to have as friend and as clan head, Haku still missed Zabuza-san and terribly but he knew that it would be a lot worse if he didn't have Keimei by his side.

Reaching towards one of the symbols, he allowed his chakra to flow and make it shine, in a moment, the huge gates were open and a Genin team was gaping sans one, their… peculiar instructor shocked but not by the gates itself like his students but because of where he was…

"Welcome to the Uzumaki Compound, I am Yuki Haku, how may I be of help?" he bowed respectfully.

"Oh, we are Team Gai, one Uzumaki Keimei hired us to deliver her groceries" the Kunoichi of the group have a found a new reason to gape that was the most beautiful person she ever met! She absently noticed the plastic bags being taken from her.

"Oh yes, we were expecting you, you are welcomed to some snacks and refreshments" he stepped to the side to give way.

"Haku-san?" Maito Gai asked under his breath, his Genin a little farther away.

"Yes, Maito-san?"

"Does Keimei…"

"I do not know my mistress' plans, Maito-san" to which the man could only nod.

Rock Lee was from a simpler clan and Higarashi TenTen being from a Shinobi Family could only try to take everything at time, they were unused to such opulence, Hyuuga Neji on the other hand could only lift an eyebrow, since he was unaware that the Uzumaki was even a clan.

"Keimei-sama? Our guests have arrived" Haku announced taking off his very feminine sandals followed by Team Gai and went to the kitchen to put everything in the fridge.

"Ah, hello Gai-sensei, Lee-san" the blonde smiled politely

"Yosh, you have a very youthful home Keimei-san!" said blonde only smiled at the enthusiastic reply from her energetic Taijutsu sparring partner when she turned to Gai-sensei who was unusually serious.

"I agree with my student, and those are my other pupils, Hyuuga Neji and Higarashi TenTen" the Genin smiled serenely.

Sapphire blue eyes met pearly lavender ones.

 _Hyuuga Neji, uh? All things considered, could have gone and done worse, I suppose._

"Wait, you guys know each other?" TenTen asked, surprised.

"Gai-sensei is my Taijutsu teacher, sometimes I spar with Lee-san" the blonde explained vaguely.

"Would you like some tea? Perhaps a slice of plum pie?" Haku offered before the sharp eyed Hyuuga could ask anything. The pies they made, even without milk or eggs, were pretty tasty as Haku could attest.

"Just some water but I'd like the pie" TenTen thanked.

"Thank you so much for your generosity! I shall-" TenTen quickly put her hand on her teammate's mouth.

"Lee will also take you up to your offer" she smiled weakly.

"Yes, thank you" the Hyuuga nodded still taking Keimei in.

 _I never even heard of an Uzumaki Clan, and, if her clothes and the way she is treated by that…the one that opened the gates are anything to go by, she is the heiress. How can this be? The Hyuuga clan library should have at least some kind of record, and yet even after all the lessons all the members of the clan take about the many different clans and renowned families of Konoha, no one ever said anything about the Uzumaki._ Neji resolved to ask Hyuuga Natsu, the twenty year old, Hanabi-sama's minder and a member of the Branch family, she was quite the scholar.

Team Gai ate and drank and thanked both Haku and Keimei for the hospitality.

"You guys can go ahead, we can still cash in a few hours of training"

"Yosh, Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"Ok!" TenTen snatched her teammate and forcibly dragged him out of the Compound after thanking Keimei and Haku once again. Neji bowed and followed suit while Keimei only watched.

"Keimei" Gai approached her.

"Yes?" she asked, turning just in time to see Haku retreat inside the tea room, no doubt wanting to finish his reading without interrupting her.

"How did you-"

"Sandaime has very poor skills in secret keeping…in all aspects" Gai sighed at that.

Unlike many members of the Council, the girl's official teacher included and many of his own friends, he had no link to Keimei's parents or clan. Many would snicker incredulous at that but Gai was pretty observant, he knew who she was the first time his eyes landed on her, it was a little hard not to. Actually, he still didn't understand how anyone can _**not**_ see it, not that he begrudged her burden, he just never had any reason to interact with her, but even then…

The memory of a tiny, malnourished, 6 year old girl with a broken and haunted look on her face made him cringe.

"You are planning something aren't you?" the polite smile didn't leave her face for a second.

"Nothing that is detrimental to those that have not wronged me in any way" Keimei answered after a few minutes. There weren't many people in that particular list. Rubbing his face, Maito Gai sighed before smiling, even if, only this time, unwillingly.

"You are you father's daughter" at the bland look he received, Gai realized that Keimei didn't exactly considered that a compliment which, he winced, no one could really blame her.

After a few minutes discussing her training in the coming few days, Gai left to catch up with his team, deciding that whatever is it that she was planning wasn't dangerous to Konoha and so, he had no business telling anyone what transpired here. It was time that _**someone**_ began to look at Keimei's best interests.

.

.

.

"Very well, Keimei" Kurenai complimented at the shore of the lake. The Genin calmly walking on its surface with two leaves in her forehead while carrying a very thick book in each shoulder…with chakra.

Keimei cursed when one of them slipped a little. Walking, instead of running on top of the lake, two leaves plus the books stuck to her meaning different amount of chakra. It was taking everything she had but Keimei had to admit that it was helping tremendously in her control and there in all other areas that used chakra: **Iryo Ninjutsu** in particular and Ninjutsu not to mention Genjutsu of course, she would only begin to use chakra in **Kenjutsu** (Sword Technique) when she advanced to the mid-Chuunin stances.

"Thanks, Kurenai-sensei"

"You mastered the **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique) and improved enough that I can teach you another Genjutsu" that almost made her sink and the leaves explode but Keimei managed to keep everything up, literally "It's a C-Rank called **Magen:** **Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique)" her voice had a hint of humor and Keimei knew that Kurenai saw her flailing, not that she tried to hide it, but that still made her cheeks a little warmer "It covers a great area and catches anyone who walks into it, as it is a low ranked Genjutsu, anyone with enough skill in the area or extremely observant might be able to recognize it, but those who aren't will be easily caught in it. As the name says: it changes your surroundings, to be truly effective, you can modify only a feel details here and there as to not be easily spotted"

Keimei only nodded and carefully made her way to the chore as to not drop anything on the water.

.

.

.

"You have to calm down, Keimei" Asuma puffed out a cloud of smoke, the Genin already soaked to the bone trying to cut the waterfall.

"I am calm" she replied in what could only be called a stressed voice.

Yamato snorted a little in amusement, who knew that helping teach newly turned Genin could be that much fun? Asuma only shot him an exasperated look.

"You have improved greatly since your mission to **Nami** (Wave). Let's take a break, what do you say?" but the wind user already knew the answer.

"I can keep going"

"Yeah, I know" with a grunt, the laid back Jounin only plopped down beside Yamato. _**Everybody**_ knew about the disastrous C turned A-Rank mission of Team 7, heck Asuma didn't think that he even have _**heard**_ of something so bizarre.

Although he had to admit that he was impressed with Keimei, the Jounin already knew about her astounding determination and dedication but to train to the extent that she did in the middle of an A-Rank mission? And it seemed to have paid off, she was almost getting the second phase done whereas before the Genin couldn't even make the water move.

Honestly he didn't know what other help he could give her. Keimei already knew the theory and already knew what to do; it was doing it that was stumping her. To be able to complete the second stage of mastery over wind, she needed to cut the waterfall and Asuma was well aware of the giant quantity of pure wind chakra that was needed in order to do that and it seemed that Keimei just couldn't produce enough **Fuuton** chakra.

Ok, he was not saying that _**Keimei**_ of all people didn't have enough chakra. That was so ridiculous that there wasn't even a name that he could use. Now that he was really thinking about it, her training in Genjutsu and **Iryo** **Ninjutsu** may be actually hindering her progress, while both demanded an absurd level of chakra control, they still required it to leave your body in a single but _**very**_ constant flow with right fluctuations in the right moments.

Whereas **Fuuton** you have to separate the chakra _**inside**_ your body in two and make the two parts grind against each other with the edges as thin and as sharp as possible nonstop _ **while**_ it gets out so while the second part would be easy with all her training with Hoshou and Kurenai, the first part may be a little harder. He doubted that the girl ever trained the regulation of chakra _**inside**_ of her besides for disrupting Genjutsu, in which case she only needed to agitate it as much as possible.

Chewing his ever present cigarette, Asuma tried to think in ways to improve that, maybe it was time to get a 'meeting' with Keimei's other teachers. He almost snorted but his expression turned somber as well.

 _Kakashi… what the hell are you doing?_

"Asuma-san!" Yamato shouted, alarmed.

Snapping back to attention the Jounin made a **Shunshin** (Body Flicker) to Keimei just in time to catch the falling Genin. She was heaving and burning up, sweating, drenched from head to toe and trembling.

 _Gee, I don't think I ever met someone so stubborn; her muscles are even trembling due to the amount of chakra she is using._

Sighing, Asuma jumped down to settle her besides Yamato that also dropped his hand that was acting as vigilante to Kyuubi's chakra.

"Stay here with her for a moment, yeah? I'll be right back"

 _Might as well do it now, since I know they are free today anyway…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"What. Did. You. Do?" Kurenai hissed while crouching down beside Keimei, Hoshou was already on his knees, his hands glowing bright green above the blonde and a frown on his face. Hayate on his left was trying to discreetly put some distance between himself and the target for Kurenai's glaring red eyes.

 _Should have thought this through_. Asuma thought scratching his head while turning to where Gai was shouting at Yamato's ears about Springtime and Unyouthful teachers, whether it was about himself or Kakashi, Asuma _**really**_ didn't want to know. _Should_ **really** _have thought this through._ He corrected himself with a sweatdropp.

With a sigh, Hoshou stopped his **Shosen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique), "What's done is done, I suppose. Calm down Yuuhi-san, Keimei is just with a severe case of CE and her muscles were almost ripping due to the enormous quantity of chakra passing through the **Tenketsus** (Chakra Points), but I already fixed that, she will be fine with some rest". Regardless of his own calming words, Hoshou still glared, completely unimpressed at Asuma.

"Hmmm… in my defense I did try to get her to rest"

" **Seishitsu Henka** (Nature Transformation) is extremely chakra draining, Asuma-san, her 13 year old body just can't handle such a stressful training in this large of a scale" Hoshou motioned to the stupidly huge waterfall that Keimei nagged Asuma and Yamato into making. Initially it was a fifth of its size. Kurenai's glare intensified, "The only reason she is not dead is because of her genes and her…condition" all the ninjas in the training grounds knew what he was talking about "However…" Asuma, Yamato, Kurenai, Gai and Hayate blinked at him "Seeing as she basically only has CE after all this time, the only thing that I can truly say is: keep it up"

All five ninjas gaped at him, but Kurenai was the first to recover.

"What?" she almost snarled, indignation pouring out of her in waves.

"Well, if the progress that Keimei had in the past few months hold any truth, then I do not see why not" Hoshou quickly held a hand up when Kurenai opened her mouth "Keep in mind that there is no such a thing as training without any kind of risk and, in this case, as far as I can see: the risks are worth the more than astounding results, if I think that Keimei is pushing herself too hard? Yes. But Uzumaki Keimei is officially a Genin which means in the eyes of the law, she is an adult, therefor unless one of you wants to relinquish you status as her teacher or orders her to rest, I doubt Keimei will willingly cut her training hours and I, for one, would really mourn the loss of such a promising student"

The Genjutsu specialist pursed her red lips but didn't say anything else, the other Jounins were also grimacing but the consensus was that none of them wants to lose this strange and yet fascinating student. Keimei was no genius, instead she was focused, determined, intelligent, unpredictable but logic, it was a new and amazing experience to teach someone like her. Whenever she was faced with an obstacle, Keimei found or created new and inventive ways to pull her training off, she didn't give up until she accomplished whatever task they put her up to and _**that**_ was the grace of teaching someone that, instead of naturally skilled, is naturally determined.

"What do you think?" Gai turned to his colleagues, a serious expression that none of the others was used to seeing in his face even if they weren't surprised by it.

"We keep her training as it was but watch for signs of fatigue, honestly, with her accelerate healing, that's her only peril" Hoshou shrugged.

"What about her ripping muscles?" Kurenai bit her lip, worried for the blonde.

"That happened because" Hoshou grimaced violently before sighing "Because she was getting Asuma-san's training a little… wrongly, Keimei wasn't separating her chakra inside her body and then making it sharp as it rubbed with each other while it was getting out, she was trying to mold it into sharp edges while still inside of her" Asuma cringed. _Ouch!_

And yep, there was Kurenai glaring at him again, "Did you explain that she had to separate her chakra while it was _**inside**_ her body and the make the sharp edges _**while**_ it was _**getting out**_ , to her?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh…" Kurenai groaned while Yamato and Hayate winced. Gai began shouting about Unyouthful… something. Hoshou rolled his eyes and began talking again. As many medics permanently stationed in ER or for Field duty, he did not appreciated his time being wasted.

"We better up her control training, Kurenai-san, before teaching her the more advanced techniques, the same thing will happen if Keimei begins to use much more chakra than her coils are used to. If that happens constantly, then in an attempt to restore balance, her coils will begin to enlarge, putting a lot of stress on the muscles around, thank Kami that her **Tenketsu** (Chakra Points) were already quite big to begin with or else she would be in real trouble. Also, I suggest to both, Gai-san and Asuma-san to carry these" and he took out a few plastic compresses out of his pockets and handed them to the two men "If you notice that her muscles are getting red or trembling, _**force**_ her to sit down and put those on, they already have a cooling healing salve, usually I would say to send her to me, but…I was reassigned to the civilians sector of the hospital for this season and Keimei…is not fond of them, and the feeling is reciprocated, that's why I pulled some strings so she can be permanently drafted in the Ninja sector"

Once again all of the very powerful warriors cringed simultaneously.

"Thank you for coming, Hoshou- **sensei** (Sensei also means 'doctor')" Kurenai bowed a little, but he just waved it off.

"I'm reluctant to lose a student that already progressed this much, she grows on people" with a last look to Keimei, the **Iryo Nin** dusted his white robes off and walked away, knowing that after his health warnings, he wouldn't be able to be of much help to the more battle oriented exercises.

Sighing, Hayate called attention to himself.

"Now that her safety is settled, I think we can discuss how to implement our different exercises" and he coughed delicately.

"Shouldn't she do it herself?" Asuma asked reaching for his lighter.

"I didn't mean come up with a whole fighting style for her, I'm not a babysitter and Keimei is no toddler" Hayate rolled his eyes coughing a little "I meant regulating our respective _**training**_ exercises as to not get in the way of whatever the other is doing or even implementing each other"

"YOSH! WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA, HAYATE, MY FRIEND! I SHALL COME UP WITH AN EFFECTIVE WAY OF INCORPORATING OUR TRAINING METHODS, IF NOT, THAN I WILL DO TWO THOUSAND PUSH UPS, IF I CAN'T DO THAT THEN I WILL DO TWO THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE IN MY HANDS…"

The other four ninjas quickly tuned him out.


	12. Chuunin Shiken Part 3 - Small World

Thank you, **DannyPhantom619 (** you know it! **), fanficreader71, Reginleif2004;**

 **Random Reader (** I think that Kakashi already knows ;D if I answer there will be spoilers ^^ there is actually a future reason why Keimei got it wrong *which is completely possible as you pointed out, there are A LOT of different ways to mold chakra and it can be really dangerous as it should be since this is training for fighting that more often than not can get you killed*, stay tuned! **);**

 **Kreceir, Guest, Moonlightkiss15151, Kejmur** (Loving the discussion!) **, hanna, Griffin13!**

Next Update: April, 30!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER TWELVE: Chuunin Shiken Part 3 – Small World.

Keimei was pushing herself too hard. She knew it, her teachers knew it, Haku knew it. Her only excuse was that the Chuunin Shiken was in the next day and she heals fast and goddam Kakashi to hell!

On the other hand… it was paying off but Keimei didn't know if she should punch Hatake for every time that she had to almost drag herself back home or if she should thank him because if it wasn't for him being such a slacker, her progress would be slower… as in nonexistent…nope, punch him sounds about right.

She managed to pass the Field Test to use the **Shosen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique) in D and C-Ranked missions and she also managed to produce a perfect **Hikaridama** (Flash Bomb) and **Kemuridama** (Smoke Bomb)and so gaining permission to make them without supervision, just the other day Hoshou-sensei already told her that she would be getting lessons on how to manipulate its components to modify the intensity and range of it. Keimei was still high from being able to do the **Shosen Jutsu** , regardless of the fact that it was the first **Iryo Ninjutsu** any **Iryo Nin** (Medic Nin) ever learned, the technique was A-Rank! And she did it!

And finally, _**finally**_ , Keimei managed to cut the waterfall. After a very sheepish Asuma with a glaring Kurenai behind him explained what is it that she was doing wrong, the Genin finally understood what she had to do and, after a few attempts, the water flow stopped in a perfect line in the entire extent. She has never felt so accomplished… or tired, the Genin woke up the next day to find Hoshou-sensei with an amused even if unimpressed look beside her hospital bed.

Keimei also made a silent vow that if she ever had students of her own she would warn them of every risk in each training and hover, just a little, to see if they weren't going to kill themselves. Uh, suddenly Hayate-sensei's warning about cutting off her own limbs made much more sense. The blonde learning in this experience the dangers of training unsupervised when you were a novice in all senses of the word, be it in the ninja career or in the training itself, in her case she was both and she almost ripped her arms' muscles. An embarrassed Asuma promised to teach her two C-Rank **Fuuton Jutsus** to make it up to her so it was square in her book.

She was still struggling a little to create the **Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (False Surroundings Technique) even if she could already recognize and dispel it, the problem was that even though the technique was relatively simple, it required the user to recreate the entire environment, not only the details he or she wanted to alter. Basically like a bubble, whoever enters the bubble is affected by the Genjutsu and sees what the user wanted them to see but if the victim approach from afar and, still outside the 'bubble', fixes their gaze on what the Genjutsu is being used for, once entering the bubble, they would see it shimmering and changing, rendering the entire thing useless. That is why this technique was used on minimal details and the wider the 'replicated' area the greater chances of fooling the enemy. So far, Keimei only managed a very blurry image, too many details for her to keep track and replicate with chakra alone.

On the other hand…

"Very good, Keimei, I have to teach you just one more stance for you to finally use a sword"

This brought her up short.

"A _**real**_ sword?" she asked not even bothering to try and conceal her excitement, Hayate only laughed before coughing.

"Yes, you have progressed enough that I can trust you to not cut your own head off" she was so happy that Keimei couldn't get annoyed…much. But the blonde deflated a little when a problem poked its head out.

"Uh, Hayate-sensei, where can I get a sword with the right specifications?" She still remembered all the instructions Hayate-sensei gave in the first lesson together, how the length and weight of the sword could be huge factors in a style and how she would need the correct one for her stances to even work.

While as the training advanced Keimei would be able to yield other swords with other styles or even improvise when there was no other way around and learn to balance any drawbacks, it was important to have a strong base to build all this, like any practice.

"Hmmm… perhaps the Higarashi's store" she narrowed her eyes, she heard that name before. "They are a Shinobi blacksmith family that owns a very traditional and very successful weapons store" he wrote the address and watched as Keimei grimaced "Something wrong?"

"This is downtown" Hayate sighed.

"I won't treat you like a child but things _**will**_ get better one day" he bit back another sigh at her contrite look.

"Yes. Still, thank you for the address" she left while pocketing the paper.

.

.

.

"Again, Keimei" Kurenai demanded, determined that the Genin wouldn't get out of her sight until she mastered the C-Ranked Genjutsu.

Keimei only massaged her throbbing temples before doing the hand seals again, this time the image was perfectly clear with only one little flaw.

"I don't know what else to do" her shoulders dropped as she let the image drop as well.

Kurenai was still looking at the restaurant menu. Keimei was supposed to change all the prices and only the name of the restaurant, leaving the dish names intact, which also meant replicating all the surroundings that her chakra touched and subsequently changed as well. Well, in her Genjutsu they were still in the middle of the training grounds, down to the last leaf of the farthest tree… but the menu continued unchanged. The Genin already mastered the technique itself, after painstakingly control exercises, but this…

If Keimei mastered this particular drill, Kurenai doubted that she would have problems with Hoshou-san's next lesson: muscle repair. The Genjutsu mistress suddenly smiled, Uzumaki Keimei would go very far.

"I DID IT!" the blonde was surprised herself with her reaction but she didn't care at the moment, she was still with the ox seal formed and was staring in amazement at the menu: perfectly changed and her surroundings perfectly preserved. With a huff, Keimei released the technique and massaged her temples again, trying to prevent the headache she could already feel in her future.

"Congratulations, Keimei. Although… it took you quite longer than I thought it would… you have been trying this with a hundred **Kage Bunshins** after all, what were you thinking just now?"

"Hatake-san entered Team 7 in the Chuunin Shiken" she answered honestly.

Kurenai twitched.

"You will do well" of that she was certain, there weren't many Genins that would be able to keep up with Keimei at the level she was now.

Her own students would have a hard time for numerous reasons despite her rigorous training that wasn't shamed by Keimei's insane regimen. Inuzuka Kiba while currently the most powerful member of her cell, was too undisciplined and tended to underestimate his opponents far too often, a habit that Kurenai was resolute in beating out of him if the Chuunin Shiken didn't do it first.

Aburame Shino while a very skilled strategist and whose Ninjutsu repertoire was far broader than a member of his clan at this age had, didn't have the stamina to keep up with Keimei. It was a slow process, but if Kurenai had any hand in it, his chakra reserves would double by the time of the finals, she was pretty confident that Shino would get that far.

Hyuuga Hinata on the other hand would be able to keep up with Keimei's Taijutsu if she had more confidence, as it was that was the _**only**_ thing holding her back. Keimei's advantage against the Hyuuga was her broader arsenal, Kurenai was trying to get Hinata interested in other areas besides her clan's **Juuken** (Gentle Fist), but it was far slower progress than she would have liked.

Kurenai didn't know what kind of training the other Senseis were giving their students. Asuma would probably face the same problems that Kakashi would, if the porn addict actually trained his team that is. Both their teams' members had different strengths, different weakness and _**very**_ different personalities, and so the training each needed was very different as well. Gai… she kind pitied the poor souls in his team. The man was an insane teacher, good teacher? Almost genius at it, but damn if Kurenai knows how in the world no one died yet, she was certain that as far as Taijutsu went, his students would be the best Konoha had to offer by a large margin, she only hoped that they weren't overspecialized as it could be very dangerous even if Kurenai was aware that Gai knew better than that.

There were other Genin teams participating however since their Senseis were outside of her social circle, Kurenai didn't have much info about them or their students besides the general.

"I don't know about that" Keimei's voice brought her back to reality.

"What is it that you are hesitant about?"

"Well for one, I was only seriously trained for four months and I graduated six months ago, I don't think that this is enough time to bring me up to Chuunin-level"

Well, Kurenai could hardly fault or even find flaws in this reasoning. She herself wouldn't enter her team if it wasn't for the political reasons. Damn Hyuuga.

"Hmmm, perhaps, but if I have to hazard a guess, you would very probably end up in the finals"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, from what your other teachers told me, Gai is already teaching you low Chuunin-level Taijutsu forms and Hayate already granted you permission to use a sword, what better time than in the exams? Your Ninjutsu arsenal will only become broader with Asuma's help, those that you already know are C and B-Rank ones, there are established Chuunins that can't claim the same and you can help your teammates and yourself with your **Iryo** training no matter how little, finally, of course, your Genjutsu improved by leaps, I would say about high-Genin level. Overall there are only a couple of flaws and your inexperience preventing you to be promoted".

Keimei pursed her lips but smiled in thanks nonetheless.

.

.

.

The next day, Keimei was the first of her team to arrive at the Academy's entrance, scowling in such an impressive anger that eve some of the Chuunin-hopefuls gave her a wide berth.

She was wearing her mother's clothes with her alterations still, the yellow battle kimono that went to mid thighs with sleeves that almost reached the elbows with black trimming and black _obi_ with the whitish blue swirl in the back, black Shinobi pants tucked into black, heelless high boots, ninja mesh could be seen underneath the yellow battle kimono that were tucked into fingerless black gloves with a metal plate on the back, the Kunai holster in her right thigh and weapons pouch in the left hip, her blue Konoha hitaiate tied in her forehead and shadowed by her bangs that were safely tied to the side by two tiny black clips, the long blonde hair was tied in a low side ponytail, cascading over her left shoulder going through her front swaying in knee length. The only added feature was the twin swords strapped to her back in an 'x'.

Keimei didn't have to wait long for a disgruntled Sasuke and a worried Sakura to show up. It was a statement on how hesitant they were that Sakura didn't say a word to the Uchiha and as one the three Genins walked into the building. Keimei didn't know what their sensei said to them for them to agree to enter but whatever, not her problem.

The blonde still smiled at how worried Iruka-sensei was for her sake, the Chuunin planned to even confront Kakashi but was dejectedly resigned when Keimei told him the reasons, sans Kakashi's order because the Genin didn't want Iruka in a needless confrontation.

"Please, let us enter" Keimei heard TenTen's voice.

The blonde only raised an eyebrow, the two girls met only twice before, the first being when the older Genin delivered her groceries and the second in TenTen's family weapon store for Keimei to buy her swords. Keimei blinked when the kid seemly their age kicked TenTen and she fell, _they are probably hiding their strengths_ , she thought looking up, the blonde could feel the chakra coming off of the sign. "301". She smirked and thanked Hoshou-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, both helping her develop her chakra control, Genjutsu and training her sensory abilities. **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique). Oh, the irony.

At the corner of her eye, Keimei saw Sasuke was already boldly walking forward but before he could even open his mouth, she put her arms around her teammates and almost slapped them in the mouth, forcibly dragging them to the next flight of stairs, not caring that Hyuuga Neji clearly noticed them. Better one than a dozen.

"The hell was that for?" Sasuke finally escaped her grasp. Keimei only rolled her eyes and released Sakura as well, who was about to put her foot on the blonde in her attempt to escape her arm, the pink haired girl almost fell in her bottom but managed to catch herself in time.

"That was to weed out the competition, no need to make this exam even a bigger pain in the ass than it already is" the Uchiha only grunted.

Finally arriving at the correct room, they were surprised to see Hatake Kakashi waiting for them.

"Ma, glad you all decided to enter" completely ignoring the deadpan looks sent his way the Jounin ushered his three Genins into the room.

"Wow" Sakura whispered intimidated at the numerous Genins that were littering the room.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Keimei almost slapped her teammate at the screech until she realized… that it was not coming from her.

Sure enough, there was Yamanaka Ino almost hanging from Sasuke's neck. "I knew we would meet again" the Uzumaki almost snorted, 'seductive Ino' was almost as funny as 'seductive Sakura', but she was impressed that Ino manage to pull it off better than any 13 year old should… boy, Keimei _**so**_ didn't want to think about the implications to _**that**_.

"GET OFF, **INO-BUTA** (Ino Pig)!" Sakura screamed right back and the two girls began to shout their heads off, completely oblivious to the way Sasuke was cringing, stuck in the middle.

"So you guys entered too?" Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji were making their way towards them.

"We did not exactly have much choice in the matter" Keimei deadpanned and Shikamaru snorted, one of the very few Genins that realized the political pressure on their graduation class.

"You can say that again"

"So all the rookies are here, eh?" Inuzuka Kiba was in front of his more silent teammates. Keimei smiled a little and exchanged nods with Shino and Hinata, silently promising herself to invite them to dinner some time and introduce Haku to them.

"You guys should keep it down" an older Genin walked towards them, grey hair and round glasses "you are beginning to attract attention" he gestured to the rest of the room that was barely concealing their bloodlust, Keimei ignored it all but was interested to see TenTen's team amongst them.

"And who are you?" Ino asked, flipping her hair but unable to hide her uneasy.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, I'm a Konoha Genin, just like you guys"

"You look older than us, is it the first time that you're taking the exams?" Sakura frowned.

"No, it's my seventh"

"You must suck then" Kiba scoffed, not noticing the looks a couple of the more experienced Genins were sending this Kabuto. Many were actually wondering what is that he was trying to do by telling the Rookies from Konoha that they were making too much noise and thus attracting too much attention and then attracting attention himself.

"Well, I don't know about that, these exams are really tough, but I did managed to gather a bit of info from the many times I took it" then he wiped out a thick stacks of black cards.

"What are those?" Ino curiously hovered to which Sasuke took advantage of her distraction and slipped out.

"Those are info cards, information about everyone here, I managed to collect them from the other exams"

Shikamaru frowned "If that is the case, how could you possibly have information about the Genins that are taking it for the first time?"

Their gaze turned back to the older Genin that was now fumbling with his cards, "Uh, well, a ninja never reveals how they got their information" Keimei only raised a skeptical brow "Does anyone want to know anything about someone taking the exam?"

"I do" the voice surprised even Keimei, it was Hyuuga Neji, his own teammates a little behind, their expression clearly wondering what he was doing, the Uzumaki almost raised an eyebrow, she could already tell but his teammates' reaction only reinforced that this was unusual behavior, "I want to know about Uzumaki Keimei and her teammates if possible"

Said blonde only looked back unflinchingly, but inwardly she decided that she needed to throttle this dumbass at the first chance she got. _Agreement or not, I am going to…_

"You already know the name? Then it's easy" Kabuto took out one of the card and applied chakra into it with more flourish than it was needed all the while Keimei was wondering how much problem she would get into for murdering _**two**_ fellow Konoha ninjas "Here it is, in alphabetic order: Haruno Sakura, nothing special that I can see, civilian family, graduated nearing the bottom of her class even if she did show quite a grasp in theory, her grades took a dip because of her lacking physical skills. Completed 15 D-Ranks and one C turned A-Ranked missions" he raised his eyebrows in surprise while Sakura puffed out in pride at the second part when wide gazes were sent her way. Keimei on the other hand relaxed a little, was that all he has on the competitors?

"Now there is Uchiha Sasuke" he winced at the collective efforts of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino to screech loud enough to shatter the windows, many Genins on the other side of the room winced too, clearing his throat, but trying to put a little distance between himself and the two very loud girls, Kabuto looked back down at his card "Rookie of the Year with the highest grades, he completed the same assignments"

"Now Uzumaki Keimei graduated at the top of her class with the title of Kunoichi of Year even when skipping all her Kunoichi classes, then she was put into a team with Uchiha Sasuke the heir of the Uchiha **Ichizoku** (clan) and Haruno Sakura from a civilian family, together they completed 15 D-Rank and…" he stared in bemusement.

"What?" Sakura snapped not liking to remember that Keimei was the Kunoichi of the Year. The other Konoha Genins were also curious at Kabuto's pause while Keimei was again plotting ways to infringe as much as pain as she was legally allowed, just in case.

"Well… the things is…" Kabuto scratched his head, this time genuinely bemused "Together, you guys have completed 15 D-Ranks and one C turned A-Ranked missions, but here it says that _**Keimei**_ completed 42 D-Ranks, one B-Rank and one C turned A-Ranked missions… basically it means that your teammate completed 27 D-Ranks and one B-Rank by _**herself**_ " When everyone turned wide eyes to the blonde, she only raised an eyebrow and shrugged, clearly not seeing the big deal.

"What the hell, Keimei-Baka?!" Sakura almost screeched the same dumbfounded expression in Sasuke's face as well.

"What exactly did you think I was doing while Hatake-san didn't deem it worth his time to show up?" as Sakura began to swear up a storm, Kiba of all people caught up to the rest of it.

"You took a B-Ranked mission?"

Yep, Kabuto was _**so**_ going to die… and Neji too since he was the bastard that asked about her in the first place.

"It was an adjoined mission, in-village and my participation was accidental" not to mention confidential. She glared discreetly at Kabuto, the fact that the former Academy Instructor, Mizuki was a traitor and therefor his apprehension by the hands of Umino Iruka and Uzumaki Keimei wasn't even supposed to be in the logs, told her that this Kabuto character had to dig _**very**_ deep in order to get those 'info cards', too deep for a Genin to be allowed or able to go.

"Anyway" said 'Genin' called the attention back to himself "In the C turned A-Rank, Team 7 faced one the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu** (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist), the **Kirigakure no Kijin** (Demon of the Hidden Mist), **Nukenin** (Rogue Nin) Momochi Zabuza, the mission then led to the completion of…" he once again stared at bemusement at Keimei "…The Great Keimei Bridge" all the Genins around him gawked at the blonde with rising bewilderment "Her Taijutsu is in the-" he blinked when it disappeared, looking up he flinched despite himself at the dangerous glint in the blue eyes, his card wrinkled into a ball in her hand.

"Ma, ma, Yakushi-san, a good ninja never reveals their skills, ne? Particularly with people from other villages around, _**ne**_?" at the last word, Keimei spoke with a forceful and otherworldly voice and smiled beatifically which in contrast with the almost homicidal rage in her eyes made him flinch again.

"Y-yes, sure"

"Ok, you maggots, take your sits!" a big man in a black coat that Keimei recognized as Morino Ibiki from her meeting with the Council almost two weeks back appeared in a puff of smoke.

Ignoring the looks sent her way, the blonde only took her seat number and sent a smile Hinata's way when her fellow heiress took the seat to her right.

"Well, bunch of wimps, my name is Morino Ibiki and I will be the proctor for the first phase of the Chuunin Shiken" cue for many Chuunins to hand the papers "This is a written exam and I will be telling the rules. Rule One: There will be 10 questions, if you don't answer any you get 0 points and is disqualified, Rule Two: you begin with 10 points, anyone who is caught cheating loses 2 points, if we notice you cheating five times you are immediately disqualified and believe me we _**will**_. Rule Three: Since this is a team's exam, if a single one of your teammates get a 0 or if you get disqualified, the whole team will be disqualified as well. Any questions? No? Great, you have an hour, BEGIN!"

Keimei began to read the questions and frowned. _Iwa's rock formation in latitude terms meant that_ …the hell? She read the next question: _Since the liquefied substance was in 32 degrees at sea level, in a mountain of the right altitude_ …and the next: _Complete the phrase = Jounins in Kirigakure are usually promoted through_ …the blonde rested her pencil, those questions are too difficult, not to mention that each village had a different system and requirements for promotion, even in Chuunin Shikens, Jounin's promotions was actually sensitive information only known to high ranking officials or other Jounins, not even Chuunins of any village is ever told what is it that the Jounin exams, if there is such a thing, entails.

And yet… she could hear people writing down their answers… but it was just a few and… if she wasn't mistaken, those that are actually managing to write their answer were of the same team… coincidence? In the Ninja World? Yep, she doesn't think so. Keimei sat back and stared straight at Ibiki that, of course, noticed her gaze, but the blonde wasn't the least bit intimidated when his own intensified, if was to take a guess, Ibiki would say that she wasn't even looking at him exactly.

 _Uzumaki, uh?_ He was more than impressed with the Genin that stood up to the strongest ninjas in the entire village and _**won**_ , granted it wasn't a battle _per se_ , but to win against seasoned politicians without even sweating? Impressive. As a man that uses words as if they were blades, Ibiki could certainly appreciate the skill. Blue eyes narrowed at him, but Ibiki once again had the impression that it wasn't at him.

Oblivious to Ibiki's thoughts, Keimei thought back to the rules, ignoring the Genins around her that were already writing their answers. Keimei knew how long it took her to get a riddle or a problem down; she wasn't worried or ashamed that others solved it faster than her. The blonde knew that she had to think carefully or else her hyperactive brain would stray too much into unimportant subjects.

First Rule: There will be 10 questions, if you don't answer any you get 0 points. But looking down at her paper, there were only 9 questions…what of the tenth?

Second Rule: you begin with 10 points. Anyone who is caught cheating loses 2 points, if we notice you cheating five times you are immediately disqualified. But what is the point of only disqualifying a team after _**five**_ times caught cheating?

Blue eyes widened. It doesn't matter, Keimei realized, because the questions were too hard to answer either way, so the rules were basically hinting _**and**_ forcing you to cheat. Which, she almost rolled her eyes, was ridiculous, if you already begin with 10 points, why would anyone cheat five times either way? More than once even since Ibiki never said anything about grading, basically, if you don't answer any you get 0 but you if you cheat once, no matter how blatantly, you get two points off from the 10 you already have, meaning that even if she answered just a single question and gets it right, it is possible to get an 8. Also, you can be as obvious as you want as long as you only did it less than five times since if you get caught cheating all the five times you get 0 and fail.

Actually, she scoffed, Ibiki never said anything about writing the _**right**_ answers only that those who didn't answer _**any**_ would be disqualified, if anything, in theory, she could write about a recipe of ramen in the entire sheet and still pass with the full score

But better safe than sorry thou, sighing, the blonde stood up and walked towards one of the 'Genins' that she was sure as hell wasn't a 'Genin'. All the proctors and all the Genins looked at her strangely, but Keimei ignored everyone and leaned down, seeing that he was finishing writing his answers.

The Jounins-senseis watching from the Jounin Station also looked at her curiously.

"Excuse me?" the 'Genin' looked at her in surprise and before he could even react, Keimei exchanged their tests and returned to her seat.

"HEY! What the he-" a Kunai was imbedded in a Genin's desk, the one sitting right at her other side.

"Team 18, out!"

Now wary, many Genins were gesturing to the blonde that was calmly erasing the name on the top and writing hers down. Looking up, Keimei saw that there was still 45 minutes to go, turning 'her' test down, she crossed her arms and took the chance to doze off, leaving two rooms full of ninja with huge drops on their heads.

Shaking off his stupor, Ibiki had to suppress the urge to laugh until his lungs collapsed. The rest of the participants were still gaping at her, oh Kami, oh shit, goddammit, he bit his lip, but couldn't help the slight smirk that got out. The girl had balls! He decided, absently throwing a Kunai to disqualify another team.

All the other Jounin Senseis were gaping yet even Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. Ah, Uzumaki audacity, he had actually missed it.

"Time's up!" Ibiki announced 45 minutes later, Keimei calmly uncrossed her arms and snapped her neck a little, looking around, the blonde was a little shocked to see so many empty seats. Damn. "Now to the tenth question. There is a special rule to it actually"

"What the hell?" one Genin shouted to which Ibiki only sighed like he was being forced to work on his day off.

"Yes?"

"What about her?!" he gestured wildly to Keimei who only blinked with big blue eyes.

"What about her?"

"She obviously cheated so why her team wasn't disqualified?"

"I said that if you're caught cheating _**five**_ times you are out, that was the first time that she cheated, so I don't see why her team should be disqualified" Ibiki explained in a slow voice as if questioning the Genin's intelligence.

Many Genins began to curse and Keimei was hard-pressed not to smile.

"Continuing…the tenth question has a new rule to it… you have to choose whether or not to take it"

"What happens if we don't take it?"

"Then you and your team fail"

"What kind of stupid rule is that? Of course we're gonna take it then" one of the Genins complained.

"The reason is because: if you take the question and you get it wrong, you will never again be allowed to take the Chuunin Shiken again, but if you choose not to take it, then you are free to enter once again"

"This is bull! There are other Genins here that have taken the exam before!" Kiba shouted angrily.

"That's because I wasn't the proctor then, but now I'm the one who makes the rules" he chuckled creepily "Well… those who don't want to take it, raise your hands"

One after the other, teams were dropping like flies and as Keimei watched it, she was almost tempted to raise hers as well and be done with this whole charade but just the thought of all the grief the people that wanted Sasuke to enter was going to give her made her sigh, cross her arms and almost doze off again, missing the way Sasuke glared bloody murder at Sakura when said girl tried to raise her hand.

 _Just a little further and then I can go home_. Keimei sighed inwardly.


	13. Chuunin Shiken Part4-The Forest of Death

Thank you, **bunnyguest** **(** I plan to have it hit where my plot will hit Kakashi the strongest and Keimei World reasoning: because bureaucracy ;D thanks for the review! **)**.

 **Kreceir, DannyPhantom619,** **fanficreader71** **,** **AmethystPone** **,** **Griffin13** **,** **;**

 **Dark-n-Twisty** **(** thank you so much! Laughed with Sherlock-like Keimei! **);**

 **Guest,** **,** **moonlightkiss1515** **,** **OnepieceZoroOc** **,** **serialkeller** **,** **taran taran** **.**

 **OMG! 100 REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY!**

Next update: May, 6!

.

.

.

CHAPERT THIRTEEN: Chuunin Shiken Part 4 – Training Grounds 44: The Forest of Death.

Unknown to Keimei, her calm, nonchalant, almost bored demeanor was also calming everybody else in the room, her arms crossed and looking at the ceiling with her chair tipped back and her blue eyes almost dropping.

All that because she _**very**_ much doubted Ibiki could keep someone, particularly those from other villages, from ever participating in the Exams again. Even if by some miracle or an absurd lack of common sense, the other villages' leaders agreed to hand over that kind of power to an outsider's authority, Keimei could always get a field promotion like she goddam wanted to in the first place. The ones from other villages that refused field promotion for the sole reason of showing off in this exam were bound to know that much at least.

She was almost falling asleep once more, unaware of two pairs of telltale white eyes of Byakugan watching her when Ibiki's voice thundered again.

"What of you, Uzumaki?" as one of the most skilled interrogators in the **Shinobi Godaikoku** (Five Great Shinobi Countries), the Tokubetsu Jounin could see that the reason the ones that didn't quit stayed still for the past few minutes was this tiny girl.

Refusing to give away the fact that this damn proctor woke her up with such a start that her heart was franticly trying to race up her throat, Keimei only raised her head a little from where it was bowed so her eyes could meet his.

"Yes?" Keimei suppressed the urge to clear her throat, her voice was heavy with sleep, but her lips twisted up a little when the Genin heard poorly concealed snickers all around the room and Ibiki's left eye twitched in annoyance.

 _Serves him right for not letting me sleep_.

"You won't be able to cheat now, Uzumaki, what are you going to do if I declare you and your whole team banned from the exams forever?"

His eye twitched again when all Keimei did was give a quiet but long suffering sigh, no one noticing red eyes widening behind equally red glasses. _Uzumaki?_

"You know, 'forever' is a little dramatic, Morino-san, not all of us are 13 year olds" and she made a motion for a few Genins that were well on their late teens to mid-twenties.

At this rate his left eye will have a permeant twitch, Ibiki made a mental note to spend some quality time with his subordinates that weren't even trying to suppress their laugher anymore.

"You don't seem worried, you _**want**_ to a be a Genin forever?" he even added a little KI just for her troubles, at least the blonde seemed more awake even if she was still regarding him without a drop of stress.

"You should have picked another target" she muttered for her ears only, all the other participants looked at the Genin in curiosity. The Jounin Senseis looking intently, just knowing that something impressive was going to happen "First of all, I _**very**_ much doubt that you have the authority to keep someone from participating in a very public competition, _**particularly**_ those who are not even from Konoha, besides, even if you do ban people from taking the exam ever again, there is always field promotion"

As most people in both rooms gaped at her, the Uzumaki only sighed and rolled her eyes. Really, who was the dumbass that fall for this kind of shit? Looking at all the empty seats, Keimei sweatdropped. _Never mind_.

"She is something else, this girl" Asuma chuckled to the other Jounins.

Kurenai, that upon seeing Kakashi at the beginning of the test remembered all the problems Keimei and her teammates were going through with him, couldn't help the jab.

"I can see that you have been training well your Genins, Kakashi" her voice was pleasantly and professional as always but everybody in the room saw the Jounin flinch. Except for Asuma and Gai, the others frowned at the weird response.

"You all… pass"

"What?"

Keimei almost smirked, _so that's the purpose of the tenth question, uh?_

"All those who chose to take the tenth question passed" Ibiki explained, grumpy but still impressed with Keimei.

The proctor only sighed once there was an explosion of voices everywhere. _Bunch of brats_. He was still explaining the purpose of the tenth question after showing his heavily scarred head which made almost everyone in the room blanch when the windows almost exploded and a beige figure went hurtling through them to stand in front of a poster.

" _The sexy and single Proctor of Second Exam: Mitarashi Anko!"_

"You are _**early**_ , Anko" Ibiki said in annoyance but the purple haired Kunoichi wasn't paying attention.

"What? More than twenty teams passed? You are getting soft, Ibiki. No matter! At least half won't pass the second stage"

That shocked most Genins, _at least half?_

"Now, come with me…to the Forest of Death!"

Keimei's eyebrow rose. Training Ground 44, uh? Following the proctor and ignoring once again all the looks sent her way, Keimei tried to remember what she read about that place.

She knew that it was a circular perimeter with a tower on the middle, basically, doesn't matter the starting point, if they keep going in a straight line, they would get to the Tower. She also knew about the extremely dangerous fauna and flora there: the animals so huge that they could be mistaken for summons, the most innocent looking of the plants could mean death if even breathed too close to it…or they could also eat you, Keimei thought, remembering the picture of a giant, man-eating carnivorous-plant.

Unexpectedly, the Genin found herself anticipating it. It has been a while since she could feel this kind of adrenaline, even now, not even close to the most dangerous Training Grounds in Konohagakure, Keimei could feel her heart picking up and her limbs just begging her to move. Adrenaline highs made Keimei almost physically unable to be still, partially because of her biology and partially because she was just a naturally active person. Whatever the case, she had to admit that in the month since the return from **Nami** (Wave) she had grown restless.

"I will be distributing those waivers" Anko stopped just shy of the entrance of the ominous forest. From behind the metal fences, the Genins could see the giants and dark trees covered with moss, they couldn't see past the first rows however, the trees too thick and tall to allow sunlight to pass through, making it all the more sinister.

"What are those for?" one the Genins waved the paper.

"In case you die, your village won't be able to blame us" cue a bloodthirsty grin.

Keimei ignored Ino and Sakura bickering to her left and carefully read the waiver. The blonde noticing that not many did, a few too worriedly staring at the forest and the others enthusiastically signing it. She rolled her eyes. They didn't even know what they were signing, for all they knew Konoha might be trying to trap them, making them sign a petition against their own villages. Seeing nothing amiss and no chakra that indicated a Genjutsu, the Uzumaki finally signed it, ignoring Kiba's smartass remark and how he basically got molested for his troubles by the purple haired proctor, but she couldn't help but notice the weird Kunoichi with the freaky tongue, yikes.

"Ok, everybody! Listen up! This test will be a team effort, you will get one of those two scrolls" she held up two relatively thick but small scrolls, one with kanji for Heaven and the other for Earth "Half of the teams will get an Earth scroll and the other half a Heaven scroll, to pass this stage, your team needs to arrive at the Tower in the center of this forest with the two kinds of scrolls: the Heaven and the Earth ones. You will have five days to complete this phase"

 _So_ **that's** _why she said that at least half of the teams won't pass_. Was the consensus thought. Taking a quick look, Keimei saw that Sasuke got an Earth one before he pocketed it.

"Five days? But what about food?" Chouji was already eating his chips faster from the stress. Keimei frowned, Anko clearly said that they would _**have**_ five days, not to _**stay**_ five days in the forest.

She made a mental note to tell Asuma about teaching his students to pay attention to the words people say even if she was pretty sure that Shikamaru will also point this out to his friend once in the forest. The lazy genius probably picked up the fact that quite a few other teams also came to the same, wrong, conclusion and he didn't want them to be clued in…or, more likely, Shikamaru just thinks that correcting Chouji now was too troublesome.

"You want to be a Chuunin, give it your way, live off the land!" without even pausing for the…big boned Genin to gulp, Anko was already talking again "All the teams, choose an empty gate as the starting point, when they open: the second stage of the Chuunin Shiken will begin!" Anko quickly made a Shunshin.

"Hurry, Sasuke-kun, Keimei-Baka" Sakura run to the nearest gate, apparently her bickering with Ino chased off her remaining hesitance, she was determined not to lose to her 'rival'.

Sasuke and Keimei calmly made their way to their teammate. Not even three minutes later a loud siren went off and the gates opened, the three Genins quickly racing in.

"I know this training ground" the faster that they get out the better, so Keimei deemed it important to impart what she knew about this place.

"How so?" Sasuke knew how much of a walking encyclopedia Keimei was and as useful as this kind of information was, the Uchiha much preferred to study the practical side.

"I read about it when I was researching Konoha's different structures. Training Ground 44 or as the proctor dubbed it 'The Forest of Death', it has a circular perimeter, the tower right in the middle which means…"

"That no matter our starting point, if we make a straight line, we will get to the tower" surprisingly it was Sakura who answered, too high on adrenalin to remember her dislike for the blonde and say something to earn her teammate's silent ire.

"Exactly, but we need to be extremely careful, this place _**earned**_ the name 'Forest of Death', the animals are as big as houses, even the flora can kill us, only Tokubetsu Jounins and Jounins train here… and a few of the more courageous Chuunins, perfect for a _**survival**_ test for Genins, since it is pretty much all we will be able to do" the pink haired girl gulped.

Keimei decided not to say that the proctors would have probably scouted the area beforehand so the Chuunin-hopefuls wouldn't encounter anything _**too**_ deadly. She wasn't above petty vengeance and has been miffed with the pink haired girl for a while now.

"What do you suggest?" Sasuke didn't kid himself, in long-term aspects, Keimei was the better planner, that and when the fight was already heated. The blonde liked to play it safe when she knew nothing about her opponent, unlike himself that while waiting for his adversary to make the first move to gauge his style he was already closing in.

Sakura…still worse than useless, the Uchiha sweatdropped over the fact that the test didn't even begin and the pink haired girl was already panting.

"We make a beeline" his other teammate decided after a while "I doubt that many teams know about the forest's structure, especially the foreign ones so we will probably be the first ones there barring any teams that have ways of locating it or already know where it is _**and**_ are faster than us, not a very likely even if not impossible combination. Once in the Tower, we ambush the teams that will already be weakened from the forest. From what I could understand this forest's radius is not very long, if we speed up just a little, we will get to the tower in 100 minutes more or less. But be careful on where you step, the animals don't usually bother with humans unless they are purposely provoked but I read about men eating plants in here"

Sasuke nodded, just fine with this plan.

"Another thing," she searched through her hip pouch, earning a curious glace from her teammates and handing each of them two slips of paper with symbols on it. Too thin and long to be a **Kibaku Fuda** (Explosive Tag), it also didn't have the red extremities "Those are **Yokusei Fuuin** (Suppression Seal), it will disguise our chakra but makes it harder to use, it doesn't interfere with our control and you will only have to take it off when you want to have proper access to your reserves" the blonde quickly slapped both seals in her teammates, having already put one in herself before entering the forest.

She only watched as Sakura and Sasuke struggled a little to get used to the weaker flow of chakra in their body. This seal was the third she taught herself after the **Kibaku Fuda** and the **Fuunyu no Jutsu** (Enclosing Technique) more commonly called Storage Seal, easy and useful.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, Keimei! Can't we rest a little?" Sakura panted behind them.

Pulling her glove down and pushing her mesh up to get to her watch, Keimei sweatdropped when she saw that they were only running at high-Genin level speed for about 20 minutes…did Sakura even train since becoming a Genin…at all?

The blonde looked up, pursing her lips. If she wanted to make a swipe through the forest in order to see if there was incoming, she would need to take the seal off, she remembered what Kurenai-sensei told her: sensory skill is the ability to sense chakra, from others or from techniques with one's _**own**_ chakra, meaning that with her chakra as suppressed as it was, Keimei wouldn't be able to have any warning in case of an attack. She wasn't skilled enough in the area to sense anything with her chakra so suppressed, such ability is one that many _**Jounin**_ couldn't boast. The way things are, if they were attacked, Keimei would feel it too late to be of any use.

Or the whole team takes the seal off or the whole team keeps it on. It was no use if a single person was without it since other sensors would be able to pinpoint them anyway. Looking at Sakura, who was panting but not sweating, damn, she was _**really**_ sedentary, Keimei came to a decision.

"Sasuke, did you train with the chakra weights I gave you?" the Uchiha only raised an eyebrow but grunted in affirmative "How long have been training with them and how much weight is already on them?"

"Since you gave me and about five" five times his own weight in three months and he was still able to keep up with her, impressive, Keimei admitted.

Granted, she was training for about two months longer than him with the weights and was only at eight times her own weight, at this rate the Uchiha would catch up very fast. Not wanting to acknowledge that Sasuke just made her decide to push herself harder in Taijutsu practice and not want to think about what it meant right now, Keimei nodded.

"Take them off, we will carry Sakura, this forest is making me nervous" Keimei shushed said girl rather harshly when Sakura squawked in indignation. The last thing Keimei wanted was for everybody and their mother to find them because she couldn't keep the Loudmouth quiet for an hour and a half.

The raven haired boy didn't answer, only reached with his hands and pulled down his arm warmers, revealing the deceptively thin bands with intricate seals on them, the kanji for 'weight' right in the middle. Sasuke was _**not**_ looking forward to have to carry the literal dead weight, on the other hand, he agreed with Keimei: this place was giving him the creeps.

Keimei and Sasuke stopped in the next thick branch, absently reaching out to grab Sakura's arms when she was caught by surprise by their abruptness and almost fell the 600 feet drop. Both Genins ignored Sakura's questioning looks and took off the bands that were in their wrists and ankles, wincing at the feeling of so much chakra being released at once but soon suppressed by the **Yokusei Fuuin** (Suppression Seal) on their shoulders. Whiplash. Ouch. At least none of it got out of their bodies to attract unwanted attention, however it still felt like the biggest rubber band in the world being pulled and then released, but the rubber band being their **Tenketsu** (Chakra Points). Ouch!

Sheepishly offering a half smile to Sasuke's unimpressed look that was just shy of a glare, Keimei cleared her throat, pocketed the bands and kneed with her back to Sakura.

"Uh?" the Uchiha rolled his eyes and Keimei curbed the urge to do the same.

"Get on, Haruno-san, I will carry you for the rest of the trip while Sasuke ward off any attackers"

Not even seeing anything wrong with it and actually pouting at the fact that Sasuke-kun wouldn't carry her, Sakura got on her slightly shorter teammate's back, surprised when Keimei didn't even tip with her added weight.

Nodding to Sasuke, the Uchiha nodded back and made the first jump, Keimei quickly following and elbowing back when Haruno let out a startled scream at the, to her, monstrous speed both her teammates were traveling now, making the girl grunt a little in pain. Keimei frowned. She didn't put that much strength behind that blow. Sakura _**really**_ needed to train more, _**a lot**_ more, but just thinking about the last time she tried to get the pink haired girl to train was enough to make her grimace.

Now they were at lot to mid-Chuunin level of speed, a little less than 70 minutes and they would get there.

It wasn't until Sakura managed to catch her breath that she blushed. Hard.

Here she was, in the middle of the Chuunin Shiken and her teammates doing all the work, literally, because she couldn't keep up. Sakura thought back the sensation of everything blurring when Keimei did the first jump, both Sasuke-kun and Keimei were now running so much faster than they were when she was beside them, Keimei carrying her even.

The last time she was so ashamed was… on their way to **Nami** (Wave) when Sakura first realized that her fellow Kunoichi never directly talked to her and even then, she still insulted and antagonized Keimei at every possible opportunity. Her shoulders slumped. Even after realizing that, she never really made any effort to change, did she? Sakura still called her 'Baka' even when Keimei was the one named Kunoichi of the Year, to come up with the plans, plans that Sasuke-kun _**and**_ Kakashi-sensei agreed to, to have gone to so many more missions than her that complained and raved about them being chores.

And now another proof: even admiring –cough–stalking–cough– Sasuke as much as she did, Sakura knew that he wasn't that fast in the Academy, nor was Keimei for that matter, so they both must have been training extensively since graduating. Now that she thought about it, none of the training Kakashi-sensei ever gave them would increase their speed that much. She remembered Keimei saying something like chakra weights, where did they even get something like that?

Sasuke smirked when he realized that Keimei's seals were really concealing their presence, from animals and Shinobis alike, at this rate they would complete this phase pretty smoothly… Sasuke should have known better than to tempt the universe, even if only in thought.

.

.

.

It has barely been an hour since the exam began and…

"ANKO-SAN! PROBLEMS! The cameras inside the forest went off!" a Chuunin barged into the room that Anko and the other proctors of the exam were resting and chatting.

"What? What happened?"

"And there is also… there are corpses but they are strange" the Chuunin heaved trying to regain a little bit of oxygen, having used the last of it to relay the first part of message.

"Strange. How?" the Tokubetsu Jounin asked through her teeth, her patience running low.

"Their… their" he gulped and tried to get it all out in a single go "Their faces are melted off"

Many things happened in what felt like the same second. Anko sprinted out of her chair just in time to clutch her shoulder in pain and almost fall to her knees. She grunted, desperately trying to contain a pained yell, all the other proctors had just managed to take a single step towards her in concern when the whole tower shook from an explosion that just their ninja training prevented them from face-planting.

"What was that?"

"It came from the east side!"

"LESS TALKING AND MORE RUNNING, YOU IMBECILES!" Anko snarled, she was on her knees, the explosion making her give into the pain yet the Tokubetsu Jounin stubbornly got up and raced to the source of noise.

 _The mark is acting up and the cameras going off like that… the description of the corpses…OROCHIMARU! This time… this time you won't escape!_

The scene that the older ninjas came about was… something. There was a wide eyed, pink and red heap leaning on the wall of the tower just to their side together with an equally shocked and fearful blonde purple and white heap.

Many Genin teams, almost a half of the number that entered the forest were standing on a giant snake, many of the giant and deadly animals from inside the forest were attacking each other and anything that fucking moved, the Genins were battling them, each other and the many giant snakes that Anko _**knew**_ were not residents and she soon found her target: Orochimaru, his neck elongated in an impossibly unnatural way, angrily tossing Genins and animals aside in his attempt to…before she could realize what she was doing, the Kunoichi was already running.

"GET THE HOKAGE HERE _**NOW**_!" the snake summoner shouted at the tops of her lungs to the incompetents that were still gawking at the sidelines.

"Hai!" but she didn't hear it, their distance was closing, sending all the chakra she could to her feet, Anko released it all the moment she made the jump that got her right the side of her traitorous sensei.

She kicked her legs in front of her body and used all the momentum from the jump and her own muscles to kick with both her feet Orochimaru's solar plexus just in time that his too long neck got his head close to where the Uchiha is, his fangs just brushing against the Uchiha's neck.

It accomplished in sending him soaring several feet but the snake-bastard wasn't called a genius since he was 5 for nothing, he saw her coming through peripheral vision and twisted his body to take force off her kick. She landed in the corpse of the giant snake in a crouch and watched with great satisfaction as the scum crashed into a giant tree, taking it down with him.

"ALL THE GENINS! GET INSIDE THE TOWER _**NOW!**_ " Anko ignored the way her throat was throbbing, she snorted, was she at fault that apparently she was surrounded by gawkers instead of ninjas?

Orochimaru was already getting back on his feet and from the corner of her eyes, she saw the Uzumaki Smartass help the Uchiha Princess to his feet and both jumping towards the tower where all the other toddlers participating in this exam were almost stomping each other in order to get inside.

Both snake summoners had just enough time to realize that the Hokage was nearing them, his powerful chakra sweeping through like a cannonball, that second of distraction was all someone of Orochimaru's caliber needed.

"It seems I underestimated the situation. No matter, I will eventually get what I came after" and with that creepy message in the voice of a very old man that was born hangover, he disappeared in a Shunshin, Anko's **Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Great Fire Ball Technique) arriving just half a second too late to roast him alive, the only thing he left behind was burning leavesand Anko seeing red.


	14. Chuunin Shiken Part 5 - Genin vs Sannin

**Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

 **fineheresausername** **,** **Guest,** **belladu57** **,**

 **Kejmur** **(** actually, as far as I was able to understand, Chuunin Exams consists of a written test that is never as straightforward as it appears *ninja after all*, then a survival one that depends on teamwork, individual preliminaries in case there are too many that passed the second test and the finals so I had another solution ;D **),**

 **fanficreader71** **,**

 **bloodredmoon22** **(** thanks! That was some compliment ^/^ **),**

 **bunnyguest (** we will see . **),** **taran taran** **,** **Griffin13** **,** **serialkeller** **,**

 **Ilessthan3Yaoi** **(** wow, thanks! Well… sorry, but if I answer I will give away my fic lol **)**.

Trivia at the end of the chap!

Next update: May, 12!

.

.

.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Chuunin Shiken Part 5 – Genin VS Sanin.

Keimei ignored Ino's and Sakura's jealous glares. Too tired and sore to even be annoyed that they manage to act like that after what they just went through. Actually, she didn't think her body would obey even if she _**wanted**_ to move from her position and it seems that Sasuke felt the same, her head was resting on his shoulder and his atop of hers. Both their bodies as heavy as their eyelids and at any second now they would fall asleep, correction, she backtracked when Sasuke's shoulders dropped and his breath deepened, _**she**_ would fall asleep, because the Uchiha was way ahead of her.

She sighed and immediately stifled a groan of pain. Even taking a too deep breath hurt her solar plexus. Everything was hurting but fortunately there was nothing broken or even bleeding it was just deep exhaustion and _**very**_ sore muscles that prevented her from even lifting her hand to brush the hair that was falling into her eyes, her two tiny black hair clips long lost somewhere inside the forest and her elastic band broke sometime between being blow away and crash landing. Blue eyes finally closed, right now not caring that she was about to be very vulnerable in the presence of people that weren't even from Konoha.

The Genins that made to tower… well 'made' perhaps was a little too kind, but the Genins that were in the tower were resting and waiting in the arena at the center of it. Cushions, tables, food and drinks being distributed to those that were conscious while they waited for the Hokage and more importantly: while they waited for the **Iryo Nins** (Medic Nins).

.

.

.

Turns out that Orochimaru's plans to give Sasuke the cursed seal were ruined by a very simple fact: Keimei's knowledge of the Forest of Death and her simplistic plan. Originally he would have just waited until Team 7 was too far away from any help and too deep inside the forest to attack and begin the first stages to lure Sasuke out of the village.

That was all for naught when Sasuke's team made a beeline to the tower because Orochimaru wasn't counting on the fact that one of his prospective new vessel's teammates knew the basics of the Training Grounds 44 and made a very simple but effective plan – wait in the tower for a weakened team and set an ambush, since most teams most likely didn't know about the forest's layout and they would be the first ones there barring any teams that were faster _**and**_ had a way of quickly locating it or, more unlikely, already knew where it was.

His hand was forced when the **Hebi Sannin** realized what Sasuke's team was doing, but by then, Team 7 was already in view of the tower. Then he made his second mistake: with the most powerful **Fuuton** (Wind Release) technique in his arsenal together with a few stolen seals, Orochimaru basically vacuumed all the living beings in that half of the forest out to the open area.

Now, as genius as he was, Orochimaru never had a very good grasp on seals in comparison to his other abilities (1) not because of lack of understanding but more because of lack of interest. He neglected to notice that those particular seals were to pinpoint living beings, which included the animals… the very big animals that, although usually left humans alone, were more than capable of maiming the unprepared _**Jounin**_. And then it was hell on Earth.

More than twenty Genins teams running around with hundreds of beasts from within the forest that were spitting mad at being disturbed like that: tigers the size of houses, hawks the size of horses, wolfs the size of elephants, insects the size of dogs, bears the size of states, bats the size of fucking dinosaurs, the animals' size not even in proportion to one another.

It was a free for all, a very bloody, violent and wild free for all. Everybody against everybody in the confusion of what brought them face to face, animals and humans alike. In the middle of this chaos, Orochimaru was cursing and chasing one of the last Uchihas like an enraged bull, speaking of which, an enraged bull that was about five times bigger than it should be really charged against Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, making them fly and hit the tower's wall which unknowing to them was pretty much what saved their lives. Stunned and in pain, both girls could only watch the battle.

When the **Fuuton Jutsu** died, the two girls were at each other's throats the second their eyes crossed, apparently not concerned that their teammates were in a painful heap in the ground having cushioned their falls at the last second so they could argue with each other in the first place.

In the confusion that followed, Keimei tried to find her teammates and help her fellow Konoha Nin when she could. Sakura was easy, her hair wasn't exactly discreet when everything around was green, brown or beige, now to find a white blur in the middle of green chaos. Finally, Sasuke's distinctive hair style caught her eye and for a single second she froze when she realized his opponent…his pursuer more like it.

The **Hebi Sannin** (Snake of the Legendary Three), the traitor Orochimaru, an S-Rank threat with penchant for underage little kids. Yikes.

Pausing for just second to curse her next decision, Keimei charged, well aware that the only reason the traitor didn't do whatever is it that he wanted with her teammate was the confusion in the clearing and everybody getting in the way of everybody. She saw Sasuke making hand signs and the blonde followed suit. Her suppression seals off and with the rudimentary training with Kurenai-sensei, Keimei felt the quantity of chakra Sasuke was putting on his technique just enough to be useful and so…

" **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" hearing the name of the chosen technique, Keimei changed her target and the amount of chakra at the last second.

Reaching into her pouch, she threw half a dozen Shurikens in Orochimaru's direction that would not able to dodge since he was already on the air from bypassing Sasuke's small but concentrated and random fire balls. The Shurikens were still on the air when she finished the last hand sign, since Sasuke performed the **Hosenka no Jutsu** , Keimei knew that this fire Jutsu was more commonly used as distraction instead of an attack that expected to make damage.

" **Fuuton: Reppusho** (Wind Release: Gale Palm)" she clapped her hands together and a powerful gale began to howl, giving more power and speed to the projectiles and making them trail white such was the power.

An explosion shook the ground when the Shurikens hit true, making the Sannin collide against an enormous tree and reducing said tree to chunks, dust and pieces of wood that went flying everywhere. The smoke increased in a huge 'puff'.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Summoning Technique)!" the hoarse and hissing voice said. Oh shit.

"SASUKE! GET AWAY!" Keimei shouted over her shoulder, already running to the opposite direction as if her life depended on it, because it did.

As frayed as her nerves were, the blonde smiled in gratitude when she felt Sasuke's chakra signature just a step behind her, knowing that the Uchiha didn't take orders all that well. Her smile dropped when Keimei sensed the approach, the blonde tackled Sasuke to the side with all the momentum accumulated from her frantic run at the last possible second if the sound of the impact was anything to go by.

Both rolling in a heap of limbs, the Genins adjusted their bodies when coming to stop so they would be on their feet just in time to drop their jaws. If they thought that the animals roaring and battling around them were big it was because they never saw something like what was in front of them. Exactly where they were a second ago, a brown snake the size of one of the trees in the Forest of Death crashed down with many others, a little smaller – but still easily able to swallow an grown man – and joined the other battles.

Panting and staring at the monstrosity in terror, Sasuke and Keimei grunted when they were swept to the side by two flying Inuzuka Kibas, one of them being covered in smoke before revealing Akamaru. Turned out to be a good thing since the tackle saved them from another attack from the ginormous snake's tail, this one sent everybody, animals and humans in the clearing flying high instead of far so much force the reptile put behind it.

Many Genins and the ferocious predators – and that was why even high Chuunins had trouble with animals from here – successfully landed on their feet… right on top of the giant snake. Kami-sama.

When the snake's tail was about to crush everybody on its back spikes of sand pierced right through, making the reptile hiss in fury and pain and snake blood rain on everybody; following the spikes, Keimei saw Sabaku no Gaara holding a palm up, sand spilling out of his gourd. Something told her that he didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart but because if he didn't he would also be pancaked alongside them.

Realizing that the snake was the biggest threat in that moment, all the Genins aimed their attacks down. A few faster than the others, however they didn't take into account that when they combine so many heavy attacks – Genins or not – in a single point…

" **Juuken** (Gentle Fist)!" two voices, one female and another male.

" **Gatsuuga** (Fang Over Fang)!"and there were two grey hurricanes of claws.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Technique)!" Keimei finished the hand signs.

" **Suna Shigure** (Sand Drizzle)" Gaara was grinning insanely, looking around a like a demented kid that just got free reign over T&I (Torture and Interrogation). As a result, his two siblings were too horrified – and yes they were more horrified of him than of the giant snake – to attack.

" **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" the many fire techniques Sasuke already did was beginning to take its toll, but he kept going.

" **Bubun Baika no Jutsu** (Partial Multi Size Technique)! **Nikudan Sensha** (Human Bullet Tank)!"and there was a ball of Chouji falling in direction of the snake.

" **Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu** (Shadow-Neck Binding Technique)" 'hands' made of shadows trapped the snake in place, travelled up and circled its neck. Shikamaru didn't master the technique yet, but panic and seeing all his Konoha comrades similarly outmatched made even the lazy Nara attempt something out of his league.

" **Soshoryu** (Twin Rising Dragons)" two thick tendrils of smoke went up and shaped the head and body of two dragons, when dispersed they revealed two very long scrolls and TenTen was already throwing Kunai after Kunai, all of them with **Kibaku Fudas** (Exploding Tags) tied in the end.

" **Konoha Daisenpu** (Tree Leaf Great Whirlwind)" Lee performed such a violent, chakra infused kick that caught the entire extension of the giant animal.

" **Hijutsu: Mushidama** (Hidden Technique: Insect Sphere)" not unlike Gaara, Shino only calmly – but without the almost maniac grin – raised his hand and a great part of the snake was covered in billions of tiny insects.

All that aside from the other participants' attacks…

The thing is…they really should have known better. Thankfully quite a few of the Genins from the other villages were still finishing their hand signs or gawking.

…

…

…

…

…

They could have sworn they just got deaf.

Everybody and everything was blown away so strongly than they could swear their bodies were turning into soup. On the positive side, the explosion was so powerful and so close to the tower that it also tipped off…everyone really, of what was happening, not that any of the Genins knew it at the time. In excruciating pain or not, at least this little incident guaranteed their survival.

Groaning and in many cases struggling to get up, the Genins didn't have time to gather their bearings before the animals, foaming at the mouth in rage attacked everyone. Hm, it seems that they don't like being blown up. Live and learn.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku. Who would have thought that Genins could give so much trouble"

On one hand… the snake was dead… or it better be since half of it was caved on itself, they could see the bones and organs inside too. Yikes. On the other hand…crazy pedophile was peeling his face off… literally… and with his hands, and honestly they didn't know which one to blanch at… snake guts or skinning faces.

As the fights all around them resumed, so did Orochimaru's chase, Keimei and Sasuke doing their best to get away since both knew that they couldn't even hope to actually win. Thank fuck that they didn't have to since a minute later it was raining Tokubetsu Jounins and Chuunins.

"GET THE HOKAGE HERE _**NOW**_!" the purple haired proctor bellowed to those around her and Keimei could have kissed her for it but neither she nor Sasuke could stop now. The paste faced maniac was closing in, Keimei turned green when she saw from the corner of her eyes Orochimaru's neck elongate several feet, his incisors lengthening and sharpening like that of a snake's.

The Uzumaki didn't even manage to look horrified when she saw that the freak was gunning for her teammate's neck of all things before the Sannin went soaring into the forest. Lo and behold, their savior.

"ALL THE GENINS! GET INSIDE THE TOWER _**NOW**_!"

Keimei didn't need to be told twice. Both Genins from Team 7 made their way to their teammate still leaning in the tower's wall right beside Yamanaka Ino, they hastily grabbed an arm each – almost hauling Sakura up and raced inside the relative safety of the tower with Chouji and Shikamaru a step behind having done the same with Ino.

.

.

.

Once inside, there were a few honest to God JOUNIN there to guard them. They escorted the Genins to the arena where cushions were spread about. Trusting that Sakura was carried around enough for one day, Keimei and Sasuke released her arms, too tired to feel guilty that the girl stumbled, apparently still shook up by the…was there a name for what just happened? 'Hell on Earth' plus 'miracle that they were still breathing' plus 'what-the-hell?'.

The adrenaline was receding when they realized they were safe or at least saf _ **er**_. Their hearts that were beating frantically beginning to calm down and their muscles beginning to scream as they were blow around at least three times for what they could remember: once whey they were practically vacuumed close to the tower, the other when that giant snake crashed down and then when all their attacks collided at the same time. All three times it felt more like their bones were turning into toasts and their organs into paste. If they were civilians a single one of those hits would turn them into red smears on the floor.

They were ready to collapse and they weren't the only ones, after all, crazy Sannin pursuer or not, the other teams were also blown up three times and had to deal with raging animals far too intelligent, big and savage for their liking and that not counting each other since no one had any idea what was going on.

Choosing the cushions closest to them, Keimei and Sasuke crumpled down, leaning against the wall behind them and not caring at all for anything else but resting just a little. Keimei let her head drop to the shoulder to her right, it was a statement of how drained she was that the blonde was indulging in such a display, her friend and teammate or not, and it was statement of how much Sasuke was drained that he didn't even grunt, only let his own head drop atop of hers, both their shoulders slumping.

Keimei would grimace if that didn't involve moving muscles when she realized that it only has been a little more than an hour since this damnable test even began.

She knew that she should have waited for a field promotion.

.

.

.

It was that scene that Sarutobi Hiruzen came about when he finally finished scourging every single inch of that forest in search of his former student.

Sasuke and Keimei leaning against each other and Sakura glaring blood murder, Ino a little farther away with her own team doing the same, Chouji leaning against the wall and Shikamaru curled on the floor in fetal position, Hiruzen allowed himself a few moments to sweatdropp at that.

Team Gai was in a pile, TenTen with her head on Neji's forearm and Lee with his against the other shoulder effectively trapping their disgruntled teammate that even asleep was scowling. All the other Genins were in similar positions, all of them worse for wear, exhausted, dirty, hurt and disheveled.

Hiruzen sighed. What now?

.

.

.

(1) Orochimaru didn't have an actual interest in seals (besides what he shows in his work of the Cursed Seal and the one he uses on Naruto) until Sarutobi sealed his arms (and most of his techniques with them).

(2) The fact that the Training Grounds 44 aka Forest of Death is circular and the tower is located right in the middle is canon and I never could understand why so many keep insisting that waiting for a weakened team in the tower isn't a good idea because other teams would have the same strategy. For that to happen there are two aspects that need to be covered as I wrote in the last two chaps: they would need to know the forest layout or have a way of quickly locating the tower _**and**_ be faster than Team 7, Chuunin hopefuls or not that is not very common combination. Especially on my fic where I made Sasuke and Keimei train like Rock Lee does (though because of shorter time and a LOT less weight, the results are not 'God-like' like Lee's, at least considering that they are still Genins) *shrugs*


	15. Chuunin Shiken Part 6 - The Beginning

For the answered questions – what you guys have to understand is: there are questions that I can't answer or it gives the plot away… and the nitpicking I am doing with all the things that I didn't like in Naruto *smirks and whistles* but rest assured that I WILL be addressing any questions and points that comes up. Either in chaps or through PM.

Thank you for the amazing reviews!

 **DannyPhantom619** **,** **bunnyguest,** **OnepieceZoroOc** **,** **fanficreader71** **,** **EmyLove** **,** **Kreceir** **,** **bloodredmoon22** **,** **CatLady101** **.**

Next update: May, 18!

.

.

.

CHAPTER FIFITEEN: Chuunin Shiken Part 6 – The Beginning.

Hiruzen rubbed his temples just predicting the future headache. This was probably the worst breach in security in the last 13 years and considering that the last time he had to worry so much over anything was when a giant, nine tailed fox the size of mountain was raging around in the middle of the village, it was really telling.

The elderly Hokage just got out of a meeting with the other villages' leaders that were raving mad over the danger to their Genins. It didn't matter that it was Orochimaru, an infamous S-Rank **Nukenin** (Missing Ninja) that did the damage. His village, his rules, his responsibility so waiver or not – the other villages expect dangers that a Genin that hopes to make Chuunin would face, not threats that many Kage-level ninja would be hard pressed to contain.

The only reason they decided to let their teams in the exam was the bad reputation that would stain their images but they _**were**_ sending a few Jounin, two for each passing team in order to protect their young. Regardless of the fact that Konoha has notoriety for being 'soft' and 'coddle' their ninjas, it didn't mean that other villages would just let people kill their own Shinobi on foreign land when they could actually and legally prevent it…and probably try and take advantage of it. Oh well, that was the game anyway.

"Everybody, listen up!" Anko called just a few hours after they got away from the crazed Sannin and waking up the majority of the exhausted Genins that were still too spent to stand up in attention "The Hokage just talked with the leaders of your respective villages, they won't pull you out the exam, instead they will be sending two Jounins for each team that passes as a security measure. Due to the unpredictable events that took place in the forest, all the teams that are already here have an automatic pass independently if they have both scrolls or not. We will then wait the stipulated time of five days to see if any other team arrives and set preliminary matches in order to replace the second stage, until then, you can rest in the vacated rooms in the tower".

Sighing, Keimei was surprised to see Sasuke offering his hand, not used to it, but not wanting to offend her teammate, the blonde took it carefully but gratefully, the Uchiha pulling her up, both ignoring his fangirls' glares. For a second it was like the days back in the Academy. Was it really only six months ago?

"Team 7 can stay here" Anko showed them a room with three beds and a bathroom "the canteen is on the second lowest level, the lowest level has a training room and the medic station, but considering the… chaos, all the medics are…occupied" meaning that they were probably too busy healing those that _**really**_ needed it as in the people that are dying.

They settled themselves, Keimei at that point almost passed out once her back touched the mattress, absently unclasping her swords harnesses and leaning them on the side of the bed.

"Dibs on the shower" her eyes snapped open and with the way Sasuke turned to glare at the shutting door, his did the same. Teammate or not, duty or not, loyalty or not, Sakura was asking for a punch in the face.

Both Genins were almost in that stage of sleep that you truly have no idea what happens around you – not that as ninja in training they would ever admit to being in such a vulnerable state – when the bathroom's door slammed open with a bang as did their eyes.

"Ah" Sakura was drying her long pink hair in a towel, never a shower felt so nice. She was just mourning that she didn't think to bring her backpack with a change of clothes so the pink haired girl was forced to put back the red dress that was pretty battered from her test. She froze when met with a pair of death bringer glares and frowned when she saw that they were already lying down, each took a bed by a wall, leaving the middle one to her "You guys won't take a shower? We are sweaty and icky from the forest" Sakura winced when the glares got worse.

Sasuke decided that he didn't want to deal with this right now, he only searched through his pocket and got his most prized possession: his earplugs. Turning his back so he was facing the wall the Uchiha tried to fall sleep again, hopefully he would be able to cash in a few hours before the pinky harpy decided that sleep wasn't important in her 'quest to win his heart'.

"Sakura" she winced again at the dry tone "We are _**tired**_ , we don't care about showers right about now, so if you have any consideration for us, _**please**_ be quiet for the next few hours, which means no talking, no slamming doors, no _**screaming**_ " Keimei almost hissed the last word and without waiting for an answer, she also turned her back to Sakura and put her earplugs on, this time clutching the pillow like a teddy bear, the blonde never had one so it had always baffled her, but now she understood why kids and even adults felt so comforted when they hugged a stuffed toy.

Properly chastised, and blushing madly, already feeling the depression getting back when she remembered how little she did while her teammates were risking their lives, Sakura carefully made her way out and silently shut the door, only to bump into Ino.

"Oi, Forehead, where is Sasuke-kun?"

"He is asleep"

"Oh?" Ino pouted "That's too bad, I know that he would like to hear what I have to say" she teased.

The pink haired girl could feel a vein in her aforementioned forehead ready to explode, "INO-BUTA!"

" _ **SAKURA!**_ " cringing before scowling and grabbing her former friend, Sakura dragged Ino to another corridor before stopping.

"Wow, what was that, Forehead? I don't think I ever heard that bimbo, Keimei shouting like that and was that Sasuke-kun? So he is not asleep, well in that case I will…"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, being forced to face how far behind, how much she relied on her teammates and how petty she was being towards Keimei made Sakura really mad at Ino simply insulting Keimei when she didn't even know her.

Her shoulders slumped, how was she any different? In every single situation of danger or when their skills were simply necessary, Sasuke-kun and Keimei were always covering for her, carrying her through it, sometimes literally. She blushed in shame when she remembered how she couldn't keep up with them and Keimei was forced to piggyback her through the exam and the way she couldn't even have the sense of mind to get up herself and had to be carried by both her teammates inside and away from the danger. Sakura always felt mortified when she recalled how unfair she was to the blonde, and yet… every single time that Sasuke-kun talked to Keimei, or that Keimei quietly proved that she was talented, as talented as Sasuke-kun even, Sakura was right there insulting her, screaming at her.

Sakura was always staring at their backs while she sat down in fear. When she was at the Academy, she truly believed that she would be great at the whole 'ninja business', but she balked at the physical stress and the hours, years of hard work that it all entailed and whenever someone proved that they were skilled, Sakura only chalked it up that they were simply that good. The Taijutsu spars flashed through her head, how many times Keimei claimed victory over even Sasuke-kun? Now that she was looking back at it, she blushed in embarrassment again, recalling how many times she shouted that Keimei had cheated. Even if she had, which Sakura doubted, 'cheating' was the whole point of being a ninja.

But Keimei, in all those occasions, almost never answered back, only rolling her eyes or ignoring her all together, the only time she could recall the blonde talking back was to defend those kids. The pink haired girl cringed, what if she wanted to 'play ninja' with 8 years old? Was it even her business? But no, Sakura had to go there and belittle her for it.

"Don't call her that" Sakura interrupted Ino's blabbering.

"Uh?"

"I said don't call her that"

"Who? Keimei?" now she was really confused, what was with Forehead?

"Yes, don't call her that, ok?" Sakura turned to go to the canteen, she was hungry and then perhaps she could bring something to her teammates although she doubted they would be awake.

Ino was left dumbfounded. What the hell?

.

.

.

Upon waking up, the sky was dark, Keimei carefully got up and stretched, wincing when her bones popped here and there. Looking up, she saw her teammates asleep. The blonde pulled up her mesh sleeve and pushed down her glove. 5 am. Hmm, she slept through 14 hours, no wonder her back felt like lead, and went to the bathroom.

Finally cleaned and changed with another of her mother's clothing, it was basically a purple version of her other battle kimono with dark navy blue sash instead of black, matching pants tucked into her black boots, her mesh shirt underneath it and the fingerless black gloves. Keimei closed the door of the room tying her hair into the customary low sided pony tail, remembering what Mitarashi-san said that the canteen was in the second lowest level and a training room was in the lowest.

The Genin crossed her arms. With all these Genins also taking part in this exam, chances are that the food wasn't poisoned, but thinking back at her experience in the orphanage, Keimei always had the smallest portion and was always denied seconds, the thought of having to explain such a thing for people that witness it… it would only take a single more observant person to point it out and everybody else would also be curious… on the other hand there probably weren't many people awake at this time of the morning…which only increased the chances of it being poisoned.

She sighed. Training room it is, Keimei still had those scrolls with **Tetai Fuuin** (Stasis Seal) with a week worth of food that she prepared for these exams. Nodding to herself and making a mental note to thank Haku's foresight later, the blonde calmly began to walk towards the training room.

The Uzumaki was leaning against a wall with her legs stretched and crossed in front of her. There was a thick book about the nervous system in her lap and a juicy plum in her left hand, the right one being used to flip the pages and a medium sized bowl full of fruits by her side when the training room's door opened, revealing Hyuuga Neji. Barely lifting her head, Keimei regarded the newcomer, said boy also doing the same.

He was more or less recovered from the battle the day before and also wearing clean clothes, Keimei was betting that TenTen must have made **Fuunyu no Jutsu** (Enclosing Technique) more commonly called 'Storage Seals' for her teammates like the blonde also had for her clothes and other necessities.

There were scratches and bruises here and there and his features were a little dropped but he didn't seem to be about to topple over like a few of the Genins she saw. Meh, Gai-sensei _**was**_ something else and the Hyuuga was trained by the peculiar man for a year now.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-san" she nodded.

"Good morning, Uzumaki-san" he walked towards the center of them room and began to do warm up katas.

The day Team Gai delivered her groceries and he got back to the Hyuuga Compound, Neji went straight towards the Branch Houses. Unlike the Main Branch that lived for the most part together in the main state, the branch members lived with the immediate family in the other smaller houses in the Compound. They were by no means shabby or old and Neji didn't care about not living in a manor or not, but the difference really pissed him off. It didn't help that the houses all looked the same and the only reason that the residents didn't get lost – since the privacy seals denied the Byakugan basic skill – were numbers.

Bypassing the house that his parents left him, Neji went a bit farther to Hyuuga Natsu's home. If he wasn't mistaken, the 20 year old had just made Tokubetsu Jounin when Hiashi-sama requested her to be Hanabi-sama's caretaker from then on, but as Hanabi-sama was away with Hiashi-sama in some kind of meeting in another country, Natsu-san will be probably free bar the possibility that she was invited along. He knocked and waited.

Hyuuga Natsu was slender and relatively tall with short black hair with green undertones and as per usual, she was wearing a long black kimono and a white apron, a Konoha hitaiate hiding her seal. The last time he saw her was in Hanabi-sama's birthday…two years ago. And the last time they had an actual conversation was before his father died, being only six years older than himself, both of them got the **Kago no Tori no Juin** (Caged Bird Curse Seal) at the same time, when he was four and she was ten.

"Oh, Neji-kun, it has been a long time" she smiled kindly.

To say that the talk was interesting was an understatement. As a rule, the Hyuuga members were stoic in public and while many still were in private, people would probably be surprised to see how frequently they have different attitudes. Neji knew their personality's reputation, but many were actually kind, others were notorious gossipers there were even some, much to his chagrin, pretty perverted ones.

Natsu was a very kind person, always with a pleasant disposition and an affectionate smile. So it was with surprise and borderline shock that Neji perceived disdain and almost disgust in her gaze. Her exact words, although soft spoken as always, were hard and cold.

More than a little confused and even more curious, Neji approached Hyuuga Ko – Hinata-sama's minder and caretaker when she was younger. A member of the Main Branch by pure luck due to complications in his mother's first pregnancy, Neji always saw him as 'the lucky one' and that made him less bitter towards that specific fellow clansman, for some reason. They coexist more often because of his grandfather's insistence that Neji helped train Hanabi-sama; like Natsu-san, Ko-san was very peaceful and as though he didn't smile as often he was just as kind, and yet…disgust and anger rolled off of him in waves. The message was clear and basically the same thing Natsu-san said:

" _Stay away from her, Neji-kun"_ but when asked, they refused to say anything else and gave some reason or another to excuse themselves.

And now here he was, a few feet away from a girl that no one ever wanted to talk about and yet everyone seemed to know. Keimei was only studying… whatever is it and calmly eating her fruits. Taking advantage over the fact that she seemed distracted, Neji studied her from the corner of his eyes, never stopping his katas.

She was a little on the short side, he remembered the two occasions that they interacted… more or less: when he was in her house and in the beginning of the exam when his curiosity got the better of him and Neji asked that older Genin about her info. The girl was half a head shorter than him, really thin but the tight mesh shirt and the short sleeved battle kimono revealed leaner muscles than TenTen's but more defined, clearly she trained Taijutsu a lot more than his teammate that preferred to have a weapon in her hands.

As far as he could see, there aren't many if at all serious Genins Kunoichis and that reflected in the simplest ways…like in their choice of attire. Aside from the foreigners since the other villages wouldn't shame themselves by sending weaklings to a public contest and TenTen – and Neji still thought that Kami was smiling at him when he didn't put a fangirl in his team…but on the other hand that was probably to prevent him from committing suicide from having to put up with a harpy _**and**_ Gai and his mini-me – not many Genin Kunoichi chose something so practical, usually they are too caught up on the 'beauty' of the clothes to pick something that at least is _**not**_ detrimental to their fighting style.

Then again, they almost never even fight to begin with so it doesn't really matter what they are wearing. However, Keimei's battle kimono was made of the sturdier material that many clans and Shinobi families chose for their own clothes, it wasn't as 'shiny' as the thread or silk that civilians liked so much, but it was a lot more durable and when, not if, they are thrown around, their skin would be protected from scratches of the fall, not from blows, blades and broken bones, but why increase the pain they are already in? She was also wearing a mesh shirt that only 'flattens' the beginning of the almost inexistent curves in development that girls her age are so proud of and therefore never wear.

Her very, _**very**_ long hair was tied in a low sided ponytail, the threads running down all the way to the floor where it formed a 'pool' from her left shoulder, but the style made sure that if she moved, it wouldn't get in the way. Only by her appearance Neji already could tell that she was like TenTen: actually interested in her career instead of looking 'pretty'.

"What are you looking at?" the low voice – and wasn't _**that**_ a new experience? – called out.

In his musings, Neji didn't even realize that he had stopped his katas and was only looking at her and sure enough, Keimei was looking back as if he was a creep, and he couldn't blame her.

"Nothing, sorry" inexplicably, his cheeks felt warmer.

Keimei only deadpanned and went back to reading, clearly not interested in initiating a conversation. Another new experience. As far as memory went, girls were either trying to thrown themselves at him or…actually the only girl that didn't do it was TenTen and Neji was pretty sure that at some point she had crush on him, but she seemed to have shaken that off pretty quickly once they were assigned on the same team, but even TenTen didn't stand silence for long before trying to rope him into talking.

The Hyuuga found that silence was oppressive and _**strange**_ around Keimei, he tried to finish his katas with the noise of turning pages in the background but in an urge that was completely out of character for him, Neji found himself _**wanting**_ that Keimei talked. Anything. The silence was actually giving him a headache. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Yes?" turning to look at her and he had no idea why, but the older Genin found it funny that the blonde didn't even raise her head.

"What are you reading?"

"Nervous System Diagnosis" she answered still without looking at him.

That wasn't what he was expecting, he frowned, Neji wasn't a **Kanchi Taipu** (Sensor), but anyone with bare minimum of ninja training could feel the powerful and thick chakra almost emanating out of her.

"I… didn't know you were interested in medical field"

She finally took her nose out her book, blue eyes piercing and analytical that made him feel like he did something wrong. Never in his life had Neji felt so out of his depth and he didn't even know what he was doing… or why for that matter.

"That's because I didn't tell you" he tried to control his blush, granted that wasn't exactly what he wanted…how he wanted to word it. A better way to put that would have been _'Why are you interested in the_ _ **Iryo**_ _Training having so much chakra?'._

But instead of sarcastic, her voice was calm, confused and just a little amused. She closed her book and took out a tiny scroll from her hip pouch, unrolling it, Neji recognized the symbols for **Fuunyu no Jutsu** (Enclosing Technique) that became so familiar after TenTen's got comfortable with her scrolls.Picking a seal, Keimei put her book on it and with a hand seal, it poofed in, unrolling the scroll a bit more and she took the bowl of fruit and also sealed it away and with a flick of the wrist the scroll was closed and back into her pouch. The blonde got up and stretched a little, she was clearly sitting there for quite a while.

Keimei tugged her fingerless glove down a bit and her mesh shirt a little up to reveal a metal wrist watch "I have been sitting down for almost three hours" since 5 am? "So my muscles are probably shot to hell, would you like to have a quick spar? Taijutsu only and without chakra?"

As tempting as sparring with someone that wouldn't shout his ears off regardless of the result was, his muscles were also 'shot to hell'. The fight from the day before was a single step up from what Gai-sensei subjected his students to…which meant that the outcome was three borderline comatose Genins. As he didn't have anything to prove to her and also sensing that lying wouldn't fool her – Neji had a feeling that Keimei would be able to tell – he just hid a grimace.

"Unfortunately the effects from the battle yesterday are still hindering me"

"Situation?"

"Distended muscles…many of them"

"Simple enough to fix if you allow me" she shrugged.

"Do you have permission?" Neji didn't know much about the **Iryo Nin** Division, but as a Hyuuga, they all have basic training in the area due to their astounding chakra control, needed for their clan's fighting style and so he knew more or less that they operate in a Tests basis. With each skill that an apprentice learns he or she must also prove that they can maintain control and use it on stressful situations. Without that express permission, they weren't allowed to use anything they learned bereft of professional supervision.

"Yes, distended just means swollen due to pressure, in your case it basically means that you stretched your muscles beyond their limits. Since you can move with relative ease, I think it's only in the first degree, meaning rupture of muscles fibers. Considering the level of the fight yesterday, you are lucky, worst case scenario would be complete break" she concluded putting her hands in her pockets.

Neji felt his eyebrows rising. **Iryo Nin** training took many years to be completed, dedication and quite a level of intelligence, not only that, but he also saw how Keimei used a **Fuuton** **Jutsu** yesterday and was feeling her chakra levels today which meant that she wasn't just training in the **Iryo Nins** corps because she had little chakra and great control like so many Kunoichis that become disenchanted with Shinobi life did.

"Sure, thanks" the word felt strange and Neji didn't want to analyze why that was. Keimei nodded and put her hands on his abdomen, they glowed green.

"I just did a diagnosis technique, first stage of distention like I said and a few bruised ribs as well, now to the healing part" this time her brow furrowed and her hands glowed only slightly more, Neji suppressed a grimace at the familiar feeling of his insides moving and mending. Didn't matter how many times he had to go through it, the feeling still creeped him out.

"Done" she looked only the slightest bit smug, Neji raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk tugging in his lip.

"I am your first patient outside of the controlled ambient of the hospital, am I not?" his smirk grew at her unimpressed stare.

"Be grateful I healed you, now that you have no other excuse… about that spar…" and now in was her time to smirk.


	16. Interlude II - Spinning Wheels

Ok, here is the thing:

 _ **About Kakashi**_ … Challenge Time: I DARE anyone to find anything else that he has taught Team 7 aside from team work and Tree Climbing BEFORE the Chuunin Exams. His attitude will be explained though since… this HAPPENED and Kishimoto never addressed the reason why Kakashi thought that nominating Academy Graduates (because aside from those two little things, neither Genin from Team learned anything else from him or at least they didn't SHOW it) to an international competition with the best that each village had to offer was a good idea. We fans can't help but speculate… in my fan fiction (as in, a fictional twist of a preexisting story written by a fan), it's because of political reasons.

 _ **About Sakura**_ … I already wrote trice that I was NOT her fan… that is even in the summary, worse, that I was quoting her almost verbatim. Sorry, not sorry. But I will explain my reasoning since chap 10 wasn't enough: Naruto or no Naruto… Keimei or no Keimei… Sakura would still be teased about her forehead, Ino would still defend her, Sakura would emulate her (and related or not to that), Sakura would still have a crush on Sasuke, she would still be the girl that gave up a friendship over a boy and that would still have happened not even two years ago, hence: she would still be the same sheltered and (relatively) spoiled, 13 year old girl that is slowly realizing that the Ninja world is not made of roses.

Right now, Keimei (and the rest of the main characters) are still 13/14 year olds Genins, so their political actions will be nonexistent aside from the snippets from Keimei. As she/they grow, achieve new ranks and new responsibilities, I will expand and write about the system that they live and why I did things the way they are. But I encourage criticism and people pointing out stuff that doesn't make sense since this could help me mend plot holes or even the ones that didn't happen yet.

Thank you all for the amazing reviews!

Next Chap: May, 24!

.

.

.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Interlude.

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were bickering… what else is news? About Sasuke. Still not news. And following him…and said boy was trying to get away…at least they were consistent.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Kami, if they put so much effort into their careers instead of… _**him**_ , they would actually get somewhere in their 'plans to get Sasuke-kun'…not very far mind you. The Uchiha didn't think he would ever be able to disassociate the screeches that almost rupture his eardrums and the creepy sensation of being followed and observed all day to the two of them, damn, he still got bouts of paranoia from that. It didn't help that when they graduated, Sasuke basically managed to get rid of every single harpy in one go… save for those two. Which reminded him…

He sighed again. Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Keimei were almost tied to the Kunoichi of the Year. Hinata not managing to snag the title for a single point in the written test but it was hard to beat Keimei in theory study, _the bookworm_ , Sasuke thought with actual fondness.

When he was eight, he would scoff at the idea of thinking any of his peers as actual Kunoichis, Sasuke remembered his mother and Uchiha Mikoto was beautiful without trying to cover it all up with makeup and seldom wore perfume. A Jounin before retirement so the boy _**knew**_ that it wasn't impossible for there to be real Kunoichis, the thing is…he just never met any. That was before a girl a few inches shorter and a lot lighter made him literally go home with grass in his mouth. And then he met another girl, just as tiny and just as thin… that completely blocked his ability to use chakra for three hours straight.

But Sasuke knew that to get where they were, Hinata and Keimei trained just as much as he did, well, in Keimei's case… a lot more than anyone he has ever met, he got a glimpse of her little notebook with all her schedules and shit! Only someone that wasn't all there in mind would even think about doing all that, he still didn't know how she managed to stay awake for an entire day.

But he wasn't about to be left behind and so he ate breakfast, explored a little and was searching for the training room where he planned to stay until lunch. His faithful stalkers just a few steps behind and once again the Uchiha had wonder how in hell they find him so fast?

Sounds of blows, hits and yelling reached all three Genins. Sakura and Ino even stopped to gape and blush madly at the colorful words being thrown around, Sasuke blinked.

 _Was that… Keimei?_ Breaking into a run, he skidded right at the entrance of the training room and caught himself looking at Uzumaki Keimei and Hyuuga Neji trading blows. He barely even noticed the two banshees also stopping behind him.

The blonde just delivered a vicious uppercut to his jaw that sent Neji flying but he folded his body and landed on his feet, which was only his luck because Keimei didn't stop to appreciate the fact that her hit landed. Just as her fist connected, she was already advancing like an enraged tiger, graceful and powerful, Keimei threw her weight in her hands and used an massive amount of upper body strength added with momentum to make a front handspring and land both her feet in Neji's stomach but her opponent was prepared and angled his feet and legs in the ground to absorb the blow in a way that he didn't move much more than a foot or so. He grabbed her legs and threw her away, it was almost impossible the way her column twisted so she could land upright like a goddam cat.

However Keimei landed too near Neji because he was already spinning to land a backhanded chop to her chest with his left hand. Keimei blocked it with her left wrist, wincing a little at the strength behind it, she made a circular movement with her arm to grab his wrist and pulled to deliver a high knee to his chest. Neji lost balance but manage to block it with his other hand and used it as a support to throw his whole body up. The blonde didn't even grunt at having to bench press his whole weight in her lifted knee, even if her eyes widened at the approaching leg, the Hyuuga using the opportunity to make a somersault that would result in a broken nose for her. Letting go of his wrist, Keimei dropped and bent her body in half, the leg just breezing her face. Neji also dropped behind her and crouching a little, he twisted and tried to make a palm thrust in her exposed back; still righting herself from the half bridge she was forced to make, Keimei was bent back enough to see the attack coming, however she didn't have the time drop or twist, if left and right were a no go, the way was up.

Her knees were already bent and she strung them and used it to propel herself in a movement that almost defied gravity, her body made a high arch; Keimei managed to grab the middle of his thrusted forearm and brought the rest of her body down, copying the move he tried on her. In order not to end up with a boot to the face, Neji crouched low and still crouched, he twisted himself to get out from under her, the momentum caused him to go back, he performed a back handspring which proved to be a rather smart move by the loud sound that her feet did when they hit the ground. All the while, they were hurling insults and curses at each other like they were candy, but it didn't seem to have any heat behind them, in fact, they were almost laughing.

In the impasse that followed, Sasuke noticed that both were sporting too fresh bruises for them to be from the fight in the forest, they were clearly sparring for a very long time, their breaths labored and skin glinting with sweat.

"It seems we have spectators" Neji didn't get out of the fighting stance nor did Keimei.

"It seems we do" she nodded once.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT" everybody, even Sakura flinched at Ino's yell. Shit, that was a loud one.

Rolling her shoulders to relax a little, Keimei righted herself watching Neji doing the same. Both figuring that they wouldn't have much peace to end their sparring now. _I was right back then… all things considered, could gone and done worse…he certainly has skill._

"Sparring" was the nonchalant answer from the older Genin that eyed the other blonde with distaste.

Thin to the extreme, no muscle mass whatsoever, but her too long hair was at least tied and her clothes were pretty practical even if made of the silk like material that wouldn't resist even rain, the proof being in the big rips from the fight a day ago. The pink one didn't even had that in her favor, even thinner, her dress was below the knees and would only get in the way, the splits at the sides made it even worse, if she did a more violent movement or crouched and got up too fast, she would probably face-plant if her dress got tangled in her own two feet. Too long hair not even tied or in a style that would at least keep it out of the way.

Ino just glared at him but when he glared back her pupiless blue eyes widened and she took a step back. _Scary_. Keimei watched it with amusement, but a mostly blank face.

"Do you know these people, Uzumaki-san?"

"The one with pink hair the one that looks constipated are my teammates, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. The loud one is a former classmate, Yamanaka Ino. This is Hyuuga Neji"

Sakura waved a little hesitantly and Sasuke only rolled his eyes, long used to being called constipated in the rare occasions the blonde was feeling more playful and the other blonde…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING _**LOUD**_? YOU BIMBO!" this time the windows shook and Sakura took a step back fearful for her teammate, she looked at an enraged Ino and at Keimei that was only staring back with a bored look and sweatdropped.

Said girl only pointed to the windows that were still shaking which made Ino blush and Neji and Sasuke snort. Keimei sighed.

"It was a great spar, Hyuuga-san"

"Agreed. Same time tomorrow?"

The conversation died out as they got out of the training room, Sasuke following closely, no way would he stay in the same room as Motor Mouth and Loudmouth.

"Where did she find new clothes?" Sakura finally spoke, frowning as she did so.

.

.

.

That became the routine. Keimei would get up at six and go down to the Training Room, eat her breakfast while reading Medical theory. Then, just as she was finishing the next chapter, Hyuuga Neji would show up and they would spar. Sasuke sometimes somehow got away from his fangirls and joined them in a three-way spar, it wasn't very tiring or challenging, just something to keep them on their toes and their muscles warm, after all, that room was just a Training Room not Grounds, no Jutsus allowed or else they would have a lot to answer for.

She would go back to her team's room, shower and read a little more, then she would unseal her lunch and get her **Fuuinjutsu** books out. Keimei knew that this wouldn't last but it was nice to have some time in the afternoon for a quick nap, then she would eat dinner and brush her teeth, it wasn't until she was already in her bed reading the rest of the **Fuuinjutsu** theory that her teammates would return.

In the third day, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata joined her in her study hours, in exchange for the lessons in Chakra Control back at the Academy, Keimei taught them both how to do the **Fuunyu no Jutsu** , so both had a few books with them as well as fresh clothes, she was willing to bet that Inuzuka Kiba did too, they were thoughtful like that.

Hinata was interested in the devolvement of medicine, that doesn't necessarily required **Iryo** training, but deep pharmaceutical knowledge and not something that Keimei would be studying until she had learned all the possible diagnosis and what kind of medicine to give to treat what, and Shino would delve in the new species of bugs. Team 8 also took a heavy hitting in the forest and it took them a while to recover even being able to count on Keimei's **Iryo** Ninjutsu, actually, knowing Kiba, the boy was for sure walking with Akamaru while they studied.

"Ne, Keimei-chan, why don't you eat with us at the canteen?"

"Oh, I prepared **Tetai Fuuin** (Stasis Seal) with a week's worth of meals, I just don't want it go to waste" it wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. But as Keimei wasn't sure about all the repercussions of the S-Ranked law surrounding her, better safe than sorry.

"Would you like to make a few quick spar sessions in the Training Room?"

"Actually, I have been practicing the last few days with Hyuuga Neji-san, before lunch" at the name, Hinata flinched and stared wide eyed at Keimei that was staring back at her with a curious look in her eyes, Shino doing the same at her left.

"Do you personally know him?" she was saying 'personally', because since they were of the same clan and Hinata was the heiress, they would at least know _**of**_ each other, but the Hyuuga did have almost two hundred and fifty members so it's possible that they don't interact.

"He is… my cousin" 'my cousin' instead of 'one of my cousins', meaning that he relation is direct, well… that was news and it has been years since the last time Keimei was actually surprised by… anything really. Damn, she got used to just knowing stuff. Not a good precedence for a job as unpredictable as theirs.

"Don't you… like him?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just… Neji-niisan isn't… he doesn't like the way things are within the clan"

Shino mused that Hinata would tell when she was comfortable telling. But Keimei kept looking at her, Hinata's eyes were sad, but considering the situation that wasn't what caught her attention, it was the fear. She was scared of him. Keimei frowned, she was the last person in the world to know what it meant to have a healthy family relation, but as far as she knew, fearing one of your relatives was not the way to go.

It was none of her business thou. If Hinata wanted help, she knew that Keimei would assist her no matter the costs, she only needed to ask. That was something that the Uzumaki was always unsure about: the boundaries of friendship. Was it considered disrespectful to meddle into other people's affairs even if the objective was to help them, after all, hell was full of good intentions or was it inconsiderate or considerate, but respectful, not to do anything unless one of the parties involved asked? She sighed.

It has been five days since the ordeal and in the meantime a few more teams made it to the tower, with both scrolls and very confused by the dead on their feet Genins that were loitering the place. The only ones that were actually fully recovered were Uzumaki Keimei, with her Uzumaki genes and Kyuubi to back her up, Sabaku no Gaara because he was also a Jinchuuriki – not that people knew this – and his siblings because like Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura… they only watched in the sidelines while their teammates fought a Sannin, each other and several beasts that could literally swallow them whole in a single go. Even if in Temari and Kankuro's credit, they knew that Gaara hardly needed their help. Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Higarashi TenTen were also healed thanks to Keimei's **Iryo** Ninjutsu. She would have offered to Sakura, but wasn't sure how that would be received.

Otherwise, five days was _**not**_ long enough to rest after such a battle.

Never the less all the teams that 'made' to the tower were there, ready to face the replacement second test along with many other Jounins. Each team had two Jounins besides their official teacher to basically act as 'bodyguards'.

"Thank you, competitors. I apologize for the eventualities that led us to need this in the first place, none the less…" the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi began explaining the true purpose of the Chuunin Shiken. Most were indifferent, a few outraged.

"Ok, everybody" Keimei blinked when she recognized her **Kenjutsu** (Sword Technique) sensei, "My name is Gekko Hayate, I will be the proctor of the Second Exam. This will be a match between teams, but you will be assessed individually, meaning that even if your team wins, it is not a guaranteed pass to the finals in the same way that if your team loses there is still a chance that you will compete in the final phase, the board will show your opponents"


	17. Chuunin Shiken Part 7 - Team Battles

In the big schemes of things (as in, how much he influenced things), Kakashi didn't DO much _**pre-Shippuden**_ (that fairly involved all THREE of his students aside from his fight with Zabuza). Not only in training but in personality/personally, at least not in regard to his students (sans Sasuke). Tell me ONE single moment where he actually trained his students in anything besides chakra control and team exercise, one scene (canon) or even a PASSAGE (manga) that says: "hey, today Kakashi-sensei really pushed us" and not assuming that he did but we never saw it on screen nor any character ever said anything about it (really?).

I can be wrong and if I am, please correct me (with a trustworthy and official source) but let's say the Academy graduates its students twice a year and the Chuunin Exams are held twice a year (regardless if it's in Konoha or not). For logistics sake, it makes sense that the first time a Genin has the chance to be promoted is six months after becoming a Genin. Also, if Kakashi only had them for two months it makes the whole Chuunin Exams A LOT worse. People DIE in these exams! So his answer was to train his students (bad or good training) for TWO months and then ship them off to face the best that each village has to offer? And no! No one can say that it was for them to 'test the waters, see how dangerous this is' etc, because Zabuza anyone?

And also… Maito Gai waited a year to enroll his students, if Naruto graduated two months before the Chuunin Exams and the Chuunin Exams are held every six months, that would force the Academy to graduate its students every 10 months?

Team Gai graduates…(10 months)…Naruto graduates…(2 months)…Chuunin Exams (?). Something there doesn't make sense, yeah? Or are you trying to tell me that the Academy graduates its students every two months?

And unfortunately I will not update more times than once every six days. I have responsibilities outside of FF and I can't spend so much time in the computer as it would be required if I updated more often. I use FF to have fun and have input on an AU that I found very interesting in my head.

Now, if you don't like where the plot is going or think there is some plot holes or even about Keimei please tell me, I am always up for constructive criticism. But review after review complaining on NOTHING but MY interpretation of characters? (they will eventually get better as they did in the canon and I actually DO have an explanation for his *Kakashi's* behavior but this is how I first saw them, SPECIALLY and mainly in the Classic). Sorry, not sorry.

Fan Fictions are ALL about bias. NOBODY watches an anime OBJECTIVELY. Naruto wasn't a documentary on Asian wildlife! Fans have different views and interpretations. No one is forcing anyone to read anything they don't like…

Alright… this isn't a chat/discussion room, so… don't like it, don't read it. That's the last time I will say anything on my interpretation of characters. And please note that I always invite opinion on "Keimei" as a whole. But enough on Kakashi's personality! At least until the end of the Chuunin Exams Arc. And please also note that I specify 'personality', if you think/have questions on anything else regarding him, please tell me.

Thank you, **fanficreader71** , **Nagisa Maeda** , **RHatch86, OnepieceZoroOc, Kreceir, Raven097, Kejmur, TheBeauty** (I did it on purpose, you'll see why later ;D) **, Narutard** (please read chap 3 again… and how can any of Sakura's, Naruto's or Sasuke's accomplishments be Kakashi's credit?) **, Minato Namikaze** (…I didn't understand what you're trying to say) for the amazing reviews!

 _ **Next Update: May, 30!**_

.

.

.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Chuunin Shiken Part 7 – Team Battles.

The first ones to be sorted were from other villages. As expected they put on quite the show, but it was no surprise that most of the winners were from Konoha, there were many more teams for one.

Keimei couldn't help the wince at the brutality that Gaara showed to an **Ame** (Rain) team. Team 8 had a lucky shot, their opponents were one of the few that didn't participated in the battle against Orochimaru, but stayed in the forest the five days searching for a scroll and so, they were exhausted.

Team 10 had a brilliant strategist in Nara Shikamaru but they were clearly outmatched in skill and power, so they defeated the **Oto** (Sound) team just barely, as result, both teams passed. Kabuto's team also won theirs, the win was a little off thou, suddenly their opponents began foaming at the mouth. Team 7 against an **Ame** (Rain) team.

Like the Bell Test, Sakura stayed back throwing Kunais and Shurikens while Keimei and Sasuke fought them. Sasuke showing off his acquired **Katon** (Fire Release) Jutsus and Keimei having the chance to use her swords.

Jumping onto one Ame Nin, Keimei attempted a horizontal slash, but her opponent moved to the side, too swiftly, too…she made the Ram sigh " **Kai** (Release)", the blonde saw her view blurring just for second to reveal… the exact same thing, she felt a wave of chakra surrounded them for another second but nothing happened…

"Sasuke, fall back!" she called and jumped away from the image in front of them "Use the Sharingan".

A hissing sound and Sasuke could see through the Genjutsu. Keimei calmly sheathed her swords back and watched as the Uchiha made quick work of the other team, not feeling any need to assist the now one sided fight. Hayate-sensei called it.

"Winner: Team 7".

"How did you-" Sasuke looked at his teammate when the three Genins made their way back up.

"That was the **Magen: Nijuu Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique), not very different from the one at the beginning of the Exams. However this one, as the name states, is double layered. Even if you notice and dispel it, there will be another one around you. I saw those guys from **Ame** (Rain) fighting back in the clearing. Not particularly fast or strong but very skilled in Genjutsu and yet they manage to avoid all of ours attacks. It is very difficult to perform a Genjutsu with movement in it for so long, that's why this kind of Jutsu has better efficiency in environments instead of simulations. In my last attack, when one of them dodged, his left arm and leg blurred for a moment, I tried to dispel it and nothing happened but I did feel someone using a Jutsu on us, probably the caster putting another layer when I broke the first one".

Sasuke just nodded along the explanation, neither Genin noticing their sensei's wide eyes and their other teammate's morose sigh.

The rest of the contestants also had their fights. Only seven teams were left. Five from Konoha, one from **Oto** (Sound) and one from Suna. A girl from Kusa (Grass) with very red hair that wore glasses and a quite battered dirty yellow kimono caught her attention…her team lost and also didn't progressed but the girl seemed just as interested in her. That kind of red hair wasn't very common, even Gaara's was more of an apple's shade; the girl's was a deep scarlet. That on itself didn't mean much, but it was curious.

"Very well" Hayate coughed a little before continuing "Now there will be one-on-one matches. Like I said before, right now it doesn't matter if your team passed or not, you will be tested individually" he coughed again "Whoever wins will go to the finals of the Chuunin Shiken independently if your teammates don't succeed. This is also the last chance for you to forfeit if you feel that you can't continue". This got Keimei's attention.

"Proctor, I wish to forfeit" Yakushi Kabuto raised his hand, once again unwillingly catching Keimei's attention.

He didn't have many scratches on him despite also taking part in the forest battle and that was also his seventh time participating, wasn't it? Only to drop out like that? She would have to speak with Morino Ibiki at some point.

First fight: Yoroi Akado vs. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Don't overdo it" of their 'sensei' was completely ignored.

"Have a nice fight" Keimei said to which Sasuke only nodded.

" **SHANARO! GO SASUKE-KUN!** " Sasuke's steps hurriedly a little and Keimei discreetly stepped away from Sakura not that it helped because…

" **GO SASUKE-KUN!"** Ino bellowed. The Uzumaki sighed. She really had no escape, did she? When she attempted to get away from there, Kakashi took hold of her swords straps to keep her in place.

Keimei looked in curiosity when this Akado began absorbing Sasuke's chakra, she had to research this. Does this mean that Sasuke's chakra become his own? If not, then where was it going? Finally, Sasuke managed to defeat him using **Shuriken Jutsu** (Shuriken Techniques) and **Katon** Jutsu, an obvious strategy attacking from a distance. But it was curious that Akado didn't absorbed the technique's chakra, that indicated that he need physical contact with the chakra's pathway or perhaps it couldn't be absorbed if it was **Seishitsu Henka** (Nature Transformation)?

" **YEAH! YOU GO SASUKE-KUN"** impressive, Keimei thought, not even her earplugs managed to fend off their screeches.

The blonde took out her notepad and began writing what she had to remember later. First the issue with Yakushi Kabuto then research the chakra absorbing technique, if the chakra becomes the user's then the possibilities were innumerous, especially in the **Iryo** (Medic) areas. And finally: the girl from Kusa (Grass). It was unlikely but still worth a shot.

Keimei nodded to herself at the order. She didn't exactly waste much love for Konoha but her priorities seemed about right, the Genin turned her attention back to the board.

Second match: Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku.

"G-good luck, Shino-kun"

"Go Shino!"

"Do your best"

"Have a nice fight" Keimei also put her own cheer, much to the surprise of many of her former classmates.

They didn't know she was friends with the 'creepy bug user'. The fight was quite bloody and honestly, those Oto Nin thought too much of themselves. Shino won by blocking the arm's paths that expelled compressed air, making his arms explode inwardly and blood fly all over the place.

"Ergh! Just where does he keep those bugs?" Sakura's face was green and she didn't know about what to be more disgusted about, the bugs or the blood worse: bugs _**with**_ blood.

"Inside his body" Keimei answered briefly.

"Eh! Stop joking around, Keimei-Baka!"

"She is not joking, Sakura" Kakashi put his hands in his pocket pants "members of the Aburame **Ichizoku** (clan) have a specific kind of bug implanted inside of their bodies the moment of their birth, as the years go by a hive is formed inside their system. It is a symbiotic relationship, the bugs feed on their chakra and, in return, the Aburame can perform techniques with them".

Sakura squawked in disgust and Sasuke was a little blue in the face, but seemed more interested than spooked.

"How is he doing that?" Keimei asked no one in particular when Misuri extended his limbs as if they were made of rubber. That kind reminds her of the way Orochimaru extended his neck. Yikes. Wasn't Misuri a teammate of Kabuto's?

"He is probably using chakra to extend his coils and then his muscles. But there is a high chance of it being detrimental to his nervous and muscular system and too slow against a Taijutsu master" Kakashi answered her which made Keimei raise an eyebrow.

And then Sakura's eyes were wide and she looked at Ino that was equally shocked.

Third Match: Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura.

Both Kunoichis looked at each other and began to run. Exchanging blows with the Academy style, they were seemly evenly matched.

Sighing, Keimei walked back a little and leaned against the wall behind her, she crossed her arms and her eyes dropped but didn't close. She has been really tired lately, all that training was catching up and those five days have been like a vacation, perhaps she _**should**_ take a break. Help Haku with the crops, study more and train a little less, but she was almost reaching a point of true proficiency in all the areas she was dedicating herself to, so…

"Ma, ma, Keimei. Shouldn't you watch your teammate's match?"

"I am watching" and she was. Kakashi couldn't even say to _**look**_ more interested because he was one to talk.

"Perhaps cheer her on?"

"I do not hear Team 10 cheering Yamanaka-san, nor do I hear you or Sasuke cheering Haruno-san" the Hatake suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

She did make the effort to be more interested the thing is…this fight was boring.

Ino, from what Keimei heard and saw, was more one to bossy her teammates and was on the same suicidal weight loss diet that Sakura was. Although to her credit, Chouji and Shikamaru sometimes… most of the times, _**need**_ someone shouting at them for them to do anything. Moreover, Yamanaka Ino was the heiress of the Yamanaka Ichizoku, the clan that was solely responsible for the formation and making of the T&I (Torture and Interrogation) section of ANBU into what it is today and Sakura is from a civilian family with no connections to any ninja, be it family or clan. By that alone, it should have been an easy win to Ino.

'Should' being the imperative word. Keimei wasn't sure if Ino was tired, didn't train the past six months or simply didn't want to go all out against Sakura. Never much one for gossip but in this case having no choice since the girls in question weren't exactly discreet but Keimei knew that Sakura, once realizing that they both 'loved' Sasuke went and ended their friendship. Ino always seemed the more invested in their friendship and wasn't that a kick in the nags?

She had a few seconds of feeling sympathy for her fellow blonde. It was a childish logic but Ino defended Sakura against bullies, encouraged her, put her up when her self-esteem was low and gave her that red ribbon so Sakura wouldn't be so fixated on her forehead. Three years later, Sakura ended their friendship over a boy. Keimei sighed. Perhaps she was being a little too hard on Sakura, however, her teammate never made things right by Ino and it wasn't fair to ask for Ino to take the first step. Were those two still this infatuated with Sasuke?

The fight ended in a draw. After what appeared to be a psychotic break from Ino and a strange show of… professionalism? From those two. Well, perhaps it was a personal thing between them since no one understood why they thought that the position of the hitaiate meant anything.

Keimei turned her attention back to the next match below. A quick look revealed that it was Sabaku no Temari vs. Higarashi TenTen, her eyebrows raised. Pushing herself off the wall, Keimei made her way closer to the railing.

Temari and Kankuro both didn't do much of anything in the free for all back in the forest, preferring – even if 'frozen into' was a better description – to let their youngest sibling take care of it so she had no idea how they fought. Temari was older and participating in the Chuunin Shiken hosted by another village, meaning that Suna wouldn't send just anyone. That and her age meant that she had more experience and more training, that metal thing on her back…if Keimei wasn't mistaken, it was a fan, a wind user then. She sighed a little sadly.

"TenTen doesn't stand a chance" it was muttered but Sasuke was almost directly to her side.

"I thought you liked her" Sasuke heard once or twice Keimei commenting about the older girl, the only Kunoichi in their age group that the blonde seemed to respect besides Hinata. Team Gai heard Sasuke. Great.

"You guys think TenTen will lose? She is strong!" Gai's mini-me defended.

"Do not misunderstand me, Lee-san" Keimei deadpanned "In no moment I said that she was weak and I am also fond of Higarashi-san, Sasuke, however my feelings do not make me delusional, I merely compared their strengths and liabilities. I do not say that Higarashi-san will lose because of lack of faith in her abilities, merely because her opponent naturally plays on her weakness without even ever searching for them". Her analysis was proved correct when Temari finally opened her weapon, a fan that with a single swing blew TenTen and all her weapons away.

"That is it? Konoha's Genin Kunoichis are pathetic" Temari had a sneer on her face, despite her words and the smirk, Keimei could see the disgust behind it all, often times she felt the same when looking at Ino and Sakura, but that wasn't really fair, she frowned, surely this Temari could see what Keimei did.

"You have a sharp mind" Kakashi commented.

Keimei briefly weighted her options of answer. She didn't like being a little too forthcoming in front of ninjas from other villages, or even her own for that matter…and she didn't know Kakashi all that well either so… she shrugged.

The next fight was Tsuchi Kin vs. Nara Shikamaru. _Kami, how lazy can you be?_ Keimei sweatdropped at the way Shikamaru was yawning, but her expression turned in one of surprise with Shikamaru's strategic mind. Damn, that boy blows her best moments to the skies; she smiled a little bitterly, all thoughts of slowing her training down going out of the window. She will slow down after the exams, she promised herself.

"Well, how about that?" Kakashi's voice snapped her out of it.

Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Keimei, Keimei calmly made her way down the stairs with a half-smile that only got bigger at Kiba's loud complaints.

Kiba wasn't as cocky as many other Shinobi would be in his place when fighting a girl almost half his size. Having a very scary mother, an equally scary sister and a very skilled sensei made his mind about 'weak girls', that and he still remembered when Keimei decimated everybody back at the Academy.

"Begin!" Hayate called it and jumped away.

"C'mon Akamaru!" the hot headed boy was running at her with an impressive speed and as she recalled it, Kiba was the only one capable of keeping up with Sasuke in terms of speed and therefore, the only one capable of keeping up with her. The reason neither faced the other until this point is because Kiba always lost to Sasuke in the Taijutsu spars, meaning that they couldn't use chakra enhancements so Keimei never had to face him back in the Academy.

She will have to move carefully at the same time that she couldn't just stand still and react at the last second, the Inuzuka was too fast for that and Akamaru was just as fast, there is the possibility that his reflexes were not as quick but Keimei wasn't one to take a chance on possibilities so the only option left…

She ran in his direction, ducking Akamaru's smaller body and Kiba outstretched arm, grabbing it, Keimei tried to get Kiba in a strangle hold, but Akamaru was right there to have his companion's back and the blonde was forced to jump back.

She grimaced. _I have to find a way to separate those two._ The Genin put her hands in the familiar seal.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " with several puffs of smoke, there were now six blondes fighting, all of them taking their twin swords out to get more reach than her taller opponent.

"Wow, she has chakra" Ino said with her eyes wide open. Sakura and the platinum blonde finally getting back from the infirmary.

"What do you mean?" it seemed that a little of the bad blood was resolved in their absence.

"She is your teammate and you don't know, Sakura?" Ino taunted lightly, to which said girl blushed a little. Sakura was so used to seeing her teammate using the **Kage Bunshin** that she never thought much of it and six was actually the smallest number that she could ever remember Keimei performing " **Kage Bunshin** is a B-Rank **Kinjutsu** (Forbidden Technique), Forehead".

"B-Rank Kinjutsu? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ino is right, Sakura. The Kage Bunshin has an enormous risk, only someone with Jounin level of chakra reserves can perform it and only Keimei can use it so thoughtlessly"

"Then why Keimei can make hundreds of them?" Ino snapped her head back at that, _WHAT?_

"Because she has borderline Kage level stamina" Kurenai intervened, a little angry that Kakashi was undermining Keimei's maturity and ability even if that wasn't his intention, the man was too blunt.

Kurenai made sure, even if she was almost certain that Keimei already knew, the risks of every Jutsu in her arsenal, "the Kage Bunshin evenly distribute your chakra into as many clones as you make, therefore it is suicidal for someone with poor reserves to perform it" Sakura looked at her teammates with a new light. Her jealousy increased tenfold and yet she had to admit that a tiny flame of admiration too was born.

Half of the clones charged against the small dog while other three blondes faced Kiba that was being overwhelmed by the blades coming from all directions but even if not showing it, Keimei was confused, at the forest Akamaru did transformed into Kiba's clone.

They dodged, twisted, jumped and then she would summersault and drop an axe kick in his head that made Kiba almost eat dirt if it wasn't for his quick reflexes that allowed him to support his weight in his arms. That didn't do much good since another blonde that jumped high and was already on air put her elbow down, doing a brutal forearm drop that expelled all air from his lungs and a sharp pain erupt from his back. Quickly rolling away since Kiba realized that Keimei didn't stop in her attacks, he got back on his feet and attacked when Keimei was still running at him, make her stop in her tracks along with her clones.

" **Tsuuga**! (Passing Fang)" and there was hurricane of claws that dispelled two of her clones but all the others were able to jump away "Akamaru! Let's do the **Gatsuuga** (Fang Passing Fang)" Kiba threw a small red pill to his little dog, Keimei being a single millimeter too slow with her Kunai to intercept it. Damn, she had to train more with weapons.

The blonde made a face. She had no idea what that pill was for. As far as she knew the Inuzuka prioritized Taijutsu, sharing many traits with their **Ninken** (Ninja Hound) such as instinct, pack loyalty, senses…Keimei could have slapped herself. The Inuzuka sent massive quantities of chakra to their ears and nose since the beginning of their training, probably to their nerves, and, just like regular dogs, they could make better use of the smallest source of light. In practice, especially in the open field, they practically could see in the dark. If she manages to overload them…Keimei calmly sheathed her swords and signaled for the remaining clones. Two began making hand seals, another one along with the original reached for the right materials while jumping behind the two clones making hand signs. She would have to coordinate this right. Keimei had a feeling to where this was going.

" **Shikyaku no Jutsu**! (Four Legs Technique)" Kiba dropped on all four, his claws lengthened, his fangs that before only peaked outside his mouth now forced Kiba to open his jaw slightly in order to accommodate them, his irises became slits.

At the same time that Akamaru's white fur became wild and then red, the small puppy also acquiring a more feral appearance. Keimei watched with cold eyes. When an enemy was preparing an attack there are only two options: _**intercept**_ them before they can complete it or wait and then analyze to _**counter**_ or _**dodge**_ it. The Inuzuka being primarily a Taijutsu user, the blonde really doubted she could have intercepted Kiba, at least not with her weights on and it took time to take them off. Two seconds, but that was more than enough for a Taijutsu user, it was not worth it. Keimei grimaced. She should have taken them off before going down to the arena, well, no use crying over spilt milk.

" **Jujin Bunshin** (Beast Human Clone)" and there it was: two Kibas, one standing in the back of the other.

 _Oh, great_. Keimei was right then, if his initial attack was called 'Passing Fang' and Kiba was alone, then now with Akamaru it was probably going to be 'Fang Passing Fang' the same one he used against the giant snake a few days ago, just by the name and memory, she knew that Akamaru was going to join in, the blonde had the perfect move for this…

The wind began blowing and circling the two clones in the front. Out of nowhere light purple flowers – lavender – also joined the mix. In less than a second it formed a hurricane with her in the middle of it and instead of it spreading at the top like the natural ones, it was continually concentrated. There was a purple hue to it due to the flowers and that matched quite otherworldly with the deep purple kimono she was currently wearing. Golden blond hair being blow up in wild waves and the serious expression being slightly shadowed, blue eyes glinting dangerously. The same image being mirrored by the other clone.

" **Fuuton: Hanachiri Mai** (Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance)". Two voices, strong, but not particularly loud called the move.

" **Gatsuuga**! (Fang Passing Fang)" at the limit of time too.

The attacks met with a massive noise. Two grey and two purple tornados, there was so much chakra in the attacks and so much strength that the ensuing explosion blinded everyone in the medium sized stadium and covered the entire arena, the spectators had to shield their eyes and only when they could no longer feel the wild wind howling they looked down.

Akamaru's transformation was dispelled, the small dog heaving and barely on his feet, his fur was white once again while Kiba's hoodie was completely ripped, they could see the mesh armor underneath it with the sturdier breast plate that male Genins tended to wear, he was heaving and with an eye closed because of the pain of the many, _ **many**_ cuts all over his body. The original Keimei also had many rips in her purple kimono, her left sleeve completely gone, the lower part of the mesh shirt she wore underneath being only held by what was left of her glove and she was holding her left arm that took the brunt of it all and now was in a strange angle, clearly broken in more than a single place, her brows were furrowed in pain, just like Akamaru's technique was dispelled as were Keimei's remaining clones… but not before…

Keimei quickly covered her eyes with her good arm much to the confusion of everybody else. There were smaller but numerous loud 'booms' and…

"ARGH!" Kiba and Akamaru were on the grounds in fetal position, holding their heads a few seconds later both were out for the count.

" **Hikaridamas** (Flash Bombs) and **Kemuridamas** (Smoke Bombs) with a particular strong smell and appropriately loud for this occasion" Keimei panted.

She was in a lot of pain but the thrill of the win forced a small smile into her scratched face. The first time ever that Kiba and Keimei battled it out, being only permitted to fight hand to hand only in the Taijutsu spars but never against each other since Kiba either lost to Shino or Sasuke, they always wondered what would happen if the kid gloves were off.

Now they knew. Usually and after all her gruesome training, Keimei was faster and stronger, but all bets were off when Kiba used the **Shikyaku no Jutsu** (Four Legs Technique). When Keimei was with her seals on, _**he**_ was the stronger and faster one, honestly even without her weights it wouldn't be an easy fight using only hand to hand, more leveled sure, Keimei would have strength on her side, but Kiba was still a little faster with his **Tsuuga** (Passing Fang) and then the **Gatsuuga** (Fang Passing Fang), however 'a little' in the ninja career was all it took, on the other hand, Keimei had a wider repertoire and a more battle oriented mind than her impulsive peer.

"Winner: Uzumaki Keimei" Hayate called it, hard pressed not to show the proud smile that wanted to burst.

Sure, Keimei didn't use much **Kenjutsu** (Sword Technique) so far but she put on an amazing fight and what she did use with her swords was a perfect performance. Precise like… a surgeon, he almost snorted.

"Amazing" Ino mumbled. Her tongue didn't want to obey her for some reason, her gawking teammates nodding, she was watching as her fellow blonde made her way up while **Iryo Nins** put Kiba and Akamaru on stretchers "Asuma-sensei how- what- I-"

"What was her strategy?" Asuma blew smoke out, a smirk around the cancer stick, the Uzumaki will have to explain herself. He didn't teach her that **Hanachiri Mai**.

Hell, that move wasn't even on his own arsenal, as far as he could access, that was a B-Rank. The Jounin took his cigarette out before explaining "It's actually very simple. Keimei knew that she couldn't keep her distance or react at the last possible moment to make a counter attack, not with Kiba's speed, so she went along and if came down to it, she would roll with the punches and take advantage where she could. The situation got complicated when Kiba used his family technique and Akamaru also got involved"

"So, she used her clones to gauge Kiba's style" Kurenai was a little morose that her student… well, her _**official**_ student didn't make it to the finals, but damn, Keimei was getting better and better, she honestly didn't know which one would come out on top when the fight was announced, "Like any decent strategy, Keimei was trying to come up with something that would play on his weakness and she clearly remembered the basic Inuzuka **Ichizoku** (clan) traits: enhanced senses, however she had to face Kiba's attack first, so she used a Jutsu that was just as explosive to avoid certain defeat since Keimei knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it when Kiba and Akamaru were so close to her and faster than her".

"Yes, but her objective was never defeating Kiba with the **Fuuton Jutsu** " Gai was with a pensive look, he knew that Keimei didn't use a third of her speed and strength, not with her seals on, the man has been training the girl for the last five months, he knew what she was physically capable of.

Keimei probably didn't have the time to deactivate them. Gai pursed his lips. The blonde should have more foresight than that. Probably distracted by something, however, in a mission, she wouldn't have the luxury and he planned to rectify that. Despite that, Gai was deeply impressed with the way Keimei managed to mingle all the forms he was drilling her, the result was more than praise-worthy.

"The goal was always hitting Kiba the hardest with those bombs, the **Fuuton** was only to protect herself, it merely backfired… for both of them. The bombs turned Kiba's advantage into weakness, the loud noises made him deaf and very dizzy, if that wasn't enough, the strong smell from the flowers of the attack plus from the bombs overpowered his sensitive nose, the Inuzuka, like their **Ninken** also have sensibility to light, allowing them to make maximum use of any light source. Today, with Keimei's **Hikaridamas** , it became his downfall".

Light teal eyes narrowed and glared. _Uzumaki Keimei, uh?_

The rookies were all wide eyed even Rock Lee was slack-jawed, granted they only sparred with Taijutsu so he wouldn't know those things about her. When Sasuke and Sakura turned to Kakashi, he was with a very dark look on his face, not anger thou and didn't offer a single explanation of what Keimei did.

Kakashi was too busy still looking at the arena, replaying everything mentally. The Widow Style that used the weight of their opponents against them, a _**very**_ good one for someone so… cough, cough, small, cough that needs a lot of flexibility. But it is also a requirement with the Snake Style, with the way she almost bended in half to avoid the attacks and its speedy attack and retreat tactic, pieces of the Strong Fist to use maximum muscle strength and speed but with enough leeway to turn and twist with an elegant dexterity in the middle of the movement that was the base of the Cheetah Style and all the while with the perfect coordination with her Kage Bunshin, the ability to fight with multiples allies and capitalize from their movements from the Shoal Style. That **Hanachiri Mai** was not from Konoha and the fundaments from the slashes from her swords were eerily familiar. His sole eye rested in Gekko Hayate for a few seconds before returning to his student.

Keimei raised an eyebrow at her teacher's dark grey eyes. Well the cat was… partially out of the bag, so there was no need for her to hide her abilities anymore, speaking of which… she smirked inwardly, she still had to heal her broken arm, it wasn't a clean break but nothing too hard. Keimei carefully pushed the remains of the mesh shirt and pulled her glove off, feeling mildly upset when she saw the completely destroyed wrist watch. She began the **Shosen Jutsu** (Mystical Palm Technique) on the mangled limb making everyone besides Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Shino, Hinata, Lee, TenTen, Sasuke and Neji gape at the brightly lit green hand.

 _Now,_ _ **Iryo Ninjutsu**_ _as well? Keimei, what did you do?_

"What the hell is that?" Ino screeched.

"It's called **Shosen Jutsu** , Yamanaka-san" her fellow blonde answered disinterestedly.

Ino cringed back.

"'Yamanaka-san' what the hell, bimbo?" this time she got a reaction out of Keimei. A raised eyebrow and the Uzumaki turned to her, her expression clearly thoughtful as if she didn't know exactly what to say, finally Keimei rolled her eyes.

"Quite honestly, I do not understand your confusion. However I would appreciate it if you didn't call me _**that**_ anymore, since it is derogatory and insulting…not to mention false" Ino only gaped again. Shikamaru and Chouji grimaced behind her, they knew what was going to happen next. Sure enough, Ino turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"What I am _**asking**_ is what the hell you go around calling me 'Yamanaka-san'? And what are you talking about? I have always called you 'bimbo' since we met at the Academy" well…that was the wrong thing to say on so many levels that no one could blame Keimei for her wide eyes and her pretty insulted expression. Shikamaru winced again. _Troublesome Ino._

"Well, _**Yamanaka-san**_ " Ino's name got out through slightly clenched teeth, the golden blonde doing her best not to snap at her fellow Genin "I call you so because we do not know each other on a personal level, never having a single conversation with one another. I never even directed a single word to you before today, therefore I really don't believe that you gave me or that I gave you the liberty of first name basis, as such, politeness indicates that we should give each other the proper decorum and distance… hence your family name with the suffix '-san'" Ino's face was red. Sakura glancing at her sympathetically, having already went through the same situation, the only difference being that she understood Keimei's reason without making a scene… and without an audience. "As for the, forgive me the expression, 'bimbo' part, I did not know you called me that since the Academy because of our aforementioned lack of any form of socialization and in one hand… thank you, for calling me beautiful, but once again: I would greatly appreciate it if you stop since I would like to think that after all the hours of training and studying I manage to acquire at least an above average intelligence…and I am also a virgin with no interest in making money by selling my body" she added as an afterthought, making everyone her age blush and/or gape and almost all the Jounin from Konoha sputter – aside from Anko that was trying not to laugh, the Hokage and Hatake being the most appalled by far.

Both Hiruzen and Kakashi were having nightmarish visions of Kushina and Minato clawing their way out of their coffins to kill them for allowing such words to come out of their princess' mouth.

 _Dear Kami, what would the rest of the girl's family think?_ The thought made them as white as bone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING TALKING ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT?!" Ino cleared didn't learn her lesson. Many people could stop the whole circus, too bad that the only ones that cared enough to do so were too entertained or too embarrassed to do anything.

Keimei frowned, once again not understanding the question, "The word 'bimbo' means a female, generally attractive, who is obtuse and, in many cases, perceived as a willing sex-object, but usually in exchange for monetary gain" when all Ino did was almost choke on her own spit Keimei's frown turned into an expression of incredulity "You don't even know what it means and yet, according to you, you have been calling me that since we were six?"

The Yamanaka just opened and closed her mouth, speechless for the first time since Shikamaru and Chouji met her…the day the girl was _**born**_. When no answer was forthcoming, Keimei seemed to lose interest in the other blonde and focused fully on the **Shosen Jutsu** healing her arm, after a few seconds and with two sickening snaps, her bones mended but the Uzumaki barely reacted, rolling her shoulder and then shaking her arm. Still very sore but at least healed.

Once the shock passed, Hayate suppressed a chuckle "The next contestants make your way down, please" this snapped everyone back to the matter at hand.

 _Chuunin Shiken, right_.

Only for a selected few in the room to pale.

Eight Match: Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji.

Keimei blinked. Perhaps now she would better understand the situation even if it seemed that the match wasn't a very fortunate one by the way the people more or less involved were looking. Kurenai was unusually nervous and Gai unusually serious, Hinata was ashen pale and Neji was looking at nothing in particular with intense derision. Now what?

Half an hour later and Keimei knew the 'now what'. It was brutal and while she had no qualms about the viciousness, Hinata was a fellow Konoha Genin, it was unnecessarily cruel mentally and physically. Keimei never really thought much about the value of blood links when it said about loyalty because honestly? History and life has taught her that in the end of the day, blood wouldn't stop people from killing and using each other. But this? This felt like revenge, like getting even. And what for?

Gai's voice was quiet and serious, "Neji is from the Branch Family" the blonde blinked. So that was it? She couldn't help but think that Neji was being infinitely petty.

Of course that Keimei knew about the situation with the Main and Branch families, all clans have those kinds of divisions. The Hyuuga were just more…despairingly than most, as much as she understands it, they work basically as social and political standing inside the clan.

Outsiders – be they civilian or ninja – don't care too much about that either way bar the more elitist ones. With the Hyuuga Ichizoku, the Branch members are servants to the Main family. To simple chores like cooking and cleaning after their 'superiors' to work as babysitter slash bodyguards for members like Hinata and her sister, if Keimei wasn't mistaken, Hinata said that her name is Hanabi – the Head's daughters. With the majority of the clans, the only difference is that the Main family is a simple question of being direct relative of the Head.

Keimei read about the social politics of her own almost instinct clan. It seemed that it was divided in three sections: Main Line, Second Branch and Third Family.

Those in the Main Line had the ability to manifest and use certain kinds of techniques, only awaken in those of the Main family: Chakra Chains. However Keimei didn't manage to research about it before her C turned A-Ranked mission. As it is, the Main Line originated from the first Uzumaki to ever manifest those "chains" or whatever they are. It seemed that even though an Uzumaki couldn't train themselves to acquire them, their descendants might as well have them in the case they got the right genetic bank. Also possessing the capacity of passing it down regardless of generations apart and how 'diluted' the Uzumaki blood is. That said, the natural tendency _**would**_ have been eventually all the members possessing the chains and the clan eventually being separated in only the Main Line and Third Family…before they were wiped out.

Keimei should be able to do it, being the heiress herself and the great granddaughter of the last Head and should someone of the other branch have the capacity, the member would be trained in the arts and henceforth be considered of the Main Line.

The Second Branch members were just the ones that didn't manifest the chains. Lastly the Third Family is composed of those that married into the clan. The only divergence was the abilities among the three and as far as Keimei understood, there weren't variation in treatment or rights; it was just a question of organization in training regimen and registering numbers.

Neji _**was**_ within his rights to feel the way he did, however Hinata was not at fault for other's actions. Heiress or not, there was only so much that she could do. What was he thinking?

For the past five days that they sparred, Neji proved himself to be as stiff as Sasuke and even more of a talker in his obsessions. Sure he was annoying as fuck with the whole 'fate' crap, but only in this fight, every single good attribute that Keimei noticed about him almost flew out of the window. This is _**not**_ the ninja way; this couldn't even be called the ' _ **smart**_ ' way.

Again and again Hinata got up. Coughing blood, in a lot of pain, the Hyuuga heiress just refused to stand down so paring another blow, Hinata tried to get inside Neji's defense only to be swatted aside. She was always giving up. Always backing down. Hinata made so many mistakes, she simply couldn't see how she could have any kind of value after all the times she caved in when things got difficult. How could she even deserve the friendship of people like Uzumaki Keimei that trained and applied herself all the time without even thinking about it?

She watched Keimei for years, before they even officially met each other in the Academy. Not many remember how the blonde initially was. Unskilled and even illiterate, Hinata still recalled how her friend couldn't even do the written assignments or read the history books, she wanted to help her, but back then her shyness was a hundred times worse and then… Keimei first proved to her how independent she was, as she had continuously proved so for the next six, now seven years. How was she even friends with someone so secure? So confident? So self-educated? Keimei rose above with the most basic help… she watched her… but now, Keimei was the one watching in the sidelines. Even if she loses, even if she doesn't really amount to anything. She _**needed**_ to try. And try as hard as if she was Keimei.

But Neji was just naturally talented. Drills and movements came to him like second nature. _Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance against him_. Kakashi thought, impressed with the Hyuuga's level.

"You do know that this is useless, right?" Neji's voice was seemly cold, uncaring, but his eyes were beginning to show nervousness, realizing that if he pushed too far right now and Hinata kept just pressing it, then the girl was really going to die.

Things just went downhill when Hinata refused to forfeit and actually called Neji out of for suffering even more than she was about his fate and wanting to change it as a member of the Branch Family.

With an enraged cry, Neji charged against his cousin who could do nothing but brace herself. She didn't have to thou. Hayate, Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai were surrounding Neji, blocking his path.

"More special treatment to the Main House, I see" he sneered.

"The match is over, kid" Hayate glared.

"The medics are still busy with the other patients from Orochimaru's attack" Kakashi muttered.

Hinata coughed blood and dropped and Kurenai hurriedly made her way to her, gently moving the Genin to her back and making a quick evaluation. Red eyes widened and the Genjutsu mistress turned to Neji almost automatically. _Was he actually trying to kill her?_

"If you have the time to glare at me, you should be calling for help for the weakling" he replied with a nasty smirk but it fell when he saw Keimei making her way down.

The blonde girl was carefully taking each step. Her left arm was completely bare. Having decided to get rid of the crumps of clothes and the ruined watch there, exposing a bruised tanned shoulder and arm. Quite the improvement considering that it was broken in two places before and almost raw with lacerations.

"If I may?" Keimei motioned to Hinata, Kurenai respectfully got out of the way.

"Can you help her?" Kurenai hovered a little. It's been a week since she last spoke to Hoshou-sensei (sensei can also mean 'doctor') and in the meantime, Keimei had another test, so she didn't know where Keimei's level of skill in the medical area laid.

"Perhaps" the blonde answered curtly, putting both hands on Hinata's torso, both glowing bright green a second later.

First a diagnosis, she recited carefully in her head. Gauge everything, first the most simple, muscle and bone systems, them to the nervous one and then to the cells and finally the chakra pathway.

Keimei grimaced when she was done, damn, healing internal organs was out of her abilities, but Keimei could heal the torn muscles areas around the closed **Tenketsu** (Chakra Points) and… close to her heart – that's what made her lose conscious, cardiac arrest, kidneys and lungs were also damaged, she saw Neji walking away at the corner of her eyes, unknowingly thinking the same thing Kurenai did earlier. A _nd to think that this guy will be…Was he actually trying to kill her?_

"I healed most of her torn muscles, but a few organs are ruptured including a node close to her heart, that is the main issue. Hinata collapsed due to cardiac arrest and the inner wall of her left lung is also ripped, also a rib is digging in her right kidney and liver, Hinata has to be immobilized so it won't rip completely through. Needless to say, her chakra pathway is also quite damaged, she will need a surgeon. Fast" Kurenai sucked a breath, nodding, the Jounin carefully wrapped a cloth around Hinata's torso not to jostle her too much, picked the Hyuuga up and Shunshined out of there.

Ignoring Kakashi's chocked and impressed look, Keimei graciously accepted the compliments from the other Jounins and went back to the railing.

"How far is your training?" Sasuke watched disinterestedly as Rock Lee enthusiastically jumped down and Gaara made a Sand Shunshin to get there.

"In what area?" Keimei was visibly more interested, knowing full well that only Rock Lee trained as hard she did, AKA maniacally as she did, he was the only Genin in the entire village she wasn't able to beat in a battle of attrition, at least according to Gai-sensei, not that they or Gai-sensei ever let it get that far in their spars. Competitiveness can only cover so much.

" **Iryo** (Medic)" Sasuke's attention was grasped at the sheer skill in hand to hand that Lee was displaying.

"D-Rank and C-Rank in probationary period, but my next test is in three weeks and I'm hoping to advance to full C-Rank"

"Struggling?" cue Uchiha smirk. Cue Uzumaki glare.

"No. This part is more about theory, something that _**you**_ know that I excel at. The basics are diagnosis and first aid, knowing what is wrong means very little if you can't fix it. Either way, the first phase you're more of an aide than anything else, the more advanced thing I know is how to fix dislocated bones, mend clean breaks and ruptured muscles. I will only begin the more advanced techniques when I prove in theory that I know what I am doing and then in practice that I won't kill anyone because of a beginners' mistake" she rolled her eyes and then they widened when Gai-sensei allowed Lee to drop his weights. _Fuck_. She knew what those things are capable of, she had yet to have a solid hit on Lee when he was without his weights. Only luck shots and very long battles of endurance.

But it was for naught. Gaara's sand was too much of a powerful weapon and defense for Lee. At the end, Gai-sensei was forced to intervene.

That last move…and with sand of all things…Lee will have a hard time recuperating, if he did at all, she frowned unhappily, a sand attack that strong could damage a lot more than just bone and muscle. And also… for a moment there, she could have sworn she felt something different radiating from Gaara.

Keimei let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Gaara is no joke" she muttered more than a little troubled.

"Hn" Keimei deadpanned at Sasuke's non-response.

The final match was pretty anticlimactic in comparison. Akimichi Chouji vs Kinuta Dosu. Chouji didn't even want to fight but a promise from Asuma-sensei that he was treating him to barbecue and he was sold, even if he ultimately lost. His attack was quite explosive, but Dosu had a better strategy and like TenTen and Temari, his strength was Chouji's weakness. Hardly a lose to be ashamed of even if the fight was over pretty quickly.

"Everybody, please get down so we can determinate the matches of the finals"

#1: Uzumaki Keimei vs Hyuuga Neji;

#2: Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke;

#3: Sabaku no Kankuro vs Aburame Shino;

#4: Dosu Kinuta vs Nara Shikamaru;

#5: Temari vs the winner of the fourth round.

None of the participants reacted in any way. Was it little wonder that those were the ones to progress? All the Jounins present couldn't help but think of their serious personalities, professionalism and maturity over most of the other contestants' lack of.

"Very well, the finals will be a month from now" the Sandaime declared once everybody knew their next opponents.

"Why a month? Surely a week is fine for us to be healed?"

"Because the final part of the Chuunin Shiken will be open to the public, we need to organize the stadium and moreover, the contestants this way will have the chance to train new abilities, after all, the preliminaries already revealed quite a bit of what you all are capable of, that said: good luck to you all"

"Dismissed" Hayate called out.

.

.

.


	18. Chuunin Shiken Part 8 - Tiny, Big Girl

**Thank you,** **RHatch89** **,** **Arcane Charmcaster** (*shrugs* isn't it? Lol **)** **,** **HerpiousDerpious** **, Nagisa Maeda,** **AmethystPone** **,** **OnepieceZoroOc** **,** **fanficreader71** **,** **Raven097** **,** **amerdism** **(** you know it **),** **TheBeauty** **,** **Mari Wollsch** **,** **Tempest S** **(** wow, thanks so much! Glad you liked it! **),** **Dalea** **,** **serialkeller** **, Narutard, Random Reader (** IKR? Ok, so Kiba isn't exactly a powerhouse by the end of the 4th War but he was keeping up pretty well until Shippuuden **).** For the AMAZING reviews!

Next Update: June, 7!

.

.

.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Chuunin Shiken Part 8 – Tiny, Big Girl.

"I better get going" Keimei told Sasuke once they returned from the forest. Sakura was whisked away by her worried parents the second they stepped foot inside the village.

"Aren't you training with Kakashi?" Sasuke was taken aside to discuss his training for the next month the second the Hokage gave them the free to go.

Keimei only raised an eyebrow. Training with Kakashi? "Unfortunately, Hatake-san has not called me for training. Why do you ask such a thing?"

"He pulled me aside to discuss our routine for the next month" the Uchiha admitted, feeling a little awkward.

Keimei frowned, forget unprofessionalism, this was downright favoritism. She couldn't help but think if this was because of the Kyuubi, but that wouldn't explain why Sakura was ignored…elitism? But Kakashi didn't seem like the type, well what she knew about what 'type' he was, anyway.

Gaara was quite the threat and open for the public or not, there were no rules about killing. But still.

Now what? As far as she knew, if her Formal Complaint wasn't cashed in yet then she still had time to change a few words, meaning that it would take just another couple of days to reach his official marks, but this…"Well, he obviously didn't offer me the same grace and honor" she deadpanned "I had a previous engagement that I am already late for" she paused "At times like these, I cannot help but feel a little sorry for Haruno-san" Sasuke only nodded and they parted ways.

First stop: Hoshou-sensei, it was Tuesday, so it was his morning shift.

"Hello, Keimei. I must say that you were very impressive in the first two parts of the exam" the usually aloof medic smiled a little, quite proud of his young student. There are many that took years to accomplish what she did in mere months and that was with her busy schedule and insane training.

"Thanks… how did you find out about the preliminaries?" she just came back to Konoha an hour ago, with the time that took them to get out of the forest, it was, what? Three hours tops since the second stage was over? She was still wearing the ripped clothes from her fight with Kiba.

But Hoshou only laughed a little, "If there is the case of preliminaries, it is televised for the whole village. Your analysis and professional attitude was admired by quite a few people" and outraged the other half, Hoshou thought, less than impressed with the civilians' attitude.

The blonde only blinked and then blushed for the first time in many years. _Oh, shit_. Hoshou only laughed even more at her flustered expression. Once he calmed down, he began to rummage through his desk and gave a folder to her.

Keimei opened it to reveal the calendar for the next month, time and places for her to meet with him and the number of exercises that she would have to go through on each meeting.

"You don't waste time, do you?" she muttered, a little touched if she was honest that he went through this kind of trouble.

The medic just shrugged, "I began writing those down the second Sandaime-sama said that you guys would have a month time break"

"Thank you, this will be a tremendous help. I need to consult with Hayate-sensei"

"What about Asuma-san, Kurenai-san and Gai-san? And Kakashi-san for that matter"

"Hatake-san will be training Uchiha Sasuke for the next month" the sad part of this whole joke was that Keimei wasn't even disappointed, the blonde guessed that for her to be disappointed there would have to be expectations in the first place "Hayate-sensei, while the proctor of the exams, doesn't have many duties from here to the finals, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Gai-sensei all have students that made it for the third stage therefor I am unsure about the help I will be able to get from them"

Hoshou frowned, "They will have time for you, Keimei. Only one of their students made to the finals and all of them are from prominent clans, I'm willing to bet my title of mastery that they will be training with their families for the most part. Actually, I am willing to bet that, depending on the distribution of tasks, Hayate will busier than Asuma, Gai and Kurenai-san"

The Genin only blinked, "I guess I didn't think of that" she admitted, her head lowered a little while she thought of what it meant for the next month, not seeing the way Hoshou's eyes darkened with sadness. _The girl was expecting to just be ditched when she was participating in such an important event?_ Then again… _Kakashi_. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you want to catch your other teachers before sundown, I suggest that you make a run for it" Keimei only smiled in gratitude and walked out.

A white and dense presence a little ahead made her stop. What was Kakashi doing here? Not in the mood to meet him after finding out about Sasuke. Keimei checked the room next to her and seeing it empty used its window as a means to avoid her official teacher. Childish and almost cowardly? Yeah, but she wasn't in the mood now.

Kurenai was in a discussion with Anko when she found her, still at the limits of the Training Grounds 44, AKA Forest of Death. She caught Sakura's and Ino's names before they saw her.

"Hello, Keimei, I assume you want to discuss your training regimen for the next month?"

"Yes, but if it's not a good time, I can come back later"

"No, no, it's fine. Anko and I were just finished, anyway" with a last warning glance towards the still annoyed purple haired Kunoichi, Kurenai turned her attention to Keimei.

"Hinata is in surgery right now, your diagnosis was correct and the first aid prevented severe internal blood loss" Kurenai praised with a grateful look.

"That is good news"

"That they are, but it will be in at least 6 weeks that Hinata will be able to train regularly. The damages to her chakra pathway were extensive"

Keimei grimaced. Treatment of chakra pathways was arduous, slow and very delicate for the medic and the patient. It was the last thing that she would learn in theory and the most complicated procedure in practice, only a master was able to do so… was even allowed to do so.

Before Kurenai could say anything else, Keimei beat her to it. She was thinking about slowing her training a little or else she was just going to burn out, but was unsure what exactly she could do. Keimei was finally in a stage of progress that she was satisfied with, slowing down now was crazy. However the last week proved something that the blonde already thought before. If she was hesitant? A little. But Keimei was never one to back down.

"Before we begin our discussion for the next month, I would like to talk about my improvements in Genjutsu"

"What about them?"

"The accident with Asuma-sensei in the waterfall already began to make me think about slowing my training a little, I know your opinion about this and I know you have been trying to make me do the same thing since then. However the Chuunin Shiken made me realize that although fundamental for any ninja, my vocation is not in the Genjutsu arts" her voice as her expression was regretful and although sad, Kurenai nodded.

"I expected as much"

"You did?" how, when even Keimei wasn't sure?

"Yes. Even after all the chakra control exercises, I never noticed you displaying the same enthusiasm for Genjutsu as you have for, say, **Kenjutsu** (Sword Technique). And liking what you are training play a big part too. By now you have enough skill in Genjutsu and I can see that all that training in control and details is better spent for a combatant Iryo Nin, after all, you have a more hands-on approach. Although I have to admit that I am a little sad to see such a promising young Kunoichi uninterested in advancing in my specialty"

"I'm sorry, you must be thinking that I basically wasted your time" Keimei knew that many Jounin didn't have much patience to teach the basics for Genins, but most were very much interested in teaching their areas for a promising Chuunin, even if only hopeful. The way this tournament was going, Keimei actually had a pretty good shot at becoming one…if there was no bias since she had no idea who judged this thing.

"No. Teaching someone else in my field is not a waste of time, regardless if you decided not to pursue and specialize yourself in it and I hardly blame you for taking this long to make this decision, there are not many Genins that have a clear vision about their futures"

"Thanks, and for what's worth, I'm sorry"

"There is nothing to be sorry about" then Kurenai's understanding smile turned a little smug "That doesn't mean that I will stop being your teacher, we do have an agreement that I would train you until you reach high-Chuunin level of proficiency in my area"

"That, we are contractually bound to do" Keimei smirked back.

.

.

.

"Ok, Keimei next topic: you are using too many punches of the Strong Fist. Even though you have the strength after five months training with me to pull it off, right now you have a small stature, too short limbs to have the proper reach and so we should be focusing on the Widow Style, closer proximity that uses the weight of your opponent against them and tip their balance off. Meaning more flexibility, resistance and speed exercises, also the movements are better combined with the Cheetah and Snake Style and while we try to train you not to be used to your many clones, it always good to be prepared so your basis in the Shoal Style have to be solid. That would require that you get pretty close to a Hyuuga, but it is not necessary to win the fight to be promoted and Chuunin Shiken or not, it's never good to be overspecialized"

"Ok. Hm, Gai-sensei? Not that I am ungrateful for the help but…shouldn't you be assisting Hyuuga-san?"

"Neji has decided to train on his own for the next month just seeking me for small tips" his tone wasn't exactly cold, more reproachful than anything else, Keimei knew that Gai would be talking to his student, but ultimately the choice would have to be his.

That was why Keimei had more respect for him than for Kurenai, at least in that aspect, unlike the… peculiar Taijutsu Master, Kurenai borderline mothered her students and meddled in stuff that was honestly none of her business. It was not exactly annoying but perhaps a little damaging for her students and not to mention rude.

"I see. Very well, what is our next step?"

.

.

.

"These are very good _katanas_ " Hayate complimented, inspecting the swords that he didn't have a chance to look at before Keimei entered the Chuunin Shiken, "Chakra conductive?"

"Nature too" Hayate raised an eyebrow. That kind of metal was not cheap, considering that she was still growing, Keimei would have to replace them soon too, but from what he read in her file, Keimei had almost the triple the number of missions her teammates had and the girl didn't seem one to squander, he suppressed a snort, Hayate would be willing to pay good money to watch Kakashi's reaction when he finds out about the girl's other teachers.

"Nice" he tossed them back, the sleek metal, double edged just like they discussed, half of her current height in length and the flat of the blade a little wider than conventional, "Ok, now that you have mastered the bases, the next step is involving chakra, a lot more dangerous to the one learning, to the one teaching… basically, to everyone around, so I need you to focus 110% in this, ok?"

.

.

.

"Nice show in the prelims, Keimei" was Asuma's greeting.

"Thank you, Asuma-sensei"

"So…what was that **Hanachiri Mai** (Flower Scattering Dance)?" the Jounin tried to make his voice light, but his eyes were ready to burst in curiosity, as a result, Keimei looked at him with a half-smile.

"Weren't you the one who said that learning new techniques was my responsibility and yours were only to give me hints or help me improve them? And the three Jutsus you taught me are the only exceptions because of a beginner's case and your slip up in the waterfall exercise?"

To be completely fair the only Ninja sections that the teacher have to literally 'give' the techniques was **Iryo Ninjutsu** and Taijutsu since that was self-explanatory and Genjutsu since the basics are impossible to learn without the techniques anyway.

"Yes" he sighed and rolled his eyes, puffing smoke.

 **Fuuton:** **Reppusho** (Wind Release: Gale Palm) and **Fuuton: Kiryu Ranbu** (Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance) the two C-Ranks that Asuma taught her as an apology for the waterfall debacle. Before that and for Keimei to get a 'taste' of her element, Asuma taught her the **Fuuton: Daitoppa** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) which was fundamental in her C turned A-Rank mission.

"I found that technique not long after I manage to cut the leaves in half, according to the description, that was enough for me to master it. Mid B-Rank"

"Nevertheless, very impressive. And yes, you're right. We are not here to coddle you, Keimei, and as we are in the subject, anything that you need my help for?"

"Just a question before our training begin: do you know where I can find Morino Ibiki?"

"He is usually at T&I, Mitarashi Anko can get you in, she hangs around the Dangoya at-"

"I know where it is, thanks, also Hayate-sensei did ask me to warn you that we are beginning to add chakra to my **Kenjutsu** (Sword Technique) training, so…"

"Hmmm, it is the same principle of before, divide your chakra and grind the two parts together as thin and as sharp as possible, the difference being that once they come in contact with the blade, it will begin to suck it and spread in the surface. You will essentially be the battery that generates power for the metal to conduct" when Keimei nodded her understanding, Asuma reached for his trench knives to begin the demonstration.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was talking with Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Now usually, Hatake Kakashi was laid back, lazy to the best of descriptions, detached from pretty much everyone and everything. There were not many, if there _**was**_ anyone, that has ever seen him hug someone, or offer any kind of gentle physical contact… well, unless you are some booty call that was mutually using him. So people would be surprised by the expression on his face right now. Outraged, deeply insulted, pissed beyond belief that would actually be worse if it wasn't for the incredulity rolling off in waves.

"Unprofessional, disregard for his students' safety and improvement, show of favoritism…? With all due respect, WHAT?"

"I believe, the exact descriptions are also written down" in which point, Hiruzen had no choice but to use his hat to shadow his face for Kakashi not see the very undignified grin spreading on his face.

Said silver haired Jounin just flipped through the many pages, as in _**many**_ pages – he couldn't even hold it all in one hand, all stamped with the official insignias and carefully signed by the right people. Finally in the first and last page there was the Hokage stamp, making it official.

Kakashi quickly went to the last page, "'Summarizing and in simpler words, for the first four months since coming into contact with Genin Team, Cell 7, Hatake Kakashi has proven himself unreliable to show up at the schedule stipulated by himself, minimum of 3 to 5 hours late. His willingness to put the decision of continuing an unexpectedly A-Rank mission in the hands of unqualified, immature, inexperienced 12 and 13 years old Genins show his deep irresponsibility towards his duty as a teacher and leader of said team. When in comparison or independently of other Genin cells of the same Graduation class, Hatake Kakashi hasn't taught nearly enough to qualify or justify the entry of his students in the Chuunin Shiken, which amounts to a medium to high B-Rank intensive exercise/mission. Considering that said Jounin's training schedule entails only Chakra Control, Tree Walking Exercise with a poor demonstration and no explanation whatsoever in what it entails or its purposes; the only other part of his training regimen is teamwork activities. The Genins in Cell number 7 are completely unprepared and poorly trained to undertake said exam. As the preliminaries of said test are over, Hatake Kakashi proved himself unreliable and partisan, willing to train a single one of his students regardless of which members are finalists, showing preferential treatment to one person in the expanse of another, in other words – favoritism. In conclusion, the following act is to build an A-Rank, Formal Complaint against Hatake Kakashi, age 26, Rank: Jounin, Ninja Registration ID: 009720'".

When he finished, Kakashi looked at the Hokage as if he just proclaimed his undying love to the Tsuchikage Onoki.

"Are you contesting anything written there?" Hiruzen carefully put more tobacco in his pipe.

When all Kakashi did was splutter incoherently, the Hokage rolled his eyes, "Well, Kakashi, I don't really see what you want me to do about it"

"But this, this is…" he waved the papers around, at loss for words.

"Yes?"

When the Jounin only spluttered again, Hiruzen sighed, "In this situations, you have the right to make a counter case with a defense, failing to do that, unfortunately, _**this**_ " he swung the stack of paper in his hands, "will be going to your curriculum"

"But…I… the t… _ **what?**_ "

"Kakashi, just stop, get out of my office and try to organize your thoughts. I swear to Kami, I hear one more disconnected sentence, you will be on the next solo C-Rank" the Jounin's single visible eye widened and the elderly Hokage sighed again, "Look, Kakashi, you're an amazing Shinobi but perhaps not the greatest of teachers" Hiruzen shrugged, "No one is good at everything. I want you to go home, think a little about possible options or solutions and present them to me. Dismissed" his voice was gentle, but the message was clear: _man up!_


	19. Chuunin Shiken Part 9 - Of New and Old

Last quasi-rant, I promise, guys! I am so sorry for all those that don't deserve this!

Here is the thing. I had a very interesting experience last week: a reader (sort of) sent me a PM saying that I did a horrible job and that I "didn't understand the message Kishimoto was trying to send"… And then, when I asked why read something that he/she didn't like, he/she admitted that he/she HADN'T read 'Keimei'…and proceeded to kindly inform me that he/she pointed out a 'fatal mistake' and that it is up to me to 'improve myself'…I had NO idea what to even think about this. I almost laughed but I was screaming "WHAT THE HELL?" too loudly in my head to feel the proper amusement for this situation.

And so… I am not proud to say: I lost it. But I did my best to point out my arguments such as he/she criticizing something that he/she didn't even read yet and the fact that this wasn't a 'cheerfully smiling Naruto that would sacrifice everything for his friends' and this is the whole point of fan fictions: to put it out there ideas in our heads.

To which he/she responded that I shouldn't "blame other people for my shortcomings" and… this next part I honestly don't know what he/she was trying to say, if anyone can give me a hand, I would appreciate it: _"that I am not on 'their' level and that I have to actually read it to understand the directions 'us' Master's of Literature can easily tell the direction do not worry you will reach 'our' level eventually"…_ does anyone know what this is about? "Masters of Literature"? Is there such a thing?

After that 'Masters of Literature' I honestly thought I was dealing with some 6 year old that really shouldn't be reading "Keimei" since I plan on classifying 'M' for violence later. I have met some pretty stubborn kids that just keep going and going in an argument so I kinda felt a little embarrassed (I have a 6 year old cousin so I know to be more patient). To which he/she sent me a PM that I have yet to fully understand (too many grammar, spelling mistakes and lack punctuation but he/she did say that he/she was typing in his/her phone…I don't even know anymore). The entire exchange was so weird that I have no idea what to make of the whole thing.

And so, my new policy: unless there is an ACTUAL constructive (that last part is really important) criticism…I will completely ignore it. Srly… I am just too impatient for this kind of thing. Anyways, I am giving the context (telling this whole story) for the sake of the readers that prefer PM to review (sorry you guys T.T). I won't block my PM…but I won't pay much attention to it either (the discussions I already have in place aside of course :D).

With no further ado…

Next update: June, 15!

.

.

.

CHAPTER NINETEEN: Chuunin Shiken Part 9 – Of New and Old Faces.

Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke were waiting for their blonde friend in front of the hospital. They were only in the first day into the month break, but the three managed to have enough time to visit Hinata, they knew that they wouldn't get the time to do so after that.

When they spotted Keimei they were confused by the second presence a little behind before Shino's jaw dropped. There goes the supposed Aburame stoicism. Most. Beautiful. Person. Ever. Big chocolate eyes with thick lashes that matched the straight, long, silky hair that framed alabaster skin, full lips that formed a natural pout. Wearing a green and blue silk kimono and tabi and zori (traditional socks and sandals).

"Good morning, you guys, this is Haku, I mentioned him before, right?"

The bug user's jaw dropped lower. _**HIM**_?

Keimei seemed to know exactly what was in his mind by her amused expression just as Haku's resigned one said the same thing.

"Yes, I am a boy"

The first to get himself together again was Shino, no surprises there, "Good Morning, Yuki-san, it is an honor to meet you, forgive me my indiscretion, yes Keimei has already talked about you before but made no personal comments" but even Sasuke seemed taken aback, perhaps time and space apart seemed to have sensitize him to Haku's otherworldly looks.

"Hn" Sasuke seemed even grumpier than usual to compensate for his short show of human emotion what only made Keimei smirk harder.

"Well, Haku, this is Aburame Shino and you remember Uchiha Sasuke"

"Pleased to make you acquaintance"

The four ninjas made their way in, a few nurses wanted to get in the way and bar Keimei from going any further but they didn't say anything due to the two heirs and the unknown with her, they didn't risk it, but nothing stopped their glares. Which Keimei paid no mind which in turn made them glare harder.

That was the private section of the hospital with suites and large rooms used by clan members and rich civilians, the staff that was used and more or less accepting of Keimei's presence was in the ER where you get the bloodiest cases like a mission gone wrong and there wasn't really room for anyone to _**refuse**_ any help.

If Keimei did react, she would have probably laughed in their faces, as it is, she was entertained catching up with her friends. Including Haku that she rarely saw since her crazy, even for her, training began.

" **Seishitsu Henka** (Nature Transformation) is tricky, though" Sasuke concluded what Kakashi was planning for the next three weeks.

"I heard about the **Chidori** (One Thousand Birds), an assassination technique, Hatake-san must really want you to win to teach this Jutsu to a Genin" Keimei frowned a little, if Kakashi was teaching such a thing, then she was right, Gaara was like her and seemed unhesitant about using the Bijuu's chakra. The blonde was a little divided, _**was**_ that an excuse to just ignore two of his student without so much as 'by your leave'?

Keimei knew that she was avoiding Kakashi, but Kakashi was a Jounin, if he wanted, he could have easily cornered her.

Sasuke just shrugged. Honestly he couldn't care less about Kakashi's motivations, he was finally getting training done with the man, but he couldn't help the sting of guilty when he thought that Keimei had to resort to other teachers. Keimei didn't seem to care either way and hardly needed him to fight her battles for her, so he would just wait to see how this played out. But the Uchiha noticed how Haku's eyes narrowing and Shino's lips twisting downwards.

Keimei knocked softly on the door, "Come in" she wasn't surprised to hear Kurenai-sensei's voice.

.

.

.

Haku was putting away the books he found about his now extinct clan back to the shelves. Keimei was kind enough to let him roam for information in the Uzumaki Library, since **Uzu no Kuni** (Whirlpool Country) and, by extension, **Uzushiogakure** (Village hidden by the Whirlpools) were practically neighbors with **Mizu no Kuni** (Water Country), both lands used to have close economic and political ties so the Uzumaki Library had a bit of information on their clans and the blonde allowed him to search about its story and perhaps new techniques he could learn.

Although the Yuki Ichizoku was never associated with **Kiri** – as the fear of **Kekkei Genkais** has always been strong through its history – his clan had a few connections to **Uzu** , mainly in the trade business. With the biggest mines of chakra conducting metal mines in the Five Great Nations in **Mizu no Kuni** (Water Country) territory, the **Uzu Nin** turned to the countries' clans that weren't affiliated with the village itself to get the rare metal. In exchange, there were open trade for fabric, weapons and Intel in **Uzu** 's part of the deal.

The metal would be cheaper than if they bought it directly from **Kiri** or one of the civilians company and the info the Uzu Nin provided bought the Yuki Ichizoku and a few other clans a couple of more decades of survival.

Not that it did either of them any good in the end. But the books gave Haku a sense of… perhaps not _hope_ , but of background. _You have to know where you came from, to know where you are going_. He thought going through the pages. There were also a couple of scrolls of **Hyoton** **Jutsus** , but they were mostly descriptions, not even hand seals to work on. The boy got up from the low table in the tea room.

Keimei would be returning shortly from her meeting with Morino Ibiki and undoubtedly she would be hungry. Haku had taken to himself most of the house duties, tending to the plantations and house cleaning. Keimei was already busy enough without having to worry about that as well and he wanted to earn his keeping.

.

.

.

"Mitarashi Anko-san?"

"Who wants to know?" an amused voice drawled around a Dango stick. Her smirk turned slightly stunned when she recognized Keimei. Anko huffed inwardly. _The brat that is causing quite the ruckus, then again, whenever she hasn't?_

"My name is Uzumaki Keimei-"

"Yeah, yeah, whadja want?" she twirled the stick in her mouth and spat it on the tree behind Keimei with so much force that it got stuck in the wood, forming the Konoha symbol with the many others that were already there.

Ignoring how close the stick came to her throat, Keimei continued, "First of all, I would like to thank you for your assistance back in the Training Grounds 44, if it wasn't for your orders and timely arrival, many of us including myself and my teammates would surely have died that day"

Anko finally raised her head, an eyebrow raised in shock.

"You're welcome, I guess"

"Second, I would like to know if you have a way for me to contact Morino Ibiki-san"

Her mouth dropped a little. _Who is this girl?_

"Depends of what you want"

"Just a trade of information and a request if at all possible"

 _Meh, what the hell, if anything it can be fun to mess with Scar-Head._ She still remembered the day Blondie went to the Jounin Station to ask for new teachers. Boy how much she laughed, there was a silent agreement amongst the Jounin that they would keep quiet and let that particular bomb explode in Hatake's lap.

.

.

.

"Here ya go, kid" they stopped right in front of the T&I section of the ANBU buildings. Anko bringing her thee via **Shunshin** since its location was a secret.

"Anko! What you want?"

" **Gaki** (brat) here wants to talk to you" she shrugged much to his exasperation. Closing the door, Anko leaned back to watch the show.

"Good afternoon, Morino Ibiki-san, my name is Uzumaki Keimei and I would like to give some information and also make a request if at all possible"

Ibiki almost groaned; he just knew that by the end of the day he was going to have a migraine.

"Well, Uzumaki, what information is that?" he ignored the way Anko made herself comfortable in his office, pulling his chair and flopping down on it.

"Being in a ninja village I would assume that the T&I Division would already know, but better safe than sorry. I am a **Kanchi Taipu** (Sensor) and an **Iryo Nin** (Medic) in training. In the beginning of the exams, before you arrived in the room, Yakushi Kabuto had information that he should not possess, such as my participation in a B-Rank where I assisted Chuunin Umino Iruka apprehend a traitor. While I do not know if he knew the details, the mission in particular was not in the official logs, since it dealt with a traitor with possible connections with Orochimaru of the Sannin and the revelation of a S-Rank Capital Secret, therefore the knowledge of its existence wasn't privy even to high-Chuunin clearance. After the first part of the replacement for the Second Phase of the Chuunin Shiken, Yakushi Kabuto dropped out with his reserves of chakra almost untouched and there were no heavy if any injuries either, making it his seventh unsuccessful try to become a Chuunin. While this was just a cause of confusion I couldn't help but notice that his teammate, Misuri, had a technique similar to something I saw before in Training Grounds 44: Orochimaru extending his neck"

Ibiki was shocked. Of course the higher ups already knew something fishy was going on with Orochimaru's appearance and the Kabuto kid, but for a Genin that graduated six months ago? Anko dropped her, actually his, chair with a bang from where she was leaning backwards in it.

 _Holy crap_.

Clearing his throat, Ibiki inwardly shook his head, "Very well, we thank you for the Intel as for the request?" he was trying to get her out of the room so he could properly express his shock…

"Is it at all possible to see basic information of the contestants in the Chuunin Shiken?"

"Whatever for?"

"Personal and…maybe it can be classified as political reasons"

He sighed, "What kind of information? Other villages don't give us a lot for starters as a given"

"There is a participant railed from **Kusa** (Grass), as I didn't get the name, I was hoping that I could see the general files"

Ibiki had no reason to deny it, so he just shrugged, not like the girl asked for information about anyone that was still _**in**_ the competition so…

If he only knew how much paperwork that one little action would give him.

.

.

.

"OK, Keimei, priorities" she mumbled to herself. She was ticking a list in front of her, sitting in the office right beside the master suite. A tall stack of papers by her right.

1# Inform Ibiki-san about her suspicions. _Check._

2# Get the files about the **Kusa** (Grass) Nins that signed up. _Check_.

3# Research about the Chakra Absorbing Technique. _Still in progress._

4# Give more attention to theory learning, more specifically Fuuinjutsu. _Getting the proper books._

5# Completing the already mastered seals in her weapons. _Still needed to check her Anatomy books to access its viability._

Satisfied, Keimei carefully pinned it in the corkboard. Getting her magnifying glass table, she took a set of three hundred Senbons and got to work, if she timed it right, her new weapons pouch and Kunais set would be ready for a field test before her training session with Asuma in two hours.

.

.

.

The apartment Sandaime gave her when she was literally chased out of the Orphanage was still in use, so neither Sandaime nor Kakashi ever had any reason to even suspect she hasn't lived there for almost eight years. Keimei used the little apartment as a 'safe' house of sorts – 'safe', relatively speaking since people knew where it was. A kind of storage of equipment that was closer to downtown so she could have supplies closer by. The Genin never really thought of it as a decoy at first, but if people want to believe that she still lived there, Keimei was more than willing to let them. The place was well protected with traps and seals, so no braver civilian who thought to 'give a lesson to the **Kyuubi no Gaki** (Kyuubi Brat)' ever got very far. The ninja just avoided it. Now, Keimei has no idea nor was she particularly interested in finding out if any of the 'higher ups' knew that she hasn't lived there in years.

She went there to get a new weapons pouch and a set of clothes, her training with Asuma really got to her this time, her sleeves were completely ripped, her pants turned into shorts, fortunately she had the foresight of wearing the plain black training clothes. And it's only the fifth day of the month. Well, no pain, no gain.

The blonde stilled when she noticed the other presence inside her safe house. _Kakashi_. Not that she thought her traps and a few C-Rank protections seals would keep a Jounin out; Keimei knew that he and the Hokage trespassed a little before she graduated, while her seals were never capable of stopping a Jounin let alone a Kage, she did put a more subtle one that basically didn't have chakra in it, so whenever someone that _**wasn't**_ her entered, it would deactivate, nothing more. She only recently found out who broke in here because of her new training as **Kanchi Taipu** (Sensor) and recognized their chakra.

What could he want?

"Good afternoon, Hatake-san. May I ask what are you doing here?"

"Hm?" he glanced up from his orange book from he was sitting at the kitchen table.

When no other answer was forthcoming, Keimei sighed and went to the bedroom, figuring that she could do what she went there to do, at least this way, she would get something done. The blonde returned to the kitchen already showered and changed in another set of black training clothes and organizing her weapons pouch, two Kunai thigh holsters hanging from her arm by the bandages to tie it in her legs, her hair still dripping and revealing waves, it was clear now that if she to cut it short, it would spike up like her father's.

Kakashi still in the same position she left him. She almost rolled her eyes.

"Hatake-san, can I do anything for you?" she tried again.

"Ma, ma, my kawaii Genin, can't a sensei visit his student?"

"…If by 'can' you mean capability, I should hope so, if by 'can' you mean permission, it's not like I can stop you…or that you haven't already let yourself in" she deadpanned. Kakashi had the grace to look a little sheepish.

"So, just what have you been up to, to get home like that?" it looked like the girl was mauled by a bear, he suppressed the worry with some surprise. It was a new experience for him. As the youngest… everything really, from Genin to Chuunin to Jounin to ANBU, Kakashi wasn't used to be in a team with people that _**couldn't**_ take care of themselves.

"I was training" she answered shortly, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. That was new territory for her. Aside from Iruka-sensei, there weren't many that went out of their way to _**meet**_ her.

"Training?" he frowned.

Keimei didn't understand his confusion, surely he didn't think she just took whatever 'training' he was willing to give her and left it at that…

"Yes" and waited.

"What training?" Kakashi asked when he realized that Keimei wasn't going to elaborate. Sometimes he forgets that Keimei was so literal about everything.

" **Seishitsu Henka** (Nature Transformation)" she shrugged.

His eyebrows rose. He remembered her excellent control with the **Hanachiri Mai** (Flower Scattering Dance) in her match against Kiba.

"Who with?"

"Sarutobi Asuma-sensei"

Kakashi almost swallowed his own mask.

.

.

.


	20. Interlude III - Roads Not Taken Part 1

You guys won't believe it! I found a Beta. Well, to be more specific, _**PeterHaleIsForeverTheAlpha**_ __offered to be my Beta! So many thanks to this amazing person and thank you for the amazing reviews!

DannyPhantom619, Nagisa Maeda, AU naruto is awesome, Athla, RHatch89, A-Ray Linker, Danget the critic, naruita14, Usernameisinvalid, SeiShisui, yukicrewger2, Kreceir, fanficreader71, OnepieceZoroOc, Kejmur, Magic29, Havoc Follows, TheBeauty, Moonacre BunBun, AralFox, Arcane Charmcaster, magxax, Guests, Th. K, bunnyguest, spicyrash, kagewolf25, snowleopard314.

Next Update: June, 26!

.

.

.

CHAPTER TWENTY: Roads Not Taken Part 1.

"Asuma?" Kakashi didn't know how to feel.

He came here for many reasons. First he needed to talk to Keimei about her training for the month, he was actually waiting for almost five hours and for the first time in many years he experienced the annoyance that Obito was forever putting him and the rest of their team through. Usually, and for more than a decade, Kakashi was on the other end of it. He figured he owned her this one since she endured his lateness for the last six months.

Back to the topic; besides discussing her training, he also needed to gauge her reaction towards the Formal Complaint. Once the shock wore off, the first name that popped up in his head was Umino Iruka, he recalled how spooked Iruka was once all three rookie teams signed up for the Chuunin Shiken. Iruka was close to Keimei, he spotted the two together even after she graduated, which in a conversation could have come up as what she was learning.

But Umino Iruka was just as busy if not more as he ever was. With the graduation over, a new class began. A class consisting of noisy, annoying six years old brats. Yeesh. So he wouldn't have the time to even think about doing something of the likes.

His next option was one of his three Genins. Sasuke didn't seem so…creative to be able to come up with something that wasn't done since the Jounin in question sexually harassed the student; the boy had such a one track mind that at times Kakashi was surprised that Sasuke could physically turn left and right. Sakura was too busy and lost in 'Sasuke-land' to even complain about her training… that she already does but only about how hard it was. That only left Keimei.

Those two little things resulted in Kakashi being here for the first time in six months, in his student's apartment. Hmm, perhaps Keimei wasn't completely out of line by making that Formal Complaint. He just didn't know what he would do once it was confirmed.

"Yes, you are acquaintances with him, correct?" Seeing as Kakashi wasn't going to get to the point anytime soon, Keimei decided to go about her business and not waste precious time, "Would you like some tea? I have jasmine, chamomile, green and with any luck, orange." She muttered while rummaging through the box with 'TEA' written into it.

Might as well, "Green is fine."

"Please sit" She said pleasantly as if said man wasn't already seated in one of the kitchen chairs.

She heated the water and quickly put it in a porcelain low kettle.

"This is good. Where did you buy it?"

"I made them."

"'Made'?"

"Yes." Kakashi sweatdropped. Could she be any more literal?

"What I meant was 'how did you make them'?"

"Oh. I planted, heaped and then put the dried leaves or orange essence in silk paper".

Kakashi blinked and looked at the bottom of the cup. It was so… perfectly made, that he was so sure it was store-bought.

He sighed, social conversation was so out of his depth that he didn't know how to start this, "You might be wondering why I'm here."

"I have my speculations." Her tone was mild.

"So, a few days ago Hokage-sama summoned me for-" there a light of recognition in her eyes. _So_ **that's** _what this is all about. You certainly took your time, Kakashi._

"Ok, enough is enough," The blonde huffed, her patience over and done with, "Let's cut to the chase. You are here because you suspect, or are certain that I am the one who issued the Formal Complaint, that would be correct…as my knowledge and admitting said knowledge already confirms it." Having finished organizing her weapons pouch and Kunai holsters and strapping them to her hip and thigh respectively, Keimei turned to her 'official' teacher, "Since the report I wrote is already an explanation, I hope that you are here for another reason."

Her eyes narrowed and Kakashi once again was paralyzed by the look. The one other person managed to do so; as if she was holding a Kunai to his soul's neck. He almost groaned out loud. He had no idea what to expect once he got there, his feet basically decided on their own! He didn't plan what to say and so, found himself completely lost as to what to do once he actually did get to her apartment.

And then her admission and the conclusion he wanted an explanation, is that what he was after? He didn't know. At first he was indignant, offended and more than a little pissed but could he really blame her? The proof was in the fact that he couldn't even defend himself in the case she built. Explanation? It was all there in the description of the Formal Complaint. He had no excuse. Was it a small wonder that Keimei had yet to call him 'sensei'? The shame almost crushed him and he was man enough to admit it.

"No." Was out of Kakashi's mouth before he could think. This happened a lot around the blonde, he noticed with some sad amusement. _Her father had the same effect on people_ , "No, I don't." His voice was stronger now, "I didn't know why I came here, to be honest, I did it without thinking. But now I…I guess I want to apologize" When all Keimei did was wait and sip her tea, Kakashi cleared his throat, embarrassed since she clearly caught on to the fact that he had yet to actually apologize, it seemed she wasn't _**that**_ forgiving, especially when the screw up was this big.

"I'm sorry. I failed you." _More than you'll ever know._ "I'm sorry I didn't earn the title of 'sensei'. I'm sorry for everything. I- I should… have been there…"

Keimei's expression softened the slightest bit, "I wasn't your responsibility." She muttered finally.

"Of course you are, you are my student and-" Kakashi almost snapped, in his frazzled state not realizing the past tense.

"I wasn't referring to the past six months." Keimei looked at him straight in the eye. He almost gulped, "And something tells me that you weren't either." Like always, her voice was even, soft and almost quiet, it didn't matter the subject.

 _She knows._ This time Kakashi really gulped. Will he ever not underestimate her? This was the girl that was using Chuunin evasion tactics to avoid the more violent civilians at age 8. That issued and successfully made a Formal Complaint against a Jounin, that made the members of the Village Council that were all at least twice her age bend to her will.

"Well…" he scratched his neck.

"Hatake-san…yes, I know about my parents. That includes the identity of my father." She calmly sipped her tea while waiting for his shock to wear off, mentally preparing an apology to Hoshou-sensei that was probably ripping his hair out by the roots at this point.

"H-how?" He finally manage to stutter.

She sighed, "Those who don't see, don't _**want**_ to see." The blonde said quietly and pierced him with a sharp but tired look, "I have eyes, Hatake-san. And that is pretty much all one need to see my connection with the Yondaime… and in my case a mirror... and minimal observation powers. I won't pretend to know my parents' relationship, but I _**know**_ that they were married, so the fact that I use 'Uzumaki' as surname and my looks…well, to be honest it greatly worries me that in a military village, so few manage to notice, the similarities in appearance alone should have been a dead giveaway."

She rested her empty cup in the table and watched while Kakashi winced in shame for his peers and fellow citizens. _Keimei is right, civilians aside that seem to make a hobby out of being deliberately ignorant, at least the ninjas old enough to remember sensei should have put two and two together_.

"I'm sorry." He repeated downtrodden.

"As I said: I have never been your responsibility." Keimei gathered both cups and washed them in the sink behind her.

Kakashi sunk even lower, "For all you know, your father tasked me to protect and take you in." He challenged.

The guilty and shame still crushing him. What kind of human being was he? Never even checking in or on her, never even thinking about her simply because it pained him, hiding behind an ANBU mask, he had no excuse. A teenager's pain…and an innocent girl's entire childhood.

There was no 'to be fair'. The fact that he was too mentally damaged because of recent losses to take care of a baby doesn't even begin to be an argument. Whatever care he could provide was thousands of times better than what she had to endure. What was a teen's discomfort when Keimei was a newborn in a village full of people that wanted her _**dead**_ and what did he do? Nothing. He was just being selfish. And then she grew up a little bit, at three years old of age and people were throwing stones and denying the bare basics for her to survive, what did he do? Nothing. Neglected and abused…He owned her infinitely more than just 'sorry'.

Keimei watched him for a few seconds before replying in her usual slow and quiet voice, "Student status notwithstanding, you are barely 14 years older than myself, your age alone doesn't allow me to reasonably blame you for my misfortunes."

"If not taking you in, I could have dropped by from time to time." Kakashi grumbled.

"True enough." She agreed easily, "but for the third time, Hatake-san: I was not your responsibility. That said, if you _**did**_ 'drop by', it would have been a kindness, not a duty. If there is something I learned, is that 'kindness' is a very rare quality without being shadowed by 'laziness'… besides the fact that you don't strike me as the 'go out of your way to do something that doesn't concern you' kind of guy. The Yondaime being your teacher hardly makes me your problem."

He winced again at the blunt statements that he couldn't even defend himself against, before frowning, "You didn't say anything about your father entrusting you to someone." Almost dazzled by emotion or not, Kakashi was one of the best for a reason.

"No, I did not." And inclined her head to the side in question.

"Why didn't you?" Kakashi almost smiled in annoyance, her father was like that too, always forcing people to talk more than they wanted to and therefore giving out more information.

"I know all about his last wish: for people to see me as a hero. Naïve, borderline idiotic as that is and considering the complete lack of support I have had in my entire life, I am forced to assume that the Yondaime didn't prepare anything for me in case of his death. Sandaime is a ninja; for sure he knew ways of providing me a better lifestyle without tipping anyone off."

Kakashi better just walk hunched around her with all the wincing he doing. He sighed sadly, "You have yet to call him 'father'"

Keimei just looked at him in that unnerving way again before smiling warily, "You won't like what I am about to say but it is the reality and it is how I feel. Namikaze Minato may be the one to give me life however he is not my _**father.**_ "

This time, Kakashi was the one to give her a sharp look, "How can you say that? He gave his life for y-"

"No." Her voice was strong, not soft like usual, her eyes gaining intensity, "He gave his life for _**Konoha**_ , however he didn't just sacrifice his life that night…he sacrificed mine as well."

For the first time in many years, Kakashi could feel himself tear up, but Keimei wasn't finished.

"Independently of the details in being a good or bad parent, a father's sole job is to love, raise and protect his child until he or she can fend for themselves, or at least entrust him or her to someone who can do that. Can you honestly say that Namikaze Minato ever did any of those things for me?"

The Jounin hugged himself, suddenly very cold, he didn't want to ask, but he had to know, "Do you hate him?"

"No." the calm answer surprised him, it was said with conviction too, "He was the Hokage and as such he would have to put the village first, _**always**_. I can understand that when in a position of leadership there is no 'daughter and wife', there is only the 'people'. I can understand his need to prioritize the village, he was doing his job. But I also can't forgive him. He was the Hokage and he aimed for the post as well and yet he still got married and had me, planned for me even."

"He wanted a family, Keimei." Kakashi tried to defend his teacher.

"He should not have had." The worst part was that Keimei said all of it without raising her voice, always with her voice level and perfectly composed, she clearly put a lot of thought in it already, "As Hokage it was his duty to always put the village first, he knew that as well, and so, if he couldn't make a personal choice, he should not have had dependents in his personal life. He shouldn't have gotten married nor had a daughter, the Yondaime already proved that he would sacrifice his family if the need arises. How is that fair with my mother? Or with me? No, I don't hate the Yondaime, but I also don't or more specifically, _**can't**_ love him either."

He rubbed his arms, he didn't have an answer to that, "Do you hate Konoha?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes just for a second, suddenly looking very tired, "That is a harder question. It's hard to _**want**_ to protect a place that is the main stage of my PTSD episodes; on the other hand there are people here that have earned a place in my life, not that it somehow compensates. I can reason and rationalize the horrible treatment but it is hard to stop my feelings. So my answer is 'no', I don't hate Konoha. Unfortunately its citizens destroyed any chance of me ever loving this place. My feelings for Konoha are not much unlike those I have for the Yondaime: I don't hate them, although that part was admittedly a little harder to accomplish. But I can't love them either. I am loyal to them, though it's not out of affection."

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"That is fair." Kakashi said finally.

"I know." She answered just as softly.

And then they could hear the people walking around on the street below, the birds chirping and the occasional ninja's quick footsteps on the roof with the familiar swishing noise.

Kakashi sighed deeply. Like he said, everything that Keimei was feeling was more than fair. It was hard, even more for him that actually knew the Yondaime in a personal level, to hear such a criticism towards a man that earned so much love, but Keimei never got to meet him and the only action he took while they were both alive damned her. Never having the chance to redeem himself, Keimei didn't have another option but to come to the conclusion she had. If anything, it just proved how mature and wise that tiny 13 year old was. Kakashi could admit that if he was in the same position, he would probably hate the Yondaime; Kami knew that when the shock and pain wore off and resentment finally kicked in, for the longest time he had hated his own father.

"Is there anything else you need? I am already really late."

Looking up, Keimei was holding her boots, almost at her door. Wincing, Kakashi knew that this would only make her opinion of him skydive.

"Just one more thing: sorry that I can't train you this month but I made arrangements with Ebisu, he is a-"

"Tokubetsu Jounin that specializes in training of the basics, I know who he is."

"Oh? Did you two already meet?" As far as he knew, Ebisu didn't really go to many places that Keimei frequented with her self-imposed rule of never going downtown.

"You could say that. I babysat Konohamaru, the Sandaime's grandson a couple of times… Ebisu-san was quite vocal in his disagreement over Sandaime's choice of care-taker." Her voice turned flat much to his chagrin.

"Er… well… he owned me a favor and-"

"There is no need for that or for Ebisu-san's involvement."

"Now, now, Keimei, like you already know, Ebisu is a specialist in the basics and-"

"I have already trained the basics with Kurenai-sensei, chakra control, theory and solid stances, not to mention that I have my own plans for this next month."

"Kurenai?" First Asuma now her?

"Yes." He sighed. The short answer didn't really give anything for him to work with.

"What has she taught you?"

"She has been teaching me extensive and intensive Chakra Control and lessons in Genjutsu."

"Well," He rubbed his neck; his shame was coming back with a vengeance, "It's always good to revise-"

"She has also stated that I'm already at high-Genin level in Genjutsu, my other teachers also expressed an even higher estimate."

"Other teachers?" As in, besides Asuma?

Keimei finally rolled her eyes, exasperated and slightly fearful of how late she was to meet Hoshou-sensei, "Hayate-sensei is teaching me **Kenjutsu** (Sword Technique), Hoshou-sensei already set me up for lessons of more advanced **Iryo Ninjutsu** (Medic Ninja Techniques), Asuma-sensei just allowed me to experiment with my **Fuuton Seishitsu Henka** (Wind Release Nature Transformation) and Gai-sensei said that he would bring me up to mid to high-Chuunin Taijutsu stances of the many styles he has already taught me. I have until the end of the month to reach a balance." She said in a single breath, hoping that this explanation would sate his curiosity.

"Oh?" His shoulders dropped even more.

"You'll have to excuse me now, Hatake-san, I'm very, very late to a meeting." Nodding to him, the blonde went out, believing that he could see himself out in the same manner that he let himself in.

"Just one last thing, Keimei."

"Yes?" She gritted her teeth, exasperated.

"Go to the _onsen_ (hot springs) some time, ok?"

"Whatever for?" Usually, she would only nod and hurry along but the request was so…odd, even for Kakashi's standards.

"There is someone that might be interested in meeting you." the tall, white haired man in question has asked earlier that day to set up a meeting between them, but honestly, dragging him away from his source of 'research' was such a herculean effort that it was just easier to send Keimei to him instead.

She paused at that, but nodded and closed her door, praying that Hoshou-sensei was a in a forgiving mood.

Kakashi waited until her chakra signature was reasonably far away to turn to the window, "We can talk now."

In came Uzuki Yugao, Namiashi Raido, Shiranui Genma and Tatami Iwashi.

.

.

.

The file was as thin as any Genin's…that were Genin for over two years… and not mere six months. Jiraiya sweatdropped at the thick stack of papers in a cream colored folder, the complete one that only Jounins and the Hokage had access to.

Part of it seemed made up crap, meaning all the reports from the Academy beside those from Umino Iruka. After all, before said Chuunin took over her lessons, a student couldn't be 'disruptive and so disrespectful that it ruins the entire class' if that same student was kicked out of the class before it even began… his sweatdrop got bigger. Are they idiots? And that was the least moronic passage he found in Keimei's time in the Academy.

However, according to this Umino guy, Keimei was responsible, diligent and studious. A proud book-worm. Seems she takes after her father as far as academics goes. He smiled a little remembering a tiny redhead's loud and boisterous complaints about book learning.

The psychological exams were the exact opposite…there wasn't one. Unlike the many complaints of Academy instructors, it seems that the biannual psychological evaluators just couldn't even be bothered to fake something up. The Sannin sighed exasperated at people's idiocy.

And then… the Jounin Sensei personal evaluation…that also wasn't there. _Kakashi_ , he rolled his eyes. He didn't know which one was worse…

The official pictures made him smile gently. The profile one reminded him of Minato's official Hokage's picture. A serious expression with intense blue eyes.*

The team one… mixed feelings. On one hand, Jiraiya wanted to laugh like there was no tomorrow, on the other…he was kinda pitying the poor girl. Hatake Kakashi was 'eye smiling' in his usual way, even if there was some exasperation in the way that he was holding onto Keimei's shoulder to prevent her from moving away and out of the photo. No one could blame the poor girl however, Kakashi's other hand was also holding Uchiha Sasuke's shoulder to prevent him from doing the exact same thing, all to escape the… was that _**pink**_ hair? On a ninja? Jiraiya blinked. And a fangirl at that, a rabid one if the way she was holding the Uchiha's arm was anything to go by, the Sannin was actually surprised that it didn't cut off blood circulation.

An Uchiha, his fangirl and Hatake on the same team? Poor Keimei.

He shuddered in sympathy, but paused when he got to the missions reports. All of them just had an 'ok' mark on them, as it was in case of D-Ranks, even if there were triple the number that such a green Genin should have and there was also one B and one A-Ranked… What. The. Hell?

The B one made him curse and huff in amusement, Jiraiya really wanted to know how the hell sensei explained that one to her, the now familiar name 'Umino' was also there. The A-Rank however… very impressive, the client showered compliments on Keimei. Facing two **Kiri** (Mist) Chuunins and Momochi Zabuza? That was no joke.

Meh. He snapped the folder shut before finishing reading it. From what he heard, the girl had one month break until the finals in the Chuunin Shiken, Jiraiya has been hanging around the hot springs doing his research meanwhile avoiding meeting his old teacher – completely disregarding the fact that his teacher probably knew where he was because of…well… Jiraiya was… Jiraiya…and Sarutobi Hiruzen was just as perverted as he was, the difference being that the Hokage had his little crystal ball to do in the safety of his office what he had to do in person.

He figured that he would meet the girl sooner or later. When five days passed and no Keimei, he began to get worried, he made a surprise visit to the **Hatake no gaki** (brat Hatake) – finding him was surprisingly difficult since the kid was quite far from the village, and the only reason Jiraiya managed to find him was the chakra costly technique the Uchiha was practicing, **Raiton Seishitsu Henka** (Lightening Nature Transformation), uh? And told his plans of teaching the girl a little bit if he didn't mind, after all, Jounin Sensei's could be really territorial with their Genins.

Much to his surprise, instead of being guarded, resigned – since Kakashi was no fool and should have known the Sannin would have a hand in his goddaughter's training as well – or a little constipated, Jiraiya still laughed whenever he remembered the look on his sensei's face when Uchiha Kagami asked if he could give a few lessons in Genjutsu for his little minions, the Jounin looked… sheepish?

"Ah…I actually didn't know you would be in town so…I arranged for another Jounin to take over her training for this month but I couldn't find her and…"

"…Couldn't… _**find**_ her?" Well that was a new one, the sensei _**losing**_ his student…in-village.

"Uh… yeah well, first I tried the hospital since most Genins that made to the finals went there so they could visit their friends or be at top notch for the next month of training, but…" He scratched his head, while waving his hand dismissively to Sasuke's curious raised eyebrow.

Said Genin was out of earshot and still trying to generate enough electricity to perform the technique, but like the other two Sannin, Jiraiya attracted attention…as in…he couldn't just ignore the huge 6'3" tall, white haired, red tattooed faced man.

"She wasn't there." Kakashi finished lamely, "So I waited for a couple of hours at her apartment, but Keimei didn't get back before dark and I have quite the tight schedule to train Sasuke so…"

"You cast her out?" The words tasted weird in his mouth, as if his brain hasn't actually caught up with the meaning of Kakashi's words before his mouth did.

The Jounin winced, but was firm in his decision, "Sasuke will face Sabaku no Gaara in the finals."

"The Suna Jinchuuriki" His voice was still strangely mumbled, his brain still almost liquefied.

"Yes, and that's not all. Orochimaru made his move, which, I assume, you already know and is why you have returned to the village, he almost put the **Ten no Juin** (Cursed Seal of Heaven) on him if it wasn't for the..." Kakashi paused, not sure how to describe the crap that hit the fan in the Forest of Death, "… mess and confusion around him and the timely intervention of the proctors."

Jiraiya never had the best temper in the world. But it was different from his former teammates, Orochimaru likes long term, disgustingly creepy plans that prolonged the suffering in inhuman ways, Tsunade was… well she was a classic type. Huge blast of fire that kills everyone on sight but that died quickly as well…Jiraiya on the other hand was…well, you see, he acted the clown so often that people shit themselves when he was actually serious, he is a pretty easy-going guy, easy to annoy, hard to actually anger…

"The Uchiha brat may have one S-Rank psychopath after his ass…Keimei has _**TEN.**_ "

Kakashi's single visible eye widened, "What?"

"There is a terrorist organization made entirely of S-Rank **Nukenin** (Missing Nin) targeting Jinchuuriki, ultimately, their goals is not the Jinchuuriki themselves, rather…"

"The Bijuus." It was Kakashi's turn to mumble.

"Yes. So you see…Keimei needs all the means to protect herself that she can possibly get…and _**that's**_ why I came back, actually. There are confirmed rumors that Uchiha Itachi is in it and that Orochimaru is a former member." Kakashi's pale completion blanched ever further, Jiraiya watched with a very serious expression, sighed and turned to look at the direction of the village, "I will be training her for the next month" He was trying to be polite and sensible since 'stealing' Genin was almost an offense towards the Jounin Sensei, but it seemed that Kakashi didn't deserve that much deference or even cared for that matter, "And _**you'll**_ be the one to set up a meeting." With that the Sannin turned and walked away, leaving Kakashi with his guilt.

.

.

.

In Keimei's apartment, Yugao was examining her surrounds; meticulously cleaned and organized, absurdly so if it is to remember that this place was owned by a 13 year old, Raido and Genma sat down at the kitchen table while Iwashi leaned against the sink.

"She grew up nicely." The only Kunoichi in the room commented.

Kakashi didn't answer, but the other three ninjas knew that, at least this time, it was more because he didn't know what to say than Kakashi being Kakashi.

"Honestly, no one can fault any of her reasoning." Genma tipped his chair while nibbling at the ever present Senbon at his mouth, his voice was lazy and laid back as usual, but his brown eyes weren't as bored, instead they were a little sad.

The same sadness was reflected in Iwashi and Raido, they were horrified and infinitely pained that the daughter of the man that taught them so much, that handpicked them and trusted them with the **Hiraishin** (The Flying Thunder God Technique), had come to be unable to see him as a father. Kakashi raised his head and turned to look at them.

 _Most probably it was Hayate that tipped them off_. Since the Tokubetsu Jounin was the, and currently, only connection between these three and Keimei…and Kurenai and Asuma were closer to himself and Gai, their fellow Jounins, than the rest of their generation since they were the best candidates for Jounin Sensei so circumstances threw them together. Although Kurenai and Asuma could have tipped Raido off, the three of them were in the same Genin team after all.

This time it was Raido that answered and confirmed his theory, "Hayate and Kurenai told us about what is going on." He sighed, "Kurenai said and I quote: 'perhaps you won't want to be in the same situation Kakashi is'."

Kakashi could only wince.

"Well…? What do you plan on doing?" Since this wasn't an open invitation and Kakashi only knew they were there because of his sense of smell.

Yugao looked at him before lowering her head, "I owe a lot to her mother, Kushina-san was…the least I can do is offer her daughter whatever help I can, redeem myself in any way I can. The kind of training Keimei is getting from Gai-san, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, Hoshou-sensei (sensei also means 'doctor') and Hayate doesn't seem to provide much experience of real life application, perhaps Keimei will agree to a sparring partner to gain some experience in how to actually use what she is being taught." Hhe mumbled to herself.

Raido and Genma exchanged a look, "At this point and after so long, I don't know if Keimei will allow anyone close just because of a connection with her father…that she doesn't even see as a father." Genma answered finally. Iwashi sighed at that.

"Look, you all heard her, if anything, Keimei will just say to us what she said to Kakashi: she wasn't our responsibility and since we never had any part in her life, she will just assume that we couldn't be bothered to go out of our way to help…which is not a lie."

No one protested Iwashi's words, no one could.

"Bottom line being, Keimei won't protest anyone's presence, but I think that if it is to approach her, then it better be for the right reasons, for her sake not her parents." Kakashi concluded while looking at the ceiling. But Yugao got the message and grimaced. He wasn't paying attention anymore though. His thoughts were in the meeting between Keimei and Jiraiya-sama, as much as he hoped that the meeting goes well, he couldn't help but cringe. Jiraiya was every bit as unreliable as himself when it was about Keimei, but while Keimei perceived him as a negligent lazy ass, she would probably take Jiraiya's actions…or inactions more personally since…well…the man was her godfather…dear Kami.

.

.

.

Keimei rubbed her throbbing temples; Hoshou-sensei could be really scary sometimes. After she explained what happened, the red faced medic calmed considerably and almost made Keimei laugh, actually laugh for the first time in many years, "Next time just ditch him."

It still made a small smile appear in her face.

Keimei and her teacher put a lot of work to decide the best kind of schedule for her regimen. First intensive chakra draining exercises, usually Taijutsu with Gai-sensei or **Seishitsu Henka** (Nature Transformation) with Asuma-sensei right before something that requires extreme control like **Iryo** (Medic) Training or Genjutsu and since she has slowed her Genjutsu training a bit, Hoshou-sensei and Hayate-sensei upped theirs to keep up her control. Hayate-sensei in that sense got off easy…relatively speaking, Keimei had to use both skill and power now that she was using chakra in the blade, controlling enormous quantities of chakra and carefully molding them. And then there is theory too, medical and Fuuinjutsu that she has been neglecting for the past couple of weeks.

All of that and not counting all the work she had to do now that the Uzumaki Ichizoku is acknowledged and basically in the process of becoming one of Konoha's. She didn't know how she felt about this. On one hand her current status of heiress of a clan that is only _**allied**_ with Konoha doesn't have all the benefits of a clan that is a _**part**_ of it; and if any of those old fools think that she doesn't know about all the seals that Konoha uses that belong to the Uzumaki then they have another thing coming.

Basically, even if or when the Uzumaki become one of Konoha's, she could lazy around and do absolutely nothing and her privileges would still be intact since the initial agreement was allying and paying for the seals of the Uzumaki…on the other hand, that would mean actually being responsible for a seat in the council, having a say in all the goings of the village. While nice it meant that all the other players would make their own schemes and machinations to manipulate her…not to mention the migraine she would get for having to coexist with the civilians in such close quarters.

Keimei sighed deeply and stretched her sore back. There is so much work to do, thank Kami for Kage Bunshins. And now that her shift in the hospital is over, time to abide Hatake-san's…information…? About a person that wanted to meet her in the hot springs…oh Kami-sama, what now? She rolled her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the worst.

.

.

.

It wasn't enough.

Keimei sweatdropped at the huge man that was crouching low and peeping into the female section of the bathhouse. _Please don't let him be the one Hatake-san wants me to meet._ But she should have known that her rotten luck would rear its ugly head.

"Excuse me." Her voice was soft, but it didn't stop the man from jumping almost three feet and whirl around in panic. Dramatically leaning back against the fence and clutching his chest, the man heaved, "What the hell, **gaki** (brat)?"

For anyone else, the spectacle could have been considered somewhat funny, but Keimei was wasting precious daylight in order to be there in the first place, so she had very little patience for the pervert's antics, "Are you the one that requested Hatake-san for a meeting with me?"

Jiraiya stopped pretending to be out of breath and laid his eyes on his goddaughter for the first time in the girl's life. She was a little on the short side, by the lack of baby fat in her face that she still should have at 13, Jiraiya would bet that the reason was lack of nourishment. He winced at that. Her hair was golden with light waves reaching her knees and it shone in the sun. Her hair was tied in a low sided ponytail, her bangs held to the side by a couple of hair clips, big eyes that were constantly narrowed in concentration or boredom were bluer than any sapphire, tanned skin too. Good lord. Same hair, same shape and color of the eyes, the same tanned skin and high cheekbones. The only thing that screamed 'Kushina' was the delicate chin, the full lips and aristocratic nose, Jiraiya also thinks that the redhead's genes had a hand in taming her hair, by the slight waves in it if it was cut short, the Sannin bet that it would spike up in every direction just like her father's.

The girl was dressed in the usual simple black ninja training clothes, the only addition was the fingerless black gloves with a metal plate and twin swords strapped at her back in a 'x'. The blue hitaiate was tied at her forehead. A larger than normal hip pouch, Chuunin sized at the end of her back almost entirely covering her rear and one standard blue and another yellow Kunai holster at each thigh instead of a single one in her right thigh.

 _ **Professional**_. That was the word that pops in his mind, with emphasis. Not many Kunoichi her age are. Her way of addressing and talking also conveyed the same message.

"Yes, I am."

When he didn't say anything else, Keimei sighed inwardly, "Whatever for if I may ask…?"

Jiraiya cleared his throat dramatically before flipping his hair in a large arch, rapidly going through the hand seals, he summoned a toad that was just large enough for him to stand on it.

"I am the monk of the Myobokuzan, the Gama Sennin, JIRAIYA-SAMA!" He shouted the last part while in a kabuki pose…that was copied by the toad below him…

Keimei only stared at him, not too sure on how she was feeling about the… introduction. Sighing lightly, she recognized the name too, what ninja worth their salt wouldn't anyway? The only reason she didn't know who he was right off was because she never really bothered to look for a picture, but still…whatever possible respect that she could have for him was firmly locked in place until she could get to know him a little better. The blonde prided herself in never, or at least, putting a considerable effort in not being judgmental, "Interesting to meet you. Since you are the one who wanted to meet me I assume that you already know who I am, but for the sake of introductions, I am Uzumaki Keimei, although not what I asked, Yamaguchi-san" She nodded her head a little and quirked an eyebrow at the scowl on his face.

"Ne, ne, kid, don't call me that" Waving his hand up and down. "Anyway, I called you here because I will give you the great HONOR of receiving a few of my GREAT LESSONS!"

This time Keimei was genuinely surprised and it showed. When she heard his name, her first guess was that he wanted to check on the **Hakke No Fuuin Shiki** (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style), being the best Fuuinjutsu Master that Konoha had to offer, it stood to reason that he would personally check the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful of the Bijuus.

But in a very boisterous way, he said he wanted to _**train**_ her? Her expression turned pensive when Keimei remembered that Yamaguchi Jiraiya was Namikaze Minato's Jounin Sensei. She almost huffed, _was he doing it out of sentimentality or perhaps nostalgia?_ Keimei stilled herself, she didn't have time for whatever the hell he thought he was doing. She barely even had the time to eat and sleep as it was. The blonde lessened her hours of Genjutsu lessons for many reasons and lack of time was one of them.

"I am very flattered, Yamaguchi-san, however my schedule won't allow me to accept your offer, excuse me." With another nod to the, now stunned man, Keimei turned on her heels and began walking away. She didn't take two steps before Jiraiya was grabbing the back of her collar and hauling her back.

You see, Keimei had been a very cynical person for years, she wasn't before, but that's not the point right now, that cynical personality took time to grow roots and by now, Keimei was a deeply sarcastic, caustic and paranoid individual. That paranoia on the other hand originated through the same reasons her cynical nature did but had a complementary result. Her cynicism practically kills every single optimistic thought that she could have about other people's good nature…her paranoia makes her think that everything and everyone that is unknown to her is out to get her.

Both traits have saved Keimei's life in more than one occasion so she learned to respect and listen to it, coupling that with the fact that she is completely unused to kind or gentle physical contact outside of Iruka-sensei and sometimes Haku, she still knew what to expect from both of them…well, no one could blame her for what she did when the guy that she just met for the first time and only for a few minutes, and had already managed to disgust her by being a peeping tom and creep her out with his boisterous introduction.

Heart beating so fast that it felt like it was trying to climb up her throat, Keimei reacted accordingly. Her mind was already running as fast as her heart in the way her Uzumaki biology made it do when there is too much adrenalin in her system, cataloguing everything around her just like Kurenai-sensei taught her to do when identifying Genjutsu, but much, much faster…and it was no Genjutsu.

Her teacher would be proud of how she mastered the focus exercises since that was the danger of a young Uzumaki: if they were completely untrained, all the information being received at once would freeze them, too much data to actually come to a decision, the trained but _**inexperienced**_ Uzumaki however had a very different problem, they attacked first, in moments of high tensions, they couldn't _**control**_ their knee jerk reflex.

They were in a relatively secluded area, if silent enough not to drawn the attention from those inside the bathhouse there would be no witness or back up. Usually the kind of hold he had on her would prevent any way of reaching him bare handed or with a Kunai but she had swords, Keimei wouldn't be able to reach any vital organs, not with the difference in height and the way his arm was stretched which means that she could aim for his arm, since her nerves are too frayed, the blonde didn't want to accidentally cut herself when trying to cut his digital arteries, located in the hand and currently too close to her neck.

From her peripheral vision, he was holding her with his right hand, which meant she could go for the Radial or Ulnar artery in his wrist to her left and right respectively since they were facing the same direction. The way her collar was twisted allowed her to calculate exactly where they would be.

Without even pausing or thinking anything else but to get away from him, even if her overworked and sleep deprived brain had already concluded that she wouldn't be able to defeat a Sannin and she couldn't use much more from her arsenal without destroying this section of the street, Keimei unsheathed her left sword with her right hand and twisted it up in an elegant and swift movement, nicking his Ulnar artery along the way.

Jiraiya gave a short shout of pain but mostly surprise and released her, in the same momentum that she unsheathed her sword, Keimei put it back with a twirl of her fingers. Dipping her hand in the pouch at her back, she got two of her pre-prepared Senbons. And unseen to anyone that didn't know what to look for there were tiny seals written on the miniscule surface. Blonde hair swirling, she twisted to face the Sannin and plucked the first needle right above the cut that was bleeding steadily, forming 90º degree between the needle and the skin, so strongly that it went right in and through his arm guards and out on the other side, stopping the bleeding; the second one went almost parallel to the skin and just deep enough to penetrate the vessel a little above.

Jumping away, Keimei tried to control her breath to slow down her heart. The whole thing took less than two seconds.

Breathing fast, Keimei put her hands together in the **Tori** (Bird) seal and channeled her chakra to the seals hidden in the underside of the metal plate on her fingerless gloves, the correspondent seals in the Senbon glowed, getting Jiraiya's attention, when he tried to remove them, electricity sparkled between the two needles like a lamp, giving his fingers first and second degree burns.

"What the hell, gaki?" He trailed off when he saw the genuine panic and fear in her, until then, bland expression.

He had seen this in war veterans that were captured and tortured, that were in the frontlines and saw and lost too much, the result was a severe case of PTSD that barely allowed them to properly function in society without being a danger to themselves or anyone that got too close. Her eyes reminded him of that. Gulping, Jiraiya slowly lifted his hands in a placating gesture not daring to even flinch when pain shot up his right arm from the needles, and didn't move a single inch, waiting for Keimei to say something.

"What. Do . You. Want?" Her voice was just as soft and low as before, but there a steely edge to it that it didn't before, she was not joking around.

"I just told you," The Sannin replied slowly, "To give you a few lessons" but when he tried to take a step closer, Keimei immediately took a step back and activated her seal, making the Senbons glow again with chakra.

"I cut your Ulnar artery. The first Senbon will prevent you from bleeding to death, the second one however will send a small amount of pressurized air straight up the vessel to your brain and cause a stroke. As you have already experienced, you try to touch them, you get shocked. You do touch them and another part of the seal will activate by themselves and instead they will shock you with an amount of concentrated **Raiton** (Lightening Release) but instead of merely temporarily paralyzing you, they will purposely target your nerves and render you unconscious."

He just gaped at her.

Ok, first things first. Jiraiya was immensely proud of the way she basically backed him into a corner. HIM! BY A GENIN! Hm… he hoped no one finds out about this even if, granted, he wasn't expecting her to react so strongly and it caught him off guard and it wasn't like he didn't have any way out of this but this little trick could probably get even the experienced Chuunin!

The way she used her sword and not another weapon says that she knew she wouldn't be able to reach him and then pinpointed exactly where he was and calculated where to cut, not even pausing, the girl continued her attack. Extensive knowledge of the human anatomy and impressive Kenjutsu skills, not to mention the seals on the tiny Senbons.

That said…"Ano… there is no need for that…" He flinched when she took another step back. Gulping his guilty down, Jiraiya tried to understand how the situation deteriorated so quickly. Her expression, her willingness of attacking first, the way she reacted…it all indicated that it wouldn't be the first time someone attacked her from behind. _In conclusion_ , he thought grimly, _the Sandaime fucked up_.

"Look, kid. I'm sorry I grabbed you, I didn't mean to scare you," His voice was as soft as he could make it, but it didn't even seem to register with her, he tried again, "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, I really just want to talk to you."

"Then talk." She gritted, not even once relaxing her fingers still in the **Tori** (Bird) seal.

Jiraiya looked at her tense shoulders, the extremely distrustful eyes and heaving breath. _Sensei_ **really** _screwed up, didn't he?_ He had no choice, it risked her rage, hatred and disdain, but as it was, at least they would get somewhere, she called him 'Yamaguchi-san' which, yeah… yeesh, so she knew who he was, it wouldn't be a big leap to assume that she also knew _**who**_ he trained, but still reacted the way she did, so going with the customary 'I was the Yondaime's teacher' wouldn't even get a reaction out of her…not that she seemed one for hero-worship in the first place.

"Look, I don't know if you know this, but I was…good friends with your father…"

"Is this what this is about?" She didn't relax, but Keimei did stop trying to get away.

Jiraiya blinked, _uh?_

"Ahm…" Great, between the cross and the sword.

"I know who he was, is _**this**_ what this is all about?"

 _Kami-sama, sensei, what did you do?_ "Er… seriously, kid, I really just wanted to train you, you have a month break until the finals, right? So… yeah" He usually would scratch the back of his head, a habit he got from Minato but right now all his muscles were being tightly controlled as to not spook the kid even more than she already was. So Jiraiya kept his arms up and hands where she could see.

Slowly, Keimei straightened out. _So this_ **is** _a nostalgic deal._ She really had no time for this then. Clearing her throat, it was clear that he was expecting an apology for the way she reacted, as far as she was concerned, she actually underplayed it. After all, if it was anyone else in her position with her history, they would have just given him a stroke and mad a run for it while he was moaning in the ground.

"Like I said, Yamaguchi-san, my schedule won't allow me to accept your offer, thank you. I will be taking my leave now."

She backed up, never taking her eyes off him and with a jump that practically made her invisible, Keimei was hopping from one roof to the other.

After a few minutes trying to understand what the hell just happened, Jiraiya scowled… fiercely. _Time to punch sensei in the face._ He decided.

* albums/Naruto/4th/naruto_ ?=123

 _NA/ for those who wish to see, it was surprisingly difficult to find but I think that is the best picture to portray how solemn Minato's expression can get from his usually gentle smiling demeanor and Keimei is naturally this way so…_


	21. Interlude IV - Roads Not Taken Part 2

Still un-Beated because I just finished. Had to hurry to get home and post this, sooo sorry for the almost delay! Most chaps are already ready but I still need to add, edit and etc before sending to my Beta and I didn't even have the time to do that much T.T

Thank you for the amazing reviews!

Next Update: July, 11!

.

.

.

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Interlude IV – Roads Not Taken Part 2.

Jiraiya barged into the Hokage office like an elephant. The poor secretary not knowing either to scold the man for such a disrespect, furiously apologize to the Hokage or just stare in awe at the legendary figure that haven't been in the village for years.

Hiruzen just waved her away before turning back to his former student. His enraged and confused former student; knowing that there was only one thing that could have forced this kind of reaction out of him the Sandaime Hokage sent the ANBU guards out of the room and activated the privacy seals.

"Yes, Jiraiya?" he sighed.

"Just what the hell happened with Keimei? And don't go around bullshitting me that she is being 'well taken care of' because the girl I just met? There is _**no way**_ that a 'well taken care of' 13 year old little girl that just made Genin six months ago had THIS case of paranoia and PTSD!" he almost bellowed.

At that moment Hiruzen looked every bit his age and a couple of decades more. At 69, he should have been sitting in a lounge chair, enjoying the couple of decades he had left and that he fought so much to actually see, by Shinobi standards, he was beyond ancient. That was actually the reason Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu had the grudging respect, even if not the trust, of the rest of the Shinobi Council, you gotta be really something else entirely to have survive this long in their kind of career.

The sight didn't stop Jiraiya though. After 13 years of 'she is being well taken care of', the Sannin wasn't going to be mollified so easily. His job as a spy master was very consuming and demanded that he moved around constantly, at first he would get monthly reports about Keimei, always the same exact words, 'she is being well taken care of', then it would be biannual and then every two years. He winced. What kind of godfather he was? He was no better than Kakashi, he was worse actually, he had the legal and moral obligation to look after Keimei, and excuses don't matter, not in the face of the traumatized, scared and scarred girl that could barely be called a teenager.

"WELL?!"

"Jiraiya… I cannot give an explanation that would diminish your anger…"

"Oh, good, at least you're _**a little**_ intelligent"

"The only thing I can say is that I make mistakes, I trusted too blindly… _**we**_ trusted too blindly" he eyed the wall where was hung the official pictures of the Hokages, more specifically the last picture.

"What kind of crap is that?" if Jiraiya's eyes widened any more they would really pop out.

"The only I can give!" this time Sarutobi slammed his hands in his desk getting up, the resulting bang echoing through the room. Jiraiya didn't even flinch, he was too angry for that.

"Minato wanted the village to see her as the hero she is, for holding the Kyuubi at bay, for having to sacrifice herself when she didn't even have a choice in the matter and I foolishly tried to fulfill a dead man's last wish. I thought… I _**trusted**_ Konoha to…" he closed his eyes and his shoulders dropped, as did he back to his seat, "I…they…"

"You revealed to everyone that she was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki so you could fulfill Minato's dying wish and when they turned on her, you decreed a S-Rank law punishable by death that no one is to mention the Kyuubi's relation to Keimei" his voice sounded strange, like it did when Jiraiya realized that Kakashi was neglecting Keimei's training and playing favorites. At first, Jiraiya thought that the law was because of possible spies, as far as he knew that was the first time the Kyuubi had a Jinchuuriki and what more, that _**Konoha**_ had a Jinchuuriki.

"Yes"

"Then you _**lied**_ to me" the anger was coming back too with his ability to speak something else that wasn't 'mumblese'.

Sighing again, "In what sense?"

"All those letters! Saying that she is _**'WELL TAKEN CARE OF'**_!" Jiraiya almost blew up, WHAT WAS HIM PLAYING AT?!

"At first she was"

"'At first'?"

"Yes, she lived with me in my home, my oldest son and his wife were… still are constantly away…"

"The little ANBU pair, yeah, yeah"

"So she was perfectly safe there, but by her first anniversary, everyone already knew about her whereabouts, there were never… physical attacks, no rocks or other 'protests', but the Civilian Council caught wind of it and…"

"Yeah, no need to say anything else" he almost groaned.

"They demanded that she would be treated like any other orphan, and that was not a request, a demand that I could deny, she was put in an orphanage a little before she turned two. The matron was kind, I knew her since I was a Genin, babysat her on so many times because her parents were merchants that were always traveling and so they had their share of experience with tugs and crimes therefor they always hired Genins to protect their daughter"

I thought Keimei would be safe there, I didn't know that the matron would…they tolerated Keimei until she was five, but they would punish her for the minimal or even made up transgressions, usually by kicking her out for the night, too afraid of me to do it for good. When the amount of time she would spend on the streets increased, they started to become bolder. In her fifth birthday, they decided to end her, figuring that since I never checked in on her, I wouldn't notice anything anyway. When Keimei left the village parameters, my crystal ball activated, when I realized what happened I sent several ANBU squads, we apprehended everyone in that place for interrogation, that is how I learned all this in to begin with.

That is when, bloodied, Keimei stumbled upon the Uzumaki Compound, it was nothing short of a miracle…her blood allowed her entrance and I'm betting that this is where she learned about her mother, that place must have been full of her pictures…Kakashi just dropped by a couple of minutes before you did, he told me that Keimei also figured out who her father was, I think that at the same time she did with her mother. The Uzumaki Compound is bound to have at least one picture of her parents together after all". Hiruzen shook his head, never sadder than he was right now, for sure that only counted as another thing that Keimei held against him "I found her a month later, fishing in a nearby stream, by the amount of blood the **Oinins** (Hunter Ninjas) found, Keimei probably was too dizzy and disoriented to even remember how she got in, she probably got out of the Compound when she got hungry and sufficiently healed from her injuries; the matron confessed that she got quite a few hits in with her butcher knife before Keimei managed to escape".

That is when I arranged an apartment for her. There was still break ins and beatings, but after I executed the last transgressor, quite publicly too, they lessened their physical abuse, when she was seven, Keimei finally learned how to read and write, Umino Iruka was most helpful in that and I already dealt with those that lied and said that the girl was already literate and after that…the attacks stopped altogether, according to the ANBU guards, it wasn't because of a sudden change of heart in Konoha's populace, but because Keimei was using Chuunin level tactics of evasions, memorizing people's schedules and rush hours and traveling through the mostly empty streets…when I sent those letters…they were true…in her first two years of life, I _**thought**_ they were true until she was five…and then I believed I could _**make**_ them true until she was 12."

Hiruzen placed the Hokage's hat in the table; suddenly its weight was too much for him. He gave himself a grim smile, it has been too heavy for him for far more than 13 years, there was a reason he chose _**a**_ Yondaime when he did. The most skilled, intelligent and one of the most powerful in his generation or not, if he _**thought**_ he could handle the job as well as he had done for decades, the Sandaime wouldn't have passed it to Minato.

Jiraiya remained quiet during the explanation and, without another word, headed for the door, "Jiraiya?" his voice was tired, but Hiruzen was confused to his former student's actions.

The man didn't bother turning around nor stopping before he was touching the doorknob, "I don't know what to say to any of that, sensei, you let me down, you let Minato down. But can I blame you? I didn't take the girl in because I had to manage Konoha's spy network and I thought that a life on the road, constantly moving around was unfit for a kid. I would laugh if it wasn't Minato's daughter's _**entire**_ childhood we are talking about. 'Coulda. Woulda. Shoulda', as they say, right? I shouldn't have trusted you, I should have taken her with me when I left, I should have made _**sure**_ that what you were saying was true. I should have done a lot of things"

With that, the Sannin left Sarutobi Hiruzen with his head down.

.

.

.

Kakashi shouldn't be 'soul-searching' about getting his head out of the sand while already being late for his training session with Sasuke but…well, he never claimed to be logical but it seems that logic was what was missing in his life.

Keimei's words rebounded inside his head. He didn't even think about her at all back then. Kakashi was simply too lost on himself, on the fact that he was completely alone to really remember her and so, he threw himself into ANBU missions. The bloodiest and harshest, the kind that turned ninjas into humans shells, nothing more on the inside and little by little: nothing left at all.

ANBU usually have five years stint until they could retire from the Black Ops duty. Kakashi endured almost ten, stubbornly resisting going back to the nothing that became his life…but that his choice wasn't it? Perhaps not consciously but…Gai was always trying to breathe a little life into him. Genma, Aoba, Raido, Asuma, Kurenai and Hayate still invited him out to outings and yet they seemed unsurprised and nonchalant when the negative came and…that actually hurt. When was the last time he actually did anything healthy? A little voice inside his head that sounded uncomfortably like Keimei's, whispered _'When you passed Team 7'_.

The Jounin sighed. He had killed, tortured, led entire ANBU teams many times his age. By Kami, he had already had sex by the time Minato-sensei died.

"… _you are barely 14 years older than myself, your age alone doesn't allow me to reasonably blame you for my misfortunes."_

"… _The Yondaime being your teacher hardly makes me your problem…"_

Doesn't it? After his father died, Kakashi didn't think that anyone would be able to get close to him again. It was by his own choice but it didn't help that not only his father's decision cost Konoha a great deal but he committed _Seppuku_. They weren't samurais. There was no honor, no redeeming themselves by taking this road. Even after he proved how unlike he was to Hatake Sakumo, there have always been whispers whenever he went, not from the civilians, that didn't even understand what was going on, but from the higher ups. No one was brave enough to say anything to his face. By the time he was 11, Kakashi was already rapidly rising through the ranks and to the brink of developing his own techniques, something that only Jounin manage to do.

Minato entered his life and there was a sense of respect – the man was already making quite the name for himself, yet to become the _**Kiiroi Senko**_ (Yellow Flash) however not just anybody managed to actually get somewhere with the _**Hiraishin**_ (Flying Thunder God) – but Kakashi tried to keep things professional. At first, Minato had complied but after a while… well… it was just in the man's nature to be so…damn approachable. Now that Kakashi was actually looking back, he was willing to be that this was Minato-sensei's plan all along. He never did anything without a reason and an end-game and Kakashi fell for that like a little kid. Perhaps without the veil of idealism that time and society put over his eyes and that was brutally ripped away from a tiny 13 year old that had every right to hate Minato-sensei, yet she didn't had something to do with that.

Keimei's cold, hard logic was what he needed. Kakashi froze in his tracks. This was it, wasn't it? For all his talk about protecting the people he cared about – and even Kakashi knew that this was not possible – and for all his 'fame' of nonchalant indifference…he was not very good at seeing things objectively. He snorted. 13 years wasted and wasting away.

The conversation with Keimei could be ignored or could be used for him to actually get over himself and finally take the reins of his life back on his hands. Kakashi was only 26 for Heaven's sake! When did he decide that he was so tired that he would rather just let life pass him by?

Getting up from the tree branch he didn't remember jumping into, the Jounin dusted his pants and followed the angry chakra signature that was sparkling in anger and the now familiar enhanced electricity. Looking up, Kakashi concluded that it was already almost five, the sun just beginning to set and painting the sky pink. Uh… Sasuke can't be happy. Well, Kakashi supposes that this was the perfect opportunity to turn a new leaf: beginning with actual honestly of where he was… apparently going through an existential crisis.

Speaking of which:

"Hey, Sasuke. Sorry I'm late, I was being plagues by ghosts and ended up atop of a tree" well, no one ever said that he had change everything.

.

.

.

Kakashi swallowed his pride and sought the one man that just had to be the specialist in this… if only by trade. So here he was: face to face with Umino Iruka that looked back at him completely unimpressed. It certainly didn't help that Kakashi was seating in one of the too small student desks while the other man was seating at the teacher's one… the whole setup was just so humiliating.

"So let's see if I understand. You want me to make an evaluation in what you have been doing wrong after Keimei basically told you she replaced you" it wasn't a question but Kakashi nodded anyway, the other man rolled his eyes and sighed and the Jounin kept chanting in his head that he deserved this, "Fine. As much as I like Keimei, might not be promoted so soon. Same with Sasuke and Sakura didn't make to the finals that means that there is a chance that they will still be under your command by the end of the month" Iruka looked up sharply, "And if that happens, you _**will**_ take what I say today as your divine rule"

Kakashi sweatdropped. So that is why Iruka had the highest scores out of every instructor in the Academy.

"Let's begin by assuming that everything you have done so far is crap" Kami-sama, help him, "What exactly do you think a Jounin-sensei does?" and waited, oh it wasn't rhetorical.

"Well…they seem to promote integration of young –"

"About the physical part. From what Keimei told me, I think you have the whole 'teamwork' part down to perfection" they both deadpanned at that.

"They teach Genins the basic"

"And what would 'basic' be?"

To hell with it! Kakashi let out the air in his chest in a big exhale and slumped in his chair, "I don't know! Chakra control exercises, physical condition, perhaps improve their dexterity?"

For the longest time, the Chuunin only looked at him without a single expression. Great. Did Keimei picked that up with him or did Iruka pick that up with Keimei? Something telling him that it was the later. Kakashi didn't pegged Iruka as one to hide his emotions. If he ever did, then he stopped many years before becoming a teacher.

"Kakashi-san, I want to ask you something, if that is ok?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Have you ever _**wanted**_ to be a teacher?"

This time it was Kakashi that sighed, "To be honest: no"

The other man frowned, "Being a Jounin-sensei is not obligatory. You could have said 'no'"

"…What exactly has Keimei told you?" Iruka's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Is that because of her father?" the man was smarter than Kakashi gave him credit for, the Chuunin didn't even lower his voice. If anyone _**was**_ listening in, would think nothing on the topic since it sounded like a simple continuation.

"Well. More or less"

"That's not an excuse, Kakashi-san. Personal ties or not, interest is a big factor in the percentage of success. If you are not interested in being a teacher, this will eventually reflect on your students' results…as they already did" at his questioning look, Iruka rolled his eyes again, "I watched the preliminaries. Haruno-san's performance wasn't…very impressive" the younger man merely stared as that legendary figure before cringed.

The Jounin took a deep breath, "Sandaime-sama has been pushing me into becoming a Jounin-sensei for the last six years or so. So before Team 7, I have already failed 33 Genins, 11 teams"

"I know. I go interested when you were chosen to become Keimei's teacher. I never claimed to be impartial" he added the last part with a shrug at Kakashi's look.

"About my problem?" he prompted. This whole thing was already embarrassing enough.

"Ok. From what I understand your own Genin Team was comprised either by clan members or from Ninja Families, correct?"

"Yes"

"Kakashi, your lack of knowledge about what being a Jounin-sensei entails is not completely your fault but it is your negligence, indifference and irresponsibility and the only reason I am helping is because you seem to finally take your head out of the sand" he warned and was pleasantly surprised that Kakashi at least straighten a little his slouch, even if physical one.

"I am listening"

"Very well" and Iruka adopted his usual teaching methods, "A Jounin-sensei, traditionally, was indeed to help the integration of the younger troops, not only amongst the students themselves and to serve as a kind of bodyguard while the Genins were still inexperience but to promote better relationship between the older generations, that were part of the bloody Warring States Period, and the younger ones that were the future of the village. Remember that it was just a few generations ago that Konoha was founded and so, the holster was comprised of clan members that were already receiving specialized training. Because of the constant battles, however, their theoretical skills suffered and that is why Senju Tobirama created the Academy. Originally, the Academy served to update in politics, history lessons, appropriate behavior towards clients, basically diplomacy classes. Once civilians began to have more influence, some of them became interested in the ninjas arts, and thus, there was a need for more physical classes since they wouldn't have access through their families and as the years went by even the more traditional clans let the teachings of the basics to the Academy and eventually, the Jounin-sensei began to have a bigger, more active role in the shaping of the students. With me so far?" the question was automatic. Not that Iruka thought that Kakashi wasn't able to follow.

But the other man didn't seem to take offense; he just nodded and seemed pensive. Uh. Didn't he know about that? Well, to be honest, Iruka himself wasn't very interested either until Keimei began to ask all those questions and the Chuunin realized that this _**should**_ be part of the curriculum. Yes, it seemed kind of useless but would you look at that: it's not. Live and learn.

"This presented an issue that in hindsight, it should have been obvious and perhaps the problem is that it was too obvious. At first, the clans didn't think much about civilians training in the ninja arts even if they disregarded the endeavor as childish interest. There was this desperate sense of cooperation, no one wanted to go back to constant war, constantly looking over your shoulder. With the founding of Konoha and eventually the other Hidden Villages, for the first time in history, you could trust in other people that were not blood related. However, it soon became clear that the 'unfair' advantage that those from Ninjas Clan have over those that came from civilian background was the lack of proper, intensive specialized training. And that is where the Jounin-sensei enters." He looked at Kakashi that clearly didn't know about any of that and only solidified Iruka's resolve to bring a petition to change the Academy curriculum, if only a little bit.

"The solution was a ridiculously easy and simple one: apprenticeship programs. Even nowadays the ratio of civilian born ninjas that officially graduate into the active branches is one in ten, if that, case in point: your own students' graduation class. However, back when this started, the numbers were substantially smaller, easily fitting into the Apprenticeship Program where a particular Jounin that saw potential in one of the Genins that came from a civilian family trained said Genin one on one"

"Quite a few from the same family actually enrolled in the Academy and many members flourished under Jounin's apprenticeship. Nowadays, we call them Ninja Families and they are no longer dependent of the program to train their young, having developed their own techniques and traditions: not yet clans, but not civilians either. They began to seek protection under the official clans because while they are called Ninja Families, that is not a formally recognized term. Without an official clan backing them up, they are in legal and political limbo, they are afforded more privileges and protection that your normal civilian family, even those that are part of the general council but they still don't have a formal say either."

Kakashi nodded slowly. All this was actually new information and yeah, that was bad, especially with how many of his friends were from Ninja Families. He just never took interest in any of it. The Jounin made a mental count. Hayate, Genma, Aoba, Raido, Kurenai… damn that list went on. Even Iruka was from one…

"I think you already can conclude what I am about to say next but once the Apprenticeship Program showed such a promising results, even clan members occasionally sought it. The most famous case is a member of the Sarutobi clan taking on the Ino-Shika-Cho combo, eventually it even became a more or less common Genin Team combination, at least among the Clan Head's immediate family. That system also presented problems that have yet to be corrected. Because of the increasing number of clan members becoming Apprentices, the status of 'apprentice' lost the original purpose and more civilians enrolled in the Academy and consequently more civilians joined the ranks, the Apprenticeship Program did not possess sufficient clout to properly cover all students that do not possess the background for the more intensive and specialized training" Iruka pinned the older, more powerful and more dangerous man right down.

Kakashi suppressed the urge to rub his face, "And what now?"

"Konoha never addressed it. But there _**is**_ an unspoken rule about paying more attention, as far as physical progress goes" another sharp look, "to push harder those that lack the outside assistance to rise through the ranks as properly as someone from a Ninja Clan or Family" Iruka shrugged, "Jounin-senseis are generally tasked to supervise their Genins while they train, offer tips and correct instances or theories as they practice their respective interests since their trademark techniques are usually held and trained in secrecy with their families. That is not the case with say, Sakura, or even Keimei and Sasuke to a lesser extent. They _**need**_ you to hold their hands a little, at least in the beginning: to properly access their strengths and weaknesses, recommend other exercises, scrolls. Heck! Even entire fields! Because no one else will"

Well, if that wasn't a kick in the nags, Kakashi didn't know what was. He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of a chair being pulled but Iruka made no motion to approach or to walk out, he seemed to be debating with himself before coming to a decision to say something.

"Like I said: this is not entire your fault. But you can't deny that your lack of interest played a part. Good luck"


	22. Chuunin Shiken Part 10 - Akin

Aw you guys! *sad face* I guess that I was a little too subtle last chap but basically? Last chap wasn't about Keimei in specific but about all the authority figures in Keimei's life. From the ones that woke up too little too late, from the ones that were supposed to be there from the start and yet for some reason they weren't (let's remember that the whole 'not approaching Naruto because of their connection to his father' is only fanon, there is no mention in canon of that even if it makes sense). And finally, the one that had absolutely nothing at all to do with Naruto and yet is the one that earned a place as a father figure in his life, so much that when Naruto got married, the first one that popped in his head was him. But that is why Keimei didn't show up in the last chap.

To CursedWriter: hmm, I'm not too sure if I understood you? About your expectations to the fic, I mean. If you wanna tell me them, I don't see why not incorporate them into the fic if it fits. Thanks for the review.

Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews!

Now a bit about "Keimei" the fic. I was a little too optimistic about this fic. I will explain: before I even began posting it, I already had 25 chaps ready. Of course as the fic progressed and the readers began to give their own opinion on things, I would write it down and put in the chaps accordingly and already answering questions and preventing possible plot holes (doesn't matter how a few were quite rude about it, I still have to thank every single one). However this chap marks the last one I had prepared beforehand. I am currently in vacation so perhaps I will be able to write several more chaps in one go but for now I can't promise a date for the next chapter. I will try to write at least the next 5 or 10 (depending on my Muse) before posting the next one so I will be able to give you guys a 'date' but for right now: I can't make any promises :/

Next Update: "?"

.

.

.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: Chuunin Shiken Part 10 – Akin.

Keimei observed calmly the way a dozen clones were studying **Iryo** (Medic) Theory and another dozen was currently studying the next book about Elemental Fuuinjutsu. The room was clearly supposed to be a meeting room. With two tables with twelve places perpendicular to the center table that had just one big seat facing a screen, there was a projector in the ceiling. Currently, the real Keimei was sitting at the main table, with her clones studying at her sides.

She postponed it enough. Opening the first file of the **Kusa** (Grass) Nin that signed to participate, she got to work.

Three hours later, Keimei didn't even realize that so long had passed if it wasn't for Haku that knocked softly on the _shoji_ doors.

"Keimei-sama?"

"Yes, come in" she put the last file in the pile to her left, this would be so much easier if she knew the girl's name.

Haku came in holding a tray, the amazing smell of grilled fish, seasoned rice, duck with steamed vegetable and _missoshiro_ made her stomach grumble, a quick look to the clock revealed that it was almost 2 pm.

"Here you go" there was also watermelon juice and green tea.

"Thank you, Haku, I really don't know what I would without you"

"Perhaps have a stroke, Keimei-sama" he joked lightly.

Thinking back at how overworked she was when she had to tend to her plantation, clean the house, train and study besides all the missions and team meetings, Keimei couldn't help but think that a stroke was actually a possibility. Haku took over most of the house cleaning and prepared all their meals since he got here but Keimei insisted in helping tending the plantation if only because she actually liked it.

Smiling in thanks, the Genin made space for the tray while Haku bowed a little and left. Staring at the door for a couple seconds after the teen left, Keimei shook her head. It has been eighteen days since Haku came to Konoha and sixteen since Keimei manage to secure his citizenship, two more weeks exactly and he would get out of probation and be allowed to actively participate in village life, even if under ANBU supervision. To be honest, Haku didn't seem inclined nor eager to leave the compound. Most of what they need is in here anyway.

More clothes than anyone could wish for in every house, the basic five food groups, vegetables, grains and fruits were better than anything the village markets could offer them… not that they would. Protein was ticked since both could set up traps to catch small games and fish in the streams that were in the Uzumaki grounds. Dairy presented a problem though, since he wasn't, in practice, an actual Konoha citizen, Haku couldn't send for a mission requests to have Genins deliver them. Keimei was still wary of this method, it worked well enough the first time but it wasn't to say that it would always be Iruka-sensei to get the mission request, if any of those more notorious Kyuubi haters got their hands on it… _ **she**_ wouldn't die of the poison, but Haku…there wasn't much that she could do, so until she figured out a way to get around that they were stuck. There was also the problem of other hygiene products.

Soap, shampoo, tooth brush and toothpaste and cleaning supplies for the house, for now, they were able to rely on the stock behind and below the main house. The building was full, from top to bottom, of cleaning supplies but they wouldn't last forever.

Savoring the meal, Haku was just as good cook as she was, perhaps better. The boy either had natural talent for it or the need to cook made him improve, perhaps he was like Keimei and it was a bit of both.

Keimei was already back to examining the files when Haku got back with another tea, this time chamomile. He learned quickly that the constant usage of the **Kage Bunshin** to study theory made his mistress very cranky because of the headache caused by the sudden influx of information, if she wasn't an Uzumaki and already used to huge quantities of data being processed in her brain, the girl would probably end up comatose; chamomile tea with a bit of medicinal herbs went a long way to fend those off until her blood and the Kyuubi chakra did their work.

There! Keimei slammed the folder to the table hard, almost startling Haku into jumping if said teen wasn't well on his way to be a Jounin in skill.

"Found it" she announced with glee. Curiously making his way to her back, Haku peered over her shoulder. The file in question wasn't very thick and only had general information.

There was an ID picture of a girl more or less Keimei's age, her intense red eyes behind oval glasses were the same shade as her hair that spiked up a little in one of the sides, peach pale skin completed the look. Cute enough girl but even if he wasn't biased, Haku didn't think that he would find the girl with an equal beauty to that of Keimei's. She was actually pretty… plain, her intense red hair and eyes, almost like that of a rose, while otherworldly beautiful, were her best traits, pretty common features: not too high, not too round cheekbones, delicate but not elegant chin and nose.

Reading the rest of it still over Keimei's shoulder, Haku just raised a dainty brow.

 _Name: Karin (no family name)_

 _Age: 12._

 _Birth: June, 20._

 _Affiliation: Kusagakure no Sato._

There wasn't much more besides the couple of missions she took and that she was a healer, but it didn't say that she was trained as one. Weird.

Getting up from her seat, only pausing momentarily to wince at her back bones popping from the hours she spent in a single position and the tingling feeling on her feet and thighs from blood returning to its normal flow and ignoring Haku's disapproving stare, Keimei went to one of the bookcases that lines the walls of the meeting room and took a thick book out. It was worn out but surprisingly clean and full of post its, clearly something that Keimei already read many times. The words 'Konohagakure Laws – Ninja CLANS and its ALLIES' were almost completely faded.

"Keimei-sama, not that I am questioning your actions, but… what are you doing?" by that point, Haku was almost ready to burst in curiosity.

"In the…replacement second stage of the Chuunin Shiken, I've encountered a Genin from **Kusa** with a very unique shade of red hair. While that on itself is nothing, I've read almost all the scrolls about the Uzumaki history in the library, there are many shades of red hair. That particular one, the one this Karin has, is of the Uzumaki, it is very rare for someone else to have it"

Haku's brown eyes widened, "So you think that Karin is one"

"Precisely"

The **Hyoton** (Ice Release) user thought back at Keimei-sama's dream. Reuniting the Uzumaki under one symbol again and protect them, this was the first step towards it. He smiled gently at the intelligent, resourceful, brave young girl. Haku tries to be there for her and help make her life easier and while Keimei herself has stated and thanked him for doing just that, Haku didn't like that she still had such lonely eyes.

He hoped that Karin was truly an Uzumaki and that the girl's presence would alleviate some of his mistress' solitude.

"Here" she pointed at one passage that was highlighted, "In case of clan members, affiliated or not, born out of the village, the clan head or heir has the right to claim said member, granting him or her citizenship in **Hi no Kuni** (Fire Country) and Konohagakure by convoking a meeting between the head or heir and the leader of the village or country. Basically that but in fancier words" she made a dismissive hand gesture much to Haku's amusement, "Now I have to come up with a trade for Karin, the hard part is actually negotiating with **Kusa** 's leader. I know that Shinobi are basically property of their village with the exception of clan members and those allied with the clans, they can be freely traded, but they don't seem to be aware of her possible clan name, I am only worried about what kind of exchange their leader is going to want"

Haku also mulled over that before answering slowly, "Karin-san is only a Genin, and the Kusa Nin doesn't seem to know about her possible heritage or else they would have never sent her to Konoha, a village that had deep relations with Uzushio and especially with the Uzumaki"

"Maybe" Keimei conceded, "but we will have to word and carefully plan for this" she took a new sheet of paper and began writing down what could possibly be used against them in this deal, "First of all, asking for a blood test might tip our hand, but there _**is**_ a **Kanchi Taipu** (Sensor Type) skill that I have read about that identifies kin of those that we are already used to the chakra, since it is with my own that I would be testing, it will probably be easier. I have to research that, if I am not mistaken the author was Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage"

Haku smiling a little over being so easily included, perhaps he did help a little, emotionally speaking, before blinking at the famous name and asking absently, "Is Karin-san still in the village? Because if not, then simply asking for her presence might already reveal too much of our intentions"

The blonde groaned, "I didn't think about that" she furiously wrote down all possible problems she could think of before she forgot, "I have to see the register of foreign departure in the Chuunin archives, Iruka-sensei will probably be willing to make some snooping around on my behalf. Chuunins are usually tasked with village clearance, I can't go in there, but he probably can. Academy instructor or not, he is still listed as Active and has clearance"

"OK, one problem down, what are the most glaring ones?"

"The most obvious: a good strategy. Exchange of Shinobi is not very common among allies, let alone those that are merely neutral to one another, since **Kusa** 's little mishap, after all, Orochimaru did infiltrated Konoha under the guise of a Kusa Nin, our alliance is shaken…actually, we may be able to use that in our favor. Kusa knows that without our support their border with **Iwa** (Rock) would become practically defenseless, if only because Iwa would use the most direct route through Kusa to attack us, but they are not willing to do that if we join forces, this is not an argument that I can make independently, as it would imply that the Orochimaru incident would be water under bridge and I don't have this kind of authority. Nonetheless they might think that this would sweeten their side, they are pretty famous for their powerhouses in diplomacy, that's why we have to think this in detail"

"What about a monetary exchange?"

"Maybe, their economy is mainly supported by their source of potable water as they supply for the majority of **Tsuchi** **no Kuni** (Earth Country) territory and their rare flora that are used for many medicines. But that is about it, they don't have many touristic points or other sources of income besides missions in their Hidden Village" she thought a little bit more, on one hand, it's not like she didn't have the money.

Gato was probably _**the**_ richest civilian man in this part of the world, and since she relieved him of most of his worldly possessions… she still had to go around to actually making stock of all she found in his base. General rule was that ninja clans, even families make a lot more and have a lot more assets than civilians ones. Even a tycoon like Gato probably didn't have as much in monetary resources as, say, the Yamanaka or even the Kurama Ichizoku, a relatively minor clan. The advantage was that Keimei had all that money and whatever else was in Gato's possession back in **Nami** (Wave) to herself and her one vassal, instead of up to a hundred people under her care. The only other ninja that had this much concentrated venue was Uchiha Sasuke as since the fall of his clan, he inherited everything from every single Uchiha, so in theory, Sasuke was probably the richest Shinobi in the entirety of Konoha.

It was doable, especially if she hid her interest enough, she would be willing to pay of course, but Keimei spent too much time with too little to just waste money away when it could be avoided. Keimei would need to research a little deeper about Karin's skill. The only thing that Kusa took note of was that she is a healer, but didn't mention any training. That didn't give her much to go about.

"Ok, I gotta talk with Iruka-sensei, we need to hurry this if we have any hope to get Karin, let alone convince her of this, for all we know she is perfectly happy in Kusa" Haku nodded and watched Keimei sprinting out of the main house, barely stopping to get her Kunai holsters and weapons pouch.

Still running, Keimei deactivated the weight seals in her wrists and ankles, stumbling just a little, the blonde was a few miles per hours slower to create a sonic boom(1).

It was almost 3 pm, classes were over for the day and Iruka-sensei would probably be doing paperwork in his desk. Coming to a halt at the front of his class' door, Keimei panted softly. Barring the Forest of Death, she never run that fast before, and knocked softly.

"Yes, come in" Iruka said absently, still focused in the stack of papers in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei, good afternoon" she greeted with a smile, genuinely happy to see him.

"Keimei!" he turned and gave the girl a huge smile, having missed her. The last time they spoke was over dinner at Ichiraku's over three months ago. Training, missions, lessons, plain work kept them too busy to socialize.

"How have you been?" she asked stepping inside the empty classroom.

"Good, good, Konohamaru is in my class now, he mentioned you" more like screamed for anyone to hear that he was going to be as cool as his 'neechan', Iruka still laughed at the face his fellow teachers did when they found out who was the ' **Omago-sama** ' (Honorable/Lord Grandson)'s 'neechan'.

"He would" she rolled her eyes fondly, "Is he giving you trouble?"

"Nah, aside from a few pranks and a good laugh or two when he tries to mimic your more expressionless stances, and fails mind you, just to infuriate the people around him, he is actually pretty calm, from what Ebisu-san told me, I expected a hell raiser"

"He is difficult with Ebisu-san because Konohamaru is frustrated at being called and treated differently because of whom a family member is. Ironically, that is why I am so fond of him. The difference is that we are both on opposite ends of the scale. He didn't ask to be the Hokage's grandson any more than I did for what was done to me"

Iruka couldn't help but wince, but nodded, he always knew that Keimei was a very intuitive and intelligent girl, he sighed sadly at the truth in her words thou.

"So, any news?"

"A few, but a more urgent matter now, Iruka-sensei, do you have clearance to go through the files of entrance and departure of foreign Shinobi?"

The Chuunin blinked a little at the one eighty in subject but thought about it, he never actually did this particular job but, "Probably, since I'm still in active duty, whatever for?"

"I need to know if a participant from another village is still in Konoha even after they didn't make it to the finals"

"Most likely, if they are from another village. Even those that fail remain in the village hosting the exams to watch the finals, if not the leader then a representative will be attending to gauge the competition or weight future alliances as well"

Keimei nodded absently at that, in the case that the village leader comes is one less hassle to deal with, securing a meeting will be infinitely easier to do and it wouldn't reveal too much of her intentions either. Perfect.

"But still, do you think you will be able to…"

"Sure, who is it?" he shrugged.

"Karin, no last name, from Kusa"

"Ah, no need for me to check then, the Kusa envoy is still in Konoha, Hokage-sama was most vocal when expressing his displeasure that the traitor Orochimaru disguised himself as a Kusa Nin" Iruka winced at the huge screaming match Sandaime-sama had with the highest ranking, and by default the responsible, from the Kusa Nins.

"Do you happen to know where they are staying?"

"Same place where the other envoys are: the Tree Bark Hotel"

Keimei began to nod in thanks when it processed in her head, "Tree… Bark…?"

Iruka smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, believe it or not it is actually a pretty good one too, I mean, you probably won't see any Daimyos booking a room, but still…"

The blonde opened and closed her mouth before nodding and giving her thanks, "You're welcome, Keimei" Iruka has always been curious, but learned quickly not to pry with the Genin since it wasn't likely that he would find out much anyway. And on the occasions he did find something… well, Iruka tried not to think too much on those.

Keimei knew that the hotels were in the commercial district, logic since the idea of allowing unknowns close to the resident ninjas and clan areas was idiotic, they would be… in downtown, great, but in this case, she had very little choice. Iruka-sensei said that this was actually a pretty good hotel, so closer to the main touristic attraction that Konoha had to offer, Konoha Hot Springs and the Yakiniku were all in the same street, Keimei knew that in the same street there were two hotels, best bet.

Taking to the rooftops, her speed already improved enough that she was little more than a colorless blur for the civilians, thank Kami. Coming to a stop at the roof of the Korean barbecue, she took quick notice of her surroundings before leaping again, the words 'Tree Bark' impossible to miss, the building was also enormous, big enough to house the participants.

Before leaving the Uzumaki Compound, she got the book written by Senju Tobirama himself about the knowhow of **Kanchi Taipus** (Sensors), she couldn't believe that this much information was under her nose and she was never…well 'interested' was perhaps the wrong term, Keimei just had so much to think and to do that she honestly never had the time to research about a single passage in Konoha Founding Era book that said that Senju Tobirama wrote a book about **Kanchi Taipus**.

Once again coming to a stop, this time on the hotel roof, Keimei sat down, she didn't have the time to be gentle so she just leafed through the thick book in her lap. _"Being a sensor is being able to detect all the specifics in your general vicinity. Just like everything else that consists being a ninja, there are some more skilled – those are able to identify even the feelings of those around him or her – and more powerful – capable of sensing presences even a continent away…"_

" _Correctly identifying fellow clansmen or even allies, when your other senses are blocked or cannot be trusted, is one of the three peaks of sensor abilities, the fellow two already being cited above, thus one is about skill, one about power and the third a conjunction of both. In the middle of a battle, when there is confusion and your system is already in overdrive from adrenalin, it is imperative to maintain all senses focused on the objective. That said, the art of pinpointing allies is a relatively easy field of the_ _ **Kanchi Types**_ _, the difficult increases in relation to the number of people one tries to identify and an unfocused mind"_

" _You learn to recognize the chakra signatures of those whose presence you are already used to, every ninja, by the time they make Chuunin has a modicum of skill in that area, the true sensors manifests it when they are too young to even understand what is that they are feeling and those are the ones with the potential of reaching the three peaks…"_

" _Identifying the presences of the area is the first step…"_

Keimei jumped a few pages.

" _The second step is recognizing fellow clansmen, as they have a blood link, it is easier to name and recognize specific individuals. The feeling is similar, familiar, using your own chakra as a base. Picturing color, density, speed and power, those can vary, however one must always remember the very definition of 'sensing', a_ _ **Kanchi Taipu**_ _acts like a sonar, releasing their chakra in a single burst, they can sense the corresponding beat when the burst make contact with other's Chakra Pathway System, like the echo of a beat of a drum. A more subtle approach that is hardly noticed by a potential enemy is spreading your chakra like a thin veil, it requires infinitely more control and finesse with different results. As the first way (sending a single burst of chakra) also alerts the potential enemy to your presence, the second one would only be noticed by a fellow_ _ **Kanchi Taipu**_ _with the right training, there will be a point where a particularly talented_ _ **Kanchi Taipu**_ _will be able to use his or her ability to tap into chakra that nature itself contains. Through touch and resonance, a_ _ **Kanchi Taipu**_ _can access others presence and identity"_

Keimei closed the book and sealed it away in the seal in her Kunai holster. She _**had**_ the control, and if the Kusa envoy was still in village it's not like they were going anywhere until the finals.

A deep self-knowledge. Being self-aware. Crossing her legs, she quickly took the stance that Kurenai-sensei taught her to meditate, committing to mind what her own chakra felt like. Clearing out your mind, feel from the extern to the intern, the weather and the world around you.

The slight breeze, the fabric of your clothes against your skin, then your limbs; the muscle and bones shifting and rising and lowering with each breath; the air entering your lungs, expanding your chest. Your heart beating steady in your chest, pumping blood to the rest of your body. The blood flowing through the vessels. Deeper than that is the chakra, how the chakra accompanies the flux of blood, but it didn't go to the same places or, in some cases, even in the same directions, but like the heart was to the blood, chakra also has its beginning. Located at the center of the body, a little bellow the chest and above the waist, it is concentrated the physical and spiritual energy.

Fast and warm. Like a summer hurricane. The blonde smirked. Going deeper, it was light, not exactly like the sun, but something akin to it… sunshine? Bright, almost white, but there was a hint of gold in it.

 _Ok, Keimei, focus._ As lightly as she could, she expanded her chakra to just a single millimeter out of her skin, according to the book, everything had chakra of its own, rocks, trees, water even air, that was actually how they could control the elements to their will, a ninjas chakra would be the guide and the chakra in nature would be molded by it. Since her affinity was wind, she would have an easier time connecting with the chakra in the air, at least in theory, and then she would be able to feel what else was in contact with it, like a spider's net that alerted its owner that a prey was caught, according to a description in the book.

Senju Tobirama often used just the tip of his finger in contact with the soil and used every minuscule dew and moisture to terrifyingly and accurately pinpoint any and every one almost a whole continent away. The man could easily detect presence from many cities in distance. Keimei could do this small thing.

She felt her chakra giving a 'click', easily connecting with the chakra in the air, Keimei took in a sharp breath, jerking her body and almost falling backwards. Panting a little, the Genin tried to control her breath, _that was intense_ , she thought rubbing her arms. If it was to be honest, she expected something like a fishnet, using the links to 'sense' where and who the fish are. But what she felt the second she tried to connect her chakra to the air, her element, was… something else.

When the book said that everything had chakra, she didn't expect something like that. The second Keimei was aware of the chakra in the air, the second her own connected with this huge network, it was if she was swimming in honey, thick and everywhere. She wasn't aware before and now she was, like an on and off button in a sixth sense she didn't know she had.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde once again sat with her legs crossed. Perhaps she used too much chakra. Repeating the process, but with the least amount of chakra that she could use, Keimei once again felt that 'click', but this time, instead of a door being banged closed, it was more a key being turned. Her skin still tingled, her senses still overwhelmed, but it was easier to ignore this time around, for one: she knew what to expect, and two: there wasn't as much chakra involved in her part and so she wasn't linked to as much chakra in consequence.

Little by little, Keimei got used to the weird new feeling and expanded it. She touched several chakras that didn't even skipped a beat, proving that they didn't realize her snooping around, she would have smirked if she wasn't sure that even this much would screw with her focus.

Covering the entire hotel and trying to ignore the rest as much as she could, she tried to find anything that was remotely like her chakra at all. Keimei felt several that were fast, wind users, most probably the entourage from Suna, but none that were akin to her own, almost as many as the Suna Nin, there were ones that felt like a river but had a strange metal tint to it, **Ame** (Rain) perhaps?

There! At the east wing, 14 low to high Chuunin chakra reserves, all of them had an very solid chakra a couple more malleable, a green undertone, impossible being Iwa Nin for obvious reasons and there was only one place where there are so many earth and water affinities, so those are the Chuunin hopefuls from Kusa. There are six Jounin chakra reserves, but there would only be five Senseis, so one of them… it wasn't fast like hers, more malleable, water then, it also wasn't as warm, but it gave the same feeling of summer season. It was just as thick too; too thick for anyone that wasn't already born with Tenketsu already large and strong to withstand the pressure.

Keimei called her chakra back and stood up, rubbing her arms again to get rid of the feeling of honey around her, she entered the hotel by an open window and made her way to the east wing. The way she used her Sensor ability allowed her to detect without being detected as long as no one was using the same technique, since this was a skill developed and created by the Nidaime Hokage the chances were 50/50 since by now other villages could have already replicated it.

The farthest room was the one, knocking softly, she waited.

A teenager just a couple of years older than her and wearing a Kusa hitaiate and a scarf that covered the bottom half of his face answered the door. Seeing the short blonde, the foreign Genin did a double take, in a hurry to get there, Keimei didn't even change clothes, still wearing the golden embroidered but casual blue kimono with white obi she wore that morning in her home, she liked the feeling of the silk, one of the few luxuries she had no calms about. Her hair was beautifully done in an intricate bum held by a pin, courtesy of Haku, that seemed not to get tired of her hair, the Uzumaki white-blue swirl was proudly displayed in a pedant in a low necklace. As a result, the rude greeting died in the Genin's mouth in face of the beautiful image.

"Ah… yeah?"

"I would like to speak with the Kusa representative, please"

"Uh… sure" still in trance, the Genin turned to get said man. Keimei blinked, confused. _What is his problem?_

Looking down, she realized what she was dressed like and more importantly the huge tell on her neck. _Oh_. Iruka-sensei once saw her in those kinds of clothes so he didn't even bat an eyelash. Her eyes widened and the blonde hurriedly took out her necklace and put it in her obi just in time for a tall, brunette man to appear. Just like the teenager, the man blinked but wasn't entranced by her. _Cute kid, no wonder Shigeri was acting like a drunk idiot, mental note to make fun of him for that_.

"Can I help you…"

"My name is Keimei, I am here on the behalf of a clan allied to Konoha to talk about an exchange"

 _A diplomat? That young? Ah well, not like it never happened…_

"Very well then, what is the recourse your clan is interested in?"

"A Genin ranked ninja of your entourage in exchange for monetary gain"

He blinked, _basically they want to 'buy' a Genin from our village_ , he shrugged, despite the general rule of every village sending their 'best' for the Chuunin Shiken, Kusa was actually pretty shorthanded and the only reason they even sent anyone this time was not lose face, that they did anyway since none of the teams made to the finals, and since they were only Genins, they weren't privy to village secrets or techniques. Motioning for the clan representative to follow him, the man ignored the few Genins that were eyeing them curiously and offered her a seat in an empty room.

"I can ask for a meeting for the leader of my village, but I cannot outright promise you anything"

"That is more than acceptable, may I ask when?"

"Probably a week before the finals, but most of the Genins teams will be going back a little before that"

Keimei nodded in understanding, the Kusa leader probably would be arriving with his own bodyguards and with the Jounins that were already here would mean that Kusa would be vulnerable, so it made sense that before that could happen most the Jounins in Konoha would be getting back and only then, the Kusa leader would leave his village.

That represented a problem however, if Karin's team was sent back and Kusa's leader connected the dots, the negotiations would skyrocket in difficulty. Keimei calmed herself, the first teams to be going back would logically be the ones better fit for travel, from what she could tell, Karin's team were basically unscratched, Keimei frowned, they shouldn't be so uninjured, not after surviving Training Ground 44 plus the Replacement Second Phase. Karin's file did mentioned she was a healer…but the redhead looked a lot worse for wear than her teammates, taking the time to heal them or not, not even a regular doctor would be this tired… what was going on?

That said, Karin probably wouldn't be going back in two weeks' time. Uzumaki or not, the girl looked ready to collapse after the second stage was over.

"Very well, I shall be coming back a week before the finals…Monday after lunch time?"

"That is acceptable" he cocked his head to the side. The girl got up, thanked him and left.


	23. Chuunin Shiken Part 11 - The Wheels Turn

_**ABOUT UPDATES (PLEASE READ!)**_

Guys I am SO sorry! Here is my explanation because after being so faithful in my updates, this hiatus warrants one: I just completed my college course and I am changing careers, meaning I will try and get into another college. This will be CRAZY (as my family and friends keep repeating to me) but I am NOT happy with the choice I made and I know I will be miserable if I have to do it for the rest of my life. So the last few months was all about trying to get myself updated and what I am going to do to begin another college.

That said, Keimei's updates will slow down but since I am PAINFULLY familiar on how frustrating it is to wait for updates and not know when it's going to be, _**I will write my progress in the summary of this fic**_. I always go through the same writing process (srly, I am a creature of habits and it's ALWAYS like this, sometimes I skip a step or two, but usually…). You all can thank _**matze3**_ for this BRILLIANT idea! This is the subtitle:

0% – I have NO idea how to even BEGIN writing the chapter. I am just staring at a blank page of Microsoft Word and having random thoughts that are prolly not even about 'Keimei'. (No estimative of time, inspiration has yet to kick start the whole process).

15% – I have the outline and what I want to write in the chap all planned in my mind but I didn't begin writing yet. Reasons: can be because I don't know how to put it on 'paper', because I am being lazy (don't hit me!), because I am having writer's block or simply because I am insanely busy. (Fanfic Life has been restored but its speed is a toddler's).

30% – First few paragraphs ready but subjected to change at any time, so no real progress, but hope is the last to die…(Tentatively happy and hopeful but I still can't give an estimate on time).

45% – I am writing like a lunatic but didn't revise anything yet so EVERYTHING is still subject to change, but hey! Progress! (Lightning strikes! This is when I enter on a kick, so the speed increases like crazy – and the hope too, if I am already at this stage, then at most three to four days I manage to advance to the next stage.)

60% – Almost concluding the chap but wondering if there is anything else that I should add to the chap, details, speaking parts, if there is a character that I neglected, etc. (This is the part where I re-watch or re-read the anime/manga to make sure I covered all my bases so this is usually where I take the longest time besides writing the raw deal. No estimative that I can follow).

90% – I already revised, re-read and I am almost happy with almost everything that I wrote but unsure about the chap and metaphorically biting my nails about it. _OH, SELF ESTEEM! Thou had forsaken thy owner to perish in anguish and agony!_

99% – Answering reviews, if someone wants me to answer questions or etc, please send me a review (I don't usually answer PMs) and RSVP. This is when I read opinions or curiosities and you guys help me SO MUCH, covering possible plot holes before they ever become an issue and this can be important for the chap itself! Test of quality, everybody!

100% – The chap is all finished and pretty and will be published as soon as I have time for it!

My free time for fanfic dedication: Saturday's evening NY time. So if it's at 100%, you can expect the new chap in the earliest Saturday. Sometimes I have some time to write something down, but the brute of it are Saturdays.

Thank you all so much for the love this fic is getting!

.

.

.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: Chuunin Shiken Part 11 – The Wheels Turn.

Keimei was in her second week of training and her five teachers were not pulling any punches. She wanted to test her limits? They would test her limits. Kurenai and Hoshou upped her control training to the likes of high-Chuunin level which left her almost dry heaving at the end of it, Asuma and Hayate wouldn't let her rest or even take a breath until her stances and techniques were beyond flawless and Gai…was Gai, there wasn't much more that he could do that would raise more eyebrows than it already did but now he was focusing on her strength. With her constant use of the chakra weights, Keimei was always building up speed but in consequence her strength is not yet up to par.

Keimei came home every night almost unconscious and that much was already proof of how far her trust in Haku came to be. The Kunoichi herself couldn't really explain it. Shino, Hinata and Sasuke all had varying degrees of her trust, she wasn't sure to what limits, but she did trust them. Now you are probably thinking that if she trusted them why she didn't tell about the whole Namikaze Minato, Kyuubi thing.

For one she is no fool, Keimei has no idea what the 'Kyuubi Law' entails. For all she knew, she tells one word about it and it will be execution day for her and for whoever she told it to. According to the ever so helpful former Chuunin Instructor, Mizuki, _'The Sandaime installed a law that forbids anyone from revealing anything about what happened to the Kyuubi after the Yondaime defeated it'_.

That didn't give her much to go about, especially since the man that ratified the thing didn't bother to actually talk to her about it. So who's to say that she could do it? What she did with Haku was basically the 'dancing around the law' that everybody seemed to do, giving enough hints that any idiot would understand. The blonde rolled her eyes. Calling her ' **Kyuubi no Gaki** ' (Kyuubi Brat) or even ' **Kitsune no Gaki'** (Fox Brat) isn't exactly the subtlest thing in the world. But oh no, she mocked in her head, they weren't outright breaking the Sandaime's law so all was good in the world.

After all this time, Keimei _**still**_ didn't get what exactly the Sandaime thought he would accomplish with that. If he thought that this would prevent the information for leaking to the other villages Keimei had to snort at that, any village that had a single spy in Konoha around the time of the attack would realize what happened especially since the civilians weren't discreet in their disdain and she could only assume what was like in aftermath. Even nowadays it wasn't hard to piece it together. She was barely eight when she found out after all. You put her birthday side by side with her 'nickname' well… you can't get more obvious than that.

Sighing, Keimei smiled at the wonderful smell of grilled meat and steamed vegetables.

"Good afternoon, Keimei-sama" Haku greeted his with his usual very feminine clothes and the pink apron he found in the storage.

"Afternoon" she tiredly answered back with a half-smile and tried not to let herself fall on the low table, "Thanks for making dinner again, Haku"

"It is the least I can do".

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when your probation is over?"

"That will not be for another eleven months." He said with an amused smile.

"It pays to be prepared," Keimei helped set the table, "I know you have some aptitude in the medical area." She put it out there, well aware of Haku's pacifistic nature.

"I do. However as much as I disagree fundamentally with Ninja's nature, I am also proud of my abilities."

.

.

.

"You're almost there, Keimei. Try to focus in one step at time" Kurenai encouraged her.

Slightly out of breath, Keimei tried again. Carefully regulating her chakra through those damnable shoes while casting the wide spread Genjutsu; she was currently wearing five inches high stilettos while Water Walking and casting the damn Genjutsu at the same time, the Genin didn't want to know just where Kurenai-sensei got that idea from…and she also didn't want to know just where the Genjutsu Mistress got heels that big in her size.

.

.

.

Tenzo quickly extended his hand with the 'sit' kanji towards the only remaining 'Keimei', the original one that was quickly being covered by the red, volatile chakra from the Kyuubi.

With a barely audible grunt, the Genin was smothered by the wood pillars. Asuma and Hayate quickly made their way to her just in time to witness the stubborn, borderline crazy girl trying to get to her feet.

"Enough for today, Keimei. And I will force it this time. Your body is still developing and that includes the **Tenketsus** (Chakra Points) so it can be detrimental to your physical health channeling so much Bijuu Chakra day in and day out." Asuma waited until the girl stopped grimacing but gave her consent.

Keimei was well aware that all her teachers were using basic medical knowledge in order to literally force her to rest since it was pretty much the only way to do it. Appeal to her logic-based medical knowledge.

.

.

Hayate was carefully writing down a new training regimen for Keimei. He was relatively free this month until the finals since he wasn't the poor shmuck that was drafted to organize the logistics this time around. That and he never thought that teaching Genins could be this much fun… well, the part where he makes fun of Keimei was fun at least.

Now that Keimei progressed to bladed swords, the training got more dangerous and the girl was in ecstasy over the possibility of adding chakra to the damn things thus, unfortunately, that idea made her more easily distracted. Regardless of her very professional attitude, Keimei was still thirteen. Hayate huffed, not sure whether to feel frustrated or happy that even after everything, Keimei still managed to retain a little bit of the spirit that is, at one point or another, stolen from them in this profession.

It wasn't that Hayate thought that Keimei wasn't ready but he wished he could have trained her muscle memory a little better before adding chakra to the mix. And even thought Keimei didn't say anything nor asked for anything (a. k. a whined and/or demanded for it like your usual 13 year old), the swordsman could easily deduce what was taking up her mind.

 _Mental note to make Asuma pay for this later_. The bastard just had to go and mention that Wind was perfect to add to blades, didn't he? Adding chakra, like he planned to teach, and adding _**wind**_ chakra like Asuma, oh so helpfully 'commented' with Keimei were two completely different things. When he told Keimei to mention his plans to add chakra to Asuma, Hayate assumed that the Jounin would be able to take the hint and _**not**_ say anything else, it had the opposite result much to Hayate's chagrin. So it was up to Hayate to find ways so his student didn't cut the wrong things…or people…including herself.

So busy he was that Hayate never caught wind that several ANBU guarding a decoy of Uchiha Sasuke were killed and subsequently never felt worry about his lover, Uzuki Yugao, thus never catching the attention of Sarutobi Hiruzen that thought he had the perfect motivation to send him in an investigation of one Yakushi Kabuto. Hayate wouldn't hear a suspicious behavior happening in the roof of the Kikyo Castle. He never got wary and never tried to eavesdrop on a possible conversation between a supposedly Konoha Nin and Baki, a Suna Jounin.

The morning patrol of ANBU never discovered his skewered body on the site and never reported their findings to the Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen never had any information to make any kind of assumptions, wrong or right and therefor had no reason to change the usual security measures which included Jiraiya by his side instead of patrolling the outskirts of the village where he would be the most useful in case of a full-fledged invasion.

Things were changing again.

.

.

.

Sadly a few remained the same.

Keimei sighed when she spotted the man leaning against the fence separating the street from the Academy grounds. As one of the very few that knew almost everything about her, through her own choice, Keimei was spending a few afternoons with Umino Iruka not only to spend time with him but also so the Chuunin could help her about Karin.

Iruka wasn't a diplomat nor had much training in negotiations but the man did deal with thirty or so kids almost daily… through _**choice**_. So he had to cover his bases.

Back to the problem at hand and Keimei's newest headache, she wasn't sure how much she believed in karma, but if it was real, the blonde was certainly paying her dues.

"Listen me out before you say 'no', ok?" Jiraiya began before she had a chance to get a word in, "I know that with your schedule, you're busy and simply don't have time. But this is an incredible opportunity. I could teach you so much."

"And I appreciate the offer but this would be a horrible disrespect to my other teachers that went through the work to make a schedule and time for me aside from their other duties. Yamaguchi-san, I am flattered by the attention but you have never seen me fight so it would take a while to access my current abilities to see what techniques would be the most adequate and even if your interest goes beyond sentimentality for my father, I don't understand why…whatever your motives are for wanting to train me, can't wait. You have waited 13 years to contact me after all."

Jiraiya couldn't help but cringe, "Listen… my duty as spy for Konoha isn't… doesn't exactly allow me many vacations."

The Sannin was getting a taste of what the Sandaime went through. So ok, this is making him a huge hypocrite, but he completely underestimated the pressure of telling something like that to anyone. Child or not. Especially a woman in a kid's body, those eyes of hers. Of everything Keimei could have inherited from Minato it just had to be that, uh?

He was suddenly full of sympathy for Kakashi. The poor brat.

"Have you planned a schedule and specific classes?"

 _By Kami, who is this kid?_

"Er… I prefer a more…dynamic, spontaneous approach," Jiraiya quickly got on the defensive at the kid's skeptical look, "Hey it worked with the _**Yondaime**_."

Keimei couldn't help the small burst of amusement at the emphasis he gave to the last word.

"I assume you are a believer in the 'achievements of the students is really a credit to the teacher'?"

The Sannin rubbed the back of his head, the annoying habit that he got from Minato, "Well…", Jiraiya shook his head, "Ok, so you like a good planning, I can work with that," he was pretty sure at least, "What about a…chakra assessment?" he could call it that, right?

"To identify my nature affinity?"

"Ah…no, kid, that's…that's a Chuunin or higher kind of stuff, and…you already know and are already training, aren't you?" he deadpanned at her equally bland expression. He almost snorted at her simple nod.

The Genin sighed and weighted her options. This was the seventh time the Sannin was stalking her around Konoha, she already sensed his chakra many times and he was getting closer and closer to her usual routes. It wouldn't do to have him memorizing it. Never mind that Keimei never actually used the same route too many times nor followed any pattern, she didn't want him so close.

"Kurenai and Hoshou-sensei won't be happy about this, but tomorrow I am actually free for the afternoon. It was supposed to be spent 'resting' but will this do?"

He shrugged, "Sure, yeah."

Jiraiya has yet to understand how this ended up with Keimei almost skewering him and for millimeters not sending him to the hospital. A mere GENIN! Then again, he didn't know the first thing about the Uzumaki **Ichizoku** besides their skills in **Fuuinjutsu**.

Well… if one attains to details, Jiraiya _**was**_ paramount in what would become one of Keimei's fundamental abilities.

It was only too bad that it would be years down the line that the blonde would forgive him.

.

.

.

 _ **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_


End file.
